Hyrule's War
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: Link's been gone for 5 years, and all of Hyrule is missing him. When he does come back, he and Zelda spend the day together. Their perfect day only gets ruined that night, when they find out their neighboring country wants to wage war.
1. Both: Our First Encounter Since Then

**Yay! I've finally written a Link/Zelda fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: TLoZ belongs to Miyamoto and Nintendo. Not me.**

**Set 5 years after Majora's Mask**

**Spoilers!**

_Our First Encounter since Then_

_Zelda_

"Princess, you need sleep. It's not good for you to stay up so late."

My guardian, Impa, says this often. But without my father…

"I know, Impa. It's hard to rule over a country. And it's been years. He hasn't come back yet. I have to be wide awake when he comes back," I answered.

He hasn't come back… Does he remember me and our days together? Has he found someone else? No matter what, I'm sure he's helping someone somewhere in this world. Or maybe another?

"Would you like me to do this for you? I could read these aloud for you and you can just tell me what to write," Impa offered. She was trying to get me to sleep. She knows I always fall asleep to her voice when she reads.

"No, Impa. Please, go and have fun. I know you need it. Go Bombchu bowling or fight some Stalchilds out in the field. I want you to relax or train or whatever. I can handle these before morning," I said. Impa can never have fun. Unlike Link who can have fun even when he's on the brink of death.

"No, Princess. I know what and who you're thinking about. I can't leave you alone. You might cry and ruin your pretty face."

At this, I cried. Impa hugged me and tried to comfort me. But she could never do it. I want to be in his arms, feel his warmth. I miss him. No letter, no message. Nothing. For five years, nothing. I miss him more than anything. He must've settled down in whatever world he's in now. Maybe he's married. I should be. My country wants me to. But no one is like Link. No one can take his place in my heart…

_Link_

I cut through the thousandth monster on my way through the mountain forests surrounding Hyrule.

"We're almost home, Epona," I said to my horse. We've both grown a lot since Termina. I wonder how my friends there are doing. Maybe I'll bring Zelda next time.

Zelda… she must be the queen now. Queen Zelda. Does she have a king? I wonder how she's grown. In mind, she must've grown a lot. What about in height? Or her archery skills? How've they grown in the five years I've been gone?

Another monster popped up out of the ground. I cut it effortlessly. I walk out of the forest and see Lake Hylia. The observatory, the bridge, the tree right above the Water Temple. It was all the same. Nothing has changed about my Lake Hylia.

I go straight to the Kokiri Forest. It smells the same. Sounds the same. Feels the same. My Kokiri friends are still ten year olds, but they know how to recognize me. I stop at my house and almost hit my head on the roof. I've grown a couple of inches.

I smiled as I sat on my bed.

"Was I really this tiny?" I asked myself. I'll stay for tonight, and then I'll return to Castle Town. Then I'll visit Zora's domain, and Death Mountain along with Kakariko Village. Does Ruto still expect me to marry her? I hope not. Does everyone else still know that they're sages? If she does, she won't want to marry me.

I sighed and tried to fit into my little bed. Nothing has changed in my forest either.

_Zelda_

He's here! I've heard people talking.

"Link's back!" they say, "The old scientist by Lake Hylia saw him pass by! He's back!"

Everyone here knows and adores Link. When a little girl thinks of a prince, Link's face pops into her mind.

He still hasn't visited me. He's probably greeting Malon, Talon, and Ingo. Malon… ooh! That girl is the most annoying thing ever! "Look at me! I can sing! And I ride horses!" She _must_ know that Link feels nothing but friendship for her. What am I saying? He must feel like that for me. I wonder who his special girl is.

I stood in my balcony, looking for the speck of green that would be Link.

One hour, two hours, three hours pass, and Link doesn't appear. I'm about to give up when the gate bell rings.

"LINK! IT'S LINK EVERYBODY!"

I picture Link sighing and saying that he wanted a nice and quiet entrance and laugh.

I look and see a speck of green next to a brown dot.

Impa's probably telling the guards to fix a room and some normal clothes for him. Everyone in the castle (but me) winces when they see Link's dirty green clothes. And they all think his hat is weird.

Instead of coming straight to the caste, he turns and heads to the Temple of Time.

I change into a blue dress and grab a cloak and run out. I run to the Temple, and see him there, just staring at the Door of Time.

I take on a fake old woman voice and hunch my back and say, "Hello, Link. It has been a long time."

"Hello, granny. Do you think this door will ever open?" he asked. Can he see through me?

"Yes, but I hope it doesn't. Something very bad could happen. I'm glad that Ganondorf fellow was executed. He might've destroyed all of Hyrule!" I say in my fake old woman voice.

He turns around and sees what shows of my face and grins.

"So, _granny_, how's Zelda been doing?"

I suppress a grin.

"She's been appointed Queen, but still uses the title 'princess.' Shouldn't you be addressing her as such, sonny?"

"Well, we're special friends, Zelda and I. She allows me to just call her Zelda. What about you, _granny_?" he asks. He knows it's me.

"Well, my grandchildren are trying to behead me, my son in law is taking my land away, and my cat is sick. Nothing depressing."

He laughs. "Zelda, come out of there!"

I laugh too. "How did you know it was me?"

He walks toward me and touches my cheek. He's a head taller than me now. And his hair's a little darker.

"Dimple. You have one that no one else in the world has. Right there," he pokes my cheek right next to the corner of my mouth.

He starts to lean in, when Impa bursts out of nowhere.

"Princess! We are late! There is a meeting with Darunia on Death Mountain in a few minutes!"

Oh, no! I forgot! I was supposed to go to a goron's birthday party in Goron City!

"I'll take her, Impa."

What? I look at Link's face. He is completely serious.

"Link, I know you know the fast way there, but she needs royal protection."

"Impa, who saved Hyrule?"

"You did, Link."

"And Termina?"

"You did. Alright, Link, you may take her to Death Mountain. It's in 10 minutes. Be there on time!"

I just stand in confusion. Termina?

"What's Termina, Link?" I ask.

"A separate dimension, I guess. I made a lot of friends there. That was an adventure I'll never forget. You actually helped me survive in that one."

"Why?"

"I was about to be crushed by this evil moon, when I remembered the Song of Time. I remembered you playing it for me, and it saved my life. I was sent back in time so I could save Termina."

I smiled and looked away. I helped save his life by playing a song?

_Link_

I helped her on to Epona after they gave me my change of clothes. I seriously don't understand why I need to wear something "proper" when my tunic is comfortable enough.

"Um, Zelda, do I really have to wear this? I mean, Darunia has seen my tunic. It won't be a big deal if I wear this to his party, right?" I asked.

"No. Now can we go to Kakariko? I want to change out of my dress at Impa's. Let's go, slowpoke!" Zelda shouted. She took off. On _my_ horse. Is she trying to hurt my pride?

I ran following her. She went into Impa's house and made me wait outside.

"You done yet?" I asked.

"No! Impa has rearranged the house again. I can't find my leggings!" she answered. I laughed at her.

"Want me to help?"

"No! It's all right! I'm- ah... found them!" she yelled.

I sighed. She takes forever. With everything.

She bursts out in a blue tunic, that looks very similar to the one I had, dark blue leggings, and page boy shoes.

It all suits her. I don't know why she wears pink so much. In blue she looks like the sky. She _is_ the sky. Her temper bursts like a flash of lightning. Her tears are as harsh or light as rain. And her smile… Her smile can outdo the sun.

I must've been staring, maybe a little red, because she said, "Link? C'mon! I'm _waiting_."

"Ah, sorry! Blanked out for a second. Ready to climb a volcano?" I asked.

For some reason she turns a light pink. I grab her hand and start running toward the mountains.

She gave a small yelp, but started running at my pace.

"I'm gonna beat you for sure, Link!" she said.

"No way, _princess_!" I said, emphasizing the word that annoys her so much

She goes off a little faster than me, but not by much. Running's nothing when you can use a sword, which I am very superior to Zelda.

We stop at the doorway to Goron City, breathing heavily.

"I- huff- beat you- huff, huff- Link," she said.

"No you- huff- didn't! I beat you- huff- by a landslide!"

We both look up at the same time, our faces inches from each other. I feel my face go hot, and feel myself leaning in, about to close the space between us. When suddenly a goron finds us.

"Oh! Brother Link! Princess Zelda! Come in, goro, Big Brother is waiting for you!"

_Zelda_

Was he going to kiss me? No, he doesn't feel anything like that for me. I might, but he doesn't.

Darunia let us watch a funny dance that all gorons do every 10 years. They only celebrate birthdays every ten years. It's all very strange.

After the party, Link and I stop at a restaurant. With nothing but rocks on the menu at Goron City, we were starving.

It felt so nice to just be with Link and eat with my fingers. At the castle, a baron or duke is always visiting. So I have to be on my best behavior. I hate that.

"So, _princess_, how's running a country?" he asked.

"Incredibly boring. Nothing's happened really. It's all, 'Can you supply us with more cuccos?' or 'We need more rain. Please ask the goddesses to bless us with rainfall.' I'm not a miracle worker!"

Suddenly a girl popped in.

"Link? It's been so _long_! Remember when you saved my doll from that monster? I told myself that you were the one for me after that! And I promise, I won't disappoint you!" she said, and kissed his cheek.

I stood up. "Link, I'm going to the washroom. Be back in a second!" I said. What's wrong with me? A girl flirting with Link is normal. It happens every day. I think what bothers me most is that he blushed. Like it affected him. He gets a marriage proposal every other day, and he's never blushed before. He gets kissed on his cheek all the time, once someone even kissed his lips. He's never blushed for them. Why is this girl any different? Well, she _may _be developed in areas that I'm not. I'm not flat, but not very mountainous either.

I came out and saw her sitting in my seat. Talking to my Link. Link wasn't looking at her. When he saw me he looked like he brightened up.

"Zelda! Come here!"

I obeyed, and he pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Sorry, Mina, I'm betrothed to Zelda. I can't marry you," he said with a face that said "sorry, not available, so leave!"

"Do you love her?" Mina asked.

"W-what?" we both asked at the same time. I looked at Link, and he was red.

"If you don't love her, then she could break off the engagement. So, do you love her?"

"Please, just play along," Link whispered in my ear.

And he kissed me. Link actually kissed me! After several moments, he broke away. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, but this wasn't a good moment.

"Does that prove it to you?"

"No. You could kiss a thousand girls and not love them."

I stood up. I was fuming.

"Listen here, Mina! He obviously doesn't like you so just back off!"

Mina looked at me in confusion. Then the confusion turned into knowing.

"Ah... _you_ love Link, but you're not sure if Link loves you back," she said. Link and I both turned a deep shade of red.

"O-of course I love Link! He's saved me multiple times, and he saved my kingdom! Everyone loves Link, and Link loves everyone!" I retaliated.

"Sure, of course, majesty. But I'll have you know, I will definitely win Link's heart, and leave you crying in your castle tower!" she went away laughing.

Link just sat there. It looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Zelda..."

"Link, can we go back to the castle? I'm really sleepy now," I said.

He nodded and led me toward my castle.

_Link_

So, she doesn't love me like I love her.

I'm sure that she felt the sparks I felt when we kissed! Sparks don't just go one way, right?

"SHIT!" I yelled out my window.

Somewhere, I heard a cat screech.

"Why the hell am I so effing mad? Or am I disappointed?" I asked myself.

Maybe it's a good thing that Zelda doesn't love me. She deserves someone who knows how to rule a country. Someone royal. Someone smart. Someone who I'll want to slice through for taking Zelda away from me.

She's mine. Everyone knows it. That's why no man ever mentions how beautiful she is when I'm in earshot. They know I'll pummel them into a potion.

I decided to go out to Hyrule Field and cut through some monsters to blow off some steam. Should I invite Zelda? No. She's the reason I need to get rid of all this damn anger.

As I passed Zelda's room, I thought I hear her sobbing...

I knocked on her door.

"Zelda? Wanna go fight some monsters with me out on Hyrule field?" I asked.

When she didn't answer, I opened the door. She _was_ crying. Hard. I felt like I was being pelted with hail.

I wanted to hug her. To kiss her. I wanted her to be in love with me, too. But that couldn't happen.

Instead I took her hand. She looked up at me surprised.

Zelda stood up and hugged me. She started crying into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and just let the feeling of Zelda enter me.

"I'm sorry, Link. Thank you. I– uh– I... Look at me. A queen at a loss for words," she said. She laughed, but I just stood there, staring at her.

I was ready to say it. I was ready to tell her how I feel.

When Impa bursts in.

"Princess! Our neighboring country, they want to wage war!"

**Yep. The start of a new adventure!**

**Wow. That was corny and cliché.**

**Review!**


	2. Zelda: The Decision of War

**Alright. This is only in Zelda's point of view. If the chapter says Both: chapter title, then it will alternate between Link and Zelda. If it just says Link: or Zelda: chapter title, just their point of view. Okay? Good. Got that settled.**

**Disclaimer: Miyamoto owns TLoZ, not me. Sadly...**

_The Decision of War_

I don't know what to do. I really don't know what to do. Our neighboring country, Cyrle, wants to go to war with Hyrule!

There's no reason for them to! Why do they want to go to war with us?

Impa said that they didn't say war, they just snuck into the castle. Impa got them before they got me.

It's been two days since then. Everyone in the castle is worried. They doubled my guard and made sure that Link was with me at all times.

"Princess! Princess! We have a note from Cyrle!" a page said.

"Give it to me now."

The note wasn't from my friend and ally, King Rylu, but from his brother, Lord Cybalt.

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I felt the need to tell you that I want your land. I want your country. My brother is being held prisoner in the dungeons. As you know, our land isn't as prosperous as Hyrule. You've always given us just enough to get by. But I feel my people need more than that. Our population is overflowing, and if you surrender and make Hyrule a part of Cyrle, my people could live in the best and most successful country we know of. If you don't surrender, then a war is just what I need to decrease the population. I'll let you know that I need you dead. I'm giving you a chance to leave. To escape your fated death with your so called hero. But listen here, princess, if you do not die, I will not succeed. I will find you, and kill you. That is a promise. Nay, a guarantee!_

_Lord Cybalt_

He is insane. He is a crazy man and I want him gone. He is threatening my country, my people, and all I live for.

"Zelda? Are– are you alright?" Link asked.

I shook my head and gave him the note. Link's eyes widened every few seconds.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I shook my head again. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to react to something as crazy as this.

"Princess, we should try to save King Rylu. That should be our first priority. Our second is to keep out citizens calm. Move all the children to somewhere safe. But it is all up to you, Princess," Impa said. I know she's right.

"Impa, I want you to tell the citizens about what Cyrle has proposed," I said, "Tell them if anyone wants to join the army, they will be paid well for their services. Link and I are going to sneak into Cyrle and try to rescue Rylu. If we get captured, I'll have my bow, a knife and Link's sword. I want a new one for him in two days. Something strong. And embedded with magic."

"No, Zelda, you don't have to do that," Link replied.

"Link, I want you to have that sword. You're going to protect me, right? I need you to have something better than that simple sword. It looks like you've almost grown out of it."

Link nodded. I'm glad he didn't try to argue.

Impa on the other hand looked like she wanted me to stay in the tower while I watched my country fall apart. Which I will never do.

"Princess, listen–" Impa started, but I cut her off.

"No, Impa, _you_ listen. I want to do this. Rylu is my friend. I want to save him. And with just Link and I, we'll be harder to catch. Alright, Impa? I'm not ten anymore. I'm the queen. But I still have the skills of a Shiekah warrior."

Impa sighed and pat my head like she did when I was young.

"Yes, Princess. I suppose there's no point in fighting this. You may do as you so please, but you must make a plan. Don't just go for it! I will send up the plans for Cyrle Castle. I want you and Link to make an entrance plan, and an escape plan. Also a plan for what you are going to do if you get caught. Do we have an agreement?"

I nodded and sat on my bed.

A maid came up with breakfast.

I cant' eat. I don't know how they can expect me to when Hyrule is being threatened. Link told me I had to eat. He said he'd force the food down my throat of I didn't eat. I knew he was kidding, but still ate the tasteless food.

Impa told me to sleep. How could I? How could I sleep knowing that my country and life are at stake?

But I did anyway. My dreams were plagued, once again, with my family and friends dying. Being killed right in front of me. It suddenly switched to something happy. Link, smiling at me. Until that Mina girl appears out of nowhere. She takes him away, laughing...

I woke up screaming, "Link!"

He fell asleep on my chair, so when I yelled, he woke up and pulled out his sword like lighting.

"What is it? What happened? Zelda?" he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Because I love you and don't want to lose you.

"Bad dreams," I said instead.

He wiped the tears from my cheek.

"It's alright. Just a dream. Do you want to get some milk?"

I nodded. The best thing to have in the middle of the night is a cup of warm milk. Or so my father had always said.

He grabbed my hand and held it the entire time.

We didn't say much on the way to the kitchen. I'm glad it was dark, otherwise I'd be blushing like crazy.

It's really hard navigating through a castle kitchen. You never know where the ice box is. They move it around a lot.

Eventually we found it. There were three gallons of Lon Lon Milk left. That's weird. There's usually a lot. They must be working on something with milk in it.

Link heated the milk over the fire. He didn't want me to do it, because he thought I might drop it. I'm a queen for Din's Sake!

"Here, it's warm. Lon Lon milk gets better every time I drink it," Link said after a sip.

There isn't any other milk besides Lon Lon milk.

"There's another milk I've had, but Lon Lon is better," Link said, as if he read my mind.

"What?" I asked.

He explained that in Termina, there was another place that served milk. He said that it wasn't as good as Lon Lon's.

We sat there for a while, just talking and laughing. I thought about how much I missed him while he was gone. Then I thought about our kiss.

Did he feel that rush I did?

I know I wasn't the only one who felt something. One person can't feel one thing while the other feels nothing.

"Zelda, do you wanna go and fight some monsters out on the field? Or maybe we could go to that new that new theater that opened up in town. Whatever you like," said Link.

It would be nice to fight on the field with just Link. And it would be nice to check out that theater.

"Yeah, let's go and fight. That'd be fun. Let me get my bow."

I stole my bow from the hidden closet Impa put it in. Then I changed into a tunic. The same one I wore to Darunia's party.

When I came out, Link was blushing a little.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

We spent hours and hours on end out there. It took my mind off of things. My aim was a little rusty at first, but that's only because Impa wouldn't let me practice.

Later, I fell asleep instantly. I was exhausted. Link even had to carry me piggyback to the castle.

Before I fell asleep, I thought I heard Link say something. I didn't really hear though.

"Zelda. Zelda, wake up. You have to go to a counsel meeting in an hour."

I opened my eyes and saw Link lying in front of me.

Instead of getting up, I just snuggled closer.

"Zelda... The meeting?"

"Plenty of time... sleepy... shut up," I muttered, "Why are you in my bed anyway?"

"To wake you up. Remember? That's how I woke you up when we were twelve," he answered, "Counsel meeting, Zelda. If you're late, Impa will kill me."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I wore my usual pink dress at first, but Link made me put on something blue.

That boy and his reasons... no one knows what they are.

At the meeting, all the usual lords, dukes, and marquees were there.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda. We have called this meeting to discuss Lord Cybalt's note," said one lord who's name escapes me, "He has sent us another one!"

_Princess Zelda and her court,_

_It has been three days since my first attempt to capture and kill you. I will have you know, I will try again, and again. I am giving you three days to send in your surrender and hide yourself. If you manage to hide in those three days, I will cease looking for you. But I will use someone very precious to you to draw you out. My brother has told me all about this precious person, and how you will do anything to save him. Those three days will also give you time to evacuate Hyrule and save the Hylians. I cannot wait to see what path you choose, Princess._

_ -Lord Cybalt_

"We think that we should surrender, and hide you. We will evacuate Hyrule and find a new land," said a duke.

"Yes, it will be easy to hide you. We have done it for your mother various times," said Richard, one of my tutors.

"No. We will not do that," I said, standing up. "What about the Kokiri children? They can't survive out of the forest! And how are we supposed to move the Deku Tree? We can't evacuate Hyrule. It's impossible unless we want children to die. And Zoras! They're going to need water. And Gorons need their rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern. We will _not_ evacuate Hyrule. I don't want valuable people and creatures to die, just because of this."

"But, Princess–"

"No! This is my land, I will do what I think is best for it!"

"So, what are we to do, Princess?"

I stood there silent for a minute.

"Princess?"

"Bring in troops. Call our allies. Send children to the mountain village past Lake Hylia. Tell the women that they are free to leave with their children, or fight. Set up forts. Get everything ready."

"No..." someone said.

Everyone took a deep breath. They knew what I was going to say next. They didn't want to hear it, but for the sake of Hyrule... they have to.

"We are going to war with Cyrle."

**Gasp! War? Oh no!**

**Review!**


	3. Link: Before it All Starts

**OMGZ! Hyrule is going to war with their neighboring country!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Legend of Zelda!**

_Before it All Starts_

Why? Why would she do that?

We could figure out a way to get everyone out safely. We always figure it out!

I know Zelda thinks this is the best for Hyrule, but this is crazy.

I don't want to lose anybody again!

So many people were lost in the last war. I still can't stand how many people had to die... because I couldn't be there to save them.

"Link? Do you want breakfast?" some maid asked from behind the door.

I opened the door and took the food, muttering my thanks before closing the door.

"Link, do you want to talk about it? We're all your friends here."

I didn't say anything, and I think she left after a minute.

I picked up my sword and went to the training ground in the castle courtyard.

This place was made especially for war training. There's armor you can try on, and all kinds of weapons and shields.

And who do I find in the training center?

Mina. The girl at the restaurant Zelda and I went to. She was using a sword in all the wrong ways. She didn't hold it right, and she tried to stay silent while hitting the dummy.

"You're doing it wrong, y'know," I said, and she screamed.

"Link! What are you doing here?" she said loudly.

Her long brown curls were put up in a ponytail, and she was wearing training clothes. No one can deny that she's pretty

"Well, considering what's going on lately, I decided to train."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"They haven't told anyone? Well, you're gonna want to wait for the council to tell everyone."

She gave me a confused look, then turned away and started hitting the dummy again.

"You're doing it wrong," I said.

"Well, then, Mr. Smarty, how do I use a sword?"

I showed her the proper way to hold a sword, and sliced the dummy in half in one stroke.

She clapped, and I grinned.

"_That_ is how to do it."

The council called another meeting. This one was about when to tell the townspeople we're going to war.

"NOW!" shouted Zelda, slamming her hands on the table, "We have to let them know, so that they can do whatever they need to first."

"But, princess, some of us think that they need a little more time before we drop the bomb on them."

"A little more time? They _need_ to know! Link, what do you think?" Zelda asked.

I was taken aback when she asked me so abruptly.

"Well, um... If we wait longer, that means that they have less time to decide whether to stay and fight, or flee with the children. So, we should, uh, tell them as soon as possible."

Zelda gave me a small smile and a nod. I knew I gave the right answer.

The councilmen all sighed and got up. They knew there was no point in fighting this.

That was the shortest meeting I've ever gone to. Not even ten minutes long.

Even the ones that Mido called were longer than this.

I was walking around, not paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into someone holding a crate.

She screamed.

"Hold on!" I said, and I saved the crate and girl from falling.

We both let out a deep breath.

"Link?"

I looked at the girl and saw that it was Malon.

"Malon! How've ya been?"

She grabbed me by the neck and held on tight.

"Link! You're back! Sorry, I wasn't at the ranch when you visited. I was out making a delivery."

I felt my face go hot. It was _very_ weird having Malon hugging me like this.

"So, is there milk in that crate?" I asked, hoping she'd loosen her death grip on me.

"Yeah. I was heading toward the kitchens. Or, at least, I think I was."

I laughed and offered to take it for her.

I took the crate without waiting for and answer and headed in the opposite direction, toward the kitchen.

When we got there, all the workers were in a panic.

They were shouting stuff like, "Where's the cream? Butter! We need butter over here! I'm out of milk!"

Are they making a cake or something?

"Ah! Link! Is that milk? Can you put it over on the table?" the chef said, nodding his head toward a table on the other side of the kitchen.

I sighed. I have to go through all the panicky people, with a huge crate on my shoulder.

After that was done and I said bye to Malon, I decided to see if Zelda was doing alright.

When I got to her room and opened the door, Zelda wasn't in there. Instead, Impa was sitting in Zelda's chair.

"Link. Zelda's snuck out of the castle again. Can you go look for her? I expect she won't listen to anyone else."

I nodded. I think I know where she went.

I looked at Lake Hylia, and sure enough, she was there.

She was swimming around singing softly. I'm sure it was her lullaby.

I took out my ocarina and played our Song of Time.

She looked up, startled. Then she saw it was me and laughed.

"Link!" she called, "You scared me!"

I laughed. Then I jumped in.

When I didn't come back up, she looked worried.

"Link? Link? Where are you? You'd better stop messing with me!"

I emerge behind her, and yelled, "BOO!"

Zelda screamed and fell back into the water.

I was laughing, when she slapped me in the face. And, of course, that shut me up.

"Don't _ever_ do that again! You know how shallow that part is! I thought– I thought..."

I looked at her, and she was crying.

I immediately felt guilty just looking at her crying face. I felt like I was being pelted with the heaviest hail.

"Zelda? I'm sorry. It was just a joke."

She cried even harder.

I grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"Forgive me?"

She muttered something that sounded like, "Can't breathe."

"What?"

She tried to push away from me, and said, "I can't breathe!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"If I say yes, will you let me go?"

"Maybe."

"Alright! I forgive you," she said. Then she muttered, "For now."

I pulled her face to look at me.

"What?"

"Why should I forgive you? You scared me to death!"

"I'll spin you."

Her eyes widened. If there was something she hated, it was being dizzy.

"NO! Link, please! Don't spin me!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because... uh... I'll– I'll kiss you!"

Is that a threat? Hope not.

I grinned and said, "Time to spin!"

I went round and round with her screaming for me to stop.

When we stopped, I fell.

We were giggling like crazy.

"Now, what were you going to do if I made you dizzy?" I asked, still grinning.

"No!" she said, and she looked away.

I laughed and moved so I was in front of her. Our eyes locked, and I started moving toward her.

We were a centimeter away from each other, when someone burst in with Epona.

"Link!" the person yelled.

It was Mina.

"Link! Princess! The councilmen sent me to find you! They said the Princess had to make an important announcement!"

I sighed. People just come in at the best of moments, don't they?

I got on Epona, and Zelda went on her white horse, Elli. Mina tried to get on with me, but before she could, I got off and whispered to Zelda.

"Please, ride with me. I _really_ don't want to ride with Mina."

Zelda giggle and followed me to Epona.

"Hey, _princess_. Why can't you ride on your own horse?" Mina asked with a glare.

"Well, Epona is faster, and Elli is in a bad mood with me today."

Mina huffed and got on Elli. I heard her grumbling, and I think Zelda did, too, because she was smirking.

We were standing on the balcony of the castle. All the civilians were in the courtyard, just waiting.

They put Zelda back in her pink dress, because it's the most official looking.

Zelda took a deep breath, straightened her tiara, and stepped to the end of the balcony.

Everyone silenced when she put a hand up.

"People of Hyrule, I have something of the utmost importance to announce. Our old friend and ally, the kingdom of Cyrle, is planning to wage war and assassinate me."

The crowd gasped and murmured. Zelda raised her hand, and again, everyone was silent.

"We are giving you the chance to send your children to the mountain village. You are free to flee with them or stay and fight for your country."

Half of the crowd raised their hands and cheered.

"If you flee, I will make sure you know what's happening. I will send a messenger every full moon."

Many of the women sat down on the grass and hugged their children.

"Some of our soldiers will escort you to the mountain village this time tomorrow. Go now and decide what you will do with your family."

The crowd started walking away.

I heard Zelda say quietly, "It may be the last time you'll be together."

Then she shed a tear. I wanted to wipe it from her face, but I knew better.

We're going to war. We're going to lose so many people. But one thing's for sure.

We're going to win.

**Yay! I finished it. And I brought back Mina! She'll be in here a lot more often. Heh heh heh...**

**Review!**


	4. Both: Planning

**Ah haha... sorry it took so long for me to post this. I meant to have this up last week, but the Internet wasn't working, I lost my flash drive, and it wasn't saved on my other computer. Thanks for being so patient with me these past three weeks! Imma try to get my chaps up every two weeks from now on! Now that I have found something called DEDICATION!  
**

**Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN LoZ! BUT I DON'T AND THAT SUCKS!**

_Planning_

_Zelda_

I sat at my desk, only drinking the milk that was served with dinner. Link still tried to get me to eat everything.

"You need your strength. Eat," he kept saying.

He was only picking at his food, but he still ate some.

I ignored his encouragements. I sat still, sipping my milk.

"Are you mad at me?"

I looked at him. He looked guilty of something.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I spun you, even though I know you hate it."

I laughed. I forgot all about that!

"No. I'm not angry at you. I'm just scared."

I put down my milk and put my hands on my lap. Link took one of them in his.

"It'll be fine. We're going to have a plan, unlike last time. We're more experienced in fighting, unlike last time. And if I can, I'm going to make sure no one has to die this time," he said, gripping my hand.

I smiled and sent him to his room.

"Why?" he asked.

"'You need your strength'" I said, adding air quotes.

Link sighed, patted me on the head and left.

I instantly regretted sending him away, wanting his company again.

Wanting the warmth of his hand.

_Link_

I stared out my window, watching the birds fly around in pairs.

It must be mating season.

I decided to take a walk around the courtyard. It was as easy as ever to sneak past the guards. That's what made the walk fun.

Zelda said that my new sword should be ready by tomorrow.

I pulled out the Gilded Sword (**MM**) and stared at it. It's been with me for five years. But it was getting smaller. And weaker.

I wonder if I could get the Master Sword again. I'm as old as I was before. I shouldn't be held in the Sacred Realm again.

But I shouldn't take the chance.

I took Epona out of the stables, and we went on a ride around Hyrule Field. There were no disturbances, except for a couple of Poes.

Until I fell off my horse.

"Shit," I said. I never fall off my horse.

I cut through the trees behind me in a fit of anger.

And to my surprise, there was a passage. With a path and fence and everything.

Should I risk it? What could happen, anyway? I'm the Hero of Time!

_Zelda_

I sat in front of my window, staring out at Hyrule Field, when Link appears out of nowhere on Epona.

I watched as he ran around. Then he fell off Epona. I could almost hear him swear.

Then he randomly cut through the surrounding forest. And entered it.

I changed into a tunic, grabbed my bow, and snuck out.

I found the hole he made. It had a fence and a path. It looked pretty old.

Should I follow him? Should I risk injury, or even worse, death in the passage?

I decided that I'm well armed, and can take care of myself. This might even be a good warm up to the soon coming battles.

When I went in, I almost immediately regretted it. There where eerie sounds coming from every direction.

Then I was suddenly surrounded by Stalfos.

I tried to fight them off, but a bow's not a very good weapon against them.

"Link!" I screamed.

I kept shooting, and shooting when one inexplicably died.

I turned around and saw Link fighting them off. My eyes filled with tears.

When he defeated them all, he almost slapped me. His arm went up, and his eyes were filled with anger. He paused, and his arm went down.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked harshly.

"I–I just wondered where you went."

"Someone is trying to kill you, and you go out into the field, _unprotected_."

I said nothing. I just looked at the ground.

"What if it was a trap? What if it wasn't me? What if I didn't hear you?"

The tears flowed down my face. I couldn't think of those what-ifs.

Link's face softened, "Anyway, I found a secret passage to Cyrle. C'mon."

_Link_

I took Zelda's hand and led her through the passage.

When we reached the end, we saw the bright lights. A telltale sign that Cyrle is close by.

Cyrle is a pretty place at night. During the day, it's gray and bland. But at night, no place shines brighter than Cyrle. Every house is lit, every building bright.

Every where you look, there's a light. Be it blue or red or green, and maybe the usual yellow of flame there'll be a light everywhere you turn.

But the people of Cyrle never see the stars. No one dares to venture out once the lights are put out. Because of all this light, the people have a fear of darkness.

But, we can use this light as an advantage. We just have to figure out everything.

"Wow," said Zelda, "Who would've thought, right when we need it, a passage to Cyrle."

I nodded, "Should we go in?"

"No. It's too risky. We're dressed in Hylian style. We'd be seen in an instant."

We headed back, excited to tell Impa about this new secret.

"Amazing!" Impa cried at this news, "I'll have to investigate tomorrow. We may be able to implant a base in the forest..."

Impa went off muttering. She sent a page to bring us a map of Cyrle and the building plan of it's castle.

When we got the plans, Zelda pored over them, making sure to take in every detail.

After almost twenty minutes, she found something.

"Link! Link, look! There's a secret passage from Cyrilya Lake into the castle dungeon!"

I winced at the sound of dungeon. For a long time, dungeon is equal to temple which is equal to a whole lot of trouble.

"Zelda..." I started, but Zelda cut me off.

"Don't worry, Link. I'm sure it's nothing like the temples and dungeons you've had to do."

I patted her head. "If it is, you owe me fifty rupees."

She laughed, and we agreed on the bet.

"We should wait for Impa to discuss a plan to get Rylu out," Zelda stated, rolling up the plans.

When dinner came around, she actually ate it. All of it. Then asked for seconds!

Knowing we have somewhat of a plan must make her less nervous.

When Impa came back, we discussed our real plan.

"I say, we get some Cyrillian clothes and sneak to the lake. Then we use the passage to get into the dungeon," Impa suggested, "Unless, you don't want me to come."

Zelda and I talked this over, and decided that we'd be faster with just the two of us. Impa sighed, and got back to telling us how dangerous it will be if we get caught.

"Maybe we should change out hair colors. Then no one can possibly tell who we are," Zelda tried.

"That... maybe what we're looking for! Think about it, almost no one in Cyrle has blonde hair like you two. I will ask the chefs for all their dye and berry juice later. What else would we need?" said Impa.

"A way to conceal our weapons. The Cyrillian clothes aren't that concealing. How could I hide my sword and Zelda's bow?" I said, after a long silence.

"Link, I already have that taken care of."

_Zelda_

Impa is amazing! She made a new sword for Link, as I requested, but she made a new bow for me!

"Now, watch," she said, and she put her hands on the top and bottom of my bow. She pushed them together, and the bow shrunk!

Impa pulled them apart, and it grew to full size again.

"Wow, Impa. You've really outdone yourself this time," said Link with awe.

"Here, Link. Try out your new sword. I like to call it the Fyre Sword."

"Why's that?"

"Try it in the training ground, and you'll see," Impa answered with a smile.

I watched as Link swung his sword. Still, nothing amazing happened. It was like an ordinary sword.

"What's wrong with the Fyre Sword?" Link asked, angrily.

On the word "fyre," The sword glowed orange. The prettiest sunset orange.

Link gasped, and swung again. The moment the sword touched the dummy, it set on fire.

Impa smiled, "Good. It didn't take you long to figure out the secret. The Fyre Sword, will be your light in dark places. If you change it to the size of a dagger, it will be just as good as a candle. When in it's fyre state, it will burn whatever it touches, so I suggest you be careful."

"How do I change it back?"

"Whisper, 'sleep' into it's helm. It will change back into it's normal silvery color. I've made sure to give you a sword with the most use during this mission. Now, I will let you decide on when you want to go. Be it tomorrow or next month, I will not interfere," said Impa, leaving us alone in the training ground.

"So?" Link asked.

"I say, the day after tomorrow. We need to finalize the plans, pack food, and get the clothes."

Link nodded, and he walked over and hugged me.

The word I'm supposed to use (or so Impa says) is embrace. But embrace is too formal for Link.

Link is warm and gentle, and he smells of the wildflowers we used to pick together.

"I want to tell you something," he said.

I nodded. There was a really long pause.

He sighed, and said, "Remember, if I get caught, don't try to save me. I'll manage to escape on my own. But don't give up on me either. I'll be back by your side in no time. I'll always be there to protect you."

He kissed my forehead, and told me he was going to bed.

Only once he was gone did I say what I wanted to say to him.

"I love you..."

**I decided for a sort of sappy ending, because I'm gonna make things dramatic! Muahahahahaha! I love drama n.n  
**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Zelda: Into the Abyss

**Oooh... Link and Zelda are going to sneak into Cyrle!**

**Yes, I know this is early, but I didn't really have anything to do yesterday. n.n  
**

**Disclaimer: Skyward Sword would be out by now if I owned LoZ. And if you don't know what Skyward Sword is... SHUN THE NOT KNOWING! But really, look it up.**

_Into the Abyss_

Link and I got up at the crack of dawn. We practiced a little with our new weapons. Turns out that my bow can set fire to my arrows. I guess Impa went with the theme of fire, or fyre as she likes to spell it.

We didn't bother telling anyone we were leaving. We just took the food that was prepared for us, put on our disguises, and went on our way.

Getting into Cyrle wasn't hard. We just took the path we found the other day, and waited for it to be bright enough for the crowds to come out.

It took _hours_! I got real bored and started throwing rocks at the trees.

Around noon in Hyrule time, everyone started coming out.

Link and I snuck into the crowds without any suspicion. We got stopped by a couple people but that wasn't a problem.

We finally made it to the lake.

"Ready?" Link sighed.

"As I'll ever be. You brought the map, didn't you?"

Link nodded and grabbed the plan.

"Alright. On the far north side of the lake, there should be the canal that leads to the castle dungeon. Let's go."

We swam in, and it was an amazingly short path. And the entrance was a huge door with the Cyrillian crest on it.

Link gulped. "Zelda, if what I think is behind that door is there, you owe me fifty rupees."

"Oh, Link. I'm sure it's just a normal dungeon."

"A normal dungeon to me is a billion puzzles and enemies. The only reason I went through those temples and dungeons was to save you."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Or tried to.

"Link, the door won't open."

Link went up to the door and examined it.

"We need a song."

"What?" I asked.

"See here? We need a new instrument too. From what I know, the ocarina isn't a very popular instrument here."

"Shit!" I said, stamping my foot. We don't have time for this!

Link grinned, "That was the first time I've ever heard you swear."

I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Well, we'd better go and ask around town. Maybe they know what their sacred instrument is," I said.

"I know."

"What?"

"The instrument is a harp. See here? There's a picture of a harp underneath the music note."

I almost screamed. I know how to play a harp! This is the most amount of luck I've had for a while.

"Well, all we need to do is find out the song!" I said, giddily.

"That might be a problem."

"Why? You've found songs before."

"Well, yeah, but most of those songs you taught me as Sheik. The others my friends taught me. I've never found a song on my own."

I patted his head like he does to me a lot.

"Well then, let's go ask around."

"That means we have to sneak back out. We might as well get a room at an inn. Then we can ask around."

We swam back through the channel, and waited an hour for our clothes to dry. It was getting dark, so I suggested we head into town.

We got a room at the Inn of the Light and Dark.

"Strange name," I said.

Link shrugged.

"So, what are two young'uns like yerselves doing checking in at this hour?" the innkeeper asked.

"My sister and I have traveled a lot. It's nice to finally be able to return home. But we can't seem to remember where our house was. We'll have to be off tomorrow, once the sun comes up."

"Ah. Well, before you leave, you might want to check out the temple. It's what I named this in after. The Temple of Light and Dark. No one knows why we include dark, since it's this land's mortal fear. All our history is kept in the castle library. No one but the king can go in there."

I nodded at this very useful piece of information.

"Pray tell, where is this temple?" I asked.

"Why, it's just across town. Once you reach the library, turn left. You might not want to leave until midday."

The innkeeper brought us to our room.

"Thank you for stayin'!"

Then we actually _looked_ at the room.

It was nice and clean and the bed had nice sheets. But that was the problem. Bed. Not _beds_ in the plural. _Bed_.

Link stepped forward and took a blanket and a pillow. He set them on the floor.

"Well, night," he said, getting under the blanket.

I felt guilty yet relieved that Link slept on the floor. I know he'd be used to it with all that traveling, but...

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," I said without thinking.

"Yeah I do."

"We can sleep half-half."

Link got up, put the blanket over his head, and plopped down on the bed.

I almost giggled, the way he did it. He didn't move a muscle, and stayed at the very end of the bed.

It was easy to fall asleep, knowing Link was right there.

When I woke up, I smelled the forest. I opened my eyes, and I _saw_ the forest. A blur of green...

I took in the reality of the scene. I was in an inn in Cyrle. I was in a bed. I was snuggling Link. Link's arm was around me.

I smiled. I could stay like this forever.

"Mmm... Zel...da?"

"Yes?"

"We should get up."

"Why?" All other thoughts escaped my mind.

"We need to get to the temple."

"It's not noon."

Link tried to say something else, but I just snuggled closer to him. I tangled my feet with his, and buried my face in his shirt.

"Zelda..." Link sighed.

"No. I'm comfortable."

"Zelda."

"_Link_."

"C'mon! We need as much time as we can get," Link sounded angry now.

"Fine, fine. Don't get your skirt in a twist!"

He mumbled something about his tunic and we put on our brown Cyrle robes.

The innkeeper was sitting at his desk.

"Why're you going out when it's so dark?"

"During our travels, we got used to the dark," Link answered.

"Well, you might want to take a candle anyway. Here."

He gave us a candle. It was black, with a crescent moon over a sun. The picture seemed to unlock something in my head, but I didn't know what.

"Thank you. We'll be seeing you," Link said, taking the candle and putting it in his pocket.

We left, and followed the innkeepers directions to the temple.

The Temple of Light and Dark looked almost exactly like our Temple of Time from the outside.

The inside, however, looked completely different. There were seats, like in a church, and a huge stone at the front of the room.

"Hey, Link, do you think..." I said, trailing off.

Link nodded and walked ahead of me, to the stone.

"It's music. Do you have a harp with you?"

"No. I didn't think I'd ever need it."

"Well, we should go back to town. Find one."

"Would a regular harp work as good as... I dunno, a sacred one? Like the Ocarina of Time?"

"Yeah. Well, it should."

We headed back into town and went straight into a music shop. It's weird how nobody is ever out at this time, but the shops are still open.

"'Allo, What 'ave I 'ere? Two youngstas out on the open street? It's still dark out there," said the shopkeeper. He looked at me, "Oh! Who are you? A little pretty all alone? Maybe you should stay 'ere till the sun comes up. Ain't I right, lad?"

Link looked ready to punch him in the face.

"No. We're not staying. We just want to buy a harp."

"'Arp? Why do you need a 'arp?"

"That's our business. Can we buy one?"

"Sure, sure. Let's see..." he went into the backroom and pulled out a harp that looked just like my old one.

"'Ere. 'At'll be... fifty rupees."

"Excuse me," I said, "Where did you get that harp?"

"Well, some chap sold it to me. 'Bout five years ago? Name was Sakon? I dunno. 'E still comes 'round sometimes. Well, 'e used to. 'E's from 'Irule, y'see, so 'e can't come as often 'as 'e used to. Not since 'is dictatorship came 'round and took ova. I miss 'at ickle freak."

"Uh, thanks," Link said handing over the rupees.

The shopkeeper nodded and turned around. I think he was crying.

How delightfully disturbing.

"Sakon's from Termina," Link said, once we reached the lake.

"What?"

"Yeah. I was helping this guy find this mask so he could get married. The one who stole the mask was named Sakon. He was a thief. He stole bombs from an old lady once."

I scrunched up my face in disgust. A man with no conscience or morals. A man who managed to sneak into my castle and take my harp.

"Do you remember the notes?" Link asked.

"Of course. Let's see..." I played the song. It sounded beautiful. It was a song Rylu taught me long ago, when mother was alive. She was good friends with Rylu's mother. I think he was twelve then. It was such a sweet serenade. High and quiet. Relaxing.

"Wow. I don't know why, but I feel like I've heard this song before," Link said.

I nodded, "It's a song that's made it's way around the world. I believe that it's called 'Midnight's Theme' everywhere but here."

"What's it called here?"

"Guess."

"The Song of Light and Dark? Not very creative."

"Well, we're not creative either."

He laughed and we went through the channel again. I played the song at the door and it opened.

We took one look inside.

"Link, I'm sorry. I owe you fifty rupees," I whispered.

Link sighed, "Well, we should get it over with. Hey, I might get a new weapon here!"

"What?"

"In every temple or dungeon I've been in, it gives you an item that helps with defeating the boss."

"How... convenient."

"I know. Like in the first dungeon I've ever been in, inside the Deku Tree, it gave me a slingshot that helped me defeat Gohma."

"Ah... well, we'd better start."

The moment we went in, a Stalfos popped out of the ground.

"Nyeh heh heh! Intruders! Well, all intruders have to pass me!" It said.

"Ugh! We don't have time for you! Fyre!" Link shouted, and he slashed through the Stalfos, setting it on fire and burning to the ground.

"C'mon. I want to get through this fast. I _hate_ these things!"

I felt guilty for making Link go through another dungeon. I think he saw it on my face and said, "It's okay. We need to go through this. Otherwise... well, let's not think about what happens otherwise."

The next room looked like the hub of the dungeon, the key room. There were five doors, four of which were locked.

I followed Link into the open room with a feeling of worry. If there was an unlocked door, there was bound to be a puzzle or battle.

"Keep your bow ready at all times. You never know when we'll need to fight."

I nodded and put an arrow into my bow. When we went through the next door, I could hear soldiers talking.

"Why do we need to be here? How can anybody get down here unnoticed?" a soldier said.

"Cybalt's orders. Besides, the longer we stay here, the more we get paid, heh heh!"

They continued talking.

"We have to be silent through here. One noise will set them off," Link said. He took my hand and pulled me through what I supposed was a maze.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" the soldier exclaimed.

"It was nothing, Gregor! C'mon. It's lunchtime!"

Gregor didn't sound too sure, "I'll stay. Didn't they say we get payed double if we catch someone?"

"Well, don't get your hopes up! Ain't no one gonna come through this place! Ah hahaha!"

They rest of the soldiers left for their lunch, but Gregor stayed.

"Shit!" Link swore under his breath. He kicked a rock.

I had an idea! I picked up a rock, about the size of my big toe, and threw it across the room. It made a loud clank and Gregor ran after it.

Or I thought he did. Instead, he found us.

"Yes! I caught one! No wait, _two_!" he yelled, and all the soldiers came back. We put up a fight against them, but in the end, our hands and feet were tied up, and they were taking us to a prison room near the hub.

"Yes!" they were shouting, "My family's eating good t'night! I can buy that new house I've wanted!"

They left and went back into the maze room.

I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Link. I thought he would fall for it..."

But to my surprise, Link was grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"I managed to get the key while they were tying us up. But I think I found a better way to get past them," he said, pointing at a ledge that had a door near it.

"How do we get up there?" I asked.

In answer to my question, he held up the rope that was binding his hands.

I grabbed an arrow and tied the rope to it. I shot it at the roof above the ledge. Link pulled it to make sure it wouldn't fall. To my amazement, it had a solid stick.

The door led to over the maze room. The wooden pillars were narrow, but luckily were right against the wall. We were soundless as we ran across the room above the laughing soldiers.

There was another door, right above the one we were aiming for last time. Inside was a huge and marvelous room. It looked like a cathedral. We took a few steps inside, when metal bars covered the door!

"Shit," Link said. This was obviously not a good sign.

"What?"

"There's gonna be a goddamn battle. Most likely a big one. Get your bow ready."

Once we stepped in the middle of the room, a body of armor came down from the ceiling.

"Great. A Darknut."

"What?"

"Darknut. They're these weird things that are like Iron Knuckles. I've only battled one once, but that gave me enough experience to know how to defeat them."

Link told me to stay in that spot while he battles it. The Darknut turned around, following Link, and I saw the ropes keeping his armor on. I shot it with a flaming arrow, and the armor fell off, giving Link a chance to finish it off.

"Thanks," Link said, breathing heavily, "That made it easier than last time."

A treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room in a burst of light.

I opened it to reveal a small key.

We headed back to the hub. We picked the door left of the maze room. But the key wouldn't fit.

"That's weird," Link said, "They usually fit."

"Let me see," I took the key and studied it. The key was silver with a single gold stripe on it. I looked at the lock. It was plain.

"This isn't the right key. Look for a lock that has a gold stripe on it!"

Link found it on the far right door.

"Here it is!" he tried the key, "It fits!"

The room was a simple hall. Until the door closed. Then it was pitch black.

I heard Link pull out his sword, and whispered, "Fyre."

Impa was right. This is our light. And the room wasn't just a hallway. It was another puzzle. And by the looks of it, a block puzzle.

"It looks like the door is being blocked by these. I guess we'll have to move them."

Link sighed, and went to the first block. I was amazed by how light it seemed to Link. It was twice his size and he could still pull it with ease.

The next one he tried wouldn't move.

"Hmm..." he said, staring at the block, "Ah! Zelda, come over here. Help me with this."

I looked at him in confusion. If he couldn't pull it, what made him think I could pull it with him?

I went and we both pulled. It still didn't move.

Then we pushed. It slid like butter!

We made our way, block after block, push after pull, one step after another. The next few rooms were uneventful besides a few monsters every now and then.

The last room we entered looked identical to the one with the Darknut in it. But this time, a Moblin appeared. This Moblin was stronger than the others, despite looking identical to them. He seemed to have a bit more brain, too.

Instead of just charging at us, he started swinging his spear. He was still an easy fight, though. I shot three arrows at him and he fell, letting Link finish him off.

We got another key, this one was wooden.

It fit in the wooden lock (no surprise) and Link and I were faced with another puzzle.

The room was filled with foot switches, and the door across the room was blocked by a wall.

"Well?" I asked.

"Step on that one. Get your bow ready, just in case."

I followed his orders, and when I stepped on it, a ReDead popped out. I shot it, and it died instantly.

Link stepped onto the switch next to mine; a Rupee come out of the ground.

"So we have to figure out which switch opens the door?" I asked.

Link nodded.

"There might be a pattern. Look, they're all different colors. See? Red, blue, green, yellow, green, green, blue, red. Maybe a certain colored switch activates different things."

He stepped onto a blue switch, and another ReDead came. I looked under my feet, and saw that I was standing on a blue switch, too. I looked to my right. The switch Link was on before was green.

"Try a yellow one," I said.

When the yellow switch was stepped on, a brick fell off of the wall.

"What does the red one do?" Link asked.

I stepped on the red switch, and a Poe appeared.

We went to the next row of switches. I stepped on a yellow one, waiting for a brick to fall off. But I was disappointed. Instead, a Rupee came out.

"Great. It's different for every row, isn't it?" Link sighed.

"Apparently. Well, it least all we have to do is pick a switch and see what happens."

"That might not work out."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why not?"

"A dungeon isn't known to be easy. One switch will most likely bring a tough fight. Not Poes or ReDeads. It'll probably be a Moblin or Darknut or something worse."

"All for a key?"

"Yep."

I sighed, and tried another switch. This one was green; Another brick fell off!

"Wait! I see a pattern!" Link cried, "Look at the last row. There's only one yellow switch, and that was the one that made the brick fall off. There's only one green in this row. Don't you see it?"

I gasped, "Why didn't we see this before?"

"Because we're not supposed to. They want us to pick the wring switch and get killed by a monster. They _try_ to make things complicated for us."

"Well, _that's_ not very nice of them," I said in a fake royal tone.

Link laughed for the first time since we came in. His laugh gave me some of his bravery.

We followed the pattern, and each brick fell, one by one. Then we saw that there were bars covering the door as well.

"Goddammit!" Link shouted.

I looked around, looking for something that would move the bars. And there it was. An eye, right above the door we came in.

I was going to tell Link, but he was too busy kicking the door and yelling swear words I've never heard before.

I shot the eye, but right before my arrow hit, the eye closed. I realized that it was looking straight at me. I moved to the left, the eye followed.

"Link, I found something."

"What? What is it? Something completely useless, like us taking down that wall?" he answered, seething.

"No, it's not useless, actually. There's an eye there, and if I try to shoot it, it closes. So I need you to shoot it while I direct its attention elsewhere," I replied, hotly.

Link's face softened, then turned red.

"Uh, um... sorry. I yelled at you. Yeah."

I gave him my bow, and stepped away from him. The eye followed. Yes! Link shot it and the bars went away.

"Ready for another battle?" Link asked, nervously.

"I hope it's fun," I answered.

He grinned and we opened the door.

In the room, to our amazement, was the chest. Link stepped forward, cautiously, sword drawn and ready. But nothing happened when he reached the chest. He opened it and we found another key.

Once he stepped away, the chest disappeared, and three Darknuts appeared!

Link swore and got them to face away from me so I could shoot the ropes on their backs.

But this time, it backfired. I shot one, and they all drew their attention toward me. I managed to kill the one I shot, but the other two still had their armor.

Suddenly, when they were about to strike, their armor mysteriously fell off. That gave me the chance to shoot them until they fell.

But they fell before I could even pull and arrow out of my quiver.

When they burned away like all monsters do, I saw that Link's green tunic was red at his left arm. Then he fell.

"Link!" I screamed.

I went to him and looked at his arm. A Darknut was able to cut Link very badly.

I ripped of a part of my tunic and tied it tightly around his arm.

His face was losing color fast, and now my tears were staining it.

I put my head on his chest to make sure his heart was beating. It was! He was still breathing.

"Link? Link, wake up," I cried.

I put my head on his chest again, and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Link, I can't do this without you!"

"Do what?"

"Live."

I just noticed that it was Link who spoke. His eyes were half open, and his arm was around me.

"Oh, goddesses! Link! You okay?"

"Yeah. I lost a lot of blood though," his voice was strained and quiet.

"Oh, wait!" I exclaimed, and I went through the pouch I put at the bottom of my quiver. Inside was a small bottle full of a bright red liquid.

I pulled out the stopper and handed the bottle to Link. The moment he finished the potion, his face flooded with color, and his arm stopped bleeding.

"Wow," he said, his voice still quiet and strained, "What is that? It's no ordinary Red Potion."

"It's a new, more powerful version of the Red Potion," I replied, "It was made by the scientist by Lake Hylia."

I helped Link sit up.

"Can you stand?"

He nodded. He could stand, but I'd have to support him to walk.

"Let's go back to that prison room for tonight. We should get some rest and get out of this place tomorrow."

I used my cloak as a blanket for Link and fed him the berries I had left in my pouch.

"Zelda?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here with me."

And he fell asleep.

I watched him sleep for a while.

"I'm glad you're here, too."

**Yes, "Midnight's Theme" is from Twilight Princess, and no, it's not Midna's theme. It's Hyrule Field at night. It's relaxing to me okay! And the Darknut is from Wind Waker. The Moblin is from Ocarina of Time and the Stalfos is too. So... yeah! The rest of the dungeon and the boss fight will be up soon!**

**I think I took "Into the Abyss" from somewhere, but I don't know where. So, all credit to the owner!  
**

**Review and I will love you forever!**


	6. Link: Taking the King

**The rest of the dungeon and the boss fight will be coming in this chapter! And don't worry, it's not an eyeball boss. ;)**

**I think I'll add an epic battle or two, as well.**

**Disclaimer: KIKILU BANNER DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING. WELL, MAYBE SOMETHINGS BUT SHE WILL NOT LIST THEM!**

_Taking the King_

When I awoke, Zelda was sleeping sitting up.

I chuckled at her and she woke up.

"Link?" she said. I noticed she was shivering from sleeping in the cold.

Without much thought, I got up and sat next to her.

But before I could say anything, one of the soldiers from yesterday popped in with a tray of food.

"Food for th' pris'ners! Heh heh, thanks for stoppin' by yesterday. 'is Lordship 'as already given our families food to last all winter!"

He seemed drunk with his pink face and lopsided grin.

"I gotta tell ya summin. Me thinks ya left for a while yesterday! Crazy, righ'? Mayb' ya just... wander off or summin. Well, enj'y yer meal. Be back t'merrow mornin'."

Yep, definitely drunk. He wobbled off back into the maze room.

Once the door closed, Zelda burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Him! T-To think that these guards... ahahahahaha!"

Then I started laughing.

"Well, should we go now?" I asked in higher spirits.

Zelda nodded, and unlocked the door.

We went to the last door. I looked inside my pockets and pouches, but there was no key.

"Zelda, do you have the key?"

Zelda looked inside her pouch. Then she slapped her forehead.

"I forgot it! I was so focused on getting you back here, I forgot to get it!" she cried.

"Well, I'll go get it. You go wait in the prison cell for safety," I said.

"No, I want to go with you."

"You'll just slow me down. It's fine. I'll be fine."

She was going to protest more, but I ran off without listening.

Everything was still unlocked, like they usually are, thank god. I wouldn't be able to handle having to unlock everything again. Mostly because a lot of these puzzles require two people.

But in the last room, there was the chest, but sitting on it was another Darknut. He was holding an ax instead of a sword and shield. So he looked more like a mixture of an Iron Knuckle and a Darknut.

"So, hero, you have returned for this key. And without your female companion," it said, "No matter. It will be satisfying to kill you, then hear the girl's screams when she finds your dead body."

He laugh a deep and dark laugh. I reached for my sword and was prepared to charge.

"Oh, you've decided to fight rather than die peacefully? Alright," he stood up, "get ready to fight till your death! Get ready to fight a Dark Knuckle!"

So I was right. He _was_ a strange hybrid.

"To give you a fighting chance, I will take off some of my armor. Otherwise, the odds wouldn't be fair, hero."

"What does a monster like you care about being fair?" I yelled, "No one has ever cared about fair!"

The Dark Knuckle removed his helmet, revealing an almost human head.

"I am a swordsman. I am also a gentleman. But, I enjoy sounds of pain. I can feel no remorse. It seems I am something this world has never seen. I have feelings like a human, but an urge to kill like a monster."

He bowed, showing that he was to fight like an honorable swordsman. I had no choice but to bow as well. The Dark Knuckle smirked.

"I will give you the first strike, but believe me, I will not be an easy fight."

I tried to hit him with a jump attack, but he blocked it easily. I did all of my strongest moves, barely getting a scratch on him. I paused for a split second, and I saw something that might be a weak point. A yellow jewel on his back. But in that second, he managed to hit me in the stomach. But I didn't bleed. He never actually hit me with his blade.

"You may be thinking about why I won't hit with my blade. Well, since you decided to fight, I want to give you a long, slow, and painful death."

I was about to fall with the pain I was in, but I could still do this last attack before I do.

I've seen this move in various sword tournaments.

The second he attacked, I rolled around him and did a spin attack. The jewel on his back broke and he screamed.

"Y-you have found my weak spot. But I w-will not die!"

I fell to my knees. I couldn't stand anymore. I bowed my head, accepting my death. Then I heard her scream.

In a fraction of a second, I dodged his attack and stabbed my sword into the jewel.

I grabbed the key and my sword and ran out of there as fast as I could.

There, in the switch room, Zelda was being held at her neck by a Stalfos.

I cut its arm and burned the rest of its body.

Zelda sat on the ground gasping.

So much anger was flowing through me... it was too much. I hit her.

"Why the hell did you follow me? Didn't I tell you to stay away? You could've died! Zelda, I've been saving your life this entire time, and you still don't listen to me? I've been through a dungeon many times! I know what happens! You could've died if I didn't hear you," I kept yelling and yelling. When I looked at her, she was holding her cheek where I hit her and was sobbing.

I fell silent.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Link. I w-was j-just worried. You were taking f-forever and I-I thought you'd..." she sobbed more.

I was still furious, but I picked her up and carried her back into the prison room.

Still, she sobbed. I paced around the room trying to calm down.

Why am I so angry? I'm angry at Zelda, risking her life. I'm angry at that Dark Knuckle for threatening Zelda's life. I'm angry at myself, not being able to protect Zelda.

All of my anger seems to be pointed at the possibility of Zelda dying.

She fell asleep after her sobbing. I made her a pillow out of my hat and gave her my cloak as a blanket. I picked at the food that the guard gave us. It was actually pretty good for prison food. Maybe I'm just not picky.

I wrapped up the rest of it and put it in my pack. Save it for later.

Zelda woke up about two hours later. But she wouldn't look at me. She just got up and picked up her stuff.

"Let's go," she said.

"Zelda..."

"C'mon!"

"Zelda."

"What?" she asked harshly, finally looking at me.

"Why are you mad at me? Wait, no. Don't answer that. I'm sorry. 'Kay?"

She didn't said anything. Let's see... what will make her laugh?

"I am a magical rainbow unicorn who likes to eat the color pink!" I said, flailing my arms around and prancing like a little girl, batting my eyelashes.

Zelda turned away from me and covered her face. I know she couldn't resist laughing at that.

"Link, come here for a second," she said.

I walked over so that I was behind her.

She turned around and grabbed my hands.

"Sorry, Link. Here, let's dance!"

"What?"

Too late. She grabbed my arms and was leading me trough a dance I've never seen before. We had to stand back to back and hold hands, so we looked like an inside-out tango. It was fun doing all those erratic movements.

In the end, we were on the floor (because we fell) and laughing like a pair of loons.

"We should go now," I said.

"Yeah," she replied, "Y'know, I've been thinking. Why is Cyrle's temple called the Temple of Light and _Dark_? I mean, their worst fear is the dark. I want to figure out why."

"Well, then, we should. Maybe there was some important thing that happened centuries ago that drastically changed Cyrle. Maybe the dungeon can offer us some clues."

Zelda nodded and we finally entered the fourth room.

Strangely, there wasn't anything in the first room. Except a couple of cobwebs and spiders.

The second room was almost as uneventful, only housing a few small monsters.

But before we entered the third room, Zelda blocked the door.

"Link, I don't think we should go in there just yet," she said with a worried look in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Remember that one room? When you lit your sword the room changed. Maybe it's like that for these rooms."

I thought about this for a moment.

"Maybe you're right."

She sighed with relief.

"Good. For a second I thought you were gonna call me insane."

"Well, you are–"

"Hey!"

"But so am I."

She grinned.

"Fyre," I said, and my sword lit as bright as usual.

Zelda was indeed right. The entire left wall disappeared to reveal two wooden chests.

She was going to rush in but I stopped her. I think she understood my meaning when I squeezed her hand lightly.

She nodded and readied her bow.

And, once we stepped forward, about twenty ReDeads appeared. We defeated all of them easily, but a couple times, we got paralyzed by their screams.

Zelda went to the first chest.

"It... won't open," she said.

"That's impossible. Here, lemme try," I replied.

But the top wouldn't budge.

Zelda started pacing while I tried to open the chest. I tried cutting it open and setting it on fire. Nothing helped.

"Link," Zelda said, "I'm gonna try opening this one."

"You do that."

I sat there, trying to open it.

"Uhg! This damned thing is never going to open!"

"Try again. I'm sure it will open this time."

"What makes you say that?" I asked angrily.

"Just do it," she sighed.

I grunted in response and tried opening it again.

And wouldn't you know it? It opened! But inside, was only the top half of a key.

I slapped myself in the head.

"All that... for a fucking _key_? Not _even_ a fucking key! _Half_ of a fucking key! What the _hell_? What is _wrong_ with this place? It's full of _shit_! It's like everything in here was split in two!"

Zelda stared at me and let me rant. Thank the gods for that. I couldn't stop, and if she interrupted me, I probably start yelling at her again.

After a couple minutes, I calmed down. A bit. I was able to stop, but I was still fuming.

"You done?" Zelda asked.

I nodded.

"Good. 'Cause I have the other half."

She held the key out.

"Y'know, you really need to work on your temper."

I gaped at her. My eyes switching from the key to her face.

"You said something about this temple being split in two. Well, I've also noticed that. Most of these puzzles require two people. That's why I went after you earlier. I thought you were stuck with something and couldn't figure it out," she twirled the key around her finger, "But since you're 'my hero,'" she said that all high pitched like actors do in a play, "I needed to forgive you. I also figured out that the chests were connected. You can only open them at the same time, so when I saw half of a key, I knew you had the other half."

I started petting her head and pinching her cheeks.

"Aw! My widdle Zewda is wernin'!" I said in a sing-song baby voice.

"Link. Stop," Zelda said in a _very_ annoyed tone.

"What? Can't I show affection for my favorite princess?"

"How many other princesses do you know?"

"Let's see. Ruto. I think Nabooru counts as one. Uh... Lulu? Maybe. Um... the Deku Princess! And... Rylu's cousin, Rena."

I could practically see the words Lulu? and Deku princess? written on her face.

"Well, we should go and see if there's anything in that other room now," I said.

Zelda nodded and walked ahead of me.

This time, when I lit my sword, there was nothing but a few rupees.

"Should we leave it?" Zelda asked.

"Might as well. My wallet's getting pretty tight, too. 'Bout yours?"

"Yeah. Besides, they're probably trapped."

"We'll come back for it later then."

Zelda nodded and went back to the door. But in the moment her back was turned, I ran to get the rupees.

I was expecting worse, but only a Stalfos climbed out of the ground. I set it on fire, not bothering to fight it.

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

"What? I was curious! I was going to ignore it, but then you said they might be trapped. So this is _your_ fault."

Zelda flicked my nose, and I was able to see her face clearly for the first time. On her right cheek, was a bruise. Did I hit her that hard?

When she turned to the door, I pulled her back to me and hugged her tightly.

"Link?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You just surprised me, that's all," Zelda answered trying to pull away.

"No. I'm sorry about hitting you. I feel so bad about that," I whispered.

Zelda stopped trying to pull away.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Zelda shook her head against my chest, "No. It did. It's fine now."

"Zelda, I–"

I didn't say it. I wanted to. But this isn't the place or the the time.

"–think we should go now."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

I couldn't help hearing the tiny tremble in her voice.

We made it to the third room. It was a fairly easy (and fun) fight. Two Darknuts, two ReDeads, and a Stalfos. The hardest part was the two Darknuts. I _still_ hate those things!

When they were all defeated, instead of the usual wooden chests, were _two_ golden ones.

We opened them at the same time again.

In mine, was a silver blanket. It looked almost liquid. When you touched it, it seemed to ripple.

"Zelda, do you know what this is?" I asked.

"Hmm... that looks familiar," she said, peering into the chest, "It rings a bell, but I don't remember what it is."

Zelda held up her prize. It was a silver shield. It had the crest of Cyrle and a picture of a harp under it.

I tried to take it from her to look at it more carefully, but when I touched it, it shocked me.

"I think whatever we get is meant only for the one who opened the chest," I said.

"Link... hit me with your sword."

"_WHAT?_"

"Hit me! I have an idea about this, but I want to make sure."

Zelda took a stance, holding the shield in front of her.

I didn't want to take a chance, so I staged hitting her. I yelled and came at her, but I barely hit anything.

"Link!" Zelda cried in a whiny tone, "I mean it! If my guess is right, I won't be hurt."

"Well, what if it's wrong? What if you didn't guess correctly and I slash through that shield and you along with it?"

"Link, I promise you, I will not get hurt. I'm _really_ sure about this."

I stood as frozen as a statue.

"I still have that potion. If I get hurt just feed it to me. I'll be fine."

I could tell she really wanted me to attack her. So I took a deep breath, and hit her.

But I didn't. It was the strangest thing. One second I was swinging my sword, the next I was on the ground feeling like I was just hit in the gut. Hard

"Oh... ow... that... that hurt." I said, clutching my stomach.

"Ah! Sorry, Link! I didn't really think this all the way through."

"I could... tell. So what... what does it...do?"

"If you attack this shield, the shield throws back whatever pain might've inflicted the holder."

Zelda grabbed my arm and slung it over her shoulder. My arm felt warm, like it belonged there.

"Can you get up?"

She tried raising me up to my feet.

"Ow! No! No! I can't. Just let me sit here for a while."

Zelda nodded and put me against the wall.

She picked up the silver blanket and put it over me. Then she turned around and started pacing.

"So, why wasn't I cut?" I asked.

"I think it's because we didn't want to hurt each other. I didn't want the shield to hurt you a lot, and you didn't want to hit me."

Then she screamed.

I instinctively reached for my sword and stood up ignoring all pain.

"What? what is it?" I asked looking around.

Zelda pointed a shaking finger at me.

"What?"

"You... you didn't have a body!"

"What?"

I looked down and only saw the silver blanket on my feet.

"Your foot's gone, too!"

My panic ceased. But the pain came back. I sank back to the floor.

"Zelda... that's the blanket. I can see it clear as day. Somethin' wrong with your head?"

"No! Now I remember! That's Undersee's Cloak!"

"What?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Blind man's cloak? Ever heard that?"

I nodded. The Deku Tree told us that story long ago. It goes like this:

_A long, long time ago, a man named Undersee lived near some dangerous woods. Almost everyday he was attacked by some monster, but he couldn't fight them off, for he was blind. One day, he grew so tired of the pain, he created a cloak. This cloak was his eyes. It enabled him to see again! He could go around without his walking stick, all because of his cloak. But there came a day, when he decided to put the cloak on, instead of holding it in his pocket. He came face to face with a demon among demons. But the demon just walked past him. This unexpected magic caused him to disappear from the human eye. His brother created an eye that would let him see things that the naked eye can't. This duo of magicians, these two brothers were part of a noble tribe of the shadow. Remember, my children, do not be afraid of what you can't see. You need not be afraid, for if an invisible being touches your shoulder, you must say, "Hello, Sir Undersee!"_

No one ever understood this story, but we all loved it. We came up with a game called "Blind Man." I don't really remember it.

"So, the man who made the Lens of Truth was brother to Sir Undersee?" I asked.

"Yeah," Zelda sighed, relieved that I'd understood, "If we were to stand under it, we'd turn invisible."

I took the blanket from her and put it over my head. I waved my hand in front of her face to test if she could see me.

She didn't follow my movements at all.

I walked behind her and yelled, "BOO!"

She screamed and fell over; I caught her by her arm.

"For the love of Din! Link! What the hell?" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing. So you really couldn't see me?"

Zelda shook her head.

"Really? But I could see myself. All _I_ could see was the cloak."

"Well, I couldn't see you at all. It was weird. I couldn't even hear your footsteps."

"Maybe we can use this to get through the maze!" I exclaimed.

Zelda hit me on the head lightly.

"Just figure that out, genius?"

"Ah, a _new_ part to my princess's personality. A love of _sarcasm!_"

"A lot can change in 5 years," she replied.

"Well, maybe change is good."

"Maybe it is," Zelda answered grinning.

I liked this "changed" Zelda.

Or maybe I just liked Zelda.

We passed through the maze easily with my cloak. I saw the boss door, but we had no key. There was a design around the door. Two black wings surrounded the sides. Two black wings that looked like they belonged to a majestic bird. Behind the wings was a spear and a staff. The door behind the lock looked almost like a face. A face similar to my own. I stared into the red eyes on the door. I couldn't draw away. It was almost like I was in a trance. How could those eyes look so evil, so menacing, yet filled with hurt and regret?

"Link?" said Zelda, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh, what? Oh. Yeah, we should move on," I said. Zelda just stared at me, then glanced at the door. She didn't seem to see the features I found so intriguing. So she just answered, "Yeah, we should. Do you have a bomb?"

"Bombs? Yeah, why?"

"The door is blocked by a rock," she replied pointing at the boulder covering the door.

I took out a mini-bomb (specially made; same damage and explosion, yet small and more portable), lit it, and threw it at the door. The boulder shattered almost like glass.

Inside the room were ten eyes. _Eyes_. Just floating there, looking at nothing. Then one squeaked.

All eyes turned to us. Zelda took a step behind me and grabbed on to my shoulder.

Despite what I knew was about to happen, I couldn't help thinking, _Ah! Her face! Too cute!_

An eye shot a beam at us, and I blocked it with my shield. Then I had an idea: they can't shoot us, if they can't _see_ us!

I threw the cloak over us and the eyes went into a frenzy. They started shooting beams everywhere, including themselves. In about three minutes, they were all gone.

"Clever thinking, Mr. Hero," Zelda said with her new found sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's our prize?" I asked, looking around.

Zelda seemed to notice that the chest hadn't appeared yet, too.

"Maybe... there's a switch?" she suggested.

She took out her bow and shot at a sun symbol on the wall. The arrow just bounced back. She pulled out another arrow from her quiver, which was a lot emptier than before. This time she set it on fire. The sun disappeared, and in its place was a small opening you could crawl through.

We made a silent agreement. I'd go through first then help Zelda out when she came through.

The hole was pretty big. I didn't have to squeeze through. I could crawl comfortably.

Zelda was taking a while... I looked into the hole and Zelda's face was half a centimeter from my own.

"Sorry!" I yelled, bringing myself back up. I could feel my face heating up, and I suspect I looked like a tomato.

Zelda disregarded this. She pointed toward the blue and gold chest right across the room. The key to the boss chamber was in there.

I could smell a trap from every direction. Before I noticed, Zelda had run into the middle of the room.

"Zelda!"

But before I could run out and get her, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, Zelda had a few wounds on her face and arms. Her blue eyes were full of tears.

Behind her, the chest was open and the key was in her hand.

"Link? You awake now?"

I managed a small yes. Every part of me hurt like crazy.

"Sorry. Right before you got knocked out, I stepped on a wire. The walls opened and there were monsters everywhere. I took your sword and defeated all of them. But I got hurt pretty badly, though. I'm s-sorry, Link. I wanted to h-help you, but all I've b-been doing is weighing you down."

The tears started leaking out of her eyes, and landing on my face and neck.

I sat up.

"You haven't been slowing me down," I said.

I did something so incredibly stupid, that I want to stab myself in the arm five times.

I kissed her.

She was still crying and all, but I just randomly kissed her.

It wasn't like last time, just a swift peck, but all my pain went away.

I managed to stop her tears.

To make things worse, she asked why I kissed her.

"Ch-cheering charm," I answered, "To make you feel better."

My face became red and I turned away. I picked up my sword and went to the door.

"You coming?" I asked.

She grinned and followed me out the door.

Back at the boss door, I made sure to catch a few fairies in our empty bottles.

When Zelda asked me why, I answered, "Just in case. Can never be too careful."

Now... into the boss chamber!

The room was nothing special. Just a big round room with pillars. The walls were plain gray with suns and moons.

"Zelda!" someone yelled. I followed the voice and saw...

me?

"Link? But..." Zelda looked at me, "you're right here!"

"He's an imposter Zelda!" the other me said, "While we were sleeping, they captured me and sent a doppelganger!"

"Zelda, you can't possibly believe him," I said.

Zelda, with her restocked quiver, pulled out an arrow and shot the other me right in the forehead.

His (my?) face cracked in half revealing red eyes. Black wings ripped open his tunic.

His voice completely changed. It became deep and dark and echoed in the room.

"I see. You've seen through my disguise. You are very _wise_ aren't you, Princess?"

He turned toward me.

"And you. You have much _courage_, don't you, boy?"

I glared at him.

"Let's see, courage, wisdom. All we're missing is power. Oh, wait. That's _me,_" he grinned with malice.

"Great. An introduction," I said, rolling my eyes.

He didn't hear me.

"I am Revial! The Angel of Darkness!"

Then he started laughing maniacally.

"Oh, _shut up!_" I shouted, and ran in for an attack.

I caught him off guard, but he dodged me.

"You seem to have a short temper," he said, "That must've caused the bruise on the princess's face, am I correct?"

"Now, I _really_ want to kill you," I growled.

Revial laughed and brought out a spear and staff like the design on the door.

"That's what I should say!" he shouted. He flew toward me like lightning. Right when he was about to hit me, he stopped. A flaming arrow was caught in his back.

Zelda, you idiot!

Revial turned his attention to Zelda.

"You'll pay for that wench," he said darkly.

I managed to cut him a bit before he got to Zelda, then I ran to the other side of the room so we'd be away from Zelda.

"Stop confusing me!" he shouted.

Then I got it. He can only focus on one thing at a time. I'll bet he relies mostly on his eyes, too. His weak spot must be...

His wings!

I took out my cloak and threw it over myself.

"Where the hell did he go?" Revial shouted, "No matter. I'll just go for the girl!"

Zelda took out her shield, and when Revial hit her with his spear, the force of his attack was shot back at him. He was down for moment. I took this chance to cut at his wing.

His scream was nothing short of piercing.

We repeated this attack twice, before he figured out what we were doing.

Instead of going back to Zelda, he hit the spot where he last saw me. Zelda used her arrow to distract him, but it didn't work. His focus stayed on me. I stepped quietly to Zelda and took her bow. She took my sword.

We reversed attacks. And so did he.

Instead of using his spear, he used his staff and shot beams of dark energy at us.

That worked perfectly, though, since his magic attack was more powerful than his spear attack. But it looked like the shield was harder to aim with the magic.

When once again, he figured out what we were doing, Zelda and I took our weapons back from each other.

This time, we used fire. I burnt his left wind pretty badly. Soon, both of his wings were gone.

He was lying on the ground, crying in pain.

"Heh... you two... make a good... team. Just like... me and my... Sera. We... we were travelers. Like... traveling crime... fighters. Ngh... then she... she went off... by herself... and was... She was... killed," he said, tears coming out of his eyes, "I sold my soul... to avenge her... Now... maybe I'll see her again."

He closed his eyes. I checked his chest. His heart stopped. Then he burst into flames.

"Poor guy," Zelda said.

I nodded.

"Link... would you do that? If I was killed? Sell your soul?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm... if you were killed, the first thing I would do is avenge your death. I wouldn't kill the guy, I'd injure him so badly that he'd be in pain until he died. Then..." I didn't finish. But I think she knew what I was going to say. I'd kill myself, to join her in the afterlife.

Some of the floor panels fell, making a staircase. We went down and saw a door.

"Think Rylu's in there?" Zelda asked.

I shook my head, "I _know_ he's in there."

We opened the door, and there he was. The once majestic King Rylu, was sitting in the corner, emaciated and weak.

He saw the door open and cowered.

"Stay- stay away from me! Gonen tee pa ka!" he said.

"Rylu, ruu ka, Zeruda. Genti? Cyrle go den Hyrule. Rink ka ry. En ne tae Hyrian?" Zelda said.

"Um... what?" I asked.

"I'm speaking Cyrillian. I just said, 'Rylu, it's me, Zelda. Remember? Cyrle wants war with Hyrule. That is Link. Can we speak Hylian?' The Cyrillian language only uses L's next to E's and U's."

"Zeruda, reni. Ka te ree ta re ye Hyrian. Heni, Rink. Reni, ka ru ra ye Hyrian ty no," Rylu croaked.

"Translation?"

"'Sorry, Zelda. I am too weak to speak Hylian. Hello, Link. Sorry I can not speak Hylian right now.'"

"Can you tell him it's fine?"

"Rink ye ruu gara. Ga a de Rylu ut no. Rylu yu ra da cy fu yuru."

Zelda gasped.

"What? What?" I asked.

"Why didn't I notice before?"

"_What_?"

"Cy, in Cyrillian, means 'light,' while le means 'dark! 'R' or 'ri' can mean 'and.''"

"Good, good, now we should get him out and get him some food before he dies of starvation!"

Zelda nodded. I broke the bars on the window and opened it. It was wide enough for us to climb through, thank gods.

Back in Hyrule, Impa had the cooks make a feast for us.

"How long were we in there?" I asked.

"Three days. I was on the edge of my seat with worry. But, here you are, alive and well with injuries that aren't too serious. And with the king of Cyrle!"

Rylu looked like he was my age. A seventeen year old boy as king of a country? A country that supplies metal and machines on top of that.

It's a major industrial place and most of the countries I know of get their metal from Cyrle. Sure, they can't really farm or raise livestock, but with the money they make a year, why would they want Hyrule? Hyrule probably makes a third of what they do, selling milk, crops, and meat. We also sell our magical abilities. We're thought of as the most powerful country because of our rank. We're the closest to the gods. People think that the legend of the Triforce belongs only to Hyrule, but everywhere I've been, the Triforce was important to them, as was Din, Farore, and Nayru.

"So _you're_ the Link I've heard so much about," Rylu said during dinner, "Yes... now that I look at you, you seem very courageous. Would you mind if I ask a favor of you?

His accent sounded funny to me. It was clear Hylian, but had little _pangs_ now and then.

I shook my head at his question.

"Could you save my people?" he asked. He didn't even sound panicked. He asked as casually as one would ask the time or the weather.

"Um... it was already one of my goals, the minute your brother sent that note."

"Good. You are a legend among my maids. I hear them talking about a handsome hero in green saving their hometowns. And your face is very handsome. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if every girl in Hyrule swooned when they see you."

I'm sure I resembled the tomato soup I was eating just then.

"Rylu, I have a question of my own to ask you," I said.

"Ask away."

"Why does your country worship 'light and dark?'"

"Well, that is a _very_ long story. But an interesting one."

**Which will be told in the next chapter! Yeah... Sorry it's been so long. I've just had writer's block, and school, chores, family, my computer had a virus, internet kept dying on me, blah blah blah.**

**Anyway... I will update, probably not every two weeks, but not three months either. ;)**

**Review!**


	7. Both: The Story of Cyrle

**I'm not really proud of Cyrle's history... maybe I'll make a better version of it later. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Lalala... me no own!**

_The Story of Cyrle_

_Zelda_

Rylu took a sip of his water.

"It's an interesting story, boy, but a long one. One that not many people of my land know. They don't want to know of their history, so we feed them a _false_ history. One that is more... _noble_."

Link nodded, "Go on."

Rylu shook his head, "Another day, if you please. I do not want to tell the whole story at this moment. If you could wait until my mind recovers..."

Link nodded again. I sat there, just nibbling on my dinner, wondering what was going on in those boy brains of theirs.

After dinner, Link and Rylu went to bed. I went to the library, looking for anything on Cyrle. Then, I found it. A Cyrillian story book. One story was called _The Creation_. Here's what it says.

_Long ago, when the world was nothing but chaos, three golden goddesses came into that chaos. Din, the goddess of Power, created the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, gave the spirit of law to the world. And Farore, the goddess of Courage, __with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. Thus, the world began. The first creature to be born was a bird. A strange, humanoid bird. With their wings, they flew to the heavens. Next were the Hylians. With their pointed ears, they could hear divine messages from the gods. The Hylians built their land on the top of the world, as close to the gods they can get. Then, came we Cyrillians. The gods blessed us with sharp eyes, so that we could see other worlds. But, we cannot see in the dark. That is why we keep a candle by our side at all times. Remember children, we cannot see in the dark, for there is nothing to see in the dark._

And that's all. Weird.

* * *

Rylu waited three weeks until telling the story.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'm ready. Is there a place where we can all sit privately, Zelda?"

I nodded and led the way to my study. Link leaned against the door, to make sure no one would follow. Rylu and I sat down.

"You know the creation of your world, correct?" Rylu asked. Link and I nodded.

"Good. Well, we can start with that."

_Centuries ago, three goddesses descended upon the chaos that was the world. Din, Nayru, and Farore. They created the Sky Beings, Hylians, Cyrillians, and Humans. They gave the Sky Beings the power of flight. They gave the Hylians the ability to hear messages from them. They gave the humans nothing but the ability to worship their superior beings. They gave the Cyrillians something that was once known as "Sight." The Sight only worked in places where you need light. "You cannot see without illumination," they said. And so, the Cyrillians began taking candles with them as light. But, after generations, the Sight made them blind. It was a time of war everywhere, so wax was not made. The candles had run out. The Sight took a turn for the worst. The Other worlds they were supposed to see were tainted. The dark... the dark destroyed each one of the worlds until only one was left. The world we call Hell. Spirits from Hell were everywhere. That was all the Cyrillians could see without their light. Soon, the war made its way to Cyrle, or "Light and Dark," in the Cyrillian language. But the warlords only saw insanity. The people of Cyrle were begging to be saved. They were pleading for light. "Give us our Light," they said, "Save us! Save us!" The warlords did not know what to make of this. A child came up to them. "Sir... my master is back. He's back!" he cried. The boy then turned around and screamed at the air in front of him. He was thrown aside, as if a person was there, but there was nothing. A golden burst of light came down upon them. The light formed the shape of a golden woman. Her hair, brighter than the sun. They instantly knew she was a goddess, from her beauty. She spread her arms, and light came from every window. She took the power of Sight away from them. She told them the only people who will have the Sight, are the people who can master it. In return for aiding them, she said, they must construct a temple worshiping their namesake, Light and Dark. They must never forget what has happened to them. Cyrle cut off all ties with their neighboring countries for decade. They were on Death's door. Then, Hyrule held out a hand. Since then, the Hylians and Cyrillians have been friends and allies along with many other countries found in the vast world._

Rylu closed his eyes, signaling that he was done.

"Who was the goddess that helped them?" Link asked, breaking the long silence.

"Many believe that it was Cyra. The goddess of Light."

"Then her partner was..."

"Ryluan. I was named after him, actually. He is the god of Dark."

Link nodded in understanding. His face was in a scowl, or maybe intense concentration.

"I'll be going now," Link said, and exited.

"Zelda, you've been strangely silent. What's on your mind?" Rylu asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong, Rylu. Perfectly fine."

Rylu nodded and said he was going to the castle library. He had gotten his majestic stride back, for sure. Hands behind his back, shoulders out, nose slightly in the air. The kind of walk that I have never wanted to master. Too snooty for my taste.

I respect Rylu, though. Only twenty, three years older than me, and the ruler of a proud nation. We were childhood friends, too. One time, when my father was about to head to Cyrle, I cried and cried until he allowed me to come with him. I first met Rylu when I was five. He was a timid and shy boy back then. Now he's proud, and a bit conceited. He called Link 'boy' earlier, when Link's only three years younger than him.

I got bored sitting there, so I decided to play around with my bow on the training ground. There, I found Link. And... _Mina_.

She had a smile on her face, and Link looked indifferent. She said something, and his face became angry.

"No she's not! I will _not _believe that!" he yelled.

"Why not, hon? Either way, you still have me!" Mina replied.

"Why don't you _get_ it? I _do not_ like you! I saved your doll from being trampled over! That's all! Why can't you get a clue?"

"Because I love you!" she said, still smiling. "Fine, answer this. Why won't you believe me?"

"I love her! I always have, I always will!"

I gasped. I knew his heart belonged to someone, and I always hoped it was me, but he wouldn't just shout stuff like that in Mina's face.

"I've known her my entire life. She's my best friend," he said, a little less loud than before. Saria? Saria is his best friend, isn't she?

I started running. I don't care if I'm in a dress. I don't care if I'm in heels. I just needed to get out of there. What did Mina say about Saria? Did she say that Saria disappeared? Did she say Saria left the forest and died? What did she say?

* * *

_Link_

After I left, I went to the library. I wanted to find anything I could on Cyrle. Then Rylu came in. I didn't really want to be in a room alone with him. I feel really weird around him.

So then I went to my room. I got bored real fast, so I went to the training grounds. And who do I meet? Mina. Great.

I ignored her at first, not in the mood to play nice guy. Then she took over the dummy I was using.

I moved to a different one, and she followed me again. I saw that she was holding the sword wrong and hitting wrong. She was trying to get me to help her.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Dump her royal highness and come to me!"

"No."

Mina huffed and continued with her practice.

"Y'know what I heard about majesty?" she asked.

I said nothing.

"I hear she's betrothed to King Rylu of Cyrle."

I froze.

"Ah. I see that caught your attention. I hear that it was years ago, but her father signed a document saying that she'll marry Rylu. I think it's still somewhere in Cyrle castle."

I hit my dummy with more force than before.

"Angry?"

I set the dummy on fire and watched it fall into a pile of ashes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to realize that I'm the one you're meant for."

I said nothing. Mina was grinning.

"Well, no matter. When Little Miss Princess is married of to Rylu, you'll come for me."

I went to another dummy and slashed it in half. Was she _trying_ to get me angry?

"Just admit it! Your little princess is gonna go off and marry the king!"

"No she's not!" I snapped, "I will _not_ believe that!"

"Why not, honey?" she said with a smirk, "Either way, you still have me!"

"Why don't you _get_ it?" I yelled, "I _do not_ like you! I saved your doll from being trampled over! That's all! Why can't you get a clue?"

"'Cause I love you!" she said, grinning wider than ever.

"Fine," she said when I gave her a glare, "but answer this. Why won't you believe me?"

I didn't know what to say. Could I just shout in the middle of the castle that I love Princess Zelda?

But Mina just made me so angry!

"I _love_ _her!_ I always have, always will!"

I took a breath. "But she might not love me..." I whispered to myself.

"I've known her pretty much my whole life. She's my best friend..." I said.

I heard footsteps running from the hall that looks over the training ground. In the dark, I could only make out the pink fabric of the runner.

Zelda...!

Mina tried to catch my hand as I started running, but didn't.

Zelda ran into her room and locked the door. She was gasping for breath.

"Hey, Zel," someone said. It sounded like Rylu.

"Rylu?" my guess was right, "Why are you in my room?"

"Remember that promise we made as kids?"

I think Zelda nodded.

"I think it's time I took you up on that offer."

"Wh-what if I told you I don't want to anymore?"

"Why's that?"

There was a silence.

"Zel... don't tell me you've...! You've fallen in love?"

This was followed with laughter.

"In- in love! That's hilarious! _Love_! What a stupid emotion. It just gets you hurt. That's why there are betrothals, so we don't have to deal with _love!_"

"What's so bad about me falling in love? He's strong and handsome. But he's been gone for a long time, so I feel like I barely know him. But I know I love him with all my heart."

"Zel, Zel, Zel. Remember my father? He ran off on me, because my mother ran off on him. He loved her too much. They always say I look exactly like my mother. He couldn't stand being around me."

Zelda scoffed. "So what? _You_ may be perfectly fine without love, but _I_ certainly am _not_."

There was a long pause.

"I have the paper in my study, Zel. You _have_ to."

"No! Get off of me!"

I started jiggling the handle, trying to open the door.

"No! Help! _Link_!"

I shoved the door down with my shoulder.

Zelda was pinned on the bed by Rylu. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You just made a mistake, boy."

I smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, runt. Or would you rather me do it?"

"Go ahead and try."

He pulled a dagger from his belt and came at me.

Still smirking, I jumped over him and hit his head with the flat of my sword.

He let out a groan and fell to the floor.

Zelda gave a small gasp. "I-is he dead?"

"No. I won't kill him, no matter how big of a bastard he is. They can have my head for that."

"Link..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really. I- I was so scared," Zelda said, she grabbed my sleeve. "Could you stay... for a while?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I sat on the chair and Zelda sat on her bed. She hugged her knees to her chest. Impa came running in.

"I heard from a maid! What happened?" She stepped on Rylu's hand. "Link! Did... did you...?"

"Impa, I can assure you. I did not kill this stupid bastard. I should've, but I didn't."

"What did he do?"

I looked to Zelda. She shook her head, telling me not to say anything. "He... I'll tell you later, Impa. Please, no questions."

Impa bowed. "As you wish, princess." And she dragged Rylu's body out of the room.

The door closed. Zelda buried her head in her knees.

"I was so scared, Link. I thought... I thought... Then when the door fell down and you were there... I was just so relieved."

She stared sobbing.

I got up and sat next to her. I put my arm around her.

"It's alright. It's just good that you're okay. I always knew there was something wrong with him."

"It... It wasn't Rylu."

"What?"

"Rylu is shy, kind, and timid. About three days before you came back, I paid a visit to him, he was still the same. But in the few weeks he's been here, I've noticed that he was conceited, rude, and bold. Someone is controlling Rylu."

"Great, another mystery to solve," I said. Zelda laughed.

We sat there and talked for hours, until she finally fell asleep. I knew I should've left, but I stayed.

When I woke up, my head was on a pillow and I was under a blanket. Zelda was at her desk, reading a book at lightning fast speed.

"Link! I've found it!"

"What, exactly?"

"Certain Cyrillians can _possess_ people!"

I looked at her with my drowsy eyes.

"That means, someone is_ controlling_ Rylu!"

**That's all for now! God, I'm exhausted. Kinda short. I'll bet you were thinking, "No! Rylu is therapist!"**

**Haha**

**Review!**


	8. Zelda: Research

**Well, another chapter. Mainly Link and Zelda doing research. Not much action. Mina will make another comeback. And... yeah. Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TLoZ of course, because I am not in it. I wish I was in it. TT-TT**

_Research_

Link read over my shoulder as I skimmed through the book. It was titled _Forbidden Acts of Magic_. The cover was leather and falling apart.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing at a picture. It looked like the diagram of a brain. But there were element symbols on different parts.

"I think that's a brain," I said. "But what are these weird symbols?"

Link pointed at the red one. "See, look. That one looks like fire. That must be the part where anger and hate comes from."

He pointed at the blue one, "Water, relaxation, calmness, flow. Earth, determination, strength. Air, freedom, knowledge, joy. Lightning, energy, speed."

Link said it so seriously, not thinking anything of science. But it made so much sense.

I gaped at him. He noted my eyes staring at him, and his serious face faded into embarrassment.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"The Deku Tree. He gave us a lesson on elements a long time ago."

I noticed another symbol that he hadn't pointed to. It was dark. A purple that was nearly black.

"What's this one?" I asked, pointing to it.

Link looked at it, face scrunched in concentration.

"It's familiar, but I don't remember anything."

I sighed.

"Maybe Impa knows?" Link suggested.

I nodded. "But she went out. She didn't tell me where she was going, so I don't know where to find her."

Link fell down on the bed in exasperation. "Arg! Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

I laughed and sat next to him. "Because it is. Don't question the great scheme."

"I _want_ to question it. Why were _we_ chosen? Y'know, my dad was a knight? Some old captain had mistaken me for him. He died defending your grandfather."

"Really? What about your mom?"

"They say she looked a lot like you. She escaped with me. She was hurt badly, but she made it to the Kokiri Forest. The Deku Tree took me in, letting me live. Like she wanted..."

"Did she... y'know...?"

Link nodded. "No human or Hylian can live in the forest. Well, they can't without the Deku Tree's protection."

"What was _your_ mother like?" he asked. "You knew your mom, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. She was beautiful. My crown was once hers, so I treasure it. She used to sing me to sleep. The illness that took her was, and still is, unknown to us. Wizards, mages, scientists, and healers all came to figure out her sickness, but none knew. I only wish that I could have sung her a song before she died. It was so sudden. I was practicing her favorite song in my room, when a maid called for me. She said my mother wanted to see me. 'Zelda, give this... to who you deem worthy. I love you, my dear princess.' Those were her last words to me."

"What did she give you?"

"The Ocarina of Time."

Link nodded. "What was her favorite song?"

"It's called _The Light Angel_."

"Wanna sing it for me?"

I smiled. I closed my eyes and started the ballad.

_Hush, be quiet, my little dear_

_Just watch and wonder as your path becomes clear_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Into the light_

_Follow, follow_

_Hear the song of night_

_Listen! Listen to me_

_Listen, soon you will see!_

_Watch as the red sun falls_

_Listen as the angel calls_

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Link's hat was drooping down his face.

"Link? Are you asleep?"

"..."

I flushed red with anger.

"Link! Oh, you-!" I hit him on the head. He jolted up.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

We wrestled for a bit. After a few minutes, I had him pinned.

I grinned. "Looks like I win this one!"

Link laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Could you... _not_ tell anyone about this? 'Cause it's really embarrassing to lose to a girl. A _princess_ no less."

"You!"

I hit him again, and he only laughed.

Later, at dinner, Link asked a strange question.

"Zelda, what race was your mother?"

I thought about this for quite a while. What _was_ my mother's race? Was she already royalty? Was she a commoner married in to royalty? Was she from another country? I flushed red once more, only this time, it was embarrassment. How could I not know my own mother's race?

"Your mother was foreign, princess," Impa said, entering the room. "I believe from Cyrle."

I dropped my fork, and Link spilled his drink.

"C-Cyrillian? How can that be?" he yelled, cleaning up his mess.

"She was born in Cyrle. A commoner. She ran an inn with her family. She sold it when she married your father. It was renamed, as well."

Link and I stared at her.

Impa sat down. "I could give you her diary, if you want. It's written in Hylian. Your mother was studying Hyrule when she wrote it."

"Studying Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Yes. She was a scholar who believed in some theories. I never read the diary out of respect, but I'm sure that it's in there."

Link nodded, and I nibbled at my food. Strange. Strange. Strange. I never even knew my mother's race. She died when I was young, so it might have never occured to me to ask.

It makes some sense, that mother's favorite song was _The Light Angel._ It's an old Cyrillian folksong.

Now that I think about it, she did have a slight Cyrillian accent...

I was young when she died, I would have never noticed. If she were still alive, I don't think that this war would even be a problem. The marriage was supposed to create a bond between our countries, even if she wasn't royalty.

Father rarely spoke of mother, and he was always away, so I couldn't ask him.

I was so deep in my thoughts, that I didn't hear Link calling my name.

"Zelda. Zelda! Zelda! Dammit, can't you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" I said. "Yeah?"

"For the love of Din, couldn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, Link. I was thinking."

"Sure. Anyways, I was thinking we head to the library for more research. Impa said she'll bring the diary down to us later."

I nodded. We went down to the library. Hour after hour we scoured through books. Still, nothing looked like useful information.

"Still nothing. I can't understand why you like to read so much. I'm ready to fall asleep from all this reading."

I didn't answer. I was skimming through another book of forbidden magic. There was nothing on possession, but I found and interesting chapter on mind bending. It's similar to hypnotism, but stronger. It can make you lose your mind, so it's almost the exact opposite of what you really are. Similar to Rylu's condition...

"Link! I think I've found it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Look at this. _Mind Bending_. 'One of the most ancient and darkests forms of magic, Mind Bending has been around since near the beginning. It causes the victim to have an exact opposite demeanor than their true selves. For example, if a good king was put under Mind Bending, that king would become cruel and unforgiving. Mind Bending was so feared during the Age of Din (142-257), that it was outlawed after the First Hyrulian Civil War in the Age of the Triforce (258-441). Mind Bending masters are little known, and if they are, you will most likey find them in prisons.'"

"Why would you say where you'll find them? Are they _trying_ to get Mind Benders around again?" Link said. "I mean, it's like telling your sworn enemy's best friend that he locked up the guy in his basement."

"Weird analogy, but alright. It's for reference. Like, what if your father was a Mind Bender? Wouldn't you want to know where to find him? And besides, only a scholar would read these kinds of books, and scholars wouldn't need to find a Mind Bender."

Link rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"So, how does that help us again?" he asked, looking over a page.

"It's just as I described Rylu. Maybe, instead of being possessed, he's being Mind Bended!"

"Now I _know_ you're losing your mind," he said as if he was discussing the weather.

I took my pile of books in my arms and stood up. "Goodbye, Link."

"Ah! Zelda! I'm sorry!"

I laughed. "I have to say, you've been in a good mood lately."

Link didn't say anything. This worried me. Link always has something to say.

"Link?"

"..."

"Li-"

"LINK!"

I turned around and saw Mina bouncing toward us. She rushed past me as if I wasn't there. She put her arms around Link's neck and almost kissed him. She noticed me watching.

"Oh, _princess_, I had _no_ idea you were there!" she said, sweetly.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry, I seem to be in the way."

"Ah, no! Zelda! Stay!" Link yelled.

"Aw, Linky! Don't you want to be alone with me? Zelda needs _her_ alone time with her fiancee!"

Link stopped fighting her off. He froze.

"Fiancee?" I asked.

"Yeah! Aren't you betrothed to King Rylu of Cyrle?"

I went red. It was a stupid promise we made as kids, and we made a little document, too, but it's not real!

"No! I'm not, actually."

"Pretty defensive, aren't you, princess?"

"She's not!" Link yelled, "She can't be!"

He looked at me. "You're not, are you?"

I shook my head, surprised at his outburst. So was Mina, judging by her look. She let go of Link and stepped back.

"I heard you talking about Cyrle. It so happens that I am half Cyrillian. My father was once a knight there. If you want, I could give you his diary."

He nodded. "That'd be very aperciated."

Mina walked silently to the door. Then she gave me a fiery look.

"Don't think that I'm giving up, princess. I'll back of for now, but watch out."

She left for about twenty minutes, and walked in with Impa. They handed me the diaries and left without a single word.

"Wow," Link said, flipping through mother's diary, "She filled it out completely."

"Amazing. My mother... I can get to know her now..." I said quietly, touching the front cover. Her name was on it. Cynori Endi Evvrett. It was written in thin, slanted letters. Inside, her name was printed again, only this time it said Cynda Enya Hyrule. It seems like they changed her name when she married father. That's really stupid, but a queen named Cynori in Hyrule would be... strange, I guess.

"You want to read that one?" Link asked me. I nodded.

"I want to know my mother..."

"Alright then. Wake me when you're finished," he said and put his hat over his eyes.

"Link! Uhg, whatever. G'night."

I opened to the first page of mother's diary.

_Season of Light, day 4_

_Maryu gave me a diary for Light Celebration this year. I gave her story books.I don't find diaries useful, but it's good that I can practice my Hylian writing. I've always loved the country of Hyrule. It's so interesting and beautiful. My school practically worships Hyrule, since they're our saviors. Without them, the Cyrillian race most likely would've ended. Maryu will be leaving for there soon. She graduated already. I'm going to miss her. She promised me when we met again, she'll be fluent in Hylian. That goof. Her boyfriend will be going with her. I would like to find love as she did. As long as his spirit is pure, I don't really care about his face. Though, a good looking man would be nice!_

Mother had a sense of humor. Maryu was her best friend, and Mayru's boyfriend was called Ryen. Mother harbored a one sided love for Ryen for a long time, until she confessed to him and he turned her down. This entry talks about how she met father.

_Season of Trees, day 32_

_Royalty came to stay at our in today. The king of Hyrule and his son! Prince Daphnes was a little cold. He was reading a book when he came in. He looked me over and scoffed. I don't like him at all. What was worse, the king only reserved a room for Prince Daphnes, and decided to stay with our king. And Prince Daphes's room is right next to mine! Prince Daphnes even had the gall to insult the room. I hate him!_

I laughed. My mother hated my father at first. Who would've thought that they'd fall in love? I'm sure her parents were surprised when father proposed. The Cyrillian people have a strange calender. Instead of twelve months and four seasons, they have no months and six seasons. Each season, except one, has sixty-one days in it. The six seasons are Light, Trees, Water, Fire, Lightning, and Dark. Dark is the season with sixty days. The Light Celebration is like Christmas. They give everyone they know a gift from their own room.

Here's when mother realized she was in love with father.

_Season of Trees, day 54_

_I love him. I always knew I loved him, I just didn't want to admit it out of pride. That day, when he saved me from being taken by those bandits, it made my heart beat so fast I was afraid I would burst. That's when I think these feelings were born. Now, he has opened his heart to me. He let me know his secrets and fears, along with his joys. We talk through the wall seperating our rooms. I thought he was cold, but now I know he's shy, kind, and funny. My heart pounds when I see his face! I never wanted to admit it, but I am in love with Daphnes!_

Mother's life is like a romance novel. She was almost kidnapped by a group of bandits, when father suddenly appeared and saved her. They became so close after that, because mother wouldn't leave him alone. She told him she didn't want to be indebted to him and asked what she could do to repay him. He answered, "Tell me about yourself." They started to talk through the wall. Mother told him her problems, fears, secrets, ambitions, and more. Father did the same. Soon, they knew more about each other than their parents did.

Here's when mother knew she was pregnant with me.

_Season of Water, May 2_

_My little girl is on the way. We're going to follow the tradition and name her Zelda like all of her ancestors before her. My family won't leave Cyrle, but they'll spend the rest of their lives in comfort. Maryu didn't like me marrying Daphnes. His friends here call him Daph, but I like his name. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. It's so majestic and worthy of his title. No one from my hometown disaproved of my marriage, but I love him so much, they couldn't persuade me to leave him. "Marry someone of Cyrle!" they said, "He does not deserve you!" All this made us laugh. Zelda, can you hear me? Can you feel my words? I hope you can. Never let anyone get in the way of your love. I'm sure I'll be telling you this when you're older, but if I let people get in the way of my love, I wouldn't be writing to you right now. I know you'll be truly in love when you read this, or when I tell you, so fight on, my love!_

Tears ran down my face. Mother... did she write anything else to me? Did she give me anymore advice? Did she feel my tears falling onto her words?

I ran my fingers over her writing, still crying. This made me so happy, and so sad. Happy, knowing she loved me so much, that she gave advice to an unborn baby girl. Sad, thinking that she had to die, so she couldn't tell me any of this during her life.

Warm fingers wiped the tears off my face. Link gave me a sad smile.

"Why did she have to die?" I asked, "Why couldn't she stay longer?"

"Because, Zelda, we all have our time. I found something interesting in Mina's father's diary. Look. 'I've noticed that Sir Ryio hasn't been getting much sleep. He always has that old book of forbidden magic with him, and he visits the prisons constantly.' And look over here, 'It was strange. The normally docile Mr. Fluffers suddenly turned feral and wild.'"

Link stopped reading. He closed the diary and rubbed his eyes.

"God, I'm sleepy. Anyway, I think that might be a Mind Bender. That Ryio guy."

I nodded. "That sounds just like the book. Staying up late to study. Reading about Mind Bending. Visiting prisons to gain information from the Mind Bending masters. Mr. Fluffers turning wild. It all fits!"

"Next time we go to Cyrle, let's look this guy up," Link suggested.

I shook my head. "Cybalt will notice Rylu's gone. He may be insane, but he's not stupid. He'll put two and two together and find out it was us who took him."

Link slammed his head on the table. "Aw. I really wanted to go back there."

"Why?"

"It's just so much fun being in disguise, no one knowing who you are or what you've done. It was refreshing."

I slipped my hand under his bangs and felt his forehead. "Are you sick or something? Don't you love the glory?"

Link shook his head. "Despite what you think, I'm really modest. I can get aggressive when I'm angry, but still pretty... uh... gentle, I guess?"

I laughed. "You're an idiot. So, how are we gonna get to this Ryio person? We need to ask him a bunch of questions."

"Ask Impa?"

I shook my head. "I don't want her worrying or anything like that. We couldn't ask an attendant. The knights are useless. Hmm..."

"We could ask for the Wind Waker," Link suggested.

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know what the Wind Waker is?"

"I overheard you and your father talking about once."

"That's actually a great idea. But I don't know how to use it."

"Then we have to go to the Kokiri Forest."

"What? Why?"

"One of the Master Sword's sages is a kokiri," Link replied. "If the Deku Tree could tell us, we may be able to find him."

I pet his head like a dog. "Aw! My wittlew Wink is wernin'!"

"You're not still holding that against me are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know."

Link groaned. "I'm sorry, 'kay?"

I rolled my eyes. Link went back to reading. I turned so I'd be facing him, but could pass it off as getting comfortable for reading. I stared at him over the top of my book. He says he doesn't like reading, but he looks so calm, so relaxed. His eyes are focused and his lips are in a small smile, almost undetectable. His eyes flit across the page, not fast, but not slowly, taking in every word. Link suddenly smiled widely, as if he found something really funny. Then, he looked over to me. I looked into my book, as of I'd been reading the entire time. I stole quick glances at him to see if he was still staring. He was. Book in his hand, he was just staring at me. I acted like I didn't notice, but my stomach flipped everytime I looked at him and he was still looking at me.

After a while, I couldn't take it. I out down my book and met his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Link?" I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to shift his gaze. He caught my hand.

"You said earlier that I've been in a good mood," he said. "I want to tell you I haven't. I've been in the worse mood possible. Going through that dungeon, almost losing you, Mina popping in everywhere, Rylu assaulting you. It's all got me furious!"

I flinched. He yelled with a face I've never seen before. Full of anger...

"And yet, you can still look at me with a smile! You can go around as if nothing happened! How? How can you be like that? I try to act happy so as not to worry you. But I'm tired of it!"

Link dropped my hand. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me close to him.

"Do you like him?"

"'H-him?"

"Rylu!"

"No! Wh-where'd you get that idea?"

"Do you like me?"

"Wh-what?"

Instead of answering, he kissed me. My third kiss from him. He kisseed me fiercely, so unlike the other times he's kissed me. And as I kissed him back, my stomach wouldn't calm, my heart was about to burst. I've never felt like this before.

When he broke away, he asked, "Did you feel anything?"

I said nothing.

"Zelda, tell me. Did you feel what I felt? Did you feel like it was right to kiss me?"

"I- uh..." I touched my lips.

He took my silence as a no.

"I guess I was stupid to think it. I thought that dungeon made us realize something. I guess I was wrong."

"Wait! Link, I-"

**And I think that sums it up for this chapter! I was gonna save this little part for later, but figured I'd get bored. It's not going to fast is it? Oh, and yes, I am adding in as much from the games as I can. The Wind Waker is from *gasp* The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker! OMG! **

**Fun Fact: Link only kissed Zelda in the first chapter, because I was only going to make it a oneshot. Only later I decided to make a real plot.**

**Review please!**


	9. Link: Confessions

**Omigod another chapter! Guess what. That's right, the confessions! I don't know about you, but I've been waiting a while to get this chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: MEH (see other chapters)**

_Confessions_

I looked over at Zelda. Her eyes were moving across the page at a speed I've never seen before. I didn't want to look away, so I didn't.

She noticed me looking at her, and glanced at me a couple times. After a while, she broke the silence.

Zelda waved her hand in front of my face, trying to move my gaze. I took her hand in mine.

"You said earlier that I've been in a good mood," I said quietly. "I want to tell you that I haven't. I've been in the worst mood possible. Going through that dungeon, almost losing you, Mina popping in everywhere, Rylu assaulting you. It's all got me furious!"

I yelled the last part; Zelda flinched. "And yet, you can still look at me with a smile! You can go around as if nothing happened! How? How can you be like that? I try to act happy so as not to worry you, but I'm tired of it!"

I dropped her hand and took her shoulders. I brought her close and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you like him?"

"H-him?" Zelda asked. Her face was red, maybe because we were so close to each other.

"Rylu!"

"No!" she exclaimed, "Wh-where'd you get that idea?"

I didn't want to ask this question, but it was eating at me. It was always at the corner of my mind, begging to be let out.

"Do you like me?"

"Wh-what?"

I didn't repeat it. Instead, I acted on impulse. I kissed her. Again.

This time, though, I wasn't slow. I wasn't gentle. I just kissed her like I've always wanted to. The feelings rushing through me at the moment were so overwhelming. I almost didn't notice her kissing me back.

I broke away.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked, hoping she would say something I'd want to hear. She was silent. Oh no.

I asked again. "Zelda, tell me. Did you feel what I felt? Did you feel it was right to kiss me?"

She brought her hand to her lip. "I- uh..."

Then she was silent.

"I knew it," I said. "I knew it was impossible."

She still didn't say anything.

"I guess I was stupid to think it. I thought that dungeon made us realize something. I guess I was wrong."

I got up and was about to leave.

"Wait! Link, I-"

She grabbed onto my sleeve.

"I-I-I do li-like you..." she said, gripping my sleeve tightly. "A-and I have for a while now."

I turned around to look at her. She was red, and there were tears pooling in her eyes.

I smiled a little as I wiped them off her cheeks. How did I predict this, but still be so surprised? Why was I so happy, yet so full of regret? I knew that this would make things complicated, and that's why I held back. I knew that if they ever found out that Zelda is my main weakness, they would take her from me and use her.

"You're such an idiot," I whispered. She met my eyes.

"You wanna know something?" I asked. She nodded. "When I first met you, I was in love with Saria."

Zelda looked away. "But, in times that I was about to die, I didn't see Saria's face. I saw your's. It wasn't Saria who motivated me. It was you. When I woke up from that seven years' sleep, I really wanted to find you. When you sent me back in time, I didn't waste a second. I came straight here."

She faced me again. I cupped her face with my hands.

"And whenever I have a spare moment, I think of how much I love you."

I brought myself closer to her. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

"STOP!"

It wasn't Zelda who yelled. We looked toward the door. Mina. She was... crying...

"I... I always knew it. I always knew you loved her. I hoped that you could love me. And you let me hold on to that hope! That was the last hope I had! I'm orphaned! I work in a bar! I live in a shack! The only hope I had left was that you could love me! Because if someone like you could love me, it would mean I'm not a failure!"

Mina fell to her knees.

"I hated it! I hated everything! I hated myself, my life, and all that surrounded me! All I had was a ratty dress and a rag doll from my mother before she died! That doll was my only treasure. It was almost destroyed by horsemen. I knew I couldn't get it, otherwise I would die. Then, when it was about to be trampled, a flash of green swooped in like a bird and saved it. 'He's a hero,' I thought. So I decided to pursue him.

"Then, when he gained popularity, it was hard for me to get near, to make him fall in love with me. After, he disappeared. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, but when asked, the _princess_ could tell you where he might be.

"So I developed a hatred for the princess! The only one in this town who was close to him, the only one he looked at! I researched her to find anything wrong with her. _But she was perfect!_ Nothing was wrong! _Not. A. Single. Thing_."

She punctuated those last words with a pound to the floor, sobbing.

Zelda took a few steps forward.

"There are alot of things wrong with me," she said. "I can't cook. I can't play piano. I can't do a comedy act. I can't do my own hair. I can't win any card games. I can't whistle. I can't write with my left hand. I can't paint or draw. I can't fly. And I can't make Link love you. You've known my feelings from the start. I'm not perfect. I'm selfish sometimes, and I want to learn to do things I can't. No one is perfect."

Zelda held out her hand to Mina. "So, stand up. Find something else to hold on to. Find someone who will care for you, no matter what. Find something to make life worthwhile."

Mina took Zelda's hand and stood up. Zelda pulled out a hankercheif and handed it to Mina. Mina wiped her face, gave back the hanky and left.

We didn't move. She wouldn't face me. The situation couldn't be anymore awkward.

Just to ease the tension, I stepped behind her and hugged her.

"I love you, y'know," I said. Zelda placed her hands on my arms.

"You're an idiot."

She turned around. I bent down, and our lips met again. She didn't hesitate like she did every other time I've kissed her. She kissed me with a passion I've never seen from her. Every single built up feeling went into this kiss. Every single thought left my head except for Zelda. Zelda's lips, Zelda's warmth, Zelda's scent.

All was Zelda.

When we finally broke apart, we were both a surprisingly bright shade of red.

"Zelda...?"

"Mmm?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

Zelda made a weird sound (ack?) and looked at her feet. She shook her head.

"Who was it?"

"R-Rylu..."

I groaned. Him again?

"Am I your first love?"

Silence.

"Was it Rylu?"

She nodded.

I groaned again.

"That's not really fair of you, Link. You said yourself that you loved Saria before you loved me!"

"Yeah, but I'm a guy!"

"That's totally sexist of you! Girls are more prone to falling in love than guys!"

"So you _loved_ him!"

"_You_ loved _Saria!"_

"Loved! _Loved!_ Past tense!"

"Same with Rylu! I _loved_ him! Past tense!"

While we were fighting, my arms wouldn't leave Zelda's waist, and Zelda's wouldn't move off my shoulders. To an outsider, this might have looked very weird.

I let my forehead rest on her forehead.

"You really are an idiot," she said.

I smiled. "You fell for this idiot."

Zelda giggled. "I know right? I wonder why. Maybe I should change my mind."

I kissed the top of her head. "I won't let you."

We tried to get more research done, but... let's say we got too distracted.

But I don't regret anything one bit.

The next day, we decided to practice sparring. With hand to hand combat, Zelda won. I didn't go easy on her.

But, sword on sword, I won. Of course. I wouldn't be able to face the world if I wasn't able to beat Zelda with a sword.

Impa found us more books from the basement and attic. They were really old and covered with dust.

When I opened one, it wasn't written in Hylian like I expected. It was a weird writing full of curves and twists and loops.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. Zelda took the book from me. She looked over it.

"I... don't know..."

When Impa walked into the room with more books of the same language, we asked her what it was.

"I don't know," she said, "I thought you would know. If not you, princess, I thought Link would know. Seeing as he spent five years traveling."

"Where did these books come from?" I asked.

"From a friend of mine. We met in Kakariko Graveyard when I was small. He claimed he was from a place called... Yuessay. He was about nineteen when we met. He was dressed in strange clothes I've never seen before, and his Hylian was horrible. He enrolled in a fine school here, learned proper Hylian, and always had a book in his hand. When he graduated, he stayed in Kakariko for a while. Later, he moved to a secluded house somewhere in the forest. I haven't seen him since."

"Yuessay? Never heard of it."

"I could find him for you. Then you could question him. I don't know what he was studying, but it might be helpful to you."

"Yes, please," Zelda said, in a bubbly voice.

"Princess, I'm glad to see you're feeling happy."

"No, look! I found this old story book mother used to read to me. The stories are really cheesy! There's Cinderella, Rapunzel, all those princess stories. And here's one I don't remember. 'Light in the Dark.' Definitly Cyrillian."

Zelda started skimming through the book, every now and then she giggled.

Impa left. "I'm going to find more books, princess."

I sat across Zelda, and watched as she read with a smile on her face. She noticed me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, obviously knowing I was looking at her.

"You."

"What for?"

"Well, you get this weird expression on your face when reading."

Zelda was about to retort, but then the door slammed open, revealing a grinning Mina.

"Hello!"

I nearly groaned. I thought she gave up on me. She walked over to me and pointed her finger toward my nose.

"Link! We are now rivals!" she yelled.

"What?"

She ignored me and went to Zelda.

Then she kissed her. I fell out of my chair.

"W-W-What?" Zelda exclaimed.

"You told me to find something to hold on to. To stand up. Last night, when I went home, I couldn't get your words out of my head. So I decided to hold on to you!"

"But we're both girls!"

"Girl, boy, what's the difference on the inside?"

Zelda opened and closed her mouth.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you, Zelda!"

For a few minutes, we just stared at the door.

"Is this how you felt before?" I asked.

"Define."

"Jealous, disturbed, slightly amused..."

Zelda nodded. She still stared at the door.

I got up and walked over to Zelda's chair. I placed my hands over her's and kissed her.

When I broke away, she asked, "What was that for?"

"To even it out. If she keeps kissing you, I'll keep kissing you."

"Oh, so you wouldn't kiss me anyways?"

"Mmm... maybe."

She poked my forehead. "You're horrible."

We didn't get much reading done after that.

Well, we didn't until Impa walked in and had a fit.

I had to bow to Impa and say, "Yes, Lady Impa," to everything she said. Zelda turned purple, because she was holding in a laugh.

When Impa finally left, Zelda burst out laughing. I flicked her nose to shut her up, and grabbed a book.

I looked toward Zelda, who was holding her nose, and chuckled.

"That hurt, Link."

"It was supposed to."

"You're awful!"

"Old news, sweetheart."

Zelda laughed. She took the story book again and started reading it.

Hours went by, and we finished half of the books we could read, and looked through the ones we couldn't. Since the words were unreadable, we just looked at the pictures. The pictures were colorful and appealing to the eye. One of my favorites was of a wolf in woman's clothing.

There was also a story about a fairy without wings.

Zelda liked that one. She said it reminded her of a children's story called "Thumbella."

An attendant called us down for dinner as we were laughing at a picture where a little girl is pushing a witch into an oven.

Impa was sitting at the table when we got there.

"Have you found anything important, princess?" she ask. Note that she is ignoring me.

"Not really. We just found a bunch of children's stories."

"Good. I've found my friend. He lives in the woods west of the Kokiri Forest. His name for today is YunYun."

"For today?" I asked.

Impa still ignored me as she said, "He changes his name every day so no one can steal his work. And so that he won't have to stick to any one style."

"Is he a writer?" I asked.

"He is a writer and he is very well known around here. Princess, have you heard of Tririan Hyra?"

"Yes. He wrote _Underground_ right?"

Impa nodded.

"What's _Und-_"

"When would you like to see him, princess?"

Zelda looked toward me, asking for my answer.

I shrugged, letting her know anytime was fine with me.

"As soon as possible then. We could go there after we visit the Kokiri Forest."

"Why are you going to the Forest?"

"Link had this idea. He says we should try using the Wind Waker, but since neither of us know how to use it, we want to ask the sage. He's a Kokiri."

Impa nodded. "We'll get the preperations ready. You two will leave tomorrow, a little after dawn. Is that alright with you?"

Zelda and I nod, but I don't think Impa sees me. Impa, you're acting like such a child!

"Impa," Zelda said, "Where's Rylu, anyway?"

"We put him in an empty guest room. He's been cooperative, but I'm not risking letting him out."

Why does it irk me that she asked this?

"Okay. That's good. After all, he _is_ a king, and could refuse support the next time we're threatened."

Still irks me.

After dessert is served and eaten, we went up to our rooms.

When we get to Zelda's room, I kiss her forehead and bid her good night.

"Link?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you annoyed by me asking where Rylu is?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were. You tensed up when I asked. You still looked annoyed, even though I gave you a good reason to why I was asking it."

I said nothing.

"Do you think I still like Rylu?"

Still nothing.

Zelda pokes my forehead. "Link, I _do not_ like Rylu anymore. That was long before I met you."

"Prove it," I said.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"If you like me more, kiss me to prove it."

"Why don't you kiss me?"

"Because I'm always the one who kisses you."

Zelda went red.

I grinned.

"C-C-Close your eyes, f-f-first."

I did, and soon after, I felt her lips on mine. She was about to break away, but I didn't let her. I grabbed hold of her waist and leaned in further. Zelda made a little sound in her throat.

When we finally broke apart, we were both red. Then someone clapped.

We turned to the clapper and saw Rylu, leaning on a pillar.

"So _this_ is who you fell for, Zel?" he asked.

"Yes, it is."

Rylu laughed. "Oh, Zel. You're hilarious. How long do you think this love will last?"

Neither of us said anything.

"Exactly. But with me, Zel, you could have an eternity. You did love me once."

"I know I did. But who rejected me? Oh, yes, I believe it was you."

"You were 10, Zel. I couldn't say yes to a ten-year-old. Princess or not."

"You said yes to a five-year-old!"

"_I_ didn't. Our fathers did. I never gave a damn about you."

Zelda stepped back.

"Yes, that's right, Zelda. I never had any feelings for you. If you cry, it'll mean that your feelings for me never died. And that will make your newfound love fall."

"W-Why would I cry?"

"Because, you still love me."

"I couldn't love a bastard like you! You're a monster! A bastard! A piece of horse shit! I hope you rot in a cell!"

Rylu laughed again. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk_. Watch your mouth young lady. This piece of horse shit happens to know how your mother died."

Zelda gasped.

"But, I won't tell you unless you kiss me. Kiss me like you just kissed him," he nodded toward me.

"Funny isn't it?" I asked with my teeth clenched. "How you say you have no feelings for Zelda, but you want her to kiss you. Are you... jealous of me, _your majesty?_"

Rylu's amused look disappeared. It was replaced with anger.

"How dare you, peasant!"

"This peasant saved your ass! I didn't have to bring you out of that dungeon. I could've killed you the yesterday."

Rylu's anger turned into full out rage.

"Well, fuck you! I'm _not_ jealous of you! I hate Zelda! I hate you! I want to see you crumble with the fact that Zelda doesn't love you as much as she loves me!"

I pulled out my sword. "You think that will make me crumble? You're right it will. But not in the way you think. I'll be furious. So furious, I could destroy your race."

Rylu pulled out his dagger and came charging at me. I was about to strike, when he went pass me and hit Zelda.

At first we couldn't see anything, then a line of blood went down her cheek.

He looked triumphant. Then I punched him in the face.

I knocked him clean out. I picked his body up and we looked for Impa.

We found her in the study.

"Impa, please put this piece of Moblin shit in a cellar."

"What? How? Link! How dare you call the king such a foul name!"

"Impa, take a look a Zelda's cheek."

Impa looked past me and at Zelda, whose cheek was still bleeding.

"Do you think I did that?"

Impa gasped and looked from me to Zelda. She then took Rylu from me and told some guards to put him in the dungeon for a while.

"But, Lady Impa, he is-"

"I know very well who he is. Just do as you're told!"

They saluted Impa and walked off.

"Princess, are you alright?"

"Yes, Impa, I'm fine."

"Does it hurt at all?"

"No, Impa. All I need is to wash it off."

Impa nodded and walked away, following the guards. I turned to face Zelda and touched cut.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?"

She gave me a small smile and shook her head. "It hurt at first, but I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Link, I'm sure."

We walked back to Zelda's room after she cleaned the cut. She went inside without a word.

I stood by her door for a while. Then I heard sobbing. I knocked on the door.

"Y-Yes?" she answered, hicupping.

"Zelda? It's me, Link."

She opened the door, revealing her tear stained face.

I was just going to talk to her from here, but she pulled me inside. She started to cry into my tunic. I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"It shouldn't hurt. But it does! Why does it hurt?"

I knew instantly what she was talking about.

"I don't love him anymore, it's just... I loved him for so long, that finding out that he didn't... it hurts!"

"Wanna know something?"

"W-what?"

"He's under Mind Bending. There's no way someone could know you for that long and hate you. You, Zelda. No one can hate you."

"Mina did."

"Does she now?"

Zelda shook her head and laughed, most likely remembering earlier events.

"I think Cybalt hates me."

"He's crazy."

Zelda stopped crying. "Thanks, Link. I needed that."

"Do you know what_ I _need?"

"What?"

"Another kiss from you."

Zelda laughed. "Nope. _You_ need to kiss _me."_

"We're never gonna get to kissing if we can't decide who's kissing whom."

"Well, then start leaning, lover boy."

"Nope you-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

When we broke apart, she said, "It's about time you shut up."

"I love you," I said.

"You're an idiot."

Then there's more kissing.

**Aren't you happy I gave you a kiss without something happening afterwards? You should be, not many more will be like that! It's just something to stir things up.**

**Review please!**


	10. Both: The Forest

**Hello again! Here is another chapter! Be happy! More drama! I enjoy the drama! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

_The Forest_

_Link_

I woke up staring at Zelda. She looked like she was still asleep. My arms were still around her, and her hands were against my chest. It was all so comfortable, I didn't want to move.

So I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt her stir. She was awake.

"Good morning," I said, causing her to jump.

"Nayru's love!" she yelled. "My god, Link, you scared me!"

"That's the idea," I replied, grinning.

She pushed me away, making me fall off the bed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That hurt."

Zelda gaped at me. "You can almost _die_ in a dungeon, and falling off of a bed that's less than two feet off the floor hurts?"

"Yes! Well, no, but still!"

She laughed.

"Hey, Zelda?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did yesterday...?" I began

"Funny, I was about to ask _you_ that."

"So, it wasn't... y'know, a dream?"

"If it was, you and I have very similar dreams," she replied.

"Really? So you dreamt that evil meat eating chairs were falling from the sky asking for fried beef?"

Zelda's face turned red with anger again. She started hitting my head with my hat.

"You! You're horrible!"

"Well, _excuse me, _princess!" I said, jokingly. **(Yes, I had to put that in here.)**

Then I caught her hands again. She stopped struggling and look straight into my eyes.

And we started to lean in...

_Zelda_

Right when our lips were about to touch, the door slammed open. Impa was standing in the doorway.

She didn't show any signs of anger like yesterday. Instead, she smiled and walked up to us.

She threw Link across the room, then knelt down in front of me.

"Princess, you two should leave soon. We have everything ready."

"O-okay. Thank you, Impa."

Impa left with a bow. I turned my attention to Link.

"Are you okay, Link?"

"Y-yeah," he said, clutching his shoulder. "Um... _ow_."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh, _no_. Being thrown against a _wall_ has absolutely _no_ effect on me."

"You can drop the sarcasm, Link."

Link got up and rolled his shoulder a couple times. Then he streched. And... flexes?

I giggled. It looked like he was trying to impress me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," I answered, still giggling.

"No, something's making you laugh," Link replied, "Tell me! I like a good laugh, too, y'know."

"Did you flex a second ago to impress me?"

Link's face froze. "No, no! Where would yo get that idea?" He started laughing, nervously.

I gave him a skeptical look. Link stopped laughing and looked at the floor.

"Yes..."

I laughed. He made his way over to me. He took my chin in his hand and intertwined our fingers with his other hand. He looked straight into my eyes making my face turn a very warm red.

"Is that bad?" he asked in a serious tone. "Is it bad that I want to impress you?"

I shook my head lightly.

Then he came closer. And closer, and closer until he was just millimeters away.

And the door opened. _And_ Mina was in the doorway.

"Link! You don't have any time to be chewing on the princess's face!" she yelled, making Link turn maroon. "You guys gotta go to the forest and stuff."

Mina seems much happier now. She walked over to me and tried to lean in. But was blocked by Link's hand.

"We don't have time for you to be chewing on the princess's face," he said, pushing her away.

Mina huffed. "Fine. Lady Impa asked me to prepare your horses and supplies. Go to the stables in ten minutes, 'kay?" she said, and exited.

We nodded. "Alright, Link, get out."

"What? Why?"

"I gotta change!"

"I don't mind," he said, grinning.

"Well, _I_ do! Get out!" I commanded, pushing him out.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so hasty," he replied, still grinning.

I closed the door behind him, and could tell he was still there. I quickly changed into my new tunic, this one green to match the surrounding forest. It looked so much like Link's, I wouldn't be surprised if they just took one of his.

The leggings were a soft brown. With my hood up, I looked just like a tree. I washed my face, and decided to splash on a bit of wildflower perfume. Hey, it's all for camouflage, right?

I'll let myself think that for now.

I opened the window, finding that it was still dark out.

Link knocked on the door, "You okay in there?"

"Yeah," I answered. I left the room. Link and I headed for the stables. There, Mina and Impa were waiting.

_Link_

"Princess, Link," Impa said, nodding to each of us. "Your horses are ready."

Mina walked up to Zelda. "Here, princess, drink this," she said, holding up a glass of water. It was slightly green.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Forest water," I answered. After a life of drinking it, I had to know. "It'll keep you alive in the forest."

"I thought it was the Great Deku Tree who keeps you alive in the forest."

"Yeah, but, the water helps. Alot more than you'd think."

Zelda nodded and downed the water. She made a face, responding to the bitter taste. Her face lightened, though, after the water took a sweeter taste.

"Is it supposed to taste like this?" she asked me.

"Bitter then surprisingly sweet?"

Zelda nodded.

"Then yes."

She smiled. "Am I going to have to keep drinking this?"

I looked to Impa in answer. "I've been drinking this stuff since childhood, so I should be set, but I don't know about Zelda."

"She should drink a bit hourly," Impa replied. "We've packed around three gallons of it. That should be good for a day. There are streams everywhere, so if you run out, you'll be fine."

Zelda nodded, but her face lost some color. Mina brought Elli and Epona over.

"We're only riding Epona," Zelda said.

"Why?"

"It's easier. Epona's faster, and she likes the forest."

Mina huffed. She walked over to me. "Link, don't do anything to her, you understand?"

I expected Mina to walk over to Zelda, but she went to Epona. "She's a good horse."

Impa left, saying she needs to take care of some things.

"I packed some feed for Epona, too. Don't forget to reward her sometimes," Mina said, handing me a bag of vegetables.

"Do you like horses, Mina?" Zelda asked.

"Yep!" Mina answered brightly, "I even have one now! I named her Ilia, after my mom. If I ever have a daughter, I wanna name her that, too!"

Zelda smiled. Mina blushed and led Epona out. We followed. Mina gave Epona's mane a pat and hugged Zelda. Zelda pushed her off and let me help her onto Epona before getting on myself. Sitting behind her, I caught a whiff of something that smelled like wildflowers. It almost intoxicated me.

Mina waved us off as we rode toward the Kokiri Forest.

_Zelda_

Epona was reluctant to enter the forest at first, but Link lured her in with a carrot. When we entered the little village, everyone came running toward us shouting Link's name.

Link grinned and jumped off of Epona to hug his friends. One of them took his hat and replaced it with a flower wreath. I enjoyed watching it. Until they noticed me.

"Link, who's that?" a Kokiri girl asked.

"That's Princess Zelda," Link answered.

The girl jumped onto Epona and stared at me. She held out her hand, "My name is Solla. I think that you're very beautiful. You should marry Link so that we will all stop fighting over him."

Link tripped, and his face red. "Solla!" he shouted.

"What? I'm only telling the truth. Everyone thinks so, too, right?"

This was answered by nods and shouts of agreement. Link managed to shake off all of the kids climbing on him.

"Alright, guys! We need to see the Great Deku Tree. Who wants to show Princess Zelda the way?"

They all rose their hands. Link make a face. "But we need someone to watch Epona," he said.

Half of them grinned and ran over to Epona. Two of the remaining Kokiri took my hands. Another two took Link's. They took us all around the forest, causing Link to yell at them whenever we made a big detour.

When we finally made it to the Great Deku Tree, the first think I saw was a gicantic _dead_ tree.

"Link, look! The tree is..." I said, but he shook his head and pointed to the bottom of the tree, when there was a much smaller tree.

"Is that...?" I asked. Link nodded and led the way down to the Deku Tree.

I looked at him. The Tree didn't move at all. So I stepped closer. Still nothing.

Then suddenly the Tree yelled, "BOO!"

I screamed and fell back. Link and the Deku Tree started laughing.

"I'm _so_ glad I didn't fall for that again!" Link laughed.

After Link and the Deku Tree controlled their laughter, the Deku Tree asked, "So, to what do I owe the honor, and pleasure today, majesty?"

"Link had an idea. We were wondering if you could direct us to the Wind Sage. He's a Kokiri, am I correct?"

"You are. Unfortunatly, the temple is located deep underground, and the only other entrance is on a mountain. What were you looking for the Wind Sage for?"

Link cut in. "We wanted to know how to use the Wind Waker. Do you know how?"

The Deku Tree shook his branches sadly, "The only people who know how to use the Wind Waker, were the late king, and the two sages."

Link punched the ground. "Well, we're looking for something else, as well," he looked at me, "Zelda, did you bring the book?"

I nodded and took the story book out. I handed it to Link who let the Deku Tree see a page.

"Are you familiar with this language?"

Again, the Deku Tree shook his branches. "I'm afraid not. But I do know someone who does!"

"What? Who?" I asked.

"A man who lives in the forest. He lives next to the stream, so if you follow it, you might be able to find him."

Link grinned. "Great! Prefect! Thanks, Great Deku Tree."

"Good luck! End this war soon!"

With that, we followed the stream, starting with the small pond near the Kokiri Shop. We entered a thickly wooded area. This place was filled with Stalfos and Skull Kids. The Skull Kids left us alone, apparently recognizing Link, but I can't say the same about the Stalfos. They attacked us on sight.

Eventually, we reached a place where light could not touch, for the trees grew so thickly here. Then, all of a sudden, a deep voice called out," **WHO IS THERE?**"

Link pushed me behind him and drew his sword. "Link and the ruler of Hyrule, Zelda."

"**I SEE. YOU MAY COME FORWARD.**"

Link kept me behind him as we walked forward. A house came into view. In front of the house, stood a man. He looked about twenty, had wavy blonde hair, round oval glasses, and dark green eyes.

When he saw us, he gave a bow. "Hello. Today, my name is Ollivar. I am certainly honored with a visit from the Hero of Time and the queen of Hyrule."

He spoke in perfect Hylian, yet he had a strange accent.

Link still held out his sword. His eyes narrowed.

Ollivar seemed to catch sight of this frank display of distrust and said, "Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I'm personal friends with Impa, remember?"

Link didn't move. Ollivar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to come in for tea? Then we can talk about whatever you need me for."

I poked Link in the shoulder. He nodded and gestured toward the house.

The walls of the house were covered in books. It was a small house, but every space possible was taken by tall stacks of books. One bookshelf was completely devoted to the strange writing we saw.

"Excuse me," I said, pointing to the shelf, "What are these?"

Ollivar glanced at the shelf. "Oh, those are books from my home country."

_Link_

Ollivar had just placed the tea on the table.

"Where are you from?" Zelda asked, taking one of the books off of the shelf.

"I believe a different dimension," Ollivar answered as casually as one would ask about the weather.

"Different dimension? I thought there was only here," I said.

"Of course not, silly child. The many worlds are infinite! The ones I know of are only two in the hundreds, possibly thousands dimensions out there!"

"You know of two?" Zelda asked. "I know! This one and the one you're from."

"Yes. You are very bright, unlike this supposed hero."

I felt red hot anger pulsing through my body. I clenched my fists.

"Please don't insult him," Zelda said. "He sometimes has a hard time controlling his anger."

Zelda must have thought this would make me feel better. It didn't. It made me feel far from better.

"I apologize. Well, I should explain myself, shouldn't I?"

Zelda nodded.

"Alright then. Where to start... Ah! How about when my mother died? See, my father was devastated. Right before he reached insanity, a book fell into his hands. The book told him of a golden land, where a golden power lay hidden. A power that could make mortal dreams come true."

Zelda raised a hand to interrupt him. "Are you trying to say that your father found the Book of Mudora?"

The Book of Mudora! Created by Mudora, it was the history of Hyrule, and, if it still exists, would add everything into its pages. An almost perfect record of Hyrule.

"Yes," Ollivar answered. "It translated itself into my language, English, and my father pored over those pages. Magic, wizards, prosperity. All of this intrigued my father. But the thing that interested him the most, was the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. This one poem was his favorite: In a realm beyond sight, the sky shines gold, not blue. There, the Triforce's might, makes mortal dreams come true. He was obsessed. Once he found that book, he never had any time for me.

"I guess I kinda resented it. But once he took me under his wing and decided to pass on his knowledge onto me. 'Son, this triangle is the Triforce,' he said, 'I will find it and bring back you mother.'"

"That's impossible!" Zelda interrupted, "The dark magic of necromancy is forbidden by punishment of death!"

"True, but father didn't know that. In fact, the only thing keeping him alive was the idea that my mother could come back. Anyway, he taught me all he knew, and I became interested in this other world. This Hyrule. Father was estatic to have someone helping him. Every free hour was taken by study of Hyrule. Everyday, all I could look forward to was Hyrule. I didn't care about the Triforce; I only wanted to see this splendid land.

"Then one day, I found a scroll in one of father's notes. It was a spell. I forgot exactly what it said, but the scroll granted me eternal youth and passageway to Hyrule. I felt like I was asleep for days, but it was only a few minutes. The last thing I remember hearing was my father calling my name. I awoke to red eyes and silver hair. A little girl clutching a doll was staring at me. Impa."

Ollivar closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea. "So, then what?" I asked.

Ollivar opened his eyes in surprise. "Oh! My dear, it's Link. I almost forgot you were here," Ollivar laughed. "I kid. After that, I passed out. For two weeks, I was asleep. Impa and her family took care of me. They saved my life. I had studied the Hyrulian language for years, but was still unfamiliar with it, so when I thanked them, they thought I had said a very nasty swear word."

Zelda laughed quiuetly. Ollivar smiled at her. "Impa and her family taught me proper Hylian, but I can't shake off my original accent. I enrolled in a very good academy, and now I'm a writer."

Zelda took another book down from the shelf. "Could you translate this for me? I'm really curious."

Ollivar smiled at her again, but this smile made my insides burn. "Of course, my dear," he said. "Ah, _Pride and Prejudice._ Truly a classic."

Ollivar opened to a page, cleared his throat, and began to read,"'In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.' Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent.'"

I looked toward Zelda whose eyes were closed. Her face was a bright pink shade. "What a confession!" she declared. "You must tell me more of this story!"

"No need, I have already translated it at the best of my ability."

The continued talking about books, and classics, and poems, and many other things that I did not understand. Suddenly, Ollivar looked toward me and asked if he could speak with me outside.

"What do you want?" I asked once we were out.

"I believe that you are jealous of me. Jealous that I can match Zelda's intelligence, and that I just gave her a confession of love."

I said nothing.

"I _do_ love her, I'll have you know. This is truly the first time I've conversed with her, but I have admired her from afar."

When I still said nothing, he continued, "Ah. I see. You don't care if the woman who loves you so much is whisked away by another man."

At this, I drew my sword and pointed it at his nose. "I've killed a person before, who's to say I can't do it again?" I said darkly.

"Link, no!" Zelda screamed, and she pushed Ollivar back.

_Zelda_

As I stood in front of Ollivar with my hands streched out, I couldn't help feeling guilty. Link was acting on his heart wasn't he?

But still, he didn't put his sword down.

"Link, please. Put down the sword," I commanded.

Link hesitated. Then he sheathed his sword. I lowered my arms. I was about to walk over to Link, but he took off running. I knew I could catch up to him, but Ollivar held me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Let him blow off some steam. Give him some time to himself."

When I didn't struggle, Ollivar let go of my hand. He led me back into the house.

"Now, I believe that you two came here for a reason besides the storybooks I left Impa."

I nodded. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the Wind Waker or the past of Cyrle."

"Let's see... Cyrle. I have very little knowledge of it. All I know is that they went insane for a period of time until Hyrule came and helped them."

"And the Wind Waker?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Ollivar took three books off of the shelves. Thankfully, all were written in Hylian.

"This, is the history of sacred objects known in Hyrule. This one is a storybook. And this one is on the wind and how it was conducted," he said, pointing to each book in turn.

"Conducted?" I asked.

"No questions. You and Link must read those and they will give you all the answers you need."

"Great! Thanks, alot!"

At that moment, Link walked into the room, his right shoulder bloody.

"By the Gods, Link!" I yelled. "What happened?"

Link's cheeks were red from strain and he could only make out two words.

"They're... coming..." Then he passed out.

Ollivar took care of his shoulder in silence, and he woke up in the next fifteen minutes.

I explained everything to him and about the books. We were just about to start reading them. But suddenly, we couldn't hear the birds chirping anymore. The creek even quieted itself.

And thats when we hear the drums.

**Is it late again? I'm sorry. Really. But I had fun writing this one. Did anyone else enjoy Link's little jealousy fit? Muahahahaha**

**Review or be showered with vampire sparkles! Rawr!**


	11. Both: The First Battle

**Another day, another chapter. HOLY CRAP I BROKE THE CYCLE**

**Disclaimer: MERP (see other chapters.)**

_The First Battle_

_Zelda_

Ollivar stood up, "Shit! We gotta get back to the castle!"

He dug behind a pile of books and brought out a sword and shield. He gave us an urgent look. "I have my own horse. Did you bring one?"

Link nodded. "We left her in the village, though."

Ollivar groaned. "We'll have to squeeze on mine then."

It was a tight sqeeze, but we all fit. When we got back to the Kokiri Village, all the Kokiri children were rushing toward the Great Deku Tree. Link and I quickly jumped onto Epona and we all rushed to Hyrule Castle.

As we ran through town, Link and Ollivar were sheparding the citezens to the castle.

Impa was waiting at the door. "Princess! Link! Aiden!" she shouted. "This way!"

Impa brought me into my dressing room where I was put into a chainlink shirt and armored leggings.

"We're going to need you to give a speech. Inprire the people willing to stay for their country."

I interpreted "stay" as "die." I felt my pulse quicken.

Out on the balcony where I usually give speeches, Link, Ollivar and my best war general, Seedlin, were waiting.

I've given countless speeches on this balcony, but this is the first war I've been in as a leader. Seeing all those faces down there, expecting something great from me. I became dizzy.

Using the balcony rail to balance myself, I stood straight and tried to make my speech.

"Citizens of Hyrule! You are still here because you want to- to- to protect... protect your..."

I fell to my knees. I let my head rest on the rail, and let the tears fall. I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should run or stay or keep quiet or scream at the world. I hear the murmurs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Link smiling face was looking down at me. Link brought me to my feet and stepped in front of me.

"People of Hyrule! You all know me as Link, the Hero of Time," Link paused. Cheers filled the silence. "Today, I am merely Link and I am here for the same reasons you are. I want to protect the people and the land that I love," another pause filled with cheers. "If I could fight all this on my own, I would. But I can't. I need your help. I beg you to help me," another pause, but this time, it is completely silent. "Just like you, I feel a strong passion in protecting this land," more cheers. "So who's with me?" More cheers. "I can't hear you! Who's with me?" Roars of agreement. "FOR HYRULE!"

They chant "For Hyrule," over and over again. Link was grinning and there was fire in his eyes.

Everyone on the balcony congratulated Link on his excellent speech. He met my eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, he gave me a smile and took my hand.

We were put on our horses and went out to Hyrule Field. We could hear the Cyrillian army coming toward us. Link raised his sword in the air as a starting signal. Once the other army sounded like they were close enough, Link cut through the air. Everyone ran toward the other army. When Link and I caught up with them I expected to see Cybalt, but he was no where to be found.

I stood behind, waiting for General Seedlin's signal. All of a sudden, an arrow landed in front of me. There's his signal.

I unsheathed my sword and began to fight off the soldiers coming after me. Only half of them were wearing armor. One man was screaming.

"Attack! Plan Din! Plan Din!" Seedlin was shouting. Hyrulian soldiers came rushing back. Everyone took out their bows and arrows and Link came running by, lighting the arrows on fire.

Just like Din used her flaming arms, my army used their flaming arrows.

Still, the Cyrle army did not retreat. We repeated Plan Din several times. Still, they attacked.

"Get the princess!" the Cyrle General shouted. "That is the only reason we're here!"

Soldiers began to appear from left right and center. I tried to fight them off by myself. Without my armor, I would surely be dead.

"Help!" I shouted. "Help! Link!"

Almost instantly, Link appeared. He fought off most of the soldiers around me and picked me up. He ran toward the forest.

"We're going to hide. Just until the battle is over, okay?" he said.

"No! I'm going to fight for my country or die trying!" I declared, hitting his shoulder.

Link kept running. "I won't let you die. I won't allow it."

"Let me go, Link!"

Link glared at me. "This is an order from the princess! Let me go!" I cried.

"I don't take orders from anybody! Not even my princess! Now shut up, I'm trying to save your life!"

I hit his shoulder again. We were in the forest. Link put me down.

"You could be tried for treason, not obeying me," I huffed.

Link gave me a glare and bowed. "I'm sorry, _your majesty_! I'm sorry for saving your life!"

"You didn't need to! I would have gladly died for my people!"

"And who would rule after you? Me? Impa? You have no heir! You would practically give your country as a gift to Cybalt!"

I was taken aback at this. "I... I never thought of that..." I whispered.

"Exactly! Now, c'mon. There's a cave that I used to use somewhere around here. I have food and water in there, too."

I followed quietly behind as Link led the way. His back was stained with blood. His own or someone else's, I don't know.

The silence was so akward, but I couldn't say anything.

"Ah, here we are," Link said, stopping in front of a stone covered in vines.

"Uhm, Link... that's just a wall," I said.

Link laughed, lightening the mood a bit. "I know that's what it looks like, but trust me. This is a cave."

He pushed the vines aside like a curtain, revealing a cave the size of a regular bedroom. There were barrels of dried meat and fish and a small bed just the right size for both of us.

Link dug behind the barrels and retrieved a sponge and bucket.

"Here," he said, throwing the bucket and sponge to me. "Go wash up. You're covered in blood."

I looked down at myself, seeing that I was as bloody as Link was.

"Okay. Where's the stream?"

Link silently led the way again. Not too far from the cave, was another vine curtain. Link leaned against a rock and pointed toward the vines.

"Through here there's a waterfall and a lake. Just wash up, I'll get you some extra clothes. Are you okay with mine?"

I nodded. Link walked back to the cave whistling a song.

When I looked past the vines, I saw something amazing! The water was sparking, the plants around were abundant and the flowers were all so colorful! The waterfall was practically musical with the sound it made. It fell off of the rocks with a rhythm.

The water was cool. I swam around a few times after washing the blood out of my clothes and armor.

I sat behind a rock and closed my eyes. Link barely talked to be on the way here. Was he mad at me? He always says he loves me now... but he's stil Link. Link gets angry a lot. Why wouldn't he let me fight? Why? This is _my_ country, I would do anything for it. For my people. If my people wanted me dead, I'd walk up to the gallows immediatly. If my people wanted to fly, I'd create wings for them.

But Link is something different. If Link wanted to fly, he'd find a way. If Link wanted anything, he'd definitely get it for himself. If he wanted me dead though... would he kill me? If I wanted to die, would he kill me? If I died by Link's hand...

"Zelda?" Link's voice rang throughout the pool.

When I didn't answer, Link poked his head through the vines. "Zelda?"

_Link_

I looked around the lake and found her gold hair behind a rock.

"Zelda, you okay?"

"Yeah!" she called.

"I'll leave the clothes over here, okay?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I dropped the clothes on a rock and left.

Why was I still boiling? I should've calmed down, but I'm still angry at Zelda.

"I would gladly die for my people!" she says! What the hell! Is she stupid? Does she think that she could just die and everyone will be happy? Does she think dying will just make all of the problems disappear? Because it won't! What would Hyrule do without her? Turn to democracy? These people can't do anything without a leader let alone vote for one!

"Damn it!" I yelled, kicking a rock into a tree. The rock backfired against the tree and hit me in the head.

"Shit!" I said, clutching my forehead. When I made it back to the cave, I slumped onto the matress and sighed. Things were going so perfectly... what happened?

* * *

"Link... Link. Wake up."

I opened my eyes. Zelda was shaking me. "Link, you awake?"

I nodded. Zelda poked me in the forehead. "No you're not, now wake up!"

"What?" I spat.

"Can we go back now? I don't hear anymore fighting," she said.

I rolled over so I was looking at her. "Just because things have gotten quiet, doesn't mean the fighting is over. It's night time. Some soldiers are sleeping, and some are standing guard. The battle isn't over. They'll send someone to find us when it is."

"But _how _will they find us? This cave is so perfectly camoflaged!"

I shrugged. Zelda huffed. She started to dig through the dried meat and nibbled on a piece.

Zelda was obviously bored and nervous. She paced. She did handstands. She even cartwheeled a bit.

"GAH!" she yelled. "I'm so bored!"

I held back a laugh and left the cave. "Where're you going," Zelda asked.

"No where. I'll be back in a minute or so."

Zelda collapsed on the bed and sighed. Smiling, I left.

I found four bowl shaped rocks and filled them with different colored berries. I pulled a few large pieces of bark off of some trees. Then I found a dead deer. I cut off some of the meat for later, and pulled off its tail hair. Feeling a bit guilty, I covered the wound I left with leaves.

I attached the hair onto a twig and crushed the berries, leaving only their juice in the bowl shaped rocks. I had just made paint. Satisfied with my work, I brought my finds back to the cave where Zelda was sleeping. I placed the paints and things next to the bed.

"Zelda," I said, poking her shoulder.

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna go wash up, 'kay? I brought you something. It's right next to the bed, alright?"

"Mmm..."

I left the cave with the bucket and sponge. Which was the worst decision I had ever made, because when I came back, there was a bloody soilder standing with Zelda.

The world suddenly went into slow motion as I watched him pull out a knife. He stabbed Zelda and Zelda fell to the ground.

**CLIFFHANGER! Zelda's dead. I killed her. Or did I? You'll have to wait and see! Oh, the suspense!**

**WEIVER!**


	12. Zelda: Into the Castle

**Hello. Kikilu here with another chapter! Zelda's not dead, okay? I plan to make this story longer, and I can't do that with only Link, can I? Well, I could but that would't be fun for me. Only saying this since a number of you readers must be all "NU! U CANT KILL ZELDA!111!11!1! WTF!#!" Hahaha. But yeah. Zelda's not dead.**

**Disclaimer: HURRY UP AND GET SKYWARD SWORD OUT NINTENDO! Oh, and I don't own this. Yeah...**

_Into the Castle_

I was gazing into the window, waiting for the evil man to appear.

"Excuse me?" a boy's voice says behind me.

I turned around and gasped. "Who? Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get past the guards?"

The boy was dressed in green and a blue fairy was circling his head. "Oh, what's that? Is that a fairy?"

The boy nodded. "Then, are you... are you from the forest?"

The boy nodded again. My pulse quickened. "Then... then... you wouldn't happen to have... The Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you? That green and shining stone?"

The boy's face brightened with recognition. "Do you have it?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I do," the boy answered.

"Just as I thought!" I declared happily.

"Why do you ask?" the boy says.

"Well..." I answer. "I had a dream. In the dream, dark clouds were billowing over Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy."

"And...?" The boy asked.

"I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest."

The boy pointed at himself.

"Yes," I nodded. "I thought you might be the one. Oh, I'm sorry!"

The boy was taken aback at my sudden outburst. "Wha-?"

"I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!"

I bowed my head. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What's your name?"

"I- uh... I'm Link. Kokiri child of the forest," the boy says nevously.

"Link...? Strange. It sounds somehow... familiar," I say. And suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder then it's numb There are no clouds in the sky, but warm rain falls on my face...

I woke up from the dream. Link was holding me tightly. His tears fell onto my face.

"I'm sorry..." he says. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Zelda... I'm so sorry."

"Link?" I say. My voice is raspy.

Link loosened his grip on me and looked at my face. "Zelda? Oh my god, Zelda. You're alive?"

Link's eyes were swimming with tears. "Link... you're crying..."

Link didn't say anything. He just stared at me with his watery eyes.

"Why can't I feel my left arm?" I asked him. I was about to look at it, but Link stopped me.

"No. Don't look at it. It looks pretty bad."

"What happened?"

"Someone stabbed you. And... I... I... I killed him..."

Link put his forehead on my shoulder. "I _killed _him... Zelda..."

"Wha... where is he?"

"I found a ditch and put him in it. I covered his body in leaves and apologized."

"What about me? Will I live?"

"You should. I used some medicinal herbs on you. That's probably why you can't feel your arm."

Link picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He ripped off some of the blanket and bandaged my arm with it.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda... I really am... so sorry..." Link said.

"What for?"

"If I hadn't left you alone for so long, I could have protected you..."

Link took my hand in his. "You don't know how much you mean to me. If you had died..."

Link went silent. He didn't say anything for a long time. He just gripped my hand.

"Princess! Princess!"

Link's head shot up. "Was that Impa?"

I nodded. Link stood up. "I'm gonna check, alright. I'll be right in front of the mouth of the cave. Don't move."

Link left the cave. I heard him unsheathe his sword. A galloping horse.

"Link, is that you?" Impa's voice said.

"Impa?" Link's voice answered

"Where is the princess? Is she injured?"

"She's in here. She has a wound on her left shoulder," Link said quietly. "I did my best to treat it, but I think she needs a doctor."

Impa then burst in with a worried look on her face. It was strange seeing Impa like this when she's usually so calm and straight faced. Instead of bowing to me like she usually does, she rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Princess... Oh, Zelda... I was so worried. I knew Link was with you, but I was still so scared..." Impa said, her voice quivering.

"Impa..." I said.

"Come," she said, her voice steady now. "We must return. We must get you to a doctor."

Link picked me up, even though it was my arm that was injured. Not my leg. I didn't say anything though. I just felt that I shouldn't argue with him at the moment.

Not a word was spoken going back to the castle. Bodies were all over Hyrule Field. Blood was everywhere. About a hundred people were digging a huge ditch for the unclaimed bodies. Women and men found their families or spouses. One woman was clutching a dead body and crying. A girl who looked about my age was crying over another girl who I assume was her twin with a man that looked like her father.

"I died for Hyrule. I died to protect our son. To protect you. I have no regrets," a wounded woman said to a man who was clutching her hand.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to see all the suffering that I had caused. All the pain my people were going through.

* * *

"Ah..." Dr. Borville said, inspecting my shoulder. He's a small man missing most of his teeth. He wears hige glasses that make his eyes look huge. "What did you use on this? It's very good."

"It's called Dragon Spice," Link answered.

"It worked like a charm! The bleeding stopped immediatly and there aren't any infections! If you wouldn't mind, could you bring me a batch so I could study it?"

Link stood up and went to the door. "Gladly. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

He left slamming the door.

"He's a good boy," Borville said. "He just has some anger problems."

He bandaged my arm, put it in a sling and gave me a bottle of blood replenishing potion. When Link came back, he had a bag full of Dragon Spice.

"Thank you, m'boy. The princess will be fine as long as she gets plenty of rest."

Link nodded. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I told him yes and he led me back to the castle.

On the way there, Link said, "We should sneak into Cyrle again."

"What for?"

"I want to end this as soon as possible. Maybe we could take Cyrle Castle."

When I didn't answer, Link continued, "Once you heal, anyway. Or I could go alone."

"You're _not_ going alone!" I scolded. "Remember the dungeon? How everything was split in two? What if it's like that again?"

Link didn't reply. No words were spoken until we got to the castle.

About two weeks later, my injury had healed completely. Ollivar was staying at the castle, mainly staying at the library.

When Link and I discussed our plan of sneaking into Cyrle again, Impa refused.

"I will _not_ allow it!" Impa said, "You barely made it out last time! Now you want to go again?"

"But Impa, we could _end_ this! We could!" Link replied.

"No! I will _not_- " Impa started to say. She was cut off by Ollivar.

"I'll go with them, Impa."

"What?" Link and Impa asked simultainiously. Link said it angrily, and Impa said it with surprise.

"I'll go with them. You've seen me fight before. I can protect both of them if I need to."

Impa was silent for a minute, then finally said, "Fine. Go ahead. Only because Aiden is going with you."

"Oh, Impa, I forgot to tell you. I'm Ollivar for the time being. So please adress me as such," Ollivar said, beaming.

Link suddenly stood up, excused himself, and left.

"Such bad manners," Ollivar said stiffly.

"Excuse me," I said, and I ran to follow Link. From behind, I could see Ollivar stand up with his hand outstretched. I kept running.

I found Link on a balcony.

"What do you want?" he asked, sharply. "Why don't you just have another 'intelligent' conversation with that guy?"

Link's face was red and he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'd rather talk to you," I replied.

Link turned so that his back was to me. He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"It was _something_. C'mon, tell me!"

"No!"

"Link!"

Link took my hand in his and gave me a smile. "Kiss me first."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, feeling my face become warm

"It's been a long time since you've kissed me. C'mon, it's only a kiss!"

I laughed and closed my eyes. I second later, I felt a pair of lips on mine.

But they felt different than usual. They didn't belong to Link.

I opened my eyes and saw Ollivar's bright green eyes in front of me. He was covering Link's mouth with his hand.

I pushed Ollivar off and covered my mouth with my hands. Link broke free of Ollivar's grip.

"You bastard!" Link yelled. He grabbed Ollivar by the collar and raised his fist ready to punch him.

"What? Like you said, it's only a kiss," Ollivar said smirking. "Going to punch me?"

"You know I want to!" Link exclaimed.

"Then why don't you? Here I am, defenseless. Punch me."

Link lowered his fist and let go of Ollivar. "If I punch you, I might as well admit defeat. I'm not gonna lose to a bastard like you."

"Oh?" Ollivar said, smiling.

I grabbed Link's sleeve. He looked down at me and I shook my head.

Link sighed. "As you wish. C'mon," he said, leading me away by the hand.

He led me up to the tallest tower and stopped.

"Zelda, I love you," he said suddenly. I felt my face become hot. "I don't want anyone, _anyone_ to take you away from me."

"Link..."

"Wait, not yet. Don't say anything just yet. Remember when that guy read you part of that book, _Pride_ and something. He read you the confession scene. Then he told me that he just confessed to you. He said that he 'admired you from afar.' You two could do well together with how much you like reading and that intelligent way you talk. Anyone could see that, but I refuse to. I can't see you with anyone but me. I know that sounds selfish, but since the first time we kissed, you belong to me and I belong to you."

Link paused. He took me in his arms and hugged me. "Even the king of Cyrle is in love with you! Everyone expects you to marry royalty or intelligence. No one would expect you to be with a forest boy for the rest of your life no matter what that forest boy did. But I'm not going to let you go!"

"Link..." I said again.

But he didn't let me finish. Link kissed me. The familiar feel of his lips on mine. There's always something so new about Link's kisses, yet so familiar. It makes me feel like time is standing still yet going faster than light.

"Link, I lo-love you," I said, when we broke apart.

Link smiled at me. "I know."

* * *

Two days after, we snuck into Cyrle again. We came in at noon when we could blend in with the crowd. No one seemed to recognize us.

We swam through the canal into the dungeon again and made our way through.

In the room where we found Rylu, we found a trap door on the roof. Link opened it and Ollivar helped me through it.

Once we all got through, a maid and two butlers saw us. The maid screamed and one of the butlers came charging at us.

After a three minute long struggle, the maid and butlers were tied up nice and cozy in a closet, and we took their clothes.

"How convinient was that?" I asked, fixing my hair into a bun like the maid's.

"Uncannily convinient. What's even better is that their clothes are just our size," Ollivar said, fixing his tie. He looked dashing in the suit, while Link was having a hard time putting his on.

"How can people dress like this every day? The damn buttons won't go right!" Link exclaimed.

I laughed. "Here let me help," I said, and buttoned up Link's jacket. Then I fixed his tie.

"It's too tight. Can't you loosen it?" I did and the results were amazing. Ollivar looked like the nice guy, while Link looked like the rebel. The sight of both of them next to each other made my heart beat a little faster.

"Should we go?" Ollivar asked, his hand outstretched.

I nodded but ignored his hand. We wandered the corridors for a while before running into someone else.

"Oi, what are you three upto? The Lord is waiting!" A maid said to us in Cyrillian.

"We're terribly sorry, madame. We're new here. Could you, perhaps point us in the direction of the Lord?" Ollivar replied, also in Cyrillian.

"Down the hall, to the left and up the stairs. If you see a big, fancy door, you're there," the maid said, bustling away.

"What did they say?" Link asked me in a whisper.

"The maid told us to go to Cybalt, and Ollivar asked how to get there."

"Link, you should stay silent for a while," Ollivar said.

"What for?"

"Most people here don't speak Hylian. You don't speak Cyrillian. We'd be pretty suspicious wouldn't we?"

Link glared at Ollivar, but nodded. He stuck his hands in his pockets and proceeded forward.

Following the maid's directions, we found the big, fancy door. As big, fancy doors go, this one was a masterpiece. It told the story of Cyrle in incredible detail. At the top, there was a picture of the three goddesses. Beneath them, were the Sky Beings flying in the heavens. Under them were the Hylians, raising their hands to the heavens. Bowing beneath the Hylians were the Cyrillians. Humans were not included on the door.

The next picture depicted groups of people looking into different worlds with the Sight.

Below, the people were looking into the realm of Hell. Next, dark spirits were chasing the people, driving them mad while men on horses watched in confusion.

A huge carving of Cyra, the goddess of Light, made up the center of the door.

The rest of the door depicted Hyrule helping Cyrle get back on its feet.

"Well, are we going to go in or what?" Ollivar asked. I nodded and gestured toward the door to help Link understand.

We opened the door and entered the throne room, where Cybalt was waiting.

He stood, clapped, and said, "Well, done, young ones. I have truly underestimated you. First, you make it through my dungeon. Then you rescue the king, my brother. Next, you survived my attack. Now you're here. How delightful."

He spoke in perfect Hylian. Link looked relieved.

"'Tis a pity, though," Cybalt continued. "Now that you are here, I cannot let you leave."

He spoke calmly, and sounded slightly amused. "Draw your weapons. We duel to the death!"

**That's all for this chapter! When I first thought of Ollivar, I really liked him. Now I want to kill him off. But will I? You'll see! Muahahahahaha!**

**Wevier!**


	13. Link: The Last Seer

**Epic battle time! I'm trying to make the battles longer and more detailed. Poo. Give me a cookie for trying.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Zelda and schtuff.**

_The Last Seer_

Cybalt drew his sword and came charging at me. Right when I was about to parry his attack, he turned and charged at Zelda.

Before he had the chance to turn again, Zelda shot his left shoulder with an arrow.

Cybalt stopped and pulled out the arrow. He crushed it in his hand with a deadly smirk on his face.

"Such weak weapons for someone with your power, princess," he said. "I had expected much more from you."

Zelda scoffed and shot another arrow at him. Cybalt dodged this and charged toward Zelda again.

Zelda defended this blow with her bow. I ran to attack Cybalt from behind, but Ollivar got there before me.

"Don't just stand there, idiot! Get her a sword!" he yelled.

I took a sword from one of the suits of armor surrounding the room. "Zelda, catch!" I yelled, and threw the sword.

She caught it and was able to fend Cybalt off of herself. Cybalt was then trapped between Zelda and Ollivar.

"Link!" Zelda called. "Take over for me!"

I did and Zelda started to pray over her arrows. I couldn't hear what she was mumuring, but saw the yellow glow surrounding her. She was turning her arrows into Light Arrows.

The yellow glow soon bathed the entire room. Cybalt looked at her in surprise. The next second, the light disappeared.

"Hold him!" Zelda commanded. Ollivar took hold of his left arm, and I took hold of his right. Cybalt almost broke free, but Zelda shot the arrow in time. The arrow hit Cybalt straight in the chest in a big burst of light.

But he wasn't dead.

Cybalt began to laugh. "You really are amazing, princess! Being able to make Light Arrows at will!"

He broke free from our grasp. "But you overlook one thing. My name is Cybalt! I was named after the great goddess of Light, Cyra! _I am Light!_"

Zelda looked at her arrows, then at Cybalt. She picked up her sword and charged at Cybalt who parried her attack.

They clashed swords several times. Ollivar and I tried to help, but Zelda told us not to.

"I'll ask for you when I need you!" she yelled. She clashed with Cybalt again, but this time, there was a blue spark where the swords met.

From then on, each time they clashed swords, a spark appeared. Each spark was bigger and a different color than the last.

Then there was a gold one the size of an apple. The gold spark burst sending Zelda and Cybalt flying. I caught Zelda before she hit the floor.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Zelda replied. "I have to finish this. Watch for my signal. Take this."

Zelda gave me her bow and arrows. She took a breath and ran toward Cybalt again. You have to hand it to Zelda; not everyone can fight in a frilly dress like the one she was wearing.

"I can't take just watching her," Ollivar said. "Can't you do something, Mr. Hero?"

"Once her mind is made up, we can't change it. Just watch. She has everything under control."

Cybalt hit his head when he fell and was bleeding heavily. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and picked up his sword. The cycle of sparks started again with another blue spark.

Right before the gold spark appeared again, Zelda shouted, "Link, time it right and shoot!"

I immediatly figured what she wanted me to do. When the gold spark appeared, I shot a Light Arrow at it.

The arrow hit the spark then disappeared. The spark grew and bathed the entire room with it's gold light. The light began to change color starting with blue. The color cycle repeated three times. When the gold light came back, the light gathered at the ceiling and burst.

Streams of light were everywhere, destroying what they touched. Three streams went toward Cybalt at once. He screamed, covered in the gold light. The light faded; Cybalt fell to the ground.

One stream was left, bouncing around the mirror covered ceiling. All of a sudden, it came rocketing at Zelda.

Simultaniously, Ollivar and I shouted, "Princess!" and "Zelda!"

We jumped on her to cover her at the same time. The light hit us, but it didn't hurt. The light was warm, and it felt like it was protecting us.

A strange, yet familiar voice spoke in my head. "Keep it up. You'll find the answer soon."

The voice belonged to a woman and was deep and smooth.

The warmth disappeared. All three of us sat up. Ollivar stood and prodded Cybalt with the flat of his sword.

"He's out cold," he declared. "What do we do with him?"

"Break his right arm. We don't want him to be able to fight anymore," Zelda answered.

Ollivar nodded and stomped on Cybalt's arm. The resulting crack made Zelda wince.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We go to the library," Zelda said.

"Why?"

"The voice told me. Didn't you hear it? 'Go to the home of knowledge. There you will find the answer.'"

"Why didn't we kill him?" Ollivar asked.

"The voice told me not to. Even if it didn't I wouldn't kill him. Cybalt... he's my friend."

I tripped over my own feet. "What?" I asked.

"As a child, I would always visit Cyrle with my father. Rylu and Cybalt became my friends. Cybalt was always so quiet. I don't ever remember him like this."

After this, Zelda said nothing.

When we entered the library, Zelda went straight to this huge book in the middle of the room. The cover was labeled _Sight_.

"Amazing!" Ollivar exclaimed. "I've heard of this book! It's a very accurate account of the Sight. Somewhere in it is a list of all Seers known to man!"

Zelda flipped through the book. "Found it!"

The top of the page was labeled _Seers_. Under the title were various names. At the bottom of the page were the most recent Seers, at the top were the older ones.

"Mother..." Zelda whispered. At first, I thought this was a very random mention of her mother, but then I saw Cynori Evvrett at the bottom of the page.

"My mother was a Seer..." Zelda murmured. She turned to the next page. On it was a little description of how the Sight is passed on.

_Most think that because the Sight can only be used by people who control it, the ability is no longer around. This is completely untrue. Due to a strange enchantment Cyra put on the ability, the Sight is hereditary. It will only be passed to the first child of the same sex._

_Example- Your father is a Seer. You are the oldest son of four. The Sight will be passed onto you. The parent must teach the child on how to use the Sight and control it._

Zelda's hands were quivering.

"Princess?" Ollivar said quietly.

"I'm... mother was... so that means... I'm a Seer."

Zelda slammed the book shut and began to pace. "My foreseeing ability _must_ be from the Sight! It can't only be the Triforce. Besides, the Triforce has left me already, yet I can still tell prophecies."

Mumbling more like this, Zelda kept pacing.

"That must also explain why you heard more of the voice than we did," Ollivar suggested.

"Yes! That must explain the voices I used to hear as a child!"

"But how do you control it?"

"Does the book say anything?"

"No, it doesn't!"

Just to feel included, I said, "Maybe you should look up another Seer and find their living relatives."

Ollivar and Zelda froze. "If it's a bad idea, just say so."

"That's a really good idea," Zelda said.

Ollivar hit himself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

I smirked with satisfaction. Zelda reopened the book to the list of Seers.

"The most recent Seer, besides my mother, is someone named Ryio Furain."

The name rang a bell. But where...?

"He's still alive! Old and retired, but alive."

Still... Ryio. I've heard his name before... That's it!

"Zelda, was he a knight?"

"Yeah. His title says Knight, Sir Ryio Furain. How'd you know?"

"Sir Ryio, from the journal Mina lent us."

Zelda's face brightened with recognition.

"So, now we look for him?" Ollivar asked.

"Now we look for him," Zelda nodded.

She took the book and shoved it in her quiver. Quietly, we made our way through the castle, luckily, not getting caught.

Once we were out, we found our robes behind a tree where we left them. We out them on and made our way to town.

Our first stop was at the local pub. Zelda and Ollivar asked around for Ryio in Cyrillian while I stood silently behind. Eventually, we found someone who spoke Hylian, thankfully.

"Yeah, there's a ol' man called Ryio. He lives in one o' the apartments down by the Stall Market," he said. "Go to the stall selling ol' pottery and things. The lady there is his caretaker."

"Thank you," Zelda muttered as we left.

Following the man's instructions, we found what he called the Stall Market. Stalls were littered everywhere, selling things ranging from food and clothes to Skull Necklaces and broken seashells.

"This place is huge!" Zelda whispered so no one could hear us, "I think we should split up and meet back here in an hour."

"Wonderful idea, Princess. How about you and I go together and Link goes by himself?" Ollivar suggested.

"Link can't speak or understand Cyrillian. How is he supposed to interrogate anybody?"

Ollivar sighed. I let out a satisfied chuckle. "As you wish, Princess. I'll take the right half, and you two can take the other."

He then walked off to a group of young women. Typical.

"Shall we go, Link?" Zelda asked with a bright smile on her face. Her grin made me smile and I nodded.

After an hour of not understanding anything said, I was very irritable. Though at the end of the hour, we had a very good amount of information on this Ryio person.

"Well, I know where he lives now," Zelda said after talking to yet another merchant. "He lives in that apartment building," she pointed to a tall building made of rust red bricks, "and he lives on the top floor, first room on the left side."

"Great. Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Zelda laughed. She bought me a fried fish covered in bread crumbs and fried potatoes. In short, we had a greasy fried meal.

Ollivar found us sometime later.

"I haven't found a thing on Ryio! How did you two do?" he asked.

"We know where he lives now," Zelda answered, "That building over there. Top floor, first room on the left."

"Excellent! Shall we go?" Ollivar said, holding his hand out to Zelda. All the irritation I felt before lunch suddenly came back.

Zelda nodded but ignored his hand, relieving a bit of my irritaion.

Silently, we walked over to the building. The inside looked nothing like the outside; the inside was clean, there was a white marble floor, indoor plants stood thriving in every corner. It looked more like the inside of a manor than the inside of a rundown apartment building.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked in Hylian.

"Yes, we're looking for Sir Ryio Furain," Ollivar asked, taking the clerk's hand.

The clerk turned pink. "He- he- he's home at the moment. Would you li- li- like to try the new lift to the top floor?"

Ollivar gave her a smile. "No thank you. We'll happily take the stairs."

Easier said than done.

The apartment building had eight floors and a huge staircase for each. How does an old man live at the top floor in this place?

When we were finally at the top floor, we found the door marked _Furain_. Zelda knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Visitors," Zelda answered.

The old man scoffed. "Truly amazing. Names?"

"Please, just let us in!"

The old man didn't answer. "Name, status, and business," he said finally.

"Ollivar Trinket. Author. We want information on the Sight," Ollivar answered.

"Who's the girl?"

Zelda sighed.

"Zelda Hyrule. Queen of Hyrule, as he said, we want information on the Sight," Zelda whispered into the door.

After a long pause, the man opened the door. He was very old; he looked around 70. He had white hair and sat in a wheeled chair (special invention; Cyrle is the most industrialized country I've ever seen).

"I am Sir Ryio Furain," he said. "Come in, come in."

The inside of his room was furnished comfortably. A couch, a few chairs, a huge bookshelf. It looked alot like Zelda's study, only this room smelled like cats.

"So, you are Cynori's daughter?" Ryio asked Zelda. "You look quite like her."

Zelda gave him a smile. "Thank you. Now, I was wondering-"

"If I could tell you anything about the Sight. Yes, yes. I was the one who trained your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her mother had no idea she held the Sight, but I did. So I taught young Cynori. But at the last moment, when I was about to show her the true power of the great ability, she turned away! She refused to learn more, and she ran off with the prince of Hyrule. My greatest regret is that she wasn't able to learn of her true ability."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"I don't remember you introducing yourself," Ryio said, sending a glare my way.

"Excuse me. I'm Link, a boy from the Kokiri Forest."

"Kokiri? I thought they stay children their whole lives."

"Well, I'm a Hylian. My parents died when I was an infant and left me in the care of the Great Deku Tree."

"Ah... well, as I was saying," Ryio continued, "there is an even greater power connected to the Sight. Something not many Seers know of. In the Cyrillian language, it is called, Ryuude Gentriu. Mind of Darkness in Hylian."

No one spoke for a minute.

"You may know it as Mind Bending."

We all gasped. "S-so, you're a Mind Bender?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, and because your mother was a Seer, and by extension a Mind Bender, you are too."

Zelda looked at her hands. They were trembling. I stood up. "We'll be going now. Is it alright if we come back another time?"

"Of course. Always welcome. Well, unless I die first!" Ryio gave a laugh that sounded more like a cackle.

I led the still trembling Zelda out of the room. "I'll go ahead and find us some rooms," Ollivar said. Zelda nodded and waved as he left.

Once we were out of earshot, I asked Zelda, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "I- I have an incredible power in me," she said, looking at her hands again. "A power I inherited from my mother. But, I also inherited something so dangerous. It scares me..."

I put my arm around her. "It's fine. You don't know how to use it, so how can you hurt anybody?"

Zelda smiled, but her eyes still showed fear. She clenched her hands into fists. "I want to learn how to use it. I want to control it."

"We'll visit him tomorrow. Get you some basic lessons. Alright?"

Zelda nodded. Ten minutes later, Ollivar found us.

"I got us two rooms. They wouldn't let us get anymore than that."

He took Zelda's hand. "So that means I'll be sharing with you, doesn't it, Princess?"

And I punched him. He held his head muttering a slew of swears.

"What the fuck was that for, you damn bastard!" he yelled, still clutching his head.

"I'm just tired of your crap."

"You wanna fight me, Skirt Boy?" Ollivar growled, removing his glasses.

"Any time, you pice of shit," I challenged. "And it's a tunic!"

"Stop!" Zelda yelled. "We don't have time to be playing around!"

Ollivar put his glasses back on. "Alright, Princess. Let's go to the inn."

* * *

The next day, we visited Sir Ryio again. He had already predicted that Zelda would ask for training, and had all the necessary materials out by the time we got there. Most of them were books, but some were strange contraptions I've never seen before.

Hours passed, in which Zelda pored over the books, studied the items, and listened to Ryio's teachings while Ollivar and I sat quietly and watched.

"Now, see this orb?" Ryio asked, holding up a glass ball, the color of the night sky. "Inside, there is a different world. Try to look into it."

"How do I do that?" Zelda asked.

"Focus on what you want to see. Concentrate, make sure every fiber of your being will be able to see the world enclosed in this orb."

Zelda took the orb from Ryio and held it gingerly in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then Ollivar sneezed, disturbing the silence. Zelda jumped in shock, and dropped the orb. It shattered.

"Oh no!" Zelda exclaimed.

All of a sudden a hole the same color as the orb appeared above it. Zelda was lifted into the air.

"Link!" she cried, as the hole swallowed her.

"Zelda!"

And she was gone.

**That's all for this! I swear, this is going way off of the original plotline I had in mind.**

**I'll call the following chapters the Seperation Arc. Rylu's not dead, so the war isn't over yet. Yep.**

**Should I name the other arcs? XD**

**See you next time!**

**WEVEIR!**


	14. Zelda: Seperated

**Nyeeeeeehhhh... I'm sleepy.**

**NOTE: There's a summary of Wind Waker somewhere in here. If you don't want any spoilers or just don't care about it, don't read it. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Grawr. Skyward Sword is coming out in December! And I don't own anything from Zelda!**

_Seperated_

I was floating inside something that looked like a storm. I couldn't hear anything but Link shouting my name, though he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Where am I? Where am I going? Why can't I feel anything.

My whole body was numb. I need to get home.

I focused on Hyrule, and willed myself there. I felt my body again, and soon after, I felt solid ground beneath me.

But I wasn't home.

I was in... the ocean? I looked around. Close by there was a small island. I swam to it.

The first thing I noticed on the island was a huge gate. The next thing that caught my eye was a large ship on the other side of the island. The third thing I saw was Link.

"Link?" I called. He looked over at me. No, this isn't Link. Or at least _my_ Link. This one was younger, maybe 13?

"Zelda?" he called back. This surprised me. He looked over to a girl next to him then back at me. They both came running toward me.

I was able to get a good look at both of them. Link was wearing clothes similar to my Link's, but he wore a green undershirt. The girl had tan skin and wore a purple shirt under a blue vest. She wore pants and had a knife on her waist. Her hair was curled upward, and she had a red bandana around her neck. Link was a head shorter than me and Tetra was just an inch or two shorter than Link.

"Hello, miss," the girl said. "I would like to know how you know his name."

"Well, I want to know how he knows _my_ name."

The girl looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Follow me," she said. She walked back toward her ship. She led me to a cove out of sight and earshot to the rest of the town.

"Listen, lady. I don't know what you're playing at, but you can't be Zelda!" the girl spat.

"Tetra, calm down. It might just be a coincidence," Link said, patting her arm.

"How many girls look this much like me when I was Zelda? It's not possible!"

"Excuse me," I cut in. "I'll answer any questions you've got, as long as you answer mine, deal?"

Tetra thought it over. "Deal," she said finally. "You go first."

"Where am I?"

"Windfall Island on the Great Sea," Link answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"Impossible," Tetra replied. "_I'm_ Zelda."

"Where's Hyrule, and how can I get there from here?" I asked, ignoring Tetra's remark.

Link and Tetra froze. They exchanged glances. Link sighed. "Hyrule... is at the bottom of the ocean."

I gasped. "But I was just there the other day! How can it be under the sea?"

Tetra yawned. "Maybe you're from another time, explaining why we can both be Zelda."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. Link jumped in surprise to my outburst.

"Alright then," Tetra continued. "But I still have questions. Why do you know Link's name?"

"He looks a lot like a friend... back home," I answered.

"My grandma tells me that I was named after the Hero of Time," Link said proudly.

"Link, the Hero of Time?" I asked. He nodded. "That's _my_ Link!"

"Y'know," Tetra said. "I change my mind about you. I _do_ like you. How about I treat both of you to dinner and there we can keep talking?"

"Alright," I said.

"Yes! I'm starved," Link said, happily. Tetra smiled at him.

She led the way through the town to a small cafe. She ordered a plate of sandwiches and a hot cocoa for each of us.

"So, if you're from the Hyrule spoken of in legend, how did you get here, centuries later?"

"See, I have this power. I was training so I would be able to control it, but while I was training, I dropped this glass orb. Next thing I knew, I'm in the ocean."

They asked a few more similar questions.

"It's my turn now," I said. "Why don't you two tell me about yourselves?"

Link and Tetra exchanged glances. Tetra put her arms behind her head and winked. "You can go first, Link," she said.

"C'mon, why can't you?" Link asked.

"Ladies first," Tetra replied smirking. I expected Link to get angry and start yelling, but to my surprise, he just smiled.

"Well, not much to know about me," Link said. "I'm from Outset Island in the south. My whole adventure started when Tetra here fell into the woods on my island. I saved her from the monsters in there, and then my little sister was kidnapped by a huge bird controlled by an evil man called Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf?" I cut in. "But he was sealed away"

"Yes," Link replied. "Somehow the seal of the gods failed, and Ganondorf was able to reign once more. The gods decided to drown Hyrule and seal Ganondorf's magic with the Master Sword. But to drown Hyrule and its citizens would grant Ganon's wish, so our ancestors," he gestured to Tetra and himself, "with others fled to the mountaintops."

I nodded. "I understand. Please continue."

"So my sister was kidnapped and Tetra let me stow away on her ship to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue her."

"But he didn't," Tetra said.

"Yeah. I didn't. A boat called the King of Red Lions rescued me when I was stranded in the ocean. With his help, I was able to go through a lot of trials. When I found the Master Sword, I accidentally released the seal on Ganon and his magic. It was at this time, Tetra's identity as Princess Zelda was revealed."

"How?" I asked.

"You've heard of the Triforce?" Tetra inquired. I nodded. "Well it turned out that the family heirloom my mother passed to me was a piece of it. A piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. Ganon already had the Triforce of Power and could sense mine."

"And the Triforce of Courage was split into eight pieces and scattered around, right?" I said.

Link nodded. "Anyway, the Master Sword had lost all its power, so the King of Red Lions revealed himself as Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

"My father?"

"I guess. Well, he led me to two temples where ancient sages used to pray. Their prayers were what kept the Master Sword powerful. With the Wind Waker-"

"You know how to use the Wind Waker?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Link replied.

I shook my head. "My father died before he had the chance to teach me."

"I'm sorry," Link said. After a long pause he continued. "With the Wind Waker I was able to awaken the new sages and return power to the Master Sword. With the fully powered Master Sword, I searched for the eight Triforce pieces. When I had all of them, we went under the sea back to Hyrule. With me there, Ganon had all three pieces of the Triforce and could make his wish."

"Did he?" I asked nervously.

Tetra shook her head. "The King was able to get to it before Ganon could. He wished to drown Hyrule completely. He wished to give us a future."

"Yeah," Link continued. "Tetra, as Zelda, and I battled Ganon and won. The Master Sword now lays under the sea in Ganon's forehead."

"Wow."

Link grinned. "Now it's Tetra's turn!"

Tetra sighed. "Fine. I was born on a pirate ship. My mother captained the ship, but I became captain when she died. Before she died, she gave me two necklaces. One was an enhanced version of the Gossip Stone, whatever that is. The other was a part of the Triforce of Wisdom. My mother studied the ancient legends and passed that knowledge on to me. The reason we became pirates was to find the ancient treasures spoken of in legend. One day, a huge bird captured me and dropped me on Link's island. We took him to the Forsaken Fortress. We thought he died until this Rito postman told us otherwise and that there was a special treasure held by the water spirit, Jabun. I saw Link eavesdropping on us, and decided to give him a chance. In the end he got to the treasure before I did, and I didn't see him again until he went back to the Forsaken Fortress. My crew and I distracted the giant bird while Link made his way through the fortress."

"Yeah, again, thanks for that," Link said.

Tetra smiled and continued. "Link was about to be killed by Ganon, but I saved him. Link's story pretty much told it all."

I nodded. "So what are you doing now?"

"We plan to set sail two months from now. We're going to look for the land that will be the next Hyrule."

"Why two months from now?"

"We want to spend a little more time at home," Tetra said.

"She says that, but she means more time with me," Link whispered. I laughed. Tetra overheard this, but acted like she didn't.

We walked through town afterwards.

"I'll get us some ice cream!" Link said and ran toward the ice cream stand.

"So you really like him don't you?" I asked Tetra once he left.

Tetra chuckled. "He's an idiot at times, and can get really angry, but he's someone you just can't help loving."

"Y'know, that's exactly how I'd describe _my_ Link," I said. Link... where am I?

* * *

Three days later, I found myself on Tetra's ship sailing with them around the Great Sea. We first went east of Windfall to an island called Dragon Roost.

"Why there?" I asked.

"The dragon there, Valoo, speaks the ancient language of Hyrule," Link replied.

"Ancient language? But if there's an ancient language, how come we can understand what we're saying to each other?"

Link shrugged. "How should I know?"

When we got to the inhabited part of the mountain, the Rito (bird people. They look a bit like Zoras in my opinion) were kind enough to fly us to the top of the mountain to see Valoo.

Valoo is a red dragon with a hooked tail and white wings that looked miniscule compared to his huge body.

"Hello, my children," Valoo said in a deep voice. "Why, Princess Zelda!"

"Yes, Valoo, I am Zelda," I said.

"You can understand me?"

"Yes. Can't the others?" I asked. I turned around. Link shook his head and Tetra shrugged.

"All I hear is gibberish," Link said.

"I can only make out a few words," Tetra answered.

"Valoo, why can I understand while no one else can?" I asked.

"I do not know, Princess. I am not the most ancient of spirits on the Great Sea; I cannot answer too many questions. Perhaps you should go to the Deku Tree, south from here."

I gave him my thanks and proposed the idea to Tetra. "Hmm... it should take a couple hours, but we can get there before nightfall."

"Great!"

After a few hours of sailing, we came to an island that looked like a giant tree floating on water.

When we went in, I immediately saw the back of the Great Deku Tree. He looked so much bigger than when I last saw him a few days ago. When we stepped onto a huge leaf, the leaf was lifted in to the air!

"Hello, Link, Tetra, and... Princess Zelda?" The Deku Tree said. "Strange. You look just like the princess from ancient times. The days when I was just a sprout."

"Great Deku Tree, I _am_ that princess," I said laughing.

"Are you now? Why are you here, princess?" he asked.

"Accident. Have you heard of the Sight, Deku Tree?"

"Yes."

"During my training, I dropped an orb that was apparently a portal to this world," I explained. Link and Tetra's eyes widened. I haven't told them the details of my appearence at Windfall Island yet.

"This _time_," said the Deku Tree. "You are not in a different world, but a different time. There's a century long gap between your time and ours."

"It doesn't matter. I want to know how I can get back!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, princess. I know of a way," my pulse quickened. "But at the current time, you cannot go back."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "Why?"

"I sense something... something evil and dark. It's hindering all magic. Even if I tried to send you back to your time, this evil power would take hold of you."

No words were said for a moment that seemed like eternity. Then Tetra spoke up. "Well, then, let's just take care of that power! With us, it should be a piece of cake!"

Link grinned. "Yeah! But I'll need a new sword..."

I smiled. "Thanks guys. But we don't know what it is, or where for that matter."

"I believe that it is in the Tower of the Gods, northwest from here," the Deku Tree said. "The Tower was meant to be a test of men so that Hyrule could be accessed, but it seems that the evil power has taken refuge in it."

"That place again?" Link sighed. "Alright. I've done it once, it should be a cinch the second time around!"

"I'm afraid, Link, that is not so. This darkness is very powerful, capable of reshaping the tower on the inside! Best be on your guard," the Deku Tree explained.

Link sighed again, and Tetra laughed at him. "Man up, Mr. Hero! As for the sword, I'm a pirate. We have plenty of swords."

Link brightened. "A small adventure before we go is perfect, don't you think?"

* * *

The next day, we found ourselves in a _huge_ tower. Link told me that a portal to Hyrule used to be here. Just thinking that my home is just under my feet, yet submerged in water put my stomach in a knot.

"Well, the beginning seems unchanged," Link stated. "C'mon, this way.

We stepped through an archway right in front of the entrance. The archway led to a door, where Link said was the entrance to the main dungeon.

"So, shall we begin?"

**Bwaaaaaahh... this tired me out so much, but I wanted to finish it fast. It wasn't really that fast was it... just a week... ah well, it's better than never!**

**The rest of the dungeon will be out in the next Zelda chapter, and I'm only using the dungeon so that the Seperation Arc will be more than two chapters.**

**Yay.**

**The next chapter will be in Link's point of view so it's a _longer _cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I _just_ noticed that for the past two chapters, I spelled WEIVER wrong. XD**

**And yes, it is just REVIEW spelled backwards for you slow folks like me.**

**WEIVER!**


	15. Link: The Search

**It's Link's turn! There won't be a Both chapter until Zelda finds her way out of the Great Sea. Just letting you know. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

_The Search_

I stared at the spot Zelda disappeared. No one said anything. Ryio touched my shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I yelled. "Where is she?"

Ryio stood silent. "_Where is she?_" I shouted.

"... That world is known as the Great Sea. There is some trouble brewing there, blocking all magic. She won't be able to come back for a while."

"But there's a way, right?"

Ryio nodded. "I do not know the details, but I know for sure there's a way."

"Dammit!" I yelled. I kicked a chair down and watched it crash across the room.

I ripped my hat off and twisted it in my hands. Where is she? Is she okay? How can I save her? These thoughts and more all ran through my head at once, making my mind a mess.

"Link, let's go," Ollivar said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We have to tell Impa."

I waited a long time before nodding.

* * *

"What? Zelda is... Zelda is..." Impa exclaimed at the news. "Oh no... How could you let this happen!"

"_Me_? It was her fault! I tried to grab her before she disappeared, but I couldn't get there fast enough! Believe me, I'm just as worried as you are."

"Out. Out! Get out, Link! I'll deal with this..."

I stomped out of Impa's quarters after giving a mocking bow. I immeadiatly bumped into someone.

Mina. Her hands were covering the lower part of her face and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Link, where's the princess?"

I pushed her away. "Link!" she said, grabbing onto my shoulder.

"I don't know!" I yelled in her face. "I don't know where she is, how she's doing, or if she's safe! I don't know if she's dead or alive, and I'm really afraid she's hurt!"

Mina gasped. She shook her head. "She can't be hurt or anything! She's too smart and strong to get hurt."

I didn't say anything. "She's probably found a place to sleep for the night. Maybe she's made a friend. I only know she's not hurt at all," Mina said.

I looked at her poker faced. She poked my nose. "She's fine. Women's intuition."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mina."

Zelda... just wait. I'll find you.

* * *

Three days later, I found myself introducing Mina to Ollivar.

Mina obviously didn't warm up to Ollivar immediately.

"I don't like you," she said when Ollivar held out his hand to her. "Link says you're another love rival for Zelda."Ollivar did a double take. "You know the princess a girl, right?"

Mina crossed her arms. "Obviously! I'm not an idiot!"

"But... why?"

"Girl, boy, what's the difference on the inside? I don't love her for her body, gender, or face. I love her for who she is," Mina huffed.

Ollivar stared at her. Then he bowed. "I'm sorry. Hello, there. For now, I am Ollivar Trinket. Nice to meet you. I recognize you as another rival for the princess's affections."

They finally shook hands, and Mina smiled at Ollivar.

"Now that that's done," I said. "I want you to know why I introduced you two."

They nodded.

"One reason is I hope that you two will get together and leave Zelda to me," they both sent glares toward me. "The other is because I need help. I want to interrogate as many people as I can. Some people may have clues as to where Zelda is, and how to bring her home."

Ollivar and Mina exchanged a glance. "I'm with you," Mina said, nodding.

"As am I," Ollivar agreed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I grinned. "Let's start with Impa."

* * *

"No."

I sighed. "C'mon, Impa. We need your help. You know something."

Impa was still silent. Again, I sighed. I leaned against the door and stared at Impa. After several minutes of silence, Impa finally spoke.

"Fine. There is one way I know of. The Mirror of Twilight. I doubt it has anything to do with this Great Sea you told me about, but it's worth a try."

I sighed again, this time with relief. "Great, where is it?"

"The Gerudo Desert. Ask around. The place is called Arbiter's Grounds. Go now, we have to hurry."

* * *

A half hour later, Ollivar, Mina, and I were roaming around the Gerudo Desert. No one had anything on the Arbiter's Grounds. At lunch, Ollivar suggested we go to their fortress.

"Are you _insane_?" Mina huffed. "Tresspassers are always captured and locked in cells to rot!"

"I know a way," I said. Mina looked at me in surprise.

"How?"

"Battle their best fighters. If you manage to beat each one of them, the leader will grant you membership."

There was silence for a moment, then Ollivar burst out laughing. "What the hell?" Mina asked.

"Oh, that's funny. Sorry, but telling us this means you've done it before. The Gerudo all wear that purple uniform, right? I was picturing you in that uniform."

I hit him again. "You really are disgusting."

"No doubt about it," Mina agreed. Ollivar shrugged.

We headed toward the Gerudo Fortress. Once we got there, we were immediately surrounded by Gerudo. They raised their spears and pointed them toward us.

"State your business!" one shouted. She raised her spear and brought the tip closer to my face. "I said state your business!"

"We want to find Arbiter's Grounds," I said.

"The prison?" she asked in disbelief. "What do you want with the prison?"

"Please, could you just take us to your leader?" Ollivar asked.

"Why?"

"Well, don't you think it might be easier to answer questions without a dozen spears pointed at us?"

The Gerudo stared at him for a while. Then she gestured toward a large tent in front of the fortress.

When we entered, she bowed. "We have brought three Hylians seeking the prison. Please do with them as you wish."

"Fine, leave," a familiar voice said. I looked at the source of the voice.

"Nabooru?"

She smiled. "Nice to see you recognize me, Hero of Time."

She gestured to pillows on the floor. "Have a seat," she offered.

"We don't have time. Can you tell us where the Arbiter's Grounds are?"

"Have a seat," Nabooru commanded. "Then we'll talk."

We obeyed and sat on the floor pillows. "Now, what do you want at Arbiter's Grounds?"

There was a pause. "I'll tell you, only if you can keep it a secret," I said.

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Please! I'm a theif. Who else can keep secrets as well as I?"

I grinned. "Alright then. The princess has been taken to another world. We believe the Mirror of Twilight can help us find her."

Nabooru shook her head. "The Mirror of Twilight only leads to the Twilight Realm. A place where the worst worst of the criminals are sent. Someone like Ganondorf."

"But, there may be someone who knows! There has to be!"

She shook her head again. "Link, I will grant you access to Arbiter's Grounds, but I'm afraid you'll be very disappointed with what you find."

"It doesn't matter. All we want is to try," Ollivar declared.

Nabooru sighed. "Fine. Guards!"

Two guards rushed into the tent. "Escort these three to the prison."

"Do you want us to lock them up?"

"No, just escort them there."

"But-"

"Are you questioning my orders? Just do as I say!"

The guards gave a bow. "We apologize. We will escort the Hylians to Arbiter's Grounds."

The guards gestured out of the tent and we followed. They led us through the desert for what seemed like hours.

"Are we there yet?" Mina asked for the tenth time. The guards still walked silently.

After a long period of silence, we made it to Arbiter's Grounds. The guards stopped.

"We are not permitted to go inside the prison," one said. "Remember, you are about to head into a prison. This wasn't a nice prison either. The only food some prisoners got were dead rats that snuck their way into their cells."

"This place is also sacred," the other said. "The gods chose this place to house the Mirror of Twilight. The gods chose this place. Please, do not keep anything you find in there."

"We understand. Thank you," Ollivar said. "Shall we go on?"

Mina and I nodded and we walked. Soon we were face to face with a gigantic building. It was round and surrounded by pillars. Above the entrance was the Hyrulian Crest: a Triforce above a bird-like creature. At the top of the prison were six large pillars topped with a design seen on each of the medallions I recieved.

"Where do you think the mirror is?" I asked. Mina shrugged. Ollivar looked over the building.

After a minute or two, Ollivar spoke. "It's at the very top."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. It's just a guess. But if the gods placed it there, would they want it closer to the heavens, or Hell?"

"Good point," Mina said. I nodded. "Can we just go now?"

In silent agreement, we entered Arbiter's Grounds.

**Nyeh. Done. This is pretty short. Blame writer's block. If you've played Twilight Princess, you know what Arbiter's Grounds looks like. But it's hundreds of years in the past now, so the place still looks like a prison. In this story. Yep.**

**Again, sorry it's short, I just can't think of anything else to put in here.**

**Zelda in the Tower of the Gods with Wind Waker Link and Tetra next time.**

**Review or Dora will watch you in your sleep.**


	16. Zelda: Seperated The Tower

**Hallo again! Hopefully, I won't write another short chapter like the last one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *runs off into the sunset***

_Seperated- The Tower_

"So, shall we begin?" Tetra asked. Link and I nodded. I loaded my bow with an arrow and kept it ready.

Link and Tetra drew their swords. In the first room we entered, dozens of globs of jelly were roaming around. There were green, red, and orange globs. The orange ones had lightning around them. The door on the other side was blocked by metal bars.

"Great," Link sighed. "ChuChus."

"ChuChus?" I asked, holding back a laugh.

"They're these blobs of jelly. The red and green ones attack by jumping at you. Tetra and I can handle them," Link answered. "We need you to handle the orange ones with your bow."

I nodded and one by one, the ChuChus disappeared as we attacked. Once we defeated all of them, the bars on the door disappeared. A second later, a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. Tetra opened it. She pulled out a piece of parchment and turned it over in her hands.

"What's this rubbish?" she spat.

"That's a dungeon map!" Link answered. "See, it's a map of the entire dungeon. It's magic, too. _Look_."

He pointed to the map. There were about six floors, and they were all colored black. One room was flashing green.

"What's it doing?" I asked.

"That's the magic of it. Every time you enter a room, the room you're in will flash green. The rooms you've already been in will be green, and the rooms you haven't been in are black."

"Ahh..." I said. "I get it. That's actually really helpful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. They've been a big help to me. There's also a compass. It shows you where the boss's chamber is and where treasure chests are."

"But we already know where the boss chamber is," Tetra scoffed. "It's at the top of the tower."

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, what if this dark power moved the boss chamber?"

"Well, what if it didn't?" Tetra said, mimicking his tone.

"A compass can still be useful!" Link exclaimed.

"For what? Finding a rupee that's completely out of the way?"

"You're a _pirate!_ I thought pirates like getting more money!"

"I just want to get through this so that Little Miss Princess can get home!"

"Y'know, you seem tough, but you're just a huge softie!"

"So are you!"

"So what?"

"I don't know!"

"So why don't we just keep going!"

"You're right we should!"

Now they were yelling at each other. I tried to interrupt, but my words were drowned by their voices.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

They turned around so that they weren't facing each other. Tetra folded her arms across her chest, but was blushing slighly. She had a small smile on her face.

Link had his hands behind his head, but was also smiling.

I had the impression that they fight like this all the time.

So we continued through the dungeon. There were three rooms, just like the first room, but each had a different monster. The first one had these blue creatures that carried machetes and sticks. The next had pig monsters weilding spears, and the last had two Darknuts like the ones Link and I fought in Cyrle.

Then came the stairs. At first, we ran up the stairs. After a few minutes, we were going a bit slower. After another few minutes, we were walking. Soon, we were sitting.

"Why- huff- do bad guys- huff- always have so many- huff- stairs?" Link asked.

"It's- huff- stylish," I answered.

Link and Tetra laughed. When our breath finally caught up with us, Tetra suggested we rest for a while.

"C'mon!" I argued. "We can go further!"

"Zelda, for all we know, the stairs keep on going," Tetra replied. "We should rest for a bit then keep going."

"Wait!" Link interrupted. "The map says the stairs only go up a little more. At the top of the stairs, there's a big room, though."

"Hmm," said Tetra. "I guess the map _is_ useful."

"Of course it is!" Link said, "Maps are _aways_ useful."

With a strut, Link began to climb the stairs once more.

Tetra gave a small laugh. "Men and their maps."

I smiled and we followed Link up the stairs. The stairs ended (finally) and we stood on a ledge. Link looked down. The tower looked bottomless.

"How far down do you think it goes?" he asked. Tetra shrugged. I took off the Triforce earrings I always wore and threw them down. We watched them fall and expected to hear the sound of them hitting the ground soon after. And we did.

The sound didn't come from the bottom, it came from behind us.

I turned around and saw my two earrings right behind me.

"Hey, Link?" Tetra said.

"Yeah?"

"Be ready to catch me."

And she jumped. "Tetra!" Link yelled. I gasped. About ten seconds later, we could hear Tetra coming back.

"Tetra!" Link cried and jumped to catch her. He put her down.

"You idiot! What if you got hurt! What if I didn't catch you! How stupid can you get?" Link yelled, his face red.

"Well, I _didn't_ get hurt and you _did_ catch me! I don't see the problem here!" Tetra retaliated, glaring at Link.

"Guys..." I said. They didn't hear me.

"The problem is that you don't care if you live or die!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? My crew has enough money to retire, the last of my family is dead and soon I'll have to leave the only place I call home!"

"You really think no one will care if you die?" Link said quietly.

"Because no one will!"

"That's probably the most selfish thing I've ever heard from you," said Link. "Your crew respects and adores you. Granny and Aryll think of you as family. You have friends all around the Great Sea. Don't you think they'd all be heartbroken if you died?"

Tetra didn't say anything. "What about you? You didn't include yourself." she muttered.

"What?" Link asked.

"Nothing... Let's just go, okay?"

Link sighed. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" they asked at the same time.

I shook my head. _It's just that you two remind me of Link and myself._

We entered the room. The inside was empty other than a few blue jars and five red switches placed in a circle.

"There's no other door," Tetra said. I looked around. She was right; there was none.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"The obvious. We press the switches," Link answered, rolling his eyes. "Tetra, you and Zelda grab a pot each and place it on a switch, okay?"

Tetra muttered something under her breath, and followed her orders.

We put one pot on each switch, but the switches didn't go down.

"What next, Mr. Hero?" Tetra asked.

"Try stepping on it."

She did, and the switch went down.

"Now take the pot off." The switch rose.

"It's a weighted switch," said Link. "We'll need more than our body weight to press it down."

Tetra sighed. "If we could fill the pots, I bet this would be a lot easier."

Suddenly, Link hugged Tetra. "You're just so smart!" he said, grinning.

"Wha-what?" Tetra stuttered, turning red.

Link pulled a small silver baton out of his pocket. He winked. "I kept it as a memento."

"Wait," I said. "What's that?"

"The Wind Waker, of course. I learned a new song on it. It's really cool, look," Link waved the baton around. Each time it did, the Wind Waker would chime. When he finished conducting, singing voices repeated what he conducted.

"What did that do?" Tetra asked.

Link laughed. "Look inside the pots."

Inside every pot was a strange substance that changed colors frequently. I'd like to call it a liquid, because it was flowing inside the pot, but there was a solid feel to it. I tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.

"Ew," Tetra said, touching the substance. "What is it?"

Link shrugged. "Some girl taught the song to me. She looked a lot like you Tetra, only her hair was lavender."

"Did she tell you her name?" I asked.

Link shook his head. "She just taught me the song and said she had some business to attend to."

"Are we gonna keep talking about this mysterious girl, or out these pots on those switches?" Tetra said, her arms folded over her chest.

Link and I nodded. The task took us longer than expected, since it took all three of us to move a pot. Even then, we had to move slowly, or the substance would spill.

Once we placed the last jar on the last switch, a hole opened up at the space between the switches. For a while, I stared at the hole. Then Tetra jumped in.

"Tetra!" Link shouted and followed her.

"Guys!" I yelled. I stopped, looked into the hole, and took a deep breath. Then I jumped after them.

The fall seemed to take forever. Soon, I couldn't tell if I was going up or down.

When I finally reached the floor, I saw Link and Tetra unconscious on the floor.

"Link! Tetra!" I shouted. I was about to run to them, but I felt a sharp pain in my back. Then the world went black.

* * *

I woke up in a very comfortable bed.

"Hey," a voice said. "You're finally awake."

I looked to the source of the voice.

"Link?" I asked.

He smiled. This wasn't the Link I was with just before I was knocked out. This was _my_ Link.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, princess," he said. "My name is not Link. My name is Knil."

Looking closely, I could see that he was indeed not Link. This person had very light brown hair, and green eyes. He wasn't wearing a tunic or hat either. He was wearing a chainmail top and brown pants.

"Knil?" I repeated. He nodded. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in my tower," Knil answered. "I apologize for what my guards did to you and your companions."

Knil bowed. "I usually let trespassers die, but I was captivated by yout beauty, princess."

"Do you know who I am?" I asked after a minute.

Knil shook his head.

"Then, why do you call me princess?"

"You look very much like a girl I knew long ago. I had called her princess, and with you, it seems natural to call her look-a-like princess as well."

"Where's Link and Tetra?" I asked, sitting up.

"Your companions are fine. They are resting in another room. Shall I bring in dinner, princess?"

Slowly, I nodded. Knil smiled and snapped his fingers. A golden table with matching chairs appeared behind him. He snapped his fingers again. A feast appeared on the table.

Knil held the chair out for me. When I sat, he went to his own chair and began loading food onto his plate. I watched him with curiousity.

Knil glanced at me. "Yes, princess?"

"Why do you look so much like him?" I asked.

"Your male companion? I don't look much like him. There are some similarities between us, but that seems to be it."

I shook my head. "No. You look like my... a friend. You look almost identical to him. The only difference is your hair and eyes."

"This is the infamous Link, correct?" Knil asked. "You were calling his name while you were asleep."

I felt my face become warm. "I don't talk in my sleep."

Knil laughed. It was a deep, sophisticated laugh. So unlike Link's lighthearted one, yet still so similar.

We ate in silence afterwards. When we finished the meal, Knil held his hand out to me.

"Shall I show you around?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I came to this tower for a reason, and I want to finish what I set out to do."

Knil lowered his arm. "I see. And why did you come?"

"I want to go home. But there's some dark power keeping me here. The location of this dark power is here, in the Tower of the Gods."

Knil sighed. "I have been residing in this tower for two months now. I have neither seen nor heard any dark power brewing in this tower."

"I see..."

"No matter!" Knil said. "I shall find a way to get you home, and let your companions leave."

"No, I want them to stay unless they want to leave."

Knil bowed. "As you wish, princess."

* * *

A few hours later, I was browsing Knil's private library in his bedroom. Most of the books were about magic and I found a few on Hyrule and the Triforce. These were the ones I read most.

"Princess?" Knil called.

"I'm over here!" I called back.

I went over to greet him. "So did you find anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. I sighed.

"But I was thinking," Knil said. "I'm doing all I can to help you. What do I get in return?"

"I can pay you. All the gold you want!"

Knil laughed. It wasn't the laugh I heard earlier. It was dark and insane.

"I don't think gold can pay for it," he whispered. He came toward me and tried to grab me, but I ran. I ran out of the room and down the hall, not caring where I was going. I could hear Knil's dark laugh from behind me, and I ran faster.

I bumped into Tetra. "Zelda?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"I need a bow, a sword, anything!" I cried in a desperate voice.

"Why?"

"_Please_, Tetra! C'mon, he's coming!"

We kept running until we found Link. Tetra repeated my words to him.

"I have a bow!" Link said. He dug inside a pouch his had under his tunic and retrieved a minuature bow and quiver filled with arrows. He tapped them and they grew to a normal size. He handed them to me. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and loaded the bow.

I turned and waited for Knil to appear. Once he did, I released the arrow. The arrow got caught in his neck.

"YOU LITTLE WRETCH!" Knil shouted, pulling the arrow out and crushing it in his hand. He snapped his fingers, and the hallway expanded. "You want to fight me? Fine. Let's fight."

Again, he snapped his fingers, and two swords appeared in his hands. "Let's see..." Knil said. "You and your female companion are unarmed. I am a gentleman, so I will give you weapons."

He snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in Tetra and my hands.

"Wait a minute, you bastard!" Tetra spat. "How do we know you didn't curse these swords?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your mouth, young lady. I am a man of fair fight. I gave you swords exactly like my own."

Tetra scoffed. "If there's one thing I know, it's never accept help from an outsider, especially if that outsider is trying to kill you!"

Knil laughed. "Would you rather fight me unarmed? Tell you what. I'll charm the swords. If any magic touches them, they will vibrate."

He snapped his fingers. I felt my sword vibrate in my hands. The vibration stopped a second later.

"Now," Knil said, his smile disappearing. "Time to say goodbye, princess."

Knil charged at me. I dodged his attack by jumping to the side. Knil overshot it a bit and tripped, giving me a chance to attack.

Before I could, though, Tetra jumped on his head and slashed at him. He was unhurt by her strikes, because of the chainmail he was wearing.

"C'mon Link! Don't just stand there!" Tetra called, jumping away from Knil.

Link took out a hook shot and aimed it at Knil. The hook shot caught Knil's chainmail and ripped some off. Grinning, Link ran and attacked the vunerable spot.

Angrily, Knil ripped off the chainmail. "Annoying, usless!" he yelled.

His skin wasn't a normal pale flesh tone like his arms and face. It was a dark swirling purple. The purple began to spread, taking up his whole body.

"It... was you!" I said. "You were the dark power keeping me here!"

"You know, princess, you're really dim for someone who posesses the Triforce of Wisdom," Knil laughed. "It's a shame to kill you!"

Suddenly, a flash of green came towards him and held him against the wall. When I saw the hat on his head, I thought it was Link, but Link was across the room with Tetra.

I looked again. Knil was being held by the throat by his double... no. This was no double.

"I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on her, you bastard," he spat.

"Link..." I whispered.

My Link... he's right in front of me.

**Yay! I finished! I almost gave up on this chapter. Sad face. Around the stairs, I had this _huge_ case of writer's block, and was just trying to put words on this.**

**Then I thought of putting Vaati in here.**

**After that, this HUGE burst of inspiration came and I created Knil! What Knil wants to do with Zelda, I'll let you figure it out. ;)**

**Bwah. The dungeon is below average in my opinion, but I just got tired. Sigh...**

**Oh, and Link makes an appearance. Yes. The next chapter will explain why he's there.**

**And yes, Knil is Link backward. For my fellow slow folks out there :D**

**Review and you shall have fake Portal cake!**

**(It is not a lie)**


	17. Link: The Search Prisoners

**Bwarg. Hello again. Thank you for reading the past sixteen chapters. And this one, too, if you're not about to leave. I'm planning to make this at least 30 chapters, so you're pretty much halfway done. YAY. I've planned nearly nothing but the ending, so bear with me until then.**

**Enough with these useless author's notes! ONTO THE EPIC DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: (See last chapter)...(so epic, isn't it?)**

_The Search- Prisoners_

We walked slowly and silently through the first few rooms of Aribiter's Grounds. Nothing was unusual. It was just a simple prison. We came across a few rooms where we had to push a dial to move through the room.

"This must be an excellent prison," Ollivar said. "Escapes must be rare."

"The Gerudo said that many died in here," Mina replied. After a moment of silence, they both looked at me expectantly.

"Uh..." I said. "Yeah. Good prisons kill lots of people."

They both sighed. "Idiot," they spat simultaniously.

"Y'know, you two really _should_ leave Zelda alone and get together," I said. "Because you're both so compatible with one another."

They looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"This girl is too loud," Ollivar said.

"Yeah!" Mina replied. "And he's so annoying with the way he uses big words!"

"Besides," they said together. "I'll definitely win against you!" they said pointing at me.

I laughed. "Zelda has already declared her love for me several times," I said. "SO TAKE THAT!"

But they were already leaving through the door. I ran to catch up with with them. Inside the room was a huge statue of the Goddess of Sand. Or was it Din? In front of her were seven torches. On the right side of the room, there was a barred door.

"So we have to light the torches, right?" Mina asked.

"Uhg!" Ollivar exclaimed, slapping himself in the forehead. "We don't have anything to light it with!"

"Pick a torch," I sighed. "Mina, you go first. Pick a torch."

"That one!" Mina said, pointing to the fifth torch.

"Idiot, we don't have-" Ollivar started.

"_Fyre," _I said, pulling out my sword. It glew its orange glow and I swiped at the torch. Instantly, it was lit.

I smirked at Ollivar who was staring dumfounded at me. He turned to the torch, then looked at me again.

"How...? What...? _CRAP!_" he exclaimed. From the ground dozens of miniature Stalfos appeared, wielding spears. The torch went out and more miniature Stalfos dug their way out of the ground.

"Light another! We'll fight them off, right Mina?" Ollivar said.

Mina put her hair up in a ponytail and replied, "Right!"

While they fought off the ever multiplying horde of miniature Stalfos, I lit the other torches until the bars on the door disappeared.

When I found the right one (the sixth torch), all the other torches lit and the mini-Stalfos went back underground.

"What _were_ those, anyway?" Mina asked.

"They're called Stalkins," Ollivar replied. "I saw them in a book once. Anyway, let's keep moving. This place gives me chills."

"Well, it's an excellent prison that many have died in," I said.

"Do you wanna fight me Sk-" Ollivar started.

"If you say skirt, I will set you on fire," I interrupted, sending him a glare.

Ollivar shrugged. We went through the door. The prison finally started looking like a prison. There were cells lining the walls, all the way up the the ceiling. Most of them were filled with skeletons, but some had really old people in them.

As we walked through, the living prisoners stuck their hands out. They begged for food and water.

Ollivar and I walked past them, but Mina dug through her pockets and her bag full of berries. She fed some of the prisoners and they thanked her.

"Thank you, you sweet young lady!" an old man said. This old man had a long pure white beard and long grey hair. He was so skinny we could count his ribs. Nevertheless, he was smiling a toothless smile at Mina.

All of a sudden, the man's smile disappeared. His eyes were rolling and he was gasping for breath.

"Old man?" Mina exclaimed. "Old man, are you alright?"

"Looking for... the princess... failure... results in death. Find. Find the two princesses. Find them. They... help. Help them..."

The man reached for Mina's hand. "Good child. Good child..."

The man released her hand and closed his eyes. He fell to the ground, smiling.

Mina began to cry.

"Hey, c'mon Mina. It's not like you knew the guy," I said.

"I- I've never seen anyone die! I didn't fight in that battle. I didn't see anyone die!" she cried.

Ollivar put an arm around her. "He was happy. You showed him kindness in this abysmal prison. Wish him a safe trip to the afterlife," he said.

Mina nodded and wiped her tears. "Any-anyway, we should hurry. What he said sounded like a prophecy. We have to hurry to the Mirror."

* * *

We arrived at the top of the tower with the help of a strange item I call the Spinner. It's round and can latch on to walls. It can also turn gears. I left it behind, though, once we got to the top.

At the top of Arbiter's Grounds was a huge black stone that was chained to the pillars. Across from the stone was a mirror. In the darkness of the night, the mirror looked like the moon, the way it glowed.

"Is that it?" Mina asked. Ollivar nodded.

"I've seen countless pictures of it in books."

"It's really pretty," I said. They looked at me in surprise.

"Link! Don't make me fall in love with you again!" Mina cried.

"What? I thought you loved the princess!" Ollivar exclaimed.

"I do! It's just before that, I was in love with Link, and I hated Zelda!" Mina said brightly.

I sighed while Ollivar stared at her with a strange expression. "So... you're _not _gay?"

"What? I'm very happy!" Mina said.

Ollivar sighed. "Sorry. It's a word we use back at home when talking about a person who likes the same sex."

"What would it be if you liked both?"

"Bi."

"Bye?" Mina asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. Ollivar shook his head.

"Never mind. We should just go."

"I'm afraid you can't."

I looked above. On each of the six pillars was a masked person.

"Who're you?" Mina asked.

"We are what's left of the first six sages. The ancient ones, trusted with the task of protecting the Mirror of Twilight," the one on the pillar that looked like the Light Medallion.

"Why can't we use the Mirror?" Ollivar asked.

"Once you step in there, you will become nothing more than a spirit," the sage said. "But, one of you _can_ go in."

"Why only one? And who is it?" I asked, my voice sounding panicked.

"The one who posseses the Triforce of Courage. The Hero of Time," he said.

Ollivar and Mina pointed at me. The sage nodded.

Suddenly, the ornate pattern on the mirror spun, sending the pattern onto the black rock. The pattern deepened and created what seemed to be a hole on the rock. From the mirror, transparent stairs emerged.

"Only you can go, Hero of Time. You only have 24 hours."

"Good luck, Link," Ollivar said, nodding to me.

"Bring her back, alright?" Mina said, giving me a hug. "We'll be here until you return."

I nodded. I climbed the stairs and stood on a circle that mimicked the mirror. Next thing I knew, I was inside a place where the sky was orange and strange black squares were floating around.

All of a sudden, I felt this strange pain. It started in my left hand and spread throughout my body.

"Nhg... ack..." I groaned. "AAAHHH!" I yelled. Then the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up, all I could see was black and white. I looked around. I was in a small room, with only one door.

I tried to stand up, but I fell over. I looked at my hands.

They weren't hands.

I had paws. I was an animal?

"What's going on?" I tried to say, but it only came out as a bark. So I'm a dog.

Someone came into the room. It was a small child. The child smiled at me, and went to pat my head.

"Hey!" I tried to say.

"Little doggy!" the child giggled. "But you don't like being a doggy, right?"

I nodded. The child sighed. She took a step back and created a ball of energy between her hands. The ball grew and bathed the room in light. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I could see that the child had blue and black skin. She had orange hair that was tied in front of her neck, she wore a black skirt and it seemed like she was wearing a black hood. Her eyes were red, and there was yellow surrounding the color.

I looked down at my hands which were hands again.

"Th-thank you!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

The child grinned. "Eee hee hee! My name is Midna, and I'm the princess here! Or I will be one day. Right now, I'm just a regular Twili."

"Thanks, Midna. So, where am I, anyways?" I asked.

"You're in my father's palace!" Midna answered, still grinning. She gasped and stared at me wide-eyed. "Do you want to meet him? I know my father would _love_ to meet the legendary Blue-Eyed Beast!"

"That what?"

"Blue-Eyed Beast! It's from a story we tell. In legend, there was a terrible time for us Twili. I don't know what really happened, but in the story, there was this bad man. He turned our entire race into monsters and used them to do his bidding. Then the Goddesses sent a Blue-Eyed Beast to save us!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I saw you when you came in here. We never have visitors. Only prisoners. But then, you turned into a wolf! My father sent you to this room and told me to keep and eye on you."

"How old are you, Midna?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm 7 twiyears old! That's probably like 28 years in your time."

Midna took hold of my hand. "But father must want to meet with you! Let's go, Blue-Eyed Beast!"

"You can call me Link," I said, letting Midna lead the way holding my hand.

"Eee hee hee! Alright! Link!"

Midna took me through many rooms until we came to the throne room. At the front of the room, sitting on a large throne, was a man with blue and black skin just like Midna's. He also looked as though he was wearing a hood. He had orange hair, like Midna's, and he had red and yellow eyes. On his forehead, there was a decoration of entertwining lines. I think that this is the crown of the Twili.

"Father!" Midna said, running to him. "I've brought you the legendary Blue-Eyed Beast! But he says his name is Link."

"Good job, Midna!" Midna's father said. He picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you for bringing him to me." He looked at me. "So, you are Link. Come forward."

I walked towards the throne and bowed. "I understand that you are the king. I give all my respect to you."

"Stand up, boy. I would like to ask a favor of you, if that would be alright."

I nodded. "Yes, majesty. I would glady do any favor you ask of me. I only ask for information."

"Information, eh..." the king rubbed at his chin. "Midna, go down to the kitchens. I hear that their making a_ very_ special cake for someone who turned 7 today."

"Eee hee!" Midna giggled. "Yes, father! Thank you!"

Midna ran off. The king stood and made his way toward me.

"You may go first, boy. Tell me what you want," he said.

"Yes, sir," I said. "Sir, the princess of my kingdom has been transported into another world. Have you ever heard of the Sight?"

"Yes, I have. It is a gift from the Goddesses to some culture of the Light World, correct?"

"Yes, sir. The princess possesses this ability. During her training, she accidentally got herself stuck in a world known as the Great Sea."

"The Great Sea... I know of it. As a young Twili, I studied the many different worlds and times there were for Hyrule and the Twilight Realm."

"Could you tell me how to get there, sir? I desperately want to rescue my princess."

There was a pause. "I will tell you. _Only_ if you can do my favor."

"Anything, sir."

"I have recieved a note regarding my daughter. There is a certain person who wants to assassinate her. In four hours, this person will attack her."

"I don't understand. Why not have a Twili guard protect her, sir?" I asked.

The king sighed. "The assassin does not want a Twili guard with her at the time of the attack. If he does see a Twili, he will mass murder my people."

"Alright. I will protect your daughter. Four hours. Then you will tell me how to get to the Great Sea and find my princess."

"Yes. But now, it is time for dinner. Fetch Midna," he said to a guard. The guard was tall and wore what seemed to be a shield on his face like a mask.

When the guard came back with Midna, I smiled at her. "Hey, Midna. I get to stay here and play with you for a while!"

Midna grinned. She looked to her father. "Really?"

The king nodded, and she ran to hug him. "Yay! I've made a new friend!"

* * *

Dinner came and went in a flash. It was a surprisingly good meal, although I didn't know what I was eating.

After dinner, Midna led me through the castle again.

"I want you to meet my best friend! He's the son of my father's most trusted advisor."

She took me into a room filled with toys. "Zant!" Midna called. "I brought a friend!"

A small boy came out from a small fort. "Midna?"

The boy had white skin an yellow eyes. His entire appearance reminded me of a clown.

"Midna, I thought you weren't coming today," Zant said. His voice was higher than the average child's. "I think you should leave."

"Silly Zant!" Midna laughed. "I come everyday, don't I?"

Zant looked at the floor.

"Well, I brought a new friend! His name is Link, and he can turn into the Blue-Eyed Beast!"

Zant looked at me for the first time. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Zant looked at me in awe. But then he looked back to the floor. Midna ran to the back of the room and came back with a couple dolls.

"Look! Remember these, Zant?" Midna asked, smiling. Zant glanced at the the dolls and nodded. "This one is me," Midna said, pointing to a doll that resembled her. "This one is Zant," she pointed to one that looked like Zant. "This one is father, and this one is mother," she said pointing to two more dolls. The one she called her mother looked alot like Midna.

"Where's you mother, Midna. I haven't met her," I asked as we all sat down.

Midna's expression changed. At first she was grinning, but then her face became sad. "Mother is gone. We don't know what happened to her."

She grinned again. "But father takes really good care of me! He says he'll love me twice as much to make up for mother!" she added.

"What about you, Zant? Where are your parents?"

"My father and mother live in the palace. My father is very good friends with the King, and because of that, he is the King's right hand man," Zant said quietly.

"What about you, Link? What's your family like?" Midna asked, handing me the Midna doll.

"I don't really know. When I was a baby, both my parents passed away," I said. "I was raised by the Great Deku Tree as a Kokiri."

"What's a Kokiri?" Midna asked.

"A person who stays a child forever. They live in the forest."

"What's a forest?"

"You don't know what a forest is? Don't you have any trees?"

Midna shook her head. "I've seen pictures in father's books, though!"

"Well, a forest is a place where there a lot of trees."

Midna stood up and ran to the back of the room. When she came back, she was holding a small toy made of some material I didn't recognize. It didn't look like metal, but it wasn't wood either.

"This is a tree right?" Midna asked. The toy was made to look like a tree, with a green top and brown bottom.

"Yep!" I said. "So, Midna, you're father's the king, right? Does that mean you're the princess?"

Midna shook her head. "I'm just an ordinary Twili. When the time comes, our people will choose the next leader."

"What? But isn't leadership inherited?"

Again, Midna shook her head. "Me and Zant are the main candidates for leader. Because father is the king, I'm automatically one of the candidates for leader, but anyone can become the next leader."

Midna grinned. "If I get picked, I'll be known as the Twilight Princess. If Zant does, he'll be Twilight King. Either way, we'll still be best friends, right?"

Zant nodded.

For hours we played in their playroom. For that entire time, though, Zant hadn't said anything unless spoken to, and I don't believe I've ever seen him smile.

When the four hours had passed, Zant, surprisingly, talked to me.

"I-I-I'm hungry..." he whispered.

"Well, um..." I replied.

"C-c-could you g-go get something f-for me?"

"Wait!" I said. I dug inside my pockets and found the berries I had saved. "Here. These are berries, I think you'll like 'em."

A few minutes later, Zant tugged on my tunic.

"I-I-I want to tell Midna some-something," he said. "C-could you st-step out of the room?"

I was instantly suspicious, but played around with him, telling him I would leave.

"Hey, Midna, I'm going to get some drinks!" I called. "Want anything?"

She shook her head. I left the room, but stayed by the door.

"Zant, what are you doing?" Midna's voice asked. "Zant? Zant, why do you have a knife?"

"I'm sorry, Midna!"

I ran into the room. Zant was walking toward Midna, a knife in hand. The knife was raised, like he was about to attack. I jumped on him and held him down.

"Why are you doing this?" Midna asked. Zant was silent.

"Midna, go get your father," I ordered. "Hurry!"

Midna nodded, and ran.

"L-Let me go! My father will k-k-k-"

"Kill me? Does he have that power?"

"He... he wants me to be king. He wanted me to kill Midna..." Zant whispered.

Suddenly his face went from mournful to hateful.

"It's your fault!" he yelled. "It's because of the Light Dwellers that my people are imprisoned in the Twilight! It's _your_ fault!"

"Wha-?"

Zant's eyes went insane. "The Light Dwellers! It's all their fault! It's their fault that I'm here! It's their fault! It's not my fault! It's not my father's fault! It's because of the Light Dwellers!"

"Guards!" the King said, entering the room. "Capture Zant and find his father. I'd like to question them."

As the guards took Zant, he was still yelling. "It's your fault! I will take the World of Light! It will be my revenge! I will take the world you cherish so. I will!"

Midna came out from behind her father, tears streaming from her face.

"Daddy, will Zant be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Midna. I won't reveal what he did," the King replied. "His father will be punished, however. He ordered the killing of one of the candidates.

"Besides," he added. "Zant has been chosen as a candidate since birth. There are people who favor him. We can't imprison him."

Midna nodded.

"Midna, I'm sorry," the King said. "You can't be friends with him anymore."

"But, father-!"

"No, Midna. This is for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt."

Slowly, Midna nodded. "Can Link stay?"

I sat down in front of her. "Midna, I have to leave. I can't dwell in this world for too long."

"But who will play with me?"

"You have friends at the academy, don't you?" the King asked. "You can play with them."

Midna smiled and nodded. She waved to me. "Bye, Link! I'm going to go play! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Midna ran off, giggling.

"Well, it looks like you did what I asked," the King said. "So I will tell you how to get to the Great Sea. Follow me."

I followed him back to the throne room. The King dismissed the guards and locked all the doors.

"I have enough power to create a portal for one hour," he said. "In that hour, you must rescue your princess and return to the portal."

"What if that portal takes me miles from where I want to go?" I asked, nervously.

"I can sense her presence. She isn't any ordinary girl. She is in danger though. I can feel her spirit. It is panicked. I fear for her life."

"Please, sir, hurry. Please make the portal."

The King nodded. He closed his eyes and created a black and orange orb between his hands. When the orb grew to the size of a large orange, he threw it onto the floor. It shattered into squares similar to the ones floating around outside. The squares flew around for a second, then they gathered onto the floor. The result was a square-like shape and a swirling hole in the middle. There were green lines decorating the portal.

"Go through this. You will be very close to the princess when you get there. The portal will only stay open for an hour. Hurry."

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

I stepped onto the portal. When I felt my feet make contact with the ground, I started running.

One hour...

* * *

I stopped running to take in my surroundings. I was in a castle-like building. The hallways were pretty narrow. I took about a third of it, by myself. If I keep running in this direction, I should find someone.

Suddenly, as I was running, the hallway expanded. Now it was the perfect size for a battle. I heard a girl's scream.

My feet instantly moved. I heard a panicked voice. "It was you!" the voice said. "You were the dark power keeping me here!"

I heard an insane laugh. "You know, princess, you're really dim for someone who posesses the Triforce of Wisdom."

The voice laughed again. "It's a shame to kill you!"

It seemed as though time stopped. Right in front of me was Zelda. Her face was full of fear, but I was so happy to see it. In front of Zelda was a man. His skin was dark purple, but his face was similar to mine. There were two others. A tanned girl with hair that curled upwards. The other was a boy who looked like me in miniature. He even had my tunic and hat.

The purple man's words registered in my head. Time began to flow again, as I ran to him. I caught his throat and held him against the wall.

"I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on her, you bastard," I spat.

"Link...!" Zelda whispered.

The purple man laughed. "I'll take you up on that challenge, Link."

"Bastard. You really want to die!"

The purple man laughed again. He dropped one of the two swords he was carrying.

At the same moment, we charged.

**DONE!**

**Holy crap. This was so much fun to write. Once I got rid of Mina and Ollivar, it was so much easier.**

**Well, I added Midna and Zant, and this is how I see their past relationship and why Zant wants to plunge Hyrule in Twilight. ****I also added my theory on Twili government. I know it's an elective monarchy, but this is why Zant is a candidate.**

**I don't have a name for the Twilight King, so if someone has any ideas, please tell me!**

**Um... I'm sorry for the ending. I didn't want to add in the battle until next chapter, so... yeah. **

**I'm very happy with my young Midna. I used her two famous lines: Eee hee hee! and See you later!**

**Comment on the beginning: Ollivar uses the words gay and bi. I'm very sorry if this offends anyone. Remember, he's from the U.S.A and that's why the word has different meaning for Mina and Ollivar. Uhm... yeah that's about it.**

**Whoo.**

**Am I rambling?**

**Review or I will eat all your cookies~!**


	18. Both: Reunion

**Hello there! Another chapter is up! WOOHOO!**

**Nyeh. I'm falling asleep. Rawr. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I no own LoZ**

_Reunion_

_Zelda_

"Link..." I said, again, as they charged. Knil was smirking as he ran. His smirk disappeared as Link jumped over him and slashed at his backside.

A tear appeared where Link cut, but there was no blood. The wound repaired itself and left no mark. Knil laughed and turned to face Link. Suddenly, he was behind him. Link managed to dodge Knil's attack, but received a gash on the lower part of his arm.

"Ah!" Link shouted. "Damn it!"

Knil laughed. "Do you expect to take me down without a fight?"

Link scoffed. "Stop talking, bastard. It's annoying me."

Knil's smile disappeared. "My name is not 'bastard.' My name is Knil, and I would perfer it if you adressed me as such."

"Nah," Link said, shaking his head. "I think bastard fits you quite well."

Knil ran toward Link and tried to attack. Link defended this blow with his shield. Knil was knocked back by the impact.

To my surprise, Link sheathed his sword. Knil showed his confusion for a second, but waved it away. He sped towards Link. Once Knil was behind Link, Link unsheathed he sword with great speed. The attack cut through Knil from his shoulder to his waist. Link kicked away Knil's legs, and Knil's torso fell onto the floor.

"I can't heal myself!" Knil realized. "How? Why?"

"Your halves are too far apart. That was my plan, though," Link answered. "Now, you are going to tell me who you are, what you are, and what your plans are."

Knil laughed. "Alright. I know when I am defeated. Just promise to destroy me afterwards."

"I was going to, anyway."

Knil smiled. "My name is Knil. I am from a land with no name. I am your counterpart, and I know everything about you. I was sent here by my princess. Zelda's counterpart. My princess has created an alliance with a dark man with a name of light. This man promised Adlez half of a great land with peace and prosperity.

"My princess, being the lovely and generous person her mother raised her to be, accepted his offer. She sent me to lure the princess here and despose of her."

Knil sighed and continued. "I was told to hate the princess and have nothing to do with her... but we had a hidden romance. I only regret not being able to say those three precious words to her..."

Link stared silently at Knil. "We'll pass on the message if we ever meet her."

"Thank you... now please, kill me."

Link placed his foot on Knil's face. "Hope I don't see you on the other side," he said. Link then stomped on Knil's face which shattered like glass. The pieces burst into blue flame then evaporated into green smoke.

For the first time, Link looked at me. His bright blue eyes were shining. His familiar smile was welcoming. For a few seconds, we stared at each other. Then I ran into his arms.

"Link!" I said.

"Zelda..." Link whispered. He tightened his hold around me. I could feel his heartbeat.

I heard Tetra sneeze, and that's what broke us apart.

"Oh, sorry!" Tetra said immediately. "Um... ignore us!"

Link shook his head. "It's fine."

The younger Link was staring wide-eyed at Link. "Y-y-y-you're Link! The Hero of Time!"

"That's what they call me," Link answered shrugging.

"I-I-I... You're amazing! But, I've also defeated Ganondorf. At the moment, he lies under the ocean as stone."

Link gave the younger Link's head a pat. "Good job, kid," he said, smiling.

"Tetra! Did we remember the Pictobox?" he asked. Tetra shook her head. "Aw... I wanted to take my picture with the Hero of Time!"

Tetra laughed waved at Link. "I'm Tetra. I carry the bloodline of that one over there," she said, gesturing to me.

Link nodded at her. "Zelda," he said, looking back at me. "We don't have much time."

He took my hand in his. "Hurry and say your goodbyes. We gotta hurry."

"Link, Tetra," I said. "Good luck. I want you two to get along, alright?"

"What are you, my mother?" Tetra laughed. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah," Link added. "And don't worry, we _always_ get along, right Tetra?"

He took her hand in his, making her blush. She nodded.

"And Tetra, don't worry. If you're anything like Link and I, you'll succeed," I added with a smile.

"Idiot," said Tetra, but she smiled. "Go home now. We have to get back to the ship."

"Bye!"

* * *

Link and I were running through the halls of the tower. He told me to look for a black portal, and that would be our way out.

After a few minutes of more running, we found it. As we went through the portal, I felt like I was being streched and pulled at the same time.

When my feet made contact with the floor, I was surrounded by a dark blue room.

"Where are we, Link?" I asked. "Link?" I repeated when I recieved no reply.

Link had turned into a grey wolf. He barked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked into the face of a blue skinned man with sunset orange hair.

The man created a black and orange ball of energy between his palms. He threw the ball at Link. When the ball made contact with the ground in front of Link, he was transformed back into his human shape.

"Good work, Link!" the man praised.

"Thank you, sir," Link replied. "Oh, this is Princess Zelda."

The man smiled. He gave me a bow. "Hello, princess. I am the Twilight King, Twirato."

I curtsied. "Hello, your majesty. It seems you have helped Link save me. I am forever grateful."

He shook his head. "He saved my daughter from an assassin. The assassin was the son of who I thought was my closest friend."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Twirato shook his head again. "It is all past now. You two must leave soon, for I fear the portal will close soon."

"Yes," Link said. "Thank you, sir, for everything!"

The king called in two guards to escort us out of the palace. The guards were tall. They both had black and white skin with a green pattern on their abdomen. Strangely, they wore their shields on their face like a mask, but had no problem seeing.

Once we got out of the palace, Link led me to a glowing circle of light. The circle acted like the portal I got here in, but this one led me to the top of a building.

* * *

_Link_

The first thing I saw were Mina and Ollivar. They were sitting against a pillar, sleeping. Very close together, actually. Mina's head was resting on Ollivar's shoulder, and Ollivar's head fell onto her's.

As Zelda and I walked toward them, they began to stir, and woke up.

"Link?" Ollivar yawned. "Did you find her?"

"Shut up, I'm sleepy," Mina sighed.

"Mina? Ollivar?" Zelda said, grinning. "C'mon, wake up."

Mina groaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and her face broke into a grin. She shook Ollivar's arm. "Ollivar! Ollivar, wake up! Look who's here!"

"What?" Ollivar said, irritably. He saw Zelda and his eyes widened like Mina's, and he gave Zelda a smile. "Princess!" he said, taking one of her hands. "I'm glad you look well."

Zelda smiled as Mina jumped to hug her. "We were so worried," she said. "But I'm so happy you're safe!"

Mina began to babble on about how we managed to get here. I went up to Ollivar.

"So, what was that with Mina?" I asked.

"Nothing, Skirt Boy," he replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Nothing at all."

"You seemed to really enjoy sleeping next to her," I stated, grinning.

"I'm not out of the race, yet, Mr. Hero. The princess _will_ be mine," Ollivar challenged, pushing his glasses up. They seemed to glint in the moonlight.

"Or she'll stay mine," I said. "Or she might go to Mina. Think about it: if we all go after Zelda, one of us will be happy with her, and two will go on alone. _But_ if you and Mina get together, then we can all be happy."

Ollivar laughed. "But what if she doesn't want to be with me?"

"There's always Impa."

We laughed.

"Y'know, I still think you're a pile of horse shit, but you're okay," I said.

"Link," Ollivar replied. "We're both piles of horse shit, but the princess still loves you."

* * *

_Zelda_

Back at the castle, I was almost crushed to death by Impa. That one minute with her made me question if I knew her personality at all. The Impa I know is a cool, calm, and collected woman who will always go out of her way to protect me and keep me happy.

The Impa I met was a hysterical mother, showering me with kisses and hugs, whispering words of worry.

But she was still Impa, and she became her usual calm self after a minute. Impa ordered a great feast with the finest foods for my return, though no one knew that I had been missing these five days.

Mina and Ollivar had joined us for dinner. With the five of us there, we still had tons of left overs.

"Give the left overs to the orphanage and the House of Old," I told the servants after dinner. "Link, Ollivar, Mina, would you three come with me to the library?"

We all sat down at the library in big padded chairs. These chairs were from my mother, and she used to read me stories in them. My father kept them as a reminder of her, and I keep them as a reminder of both of my parents.

"I want to thank you all so much," I said. "You don't know what it means to me."

They shook their heads. "It was nothing, princess," Ollivar said. "Though Link did 75% of the work."

"Really?" I asked.

"You don't need to sound so surprised," said Link. "I had to do research and beg Impa for information. Then I had to convince these two to help me."

"We would have come anyhow," Mina said. "Really!"

I shook my head. "I don't care. I want to give you something in return. Anything!"

"You don't need to," they told me.

"I want to. Just tell me, and it's yours."

Ollivar sighed. "Could I have a book? Any book would suffice."

I smiled. "Sure. In fact, you can have ten, or twenty."

Ollivar shook his head. "You really are strange. But thank you. I'll take my pick tomorrow."

He exited, saying good night. Link stood and went over to the window.

"What about you, Mina?" I asked.

"I don't want anything, princess."

"How about another horse?" I suggested. "You like horses, don't you? I'll let you pick one from the stables. I insist!"

Mina giggled. "Alright. I'll be going, too. I'm sleepy. G'night!"

"What about you, Link?" I asked. "What do you want?"

He smiled at me and held out his arms. I walked into them and he held he.

"I already have it," he whispered. He bent down to kiss me. I eagerly accepted and returned the kiss.

The kiss became two, which melted into three. By then I stopped counting. We had somehow gotten back to the chairs, making it easier to kiss Link.

Link's mouth strayed to my cheek and down my neck. I ripped off his hat and let my fingers run through his hair. It was surprisingly soft...

Just as I was thinking that I would like to stay like this forever, Link's hand went up to my chest.

My mind instantly flew to Rylu and Knil. I pushed Link off and turned away, sinking into the chair.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Stinging tears welled in my eyes. "Zelda?"

"I-I'm sorry, Link," I whispered. "It- it's..."

"Rylu?" he finished.

I nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?" Link asked. "I was the one getting too carried away. I'm the one who's sorry."

The tears ran down my face. Link wiped them off then caressed my cheek.

"Why're you crying?" he murmured.

* * *

_Link_

"Why are you always so nice?" she asked.

"What?"

"You're so nice! You'll do something sweet, make me believe you'll be here forever, then just disappear for five years!" Zelda sobbed. She covered her face with her hands and turned away from me.

Guilt hit me like an arrow to the forehead. I took her hands in mine and brought them to my lips.

"Zelda, I promise you. I will _always_ be here for you. Always. In life or in death. I will be here. No force can take me away from you."

Her tears stopped. She looked away from me. "What if I come to hate you?"

I shook my head. "Even if you came to hate me, I will never let go of this hand."

Zelda laughed. "Persistant, aren't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

The next day, I accompanied Mina to choose her horse while Zelda stayed at the library, making sure Ollivar found all his books.

Mina chose a black and white horse. All the horses seemed to warm up to her, but this one looked like it loved her.

"I want this one," Mina said, "I'll call you... Orio!"

"Why Orio?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just seems to fit," Mina laughed. "I'm gonna go take him for a ride, alright? Tell Zelda thank you for me, 'kay?"

I nodded. When I got to the library, I could hear Ollivar's voice from behind the door.

"Thank you, princess, but I'm afraid I can no longer love you."

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I still care for you, but more in a friendly way."

"What?" Zelda repeated, sounding confused.

"I have fallen for another..."

"Really? Who?"

I couldn't hear what Ollivar said next, but Zelda was happy about it.

"This is great! You should tell her right away!"

"I can't. She still loves you, princess."

As I listened in, someone tapped my shouler. I turned around to be greeted by Mina.

I put a finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. She nodded and joined me in my eavesdropping.

"What can be the harm of telling her?" Zelda asked.

"Everything! She may never look at me the same way again!" Ollivar replied.

I sighed. "Hey, Mina," I whispered. "I'm gonna go in there and find out who he's talking about, alright."

"You go ahead, Link. I don't really care."

Mina turned to walk away, but I pulled her back to the door. "Stay here."

Mina rolled her eyes, but nodded. Entering the library, I was immediately greeted by Zelda's bright face, and Ollivar's gloomy one. Ollivar's arms were filled with books.

"So what's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh, Ollivar has just told me that he's fallen in love!" Zelda replied.

"Really with who?" I asked Ollivar.

"C'mon, Link. You know who it is," Ollivar said, "You suggested it after all."

"Hmm..." I said, tapping my chin. "I forget."

"My god! It's Mina!" he shouted.

I laughed. And laughed. More laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Ollivar sighed.

"I-I-I can't breathe!" I choked. "Ah... I'm good. Yeah, I'm done."

"What made you laugh so much?" Zelda asked.

I opened the door, revealing a red faced Mina. For a minute or so, everyone stood still. The only sound heard was the sound of our breathing. Then Mina turned around. Without a word, she walked away. She disappeared down the hall.

"Well?" Zelda said to Ollivar. "Aren't you going after her?"

"Wha-?"

"It's a test! If you really like her, then you have to run after her!"

"What?"

Zelda sighed. She pushed Ollivar out. "Out! Go after her if you like her! If you don't go after her, you're going to lose her!"

"But-!"

"No excuses! _GO!_" Zelda shouted. Ollivar nodded and dropped all of the books he was holding. He ran down the hall after Mina.

I laughed. "Little Miss Matchmaker," I teased.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Take notes. If a girl runs away, it's a test to see if you really love her."

"Really?" I asked. "Is that why everyone is always running away from me?"

"Of course, Link," Zelda said, rolling her eyes again.

A sudden realization washed over me and I grabbed Zelda's hand.

* * *

_Zelda_

"Link?" I asked.

"You've never run away from me," he stated smiling.

"Wha-?"

"Does that mean you're completely sure of my love?" Link whispered, pulling me closer.

"D-do you want me to run?" I asked, my face reddening.

"No point," Link laughed. "I'd stop you before you could even get past that door."

The thought made me smile. As Link pulled me closer, the door slammed open. Impa was standing there, panicked and breathless.

"Princess! K-King Rylu is missing!"

**Because I can't end on a happy note!**

**Uhhgg... I'm not too proud of this chapter. More so because of the pervy part. I don't think I wrote that out too well, but I could picture it perfectly.**

**Is that unhealthy?**

**I remember when I first introduced Mina, I hated her a lot. Now I love her so much that she needs her happy ending with Ollivar.**

**I like Ollivar again, too. Probably because he can call Link Skirt Boy and not get killed. He's not just any nerd. Is an _epic_ nerd who could probably K.O me in one punch.**

**Ah... OCs.**

**And the running away bit. Doesn't it seem like that? Don't get mad at me if that little statement offends you, but girls, if the guy you love doesn't come after you if you run away, wouldn't you be disappointed? I know I would.**

**Review!**


	19. Link: The Royal Hunt

**Uhg... I can't sleep so I'm starting this at what... two in the morning? NYEEEH!**

**On another note, I just wanted to mention a little thing people in Cyrle do: In Cyrle it is custom for your child to have a _Cy_ or _Ry_ in their name, after the two gods. It's not neccessary, but kids without it get picked on quite a lot. Poor little misfits XD**

**ANNNYYYWWAAAYYSSS... Rylu's out on the loose and it's up for Captain Morgan to find them!**

**Wait what? Ha ha ha~**

**Disclaimer: I ownz it alls bros. I ownz it allz. yeEaAhHh! Not.**

_The Royal Hunt_

The silence was almost deafening. Zelda sat across from me, her head in her hands. Ollivar sat next to Mina. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes as Mina played with her hair. Impa sat next to Zelda, her arms crossed.

"So are we going to just sit here?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Why aren't we looking for him?"

"We can't, Link!" Impa argued. "We can't just run outside calling his name, we need a plan!"

"I'm sick of plans! All we ever do is plan! Why don't we just make up as we go along?"

Impa shook her head. "You don't know the risks we'd take."

"Isn't war about risks?" Zelda murmured, "You have to take risks to win, right?'

Impa stared at Zelda for a moment. She sighed. "Once again, you are right, princess. What shall we do?"

"What Link said: make it up as we go."

"Well we have to have some base of a plan, or we can't move from where we are," Ollivar said.

The room was silenced once more. "Has anyone checked his room or cell? Whatever you kept him in?" I asked.

"He was kept in a comfortable room, and no, it wasn't searched," Impa sighed.

"There we go," Mina said, still playing with her hair. "We search Rylu's room for clues!"

* * *

Zelda and I went to search Rylu's room, while everyone else checked the rest of the castle.

I have entered this room on one occasion before Rylu was put in here. Back then, it was nicely furnished, spotlessly clean.

Now the paint on the walls were peeling off, the bedsheets were rumpled and stained, and the armchair was torn with its stuffing falling out.

Broken glass was everywhere. Drawers from the dresser were hanging out. Leftover food was scattered and growing mold. There was a strong stench filling the room. A pile of papers caught my eye. They were sitting on a wooden stool beside the bed.

It seems that Zelda had seen them, too, and went to them. She took the pile, and ran out of the room.

She was holding her breath. She let it out in a long gasoing breath. I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, really, Link. What?" she asked again.

"You were holding your breath in there, weren't you?" I said, smirking.

Zelda scoffed. "Of course! It smells awful in there!" she said loudly.

"Man up!" I said, matching her tone.

"I'm a _girl_!" she cried even louder

"I know you are!" I said at the same volume.

"Why are we yelling?" she asked, still yelling.

"I don't really know!" I yelled in reply.

We glared at each other, then burst out laughing. "So what're on the papers?" I asked.

"Notes."

* * *

In all, there were twelve notes.

We laid each note on the table in order of the date written in the top lefthand corner. The dates were written by the Cyrillian calender, but every other note was written in different handwriting.

"So he's been sending notes to someone?" Ollivar asked.

Zelda nodded. She pointed to the second note. "This one is definitely Rylu's handwriting."

She pointed to the fourth, and sixth note. "These are Rylu's as well. I think you get it."

We nodded. "It's all written in Cyrillian," Mina pointed out. "I know a few simple words, but these are all too complicatd for me."

"I know how to read much Cyrillian," Ollivar said, "but there are still many words I cannot translate."

"The first note asks Rylu if he's made any progress," Zelda said, picking up the note. "The second says that he's being held like a prisoner in Hyrule Castle."

"You can read it, princess?" Ollivar asked, looking surprised.

Zelda nodded and continued. "The next few notes are an escape plan."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Do you want me to read them?" Zelda asked.

"No, I'll take your word for it," I answered.

"Thank you," she continied. "The next one is by Rylu. It says, _The princess has gone missing. The boy has left with a small party. This is the perfect opportunity._"

"What's the last one?" Mina asked, pointing to it.

"_Perfect. I will bring you out tomorrow. Wait for me, brother. Together, we shall take Hyrule!_" Zelda read.

There was a long silence. "So... Rylu is in Cyrle, and Cybalt broke him out?" Ollivar asked.

"Yes. That seems correct."

"So why don't we go? Let's take them down!" I suggested.

"It won't be that easy, Link!" Zelda replied. "Cybalt must've doubled his guard. It'll be impossible to get in."

"We have to try, don't we?"

"Of course we do, but we need to think, as well!"

"We'll think once we get there!"

"Link! We can't just go in there and expect things to be fine and dandy!"

"What if they _are_ fine and dandy! Cybalt is a crazy person, he might have ignored us!"

At this, Zelda was silenced. "There's still the other possibility. He could have a stronger guard."

"I say we check Cyrle before going in," Mina suggested. "If we see swarms of guards, then we think of something different. If we don't, we go in!"

"Mina... that's actually a _very_ good idea!" I said, surprised.

"What? Do you think I'm an idiot?" Mina huffed.

Ollivar took her hand in his. "Of course you're not," he said smiling. Mina turned a very bright red. For a while, Zelda and I stared at them. I was hoping that they'd come out of their "own little world" and rejoin the conversation, but of course, I was wrong.

"Ahem," I coughed. Their attention snapped to me. "I'm happy for you two and all, but we're kind of doing something important, here."

Ollivar became red, and I think that's the first time I've ever seen him like that. Suddenly, Zelda burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said, after calming down. "It's just... I don't really know, actually! It just felt appropriate to laugh!"

I felt my annoyance rising. "_Could we just get back to the mission?_" I asked.

They nodded. "Alright, so tomorrow, we'll take a look at Cyrle?" Zelda suggested.

I shook my head. "Let's go around midnight."

"Why?"

"They don't do anything without light, right?" I said. "So if there _are_ guards patrolling Cyrle, they'll have candles with them."

I knew they liked my idea. They were all grinning.

* * *

We sat in the hidden passage, overlooking Cyrle. Impa had us wear dark green cloaks to camouflage ourselves.

There wasn't a candle, not a light in sight.

"Great," Ollivar yawned. "Now what?"

"Now," Zelda said. "Now we go get some sleep. We have a big day ahead."

* * *

We stopped for lunch at an old pub on the edge of Cyrle Capital Town. They had the same foods that we ate, but they were just cooked differently. I ordered fried beef and expected large steak. Instead, I got this stringy version soaked in a strange smelling sauce. It was still really good anyways.

"So now that we're here, what do we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"I say we go to the castle," Ollivar said.

"We should look around first," Mina suggested.

We all looked at Zelda. Her face broke into a smile. "I say we should go shopping."

"Wha-?"

"What better way to get information than shopping?" she reasoned, taking a sip from her glass. "Gossipers will be at every corner."

"Do we have any money to spend?" I asked, poking a vegetable with a spoon.

"Some. Not much, but we still have enough to buy a little," Ollivar answered, looking into our wallet.

"A more specific number please?" Zelda sighed.

"Subtracting the cost of our meal, we have around 99 rupees."

"Then let's go to the stall market," Mina said. "The cheapest things will be on sale. That means we can buy more information from more people."

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go in pairs. Zelda go with-"

"Ollivar!" Mina exclaimed. "You can go with Ollivar, right? I'll go with Link."

Ollivar smiled. "Is that alright with everybody?"

Zelda nodded. "Fine with me," I agreed.

Later, once we were split up, I questioned Mina on her partner choice. She sighed. "It's just... I don't really know how I feel about Ollivar."

"But I thought-"

"I know what you thought. It flatters me, but I don't know what to do."

I groaned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I've kept a meter," she said. She took a piece of paper from out of her pocket. "See?"

The paper was lined with numbers. Some adding, some subtracting. "So far I'm at 13."

"I don't get it."

Mina sighed. "Whenever Ollivar does something that makes me fall in love with him, I add in a number. I subtract if it's the opposite."

"What number means you love him?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "But I don't want to be alone with him for a while..."

We didn't get any information from our shopping, but I got myself a new water skin, and I got Zelda a hair comb decorated with jewels of various shades of blue. The jewels must be fake for the price, but it still looks really nice.

When we spotted Zelda and Ollivar, I shoved the ornament in my pocket. I'll surprise her with it later.

"We heard tons of rumors!" Zelda exclaimed. "At least a dozen people claim they saw Rylu sneak into the castle in the dead of night."

"Others say that the Lord has killed himself," Ollivar said. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Mina.

Mina stared at it. It was a rose pendant. "Plus 15," Mina muttered to herself.

"Oh, and we saw that maid from the other time. Remember her? She kept yelling at us that time," Zelda said. "She said that she saw Rylu enter the castle. He's currently staying in one of the guest rooms of the castle. Apparently she was serving breakfast one morning, and kicked out of the castle the next."

"How did you two get so much information while we didn't?" I asked.

"Me, of course," Ollivar laughed. "A sweet talking pretty boy ought to get much attention."

"Minus four," Mina muttered. "Total: 24."

"What was that, Mina?" Zelda asked.

Mina shook her head. "Nothing at all."

Zelda shrugged. "So we need to get into the castle again. Sound like a plan?"

"How do we get in?" I asked. "We can't go through the dungeon, can we?"

"Why don't we just go to the front door? Another rumor is that all the guards were off duty at the moment."

I shrugged. "Why not? Oh, wait. There's one little thing."

"What's that?"

"_We could get put in prison!_"

"That _is_ a problem," Zelda said, nodding. "Why don't we just check it out first?"

"Thank you," I sighed. "That's better."

At the castle, I got a weird feeling.

"We shouldn't be here," I said. But they kept walking. "OI!"

They still ignored me.

"There they are!" someone shouted, pointing at us. "There are the Hylians!"

About a dozen guards burst through the castle gates. I fought off about four, but in the end, they had us gagged and cuffed.

"Lord Cybalt wishes to see you," the Captain of the guard said. "We will remove the bindings once we bring you to him."

They took us to the throne room where Cybalt was sitting on the throne, his arm in a sling.

"Hello, my friends!" he said. "Please allow my men to remove your bindings."

They took the gags and cuffs off. While everyone else rubbed their wrists, I reached for my sword.

"Tsk! So early, boy. I actually have someone I want you to meet," Cybalt said, a malicious smile on his face. "Princess, I think you would like to meet him, as well."

"We already know Rylu's here, so don't bother!" Zelda spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! It was my plan that you know where my brother is. Now, I am planning a full out invasion of Hyrule in two days."

Zelda gasped. Cybalt ignored her and continued. "_But_, I can stop it."

Zelda scoffed. "What do you want?"

"That's a good girl. I want you to stay here for two short weeks. All of you will have free access to the entire castle."

"What else do you want?"

"I want you to meet this person," Cybalt said. He motioned with his hand. "Bring him in!"

A door beside the throne opened. A guard came out leading someone else.

"Everyone, this is Denom."

Denom had long blonde hair that reached past his shoulders. He had light blue eyes that matched my own. His face looked very similar to mine, and he was about my height.

In fact, Denom looked almost _exactly_ like me.

"Link... Link..." Denom said, walking towards me. "Link! You're really Link!"

He held me in his arms. "My brother..." he whispered.

I shoved him off. "I don't know you!"

Denom laughed. "Of course you don't. The last time we met was when you were less than a year old!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Denom, you're twin brother."

* * *

**Why do I have so many Link look-a-likes in this story? Wait how many is there? Of course I don't remember my own story. Siighh.**

**Anyways, I finally introduced the Mina Love Meter! I have had this thing in my head since I decided to make Ollivar and Mina a couple.**

**The thing is, Mina doesn't fall in love with someone that easily. The person has to do something super important. Ollivar hasn't done that yet, so Mina is confused, because she obviously likes him, but she doesn't love him. Yet.**

**At the end of each chapter from now own, I will include an update of Mina's Love Meter. Currently, it stands at 24.**

**And... yeah I think that's it.**

**Does the ending sound like a soap opera? I don't watch them, but I know the basics. XD**

**Review or the hyenas from The Lion King will eat you!**


	20. Zelda: Lost Brother

**Whoo! Another chapter for you! Ten to go. At least. Whoo~**

**I started reading the infamous _My Immortal_... I swear, my I.Q. has been halved. This may or may not affect the quality of this chapter.**

**Anyways, enough with these usless comments you probably skip over anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Zelda and stuff belong to Nintendo!**

_Lost Brother_

"Impossible!" Link shouted. "You can't be!"

"But I _am_, Link," Denom. "I am your older twin brother."

Link drew his sword and held it close to Denom's neck. "I don't believe you."

"Link, could you kill your own brother? The only family you have left?"

Link didn't move. Denom sighed. He swept a hand through his hair. "You have a birthmark in the shape of a triangle on the backside of your neck. Towards the left side," he said.

Link looked shocked. "How did you...?"

Denom moved his hair away, revealing his neck. On the left side of his neck, there was a triangular birthmark.

"I wasn't chosen, obviously. You were, but if our mother had saved _me_, I would be the Hero of Time. I would have the lovely Princess Zelda on my arm. I would be loved throughout Hyrule."

"So you want revenge? Do you want my life?" Link asked. "You can take everything."

Denom raised his eyebrows. "_Everything?_" His eyes shot to me.

Link stepped in front of me. "Everything _except_ Zelda. You can't have her."

"Well, good," Denom laughed. "I don't want your life. I have mine. I was raised by _family_. Our _blood relatives_. Unfortunately, our grandmother has passed. It was she who raised me. I'm the only family you have left."

The next moments were filled with silence. Cybalt seems to have left the room. Mina and Ollivar were still by the door. Link still stood in front of me, the edge of his blade against Denom's neck.

"Link, I will explain everything to you, if you would just put your sword away," Denom sighed. "I will tell you about our family, how I survived. About our parents."

"How would you know anything about my parents?" Link asked.

"_Our_ parents, Link. Grandmother told me much about them. But I won't tell anything else until you put away your sword."

Denom's smile didn't falter at all since he entered the room. When Link still didn't sheathe his sword, Denom's smile became dark and threatening.

"I will ask you once more," he said, "_Put away your sword."_

Link still didn't move. Denom sighed. "You should've listened, little brother."

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, Denom pushed Link and took his sword. "See, you're supposed to _obey_ your older brother, Link."

Denom examined the sword. "This is a very fine sword. It's magic, right? What does it do?"

"Nothing," Link spat, sitting up. "It's an ordinary sword."

"Don't lie to me Link," Denom said, still smiling that dark smile.

"Do whatever you want, I'm not telling you."

"Oh?" Denom looked to me. He took my hand and pulled me over to him. "Alright then. I'll take the princess."

The next thing I knew, Link was holding me and Denom was on the floor with a bloody nose. The Fyre Sword slid across the room.

"Don't touch her, you bastard!"

"Link, do _not_ talk to your brother that way!" Denom spat, still smiling. "Now look what you've done. I gave you the chance to become friends with me, to learn about your family. Now you've decided to be enemies."

Denom took a ribbon from his pocket and tied his hair in a ponytail. "I'll leave you alone for today," he said. "Wait here. Guards will show you to your rooms."

He left through the same door he came in. Link sank to the floor.

"Ow..." he said, rubbing his stomach. "The bastard has a good arm."

"Link, what if he really _is_ your brother?" I asked.

Link laughed. "Are you really that slow? Of course he's my brother. I just don't like him."

"What?"

Link sighed. "Once he showed the birthmark, I knew he was my brother. He also looks almost exactly like me. But when he said he would have you on his arm... I don't like him. Don't trust him, alright?"

I nodded. The guards came to show us to our rooms. They told us to pair up and share the two rooms given to us. Mina and I agreed to share, but Link and Ollivar fought over it for a while. Various insults ("Skirt Boy" and "Bookworm" were the nicest of them) were thrown around.

Our room was nice and clean with two beds, a table, fireplace, and a bookshelf.

Mina flopped onto a bed and sighed. "I don't wanna stay here!" she whined.

"Would you rather Hyrule be invaded?" I asked, leaning against the door.

Mina shook her head and took out a piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered. She took out a pen and scribbled on the paper.

"So what happened between you and Ollivar?" I asked.

Mina didn't answer. "Mina?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"But, didn't he-?"

"Yes, he ran after me," Mina sighed. "He told me he loved me, but I don't know what to do about it."

"But-"

"If you want anymore information, ask Link," Mina said. "I'm going to sleep! G'night!"

She dove under the sheets and was silent.

"Good night."

* * *

Confinement Day 1

In the morning, when breakfast was brought to our rooms, I asked the servant if I could see Cybalt.

"I am sorry," he said in Cyrillian. "We cannot allow that. His Lordship says you may only see him if he summons you."

He bowed and left. I sighed and sat on my bed. I feel like a prisoner. I _am_ a prisoner.

I wonder if Cybalt will actually invade Hyrule. Why _is_ he, anyway? What did we do? What are his motives?

As I sat there, knee deep in my thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Link entered the room with a plate of eggs with him.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Good morning."

He held up the plate. "Want some?"

I shook my head. "Not hungry."

"Eat."

"No!"

"Eat!"

"_No!_"

Link sighed. "You're just panicked. Eat. You'll feel better."

I laughed. "I don't want any eggs."

Link motioned to the buffet cart. "Take your pick."

In the end, I had some apple porrige and sausages, though Link wanted me to eat more.

"This is fine, Link! I'm not that hungry anyways," I said.

"Y'know, this is the first time we've been able to talk in a while," Link said.

"I suppose it is."

"So what happened while you were trapped in that other world?" Link asked.

"Well..." I said. "It wasn't another _world_ but another _time_. It was hundreds of years in the future."

"What happened?"

"I found myself on an island. I thought I saw you there, but it was someone else."

"The kid?" Link asked. I nodded. "Who were they?"

"The boy's name is Link. He was named after you. The girl was Tetra, and she carries my bloodline. They really remind me of us," I laughed.

"In what way?"

"Link was kind, but he didn't hesitate to scold Tetra when she said or did something stupid," I said. "And Tetra would do anything if she thought it would help."

"What?" Link asked.

"She's selfishly selfless. She'll do what she needs to to make herself happy, but what makes her happy is seeing others happy."

Link laughed. "You make no sense."

I shrugged. "That's who she is and how I see her."

Link shook his head, but smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You've been really quiet."

"Have I?" Link shrugged.

"Yes, you have, and it's worrying me. What's on your mind?"

"You," he stated simply, looking me straight in the eye.

I felt the red rush up to my cheeks and averted my eyes. Link chuckled. "Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"How can you say something like that so easily?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"The thing is," Link said, taking my hand. "It's not."

He cupped my face and leaned over the table.

But then the door slammed open. "His Lordship requests the presence of the princess," a maid said, in Hylian (though with a heavy accent). "He is waiting in the throne room." She left the room right after that.

"Dammit," Link muttered, "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. He only asked for me."

* * *

I didn't bother to bow to Cybalt when I entered the room.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

Cybalt snapped his fingers, and Denom was brought into the room. "Tomorrow, you shall spend the day with this lad in the castle gardens."

Denom smiled brightly. "Happy to hear it," he said.

I folded my arms across my chest. "What if I refuse?"

"It only takes one word to destroy Hyrule, my lady. With our new advanced cannons, we could take down Hyrule Castle in a single strike."

Cybalt smirked. "What say you, princess?"

"Can I bring Link with me?"

Cybalt shook his head. "I'm afraid not, princess. I don't think he'd be civil around his brother."

"Can I tell him about this?"

Cybalt nodded. "But he must not follow you."

"Alright," I sighed. "I accept your offer. I will spend tomorrow with him."

* * *

"_WHAT?_" Link exclaimed when I told him about my new appointment. "How could you agree to that?"

"What was I supposed to do? _Let_ him invade?" I scoffed.

"He's probably bluffing!"

"How can we be sure? What if he really does have some cannon that can destroy Hyrule Castle in one blow?"

Link was silent. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Are you going to look into it?" I asked.

"No point, is there? I have a feeling this is all going to be over by the time we leave here," he said.

"What makes you say that?"

Link shrugged. "Just a feeling."

* * *

Confinement Day 2

Today, it was Denom who knocked at my door bringing food.

"Good morning, princess," he said, smiling brightly. "I ran into the servant bringing this, and told him I would do it myself."

"Thanks," I muttered. Denom began to load a few plates with food and placed them in front of me.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he said. "So you should eat a lot."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'm not hungry."

"Please eat some, princess," Denom said, still smiling. "It's best for your health."  
I was so used to Link and I arguing, that his kindness surprised me. Without argument, I ate the same breakfast as yesterday.

"So, princess, we're going to spend the day together."

"Because I have to," I said. "Not because I want to."

Denom pouted. "But I was really excited. It's not everyday you get to spend an entire day with the ruler of Hyrule."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Denom's smile returned. "It's fine." He stood and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

* * *

We were supposed to stroll around the gardens. Simple as that. I was supposed to go through this day without any problems.

So why was I at a pub?

We _were_ strolling through the gardens. Just as I was admiring the daffodils, Denom grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Denom laughed. "I hear there's a party going on at this pub back in town!"

We climbed the fence, and now I'm at a pub. A pub that was celebrating ten years of service, along with the birthday of the owner.

I sat at a booth in the back, Denom sat across me. I watched as the people danced to a merry jig.

Denom stood and held out his hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know how."

"How to _dance?_ Don't you have to take lessons?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I only know how to waltz. Ballroom dancing."

Denom laughed. "You don't need to know how. Just listen to the music and jump around. Like so," he said. He hopped, jumped, and spinned. "And that's pretty much a jig."

Denom took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

* * *

Afterwards, we went to a fishing hole.

"I don't know how to fish," I muttered.

"Here, I'll show you," Denom said, handing me a fishing pole. He put his arms around me, and grasped my hands. I felt my face flush; his face was right next to mine. If I turned my head a little, our lips would meet.

I pushed him off. "That's fine. Just tell me what to do," I said. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I'm a fast learner."

Denom sighed. "I understand that you are in love with Link," he said. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

A few hours later, we left. I had caught three rather large Hylian Catfish versus Denom's one little Greengill.

Denom grinned at our bounty. "Let's go the forest and eat these!" he exclaimed. "Nothing tastes better than a nice fish in the outdoors."

I laughed and agreed. So we went to the forest beside the castle after buying a pan.

Denom and I gathered firewood and made a little firepit from a small hole I tripped over. We stuck a twig through each of the

As we cooked the fish, the forest was quiet. Nothing could be heard but the crackling of the fire. Every now and then a sign of life could be heard from the trees: a deer prancing through the bush, a squirell scurrying up a tree, a soft bird song.

"So, princess, was it as bad as you anticipated?" Denom asked.

I shook my head. "I had fun today. Thank you."

"I'm happy to hear it," Denom said with that bright smile of his. "These fish look like they're done."

He took the fish out of the pan and handed one to me. After out little meal, we went back to the castle. A guard informed us that Cybalt wanted to see us.

So we went to the throne room.

"How was your day?" Cybalt asked, once we stepped in.

"Fine. What do you want with me?" I asked.

Cybalt smirked. "It seems that your friends have been very curious about our weaponry. We caught them sneaking into our storage."

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Nothing. I let them go."

"What?"

"I let them go. I want _you_ to see it, princess," Cybalt said. "Come, I will show you."

He went to the door and held it open. "It's just through here."

I stepped inside. The door led directly to a balcony overlooking a huge room filled with swords, shields, bows, arrows, and armor. At the back of the room was a gigantic cannon made of metal.

"That is our advanced cannon," Cybalt said, pointing to it. "But we have renamed it. Now it is called a missile from ancient word mittere."

"Can I go now?" I asked. "I've seen your weapon."

Cybalt nodded. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Denom had disappeared when I went into Cybalt's weaponry chamber, so I went back to my room myself. All the lights had been put out, since it was pretty late.

In front of my door, Link was waiting for me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty good."

"Did that bastard do anything to you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Link pulled me over and held me. "You really worry me, y'know," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I giggled.

Then Link bent down to kiss me.

The only problem was...

It wasn't Link.

* * *

**Ahg! This chapter hurt me. It really did. I am in pain. I orignally made Denom kiss Zelda while she knew it was him, but that hurt. GAH!**

**I don't like Denom's name, but I'm too lazy to change it. But now I can make a reference to denim.**

**Yes, this is where the missile was actually created. The ancient language is Latin, and I got that information off of Wikipedia.**

**Uhm... yeah, that's about it.**

**Review or be showered by vampire sparkles!**


	21. Link: Broken

**Hallo! Kikilu here with another chapter!**

**Nothing else to say here!**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownz Legend of Zelda~!**

_Broken_

I saw Zelda come back with Denom, so I decided to go and see her. I wanted to tell her about the day we had.

I wandered around the halls, looking for her. Instead I found Denom.

"She should be heading back to her room in a bit," he said. For once, he wasn't smiling. His face was expressionless.

I nodded and turned around without thanking him.

What I found at Zelda's door was something I wish I'd never seen.

Zelda was kissing Denom.

At that moment, my entire body went numb. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I stood there still as a statue.

Then my body moved on its own. I ran forward and punched Denom in the face.

"Tsk!" he said. "I was only doing as the princess asked."

"Link I-," Zelda started to say. But she stopped herself.

"You didn't..." I whispered. "You didn't!"

Zelda was silent. "See? She doesn't deny it!" Denom said, getting back on his feet.

"Is it true?" I asked her. Again she was silent. "Alright. Sorry. Excuse me."

I shoved past the two of them and went into my room. Mina was in there talking with Ollivar.

I listened at the door for a while. Once I heard Zelda go into her room and Denom leave, I walked oer to Ollivar.

"Can I punch you?" I asked.

"What happened?"

"_Can I punch you?_" I asked again.

Ollivar took a pillow from the bed and held in front of himself. "Alright, go ahead."

I raised my fist. I really wanted to hit him, to release all this anger. But I couldn't.

"Link?"

Then the world went black.

* * *

Day 3

When I opened my eyes, I was sitting in a tree with Zelda. She was smiling and laughing. Then out of no where, Denom appears. He tells Zelda to jump. She jumps and he catches her.

"Good bye, Link!" she called.

I try to jump to follow her, but find that the scenery has changed. I am now in Hyrule Field, surrounded by a million people with my face. I fight them off until there's only one left. He bows and laughs.

"I am the Hero of Time! Loved by all of Hyrule! Loved by the princess!" he shouts. He raises his sword and I feel the blade make contact with my neck.

The scene changes again. I am at the gallows, a rope around my neck. The crowd watching is laughing. I make out a few faces. I see Ganondorf's evil smile. Majora's Mask is floating around the crowd, cackling. I see that purple man, Knil, standing there with a smile on his face. Cybalt and Rylu are up front. Zelda comes out of no where and approaches me.

"Zelda! Help me out of here!" I call.

Zelda steps behind me. I expect her to take the rope off of my neck. Instead, she pushes me.

The scene changes once more. I'm at the top of a tower. Zelda stands on the edge.

"Zelda, get away from there," I tell her. She grins at me. "Zelda, c'mon, you'll fall."

Zelda laughs. She takes a step off the tower and falls. "ZELDA!" I shout and run to catch her. She appears again on a giant butterfly.

"Good bye, Link," she whispers. She and the butterfly fly away...

I bolted up in my bed. Ollivar and Mina are sitting at the table. It was morning and breakfast had already been brought.

"What happened? Where's Zelda?" I asked.

"You fainted," Ollivar answered. "The princess is in her room. Are you going to see her?"

"She spent the day with Denom yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. Link, are you okay?" Mina asked.

I shook my head. "Wanna eat something?" she continued, pointing toward a plate of bacon.

Again, I shook my head. "Call a doctor, Link doesn't want to eat!" Ollivar said laughing.

"Minus six," I said.

"Good one," Mina laughed. "But I'd give it a three."

"What?" Ollivar asked. "What's with the numers?"

"Nothing," Mina said, putting a finger to her lips.

Ollivar shrugged, but looked annoyed. "Fine then, don't tell me."

"That's the idea," I said. "I'm going to the training grounds."

"What for?"

"To _train,_ idiot. I'm going to blow off some steam."

"We'll go with you."

I shook my head. "It's fine."

Mina huffed. "Have you ever thought that _I_ wanna train too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do what you want."

Mina grinned. "You coming, Ollivar?"

"Of course I am," he said, sending her a smile.

"Plus two," she muttered.

"Two? I think he only deserves half a point," I said.

"_What_ are you two talking about?" Ollivar asked, irritably.

Mina put a finger to her lips again. "Secret."

* * *

I didn't even get to pull my sword out before Cybalt summoned me.

"His Lordship calls upon the Hero of Time," the servant said.

"What does he want with me?" I asked.

"His Lordship calls upon the Hero of Time," he repeated.

I groaned. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

The throneroom was empty when I went in. I walked to the middle of the room and waited.

The door closed and my hand flew to my sword. I spun around and found myself face to face with Cybalt.

"Hasty, aren't you?" he said.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

I was taken aback. "For... for what?" I asked, suspicious.

"Denom has told me the events of yesterday. I never meant for that to happen. But it seems that your princess has fallen for Denom."

"I..."

"So I'd like to propose a deal," Cybalt said, "I need something. Something from Hyrule Castle. If you can bring it to me, I'll let you have your revenge on Denom."

Revenge, huh? I hated and loved the sound of that. What would I do to him? Beat him to a pulp? Cut off his limbs? Kill him?

My mind screamed at me. _Don't do it! Don't make the deal!_

But the rest of my body wanted it. The rest of me wanted to taste the sweet revenge that would come with this deal. Sweet, sweet revenge...

But what about Zelda? It was proved that Denom wasn't the only one at fault. Zelda had asked him to kiss her. She didn't deny it when I asked her. What would I do about Zelda? Let her watch her new love fall? I couldn't bear to think of Zelda heartbroken. But I wanted to see it...

Through all the conflicting emotions and thoughts, I had unconsciously shook Cybalt's extended hand.

Cybalt grinned. "Great! You have made the right choice."

"What do you want?"

"A book. It is called _Mudora_. It has very important information."

"Mudora? Why would you want the history of Hyrule?"

"I will tell you once you bring it to me," said Cybalt. "Now, I want you to go to the castle. Do not let yourself be seen."

"That won't be as easy as it used to. I'm grown now, they'll see me," I said.

"No matter. I have a mask. I bought it off of a strange man with a huge pack. Here," he took a grey mask out from his pocket. The mask was oblong shaped and was very plain. It was the Stone Mask. A mask I got from a soldier five years ago in Termina.

I had given the mask to a Moon Child, but didn't question how Cybalt got his hands on it.

"To the common eye, you will be invisible. As plain as stone," Cybalt continued. I nodded. "It seems you are familiar with this mask."

I shrugged. "I've seen it before."

"You've traveled, haven't you? Are you also one?" Cybalt asked.

"A what?"

Cybalt shook his head. "Tomorrow, at dawn, you will leave and look for the book of Mudora."

* * *

"I'll be gone tomorrow," I said to Ollivar and Mina when I got back.

"Why?"

"Just 'cause. Just letting you know."

"Want me to tell Zelda?" Mina asked.

"... Nah. It's fine. I don't think she'll be looking for me, anyways," I answered.

"Why wouldn't she be looking for you?"

I shrugged. "Can I just beat the crap out of this training dummy?" I asked.

Without waiting for an answer, I raised my sword and swung at the dummy.

And missed by a long shot.

I swung again. I missed again.

I swung once more. Another miss.

"Are you okay, Link?" Ollivar asked. "You seem out of it."

I tried to swing again, but found my arms were as heavy as lead.

"I... I've just got a lot on my mind," I said.

Mina and Ollivar stared at me expectantly. Then Mina waved at someone behind me.

I turned around to lock eyes with Zelda. For a moment, I felt warm inside. Then reality caught up with me and I saw that Zelda was with Denom.

Zelda waved to Mina.

"D'you wanna come spar with us?" Mina asked. Zelda shook her head and waved good bye. She walked off with Denom. The warm feeling boiled and became an inferno.

"Fyre," I muttered and slashed through the dummy. This time I didn't miss. I felt a strange satisfaction at the sight of the falling ashes.

* * *

Day 4

Ten days left. Then I can go home and stay there. I wonder what will happen once we leave. Will it all be over?

I wanted to test the mask and reached into my pocket. Instead of the solid feel of the mask, I felt something soft. It seemed to ripple when I touched it. I pulled it out and was surprised by the silver that began to flow out of my pocket.

Undersee's Cloak?

The silver cloak looked like liquid in my hands. I had gotten it in the dungeon. With Zelda...

Ignoring the the small pang of regret, I... wait. Regret? Do I regret it? Falling in love with Zelda? Do I regret it? I can't remember a time where she wasn't part of my life. Even before I met her, Zelda's face appeared in my dreams. I always wondered who she was upon waking up. Now I know who she is. I love who she is. And I feel so broken when I think about her.

It's only been a day and I'm feeling this way?

"Dammit," I muttered, wringing the smooth cloth in my hands.

Sighing, I put the cloak on. To test the effects, I found a maid and whispered, "Boo," in her ear.

The maid then ran off screaming.

Laughing a little, I removed the cloak and stashed it in my pocket. I left the castle through a secret exit I had found two days ago. The exit went above the garden and let out near the woods.

From the woods, I found the path we always take and followed it back to Hyrule. Soon I had a glimpse of Hyrule Field. It wasn't empty like it usually was; there was a carnival going on. It must be the Great Prayer. It's a time where we celebrate the three golden goddesses and thank them for all the good that has happened to us. For fifteen minutes tonight, the town will be completely silent. This is the Great Prayer. Every citizen in Hyrule Castle Town will be silent for fifteen minutes and pray for good fortune and thank the gods for all they have. I know all about it, but I've never really participated. I left Hyrule right before the carnival. It's celebrated the same day as the Carnival of Time in Termina. I think.

I figured this would be a perfect chance to finally experience the holiday.

I put the cloak on and walked around the booths. One was selling clothes. I found a traveling cloak with a wide hood. I took it from the rack and dropped twenty Rupees in its place.

I replaced Undersee's Cloak with the traveling cloak and stashed Undersee's Cloak in my pocket once more. I made sure the hood wouldn't reveal my face and joined the crowd.

The field hosted the Market during the Prayer and the Town was filled with games and food stands.

I looked around the stands and found nothing of importance. Until I saw a jewelry stand. Near the back, there was a necklace that perfectly matched the comb I had bought Zelda. The shopkeeper saw me staring at it.

"Does this necklace catch your eye?" she asked. "For a special lady, yes?"

I nodded. The shopkeeper smiled. "Here. Take it," she said, holding it out to me.

"I couldn't," I said.

The shopkeeper still smiled. "This fine piece of jewelry was always my favorite. I wanted to find somone to take care of it. Give it a nice life. But it was always overlooked."

"Why don't you keep it then?"

"I never enjoyed wearing jewelry. I make it. I give them beauty. I want them to find happy homes to spend the rest of their days. Please take it."

I sighed. I took the necklace from her and put it in my pocket. I took out fifty Rupees and placed them in her hand. Then I walked away so that she couldn't argue.

* * *

Hours passed and I had been through the castle and back again. I knew the book wouldn't be in the library, so I went straight to Zelda's study. Nothing found. I looked everywhere. Still nothing found.

I found myself walking through the streets, nibbling on some cheese. I passed by a book stand and a certain green book caught my eye.

"Excuse me," I asked. "Is this book for sale?"

The shopkeeper nodded. "'Tis cursed, though. Thar book 'as bin sold o'er a dozen times. 'Twas always brought back."

"It's fine. I'll take it. How much?"

"Thar'll be a dozen Rupees," he said, handing the book to me. I dropped the Rupees on the table and stared at the book.

I held in my hands, a complete history of Hyrule. This book is probably so filled, it even has the future written in its pages.

Out of curiousity, I opened to a random page. On the right was a picture of a fiery ball of light. There was a caption under it:

_Cyra's Blessing. Every 17 years, the goddess Cyra sends her blessing in a ball of light from the heavens. They say that if you are born at the same moment the light crosses the sky, you will experience a life filled with trials, but many joys. If you are born once the light leaves the sky (about ten minutes later) your life will be warped, with little enjoyment in life. _

If a simple light could do that, I'd hope I wasn't born any time near it. If my fate was decided by "blessing," I'd rather be born on an ordinary day.

Hell, I don't even know my real birthday. The day I've celebrated all my life was the day my mother brought me to the forest. I bet Denom knows. He most likely knows our birthday.

But I'll never ask him. Ever. I will never talk to him casually. Whenever I talk to him, it will be with contempt. I swear on the Triforce, the Golden Goddesses, and the Sacred Realm, I will never, ever talk to Denom without hate in my voice.

He's found the way to break me. And he's done it. He's broken me. I couldn't hit Ollivar that night. I really wanted to. I would have, but my hand would not move. It also happened at the training ground. I couldn't focus. I just kept... _missing_. I've been training with the sword for years. Even before that, we had always pretended Deku Sticks were swords and played with those.

What's wrong with me? _You're broken_. What broke me? _You have a heart. It can break._ I'm not a hearbroken girl! _You don't have to be a girl to have a broken heart._

I shook my head. I'm arguing with myself. Can I be any more insane?

I stashed the book in my cloak and walked back to the forest.

Before I got there, however, an old woman leaning on a cane stopped me.

"You are very hurt," she said.

"Uh..."

"You are very hurt," she repeated. "But your wounds will heal. They will heal tonight."

"Thanks," I said. I handed her a red Rupee and walked off.

* * *

"Brilliant!" Cybalt exclaimed when I handed him the book. "Perfect! Amazing! You, sir, are wonderful!"

"Calm down," I said, my irritation rising. "It's just a book."

"Ahem. Yes, yes, you are right. Go. Go now."

"What about your end of the deal?"

"It'll be taken care of. Go!"

I sighed and left. It was twilight, so the halls were lit orange. I stopped near a window to watch the sunset.

As the sun faded behind the mountains, I couldn't help but think of Zelda. I wonder what she would say about this breath taking sunset.

Suddenly my image of her became solid and I found Zelda next to me.

"Why?" I asked without thinking.

When she didn't answer, I found that it was harder to breathe.

"Why, Zelda?" I asked again.

I didn't expect anything to happen. I expected Zelda to just turn and walk away.

But instead I found Zelda running into my arms and her lips on mine.

* * *

**Almost everything will be explained in the next chappie! Haha, no other spoilers for now!**

**Oh, and a chapter contain more Ollivar and Mina is in progress! It's more of an extra. I started it as something to cheer me up after reading a sad story, and now it's turning into a full blown chapter XD I'm planning on making three in all. They most likely won't be at the same setting as the main story. Yes, that it all on Mina and Ollivar besides the love meter which in right below.**

**Mina Love Meter currently stands at 37. The day before, Ollivar gained 13 points for events not shown. Then various events today (not shown) happened and Ollivar gained and lost points. But in the end, all points earned and lost today added up to zero. So Ollivar did not gain any points today.**

**Anyways, I hurried to get this out because, hey! My sister is turning nine on sunday! And the next day, it's my grandma's birthday! And the _next_ day is my cousin's birthday! Yeah, so this weekend is a huge deal for my family. Yep yep yep. And that is why the next chapter might be delayed a bit. And school is gonna be starting soon... uhg.**

**Once school starts, chapters might be up every two weeks instead of every week.**

**I _have_ posted every week or so, right? I try to anyways. That's about it. Bai~!**

**Oh, and reviews would be awesome. Yes they would. So leave some. Yes. I'm saying yes alot, aren't I XD**


	22. Side Story: Ollivar's Confession

**Ah, fillers...**

**Just kidding, this isn't a filler. It's just an extra chapter. Gotcha~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I _do_ own Ollivar, Mina, and their relationship, so hands off!**

_Ollivar's Confession_

_Mina_

As I ran down the hall, I heard footsteps behind me. The footsteps quickened. I ran faster.

Why am I running? Why is my head filled with Ollivar? Why does my heart feel like it's about to burst?

Why? Why? _Why?_

I found myself in front of a wall with no where to go. Surely he'd be here soon...

So I waited. And waited.

Just as I was about to give it up and leave, I heard his voice calling my name. Soon after, he was running up to me.

"Mi- Mina," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I- uh... I've been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? That is... I- um... truly an excellent question. I..." he stuttered.

"I heard what you said. About me, I mean."

"Y- You did? So, um, what do you think?"

"I don't really know. We haven't known each other for too long, but you say you love me. Why?"

"I... it just happened. I never meant to."

Ollivar shook his head. "Emotions are complicated things. Your mind may say one thing, but your heart says another."

"So what part of you is saying you love me?" I asked. "Because my head is telling me I should love you. My heart tells me not to."

Ollivar opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He took off his glasses and bit the end. He laughed.

"Sorry," he said, putting his glasses back on. "I never do that in front of others."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Doesn't matter really. Everyone has their habits."

"I don't really know what part of me loves you. I just know it's an imortant part."  
Ollivar ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about you. When you're around, I just feel... I dunno... weird. But not in a bad way."

I sighed. "When you're around, I think about how great of a fighter you are. I think about how smart you are, and how I wish I was as smart as you. I don't ever think of anything romantic.

"Besides," I added. "I don't even know your real name."

Ollivar looked at me with surprise. "I never told you-"

"No you didn't. Impa told me. She told me you change your name all the time, and that she didn't know your name, even though she's known you since you were a child."

"I-"

"I don't know anything about you. You're a great fighter, you like reading. This is all I know about you."

Ollivar punched the wall and looked me straight in the eye. "My name is Oliver Gardens. I was born in New York City, U.S.A. My birthday is November third. I am an only child. When I was six, my mother died, making my father go mad. When I was thirteen, my father let me join him in his studies of the Triforce. When I was eighteen, I somehow came into this world. I haven't aged a day since then, but now I can feel myself getting older. I like to chew on the ends of my glasses when I'm annoyed, bored, or deep in thought. I have written seven books and tranlated four books from my world. I thought I was in love with Princess Zelda, but as it turns out, I'm in love with Mina. A simple, but beautiful girl who loves horses and swordplay."

* * *

_Ollivar_

Mina says nothing. She stares at me, her face pink.

Then she walks away.

"Mina?" I call.

"Why?" she asks. "I'm flattered, and it makes me happy to hear that from you. But you might just be mistaking some other feeling for love."

"I'm not!" I shout. "I can talk to you normally, be the asshole I know I am around you. I can't do that in front of anyone else! For Zelda, I am a gentleman. For Link, I'm a rival. For you... I don't know. I'm myself."

After a long pause, Mina finally speaks. "You're not an asshole."

I groan. "I'm pouring my heart out to you, and that's all you think to say?"

"Well, your not!" Mina retaliates. "You may have a sharp toungue, but who doesn't? You're actually really kind! And you talk funny, but your accent is really cute! And you always smell like pine, and-"

Mina stops herself. Her face becomes a deep red. I feel the smirk grow on my face.

"You think my accent is cute, Mina?" I ask, making sure to make my accent heavier.

She looks away. "And do you like pine?" I ask. "You know who else has a sharp toungue? That fucking bastard Link."

Mina backs away until she is against the wall. I have her cornered. I pull her hands away from her mouth and hold them in my own.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," I murmur, leaning in.

Right before our lips meet, Mina manages to pry her hands from mine and push me away.

"S-stop," she stutters.

I sigh. "Alright."

Mina flushes a deeper shade of red and turns away.

"How long would you wait for my answer?" she asks.

"Forever."

The red spreads to Mina's ears. "Then... then..."

"'Then' what?"

Mina turns around and points a finger at my nose. "Then make me fall in love with you!" she yells.

For a while, we stand still. Then I burst out laughing. Mina looks surprised.

"Alright then, I accept," I say, poking her forehead. "I accept your challenge, Mina. I will make you fall in love with me."

"Gr-great. I, um... we should go back now, right?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, but not before I steal a kiss."

"What are-?"

I catch the rest of her sentance with my mouth. A small sliver of dread goes through my body as I think she'll push me away and declare her undying hatred for me.

But I was pleasantly surprised. Mina didn't push me away. In fact, she pulled me back before I could pull away.

When I ended the kiss, I swear I could hear the smallest sigh from her.

"The battle starts now," I whisper into her ear. I kiss her forehead and walk away.

"P-p-plus twenty," I hear her whisper.

I can't help but grinning as I guess what that twenty might be.

**Done! Wow, I didn't think I'd get it out so soon, but hey! Short, but sweetly short, right?**

**Did anyone get the pun I made with Ollivar's real name? Yeah, in case you didn't know, Ollivar is pronounced Oliver.**

**When creating him, the first name I thought of was Oliver, but I wanted to change it. He made his fake name almost exactly as his real name so that when he told his real name to Zelda, it wouldn't be confusing for her.**

**If you're wondering about the sudden change between past and present tense, it's because Mina likes to tell her side in past, and Ollivar likes to tell his in presesnt.**

**And that's it. See you guys next chapter!**

**Review and I shall be very happy :D**


	23. Denom's Story

**You may have noticed that the title didn't have a POV label on it. This is because I had originally planned to make it a third person chapter, but decided to stick with my preffered first person chapter, and decided that it would look stupid if it said Denom: Denom's Story. Yep.**

**This chapter is in Denom's point of view, (if you didn't understand the title and how I mentioned it twice in the previous paragraph) and is pretty much his biography.**

**Anyway a poll is up on my page, and I want to see whether you people have normal minds or really screwed up minds... like me... So go check out my poll dammit!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own LoZ**

_Denom's Story_

My earliest memory was of my mother carrying my little brother, though I didn't know who he was at the time.

That is all I remember of my mother, really.

Well there is another time. I find myself waking up and it's very hot. My brother is crying. My mother comes into view with my grandmother. Mother takes my brother and my grandmother takes me.

The next memory that really pops up is grandmother telling me about my brother.

I had found an old painting in the basement. It included my mother, father, and me. But there was also someone who looked just like me.

I was about ten at that time. I asked my grandmother who this person was.

"Your brother," she said, after a long silence.

Of course, I was surprised by this. "B-brother?"

"Yes," Grandmother sighed. "Your twin brother, Link."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"I... decided not to tell you."

"Why?"

Grandmother had said nothing. "Come. Back to your training," she said finally. "I will tell you another day."

And with that, I kept silent about my brother. He haunted me, though. There was someone in this world who looked exactly like me. Someone who shared my blood. Someone who probably knew about my mother.

A year later, news of a Kokiri boy had spread around. Apparently, he had traveled through time and saved Hyrule.

There was no proof of this. Until the princess came and spoke for him. She said that he had indeed saved Hyrule. The Kokiri boy had told everyone that a Gerudo man would come to Hyrule and attempt to assassinate the king.

The Kokiri boy was right. The Gerudo man, Ganondorf, was taken back to the Gerudo Desert to be punished for his crimes.

There was to be a festival to celebrate the coming of a new Legendary Hero. He had also possesed the Triforce.

Grandmother and I went to the festival and found the Kokiri boy. He never saw us, but we saw him.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like me. He had my face, and looked about my age.

Then it was announced that his name was Link.

Grandmother cried. When we went home, grandmother was still sobbing.

"He's alive... he's alive!" Grandmother said. "Denom, your brother is alive!"

"He's my brother?" I asked.

"Yes, my boy. He is Link. Your brother."

"Grandmother," I said, kneeling beside her. "Please tell me about him. About my parents."

Grandmother nodded. "Yes, Denom. It is high time I told you."

My mother was a fair maiden of a foreign land. My father was a knight of Hyrule. They had met when mother was visiting Hyrule in order to sell wares her family makes. They fell in love. Love, love, love. A useless emotion...

Anyway, they got married and a year later, they had my brother and I. For a year, apparently, everything was perfect. Hyrule was filled with peace, and my brother and I were growing healthily.

Then civil war broke out. The details are unknown to me, but I assume it had something to do with the Triforce.

The castle was on fire. My father was fighting for the King and died in the process. My mother had taken Link, while Grandmother took me.

Grandmother had always believed both of them dead. She never mentioned my family to me because she never wanted to hurt me with the truth of their deaths.

What she didn't know is that she hurt me by hiding the truth of their deaths.

A thought came to me as I fell asleep that night. Someone with my face was out there, loved by all. Someone with my face, had many friends. Someone with my face would be accepted no matter what he did.

No one other than grandmother truly loved me. My mother wouldn't have left me if she loved me. I went to an academy, but was shunned by all. I have no idea why, but everyone avoided me. No matter what I did, or what I tried, no one accepted me.

A year later, when Link and I were twelve, grandmother was dying. And Link decided to disappear.

Good riddance.

* * *

I have an ability that I had recieved from my mother. Although my grandmother and mother aren't related by blood, they both have the same ability.

So grandmother had trained me.

This power was strange. It allowed me to get into the minds of others and control their actions. It also allowed me to move objects without touching them, and gave me exceptional strength. I'm sure Link had it as well.

My entire life was devoted to learning how to use and control this power.

Every day, I woke up at dawn, ate a small breakfast, then joined grandmother in the basement for training. When it was time for school, I went. I never enjoyed school. I already knew all they were telling me, so I usually never payed attention. When I got home, it was homework for an hour. Whatever I didn't finish, I would have to finish before bed. After homework, it was training, dinner, and more training until bedtime. Everyday this was repeated. Every single day without fail. My life was governed by this daily routine. No time for play. No time for fun. No time for anything but the significant.

* * *

When my thirteenth birthday was approaching, grandmother died.

I sat at her bedside, clutching one of her hands. The other hand was carressing my face.

"Grandmother, get better. Please," I begged.

"My sweet Denom..." she crooned. "I want you to know that your parents loved you very much. Your mother didn't take you with her because she was afraid that you would die along with Link if she took you."

"Grandmother, don't talk like you're dying. You're _not_ dying!"

"Shh..." Grandmother hushed. "It is my time. I have taught you all about your power. My only regret is not being able to see you grow into a man."

"Grandmother..."

"I had planned you a birthday. I had ordered a cake, and all. I'm sorry I won't be there to celebrate with you," Grandmother said, coughing.

"Don't die, grandmother," I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Denom, I would like you to know something."

"What?"

"Love. It is a stupid and useless emotion, but we can't help but want it. We can't help but give it. And we can't help but hate it all together."

"Grandmother?"

"Be careful who you give your love to. Be careful of whose love you take. But know that mine will always be with you."

With that, Grandmother closed her eyes. The hand that was once warm and touched my cheek fell to the bed like a dead leaf falling from a tree in autumn.

The tears that fell down my face were not of sorrow or regret. These tears were of anger.

My mother left me.

My father left me.

My brother left me.

All I had was my grandmother, and she left me too.

Now, I'm alone in this world.

* * *

I realized something as I sat in front of Grandmother's grave. I'm not alone. My brother was still alive. Still happy. Still loved.

I hated him for this. I hated it. He had my mother's love. He had my father's love. He had Hyrule's love. He most likely had the princess's love as well.

I wanted to take that from him.

I wanted to take all that he had and rip it from him.

I wanted to see him suffer. Suffer as I had, my dear brother. _Suffer_...

* * *

Years passed. I no longer understood _love_. I no longer gave _love_. But I still craved it.

It was as if my entire being was starved. Thirsty for human emotion. My soul _begged_ for it.

But I am cruel. To myself and to others. I did not want to be loved, for I knew that it would just hurt me again. I'll go on living, without human emotion. Without sorrow. Without joy. Without love.

The emotion I will keep will be anger, for that was all I felt now. I was angry at my mother and father for leaving me behind. I was angry at my grandmother for never letting me be a normal child, and then just leaving.

But mainly, I was angry at Link, the boy with my face. The boy who had all that I wanted. The boy who was showered with love.

Five years had passed and Link's absence still went on. He had not shown his face for five whole years.

That won't do. I need him to meet me. I need him to see.

I had come to the conclusion around that time, that if my mother had taken me instead of Link, I would be the hero. I would be the one who was happy. The one who was showered with love.

I want to break him. I want to see him crawl at my feet and beg for mercy.

That would be a very sweet sight...

* * *

One day, I had found myself walking around Castle Town. There, in the alleyway, I saw Link, kissing a girl.

I could only see the girl's back, but it was no mistake. Link had fallen in _love_ with the princess.

This was about a month or more after we had officially gone to war with Cyrle. Half of the troops we had here were gone to protect the outer parts of Hyrule and the mountain villiage where the children were staying.

"I have your weakness, dear brother," I whispered. I walked away but not before making a passerby kill himself by jumping off a balcony.

The sound of his scream brought a smile to my face. This smile was a distortation of my usual gentleman's smile. Where I live now, I am known for my sweet smile, though no one knows what really lies behind it.

The sweet taste of satisfaction took over my whole being. "See you soon, dear brother."

* * *

A week after, I snuck my way into Cyrle. Then once I was nearing the castle, I purposely got myself caught.

The guards took me to their Lord, Cybalt. He's a light child. He had a younger half brother who was the king of Cyrle, Rylu. He's a darkness child. Quite ironic, really, since Cybalt is the one with Darkness in his heart. I could see it clear as day. A dark purple and black spiral right where his soul should be.

Did I forget to mention that I can see people's souls? That's how I get into their minds and control them.

"Idiotic boy," Cybalt spat. "What does a Hylian want here?"

"To join you," I said.

Cybalt raised his eyebrows and stared at me. "Why?"

"Because I have someone I need to break. The lover of Princess Zelda, Link. The Hero of time."

"Why would you need to break your hero?"

I didn't answer.

"You know, you _do_ have an uncanny resemblance to him. Are you related?" Cybalt asked, coming closer.

"We're twin brothers."

Cybalt smirked. "And why would one twin want to break the other?"

"He has stolen something from me. Something I've needed my entire life."

"What is that?"

"A secret."

Cybalt sent the guards away. He took a handful of hair and pulled me closer to him, "What can you do?"

A malicious smile crept onto my face. "I could make you kill yourself right here and now."

Cybalt let go of my hair.

"I can see your soul Cybalt. If I want to, I can take hold of it and make you do whatever I want."

Satisfaction crept over me as a look of fear came upon Cybalt's face.

"You will refer to me as 'My Lord.' A room will be made for you, and you will have your meals delivered to you. You are allowed to roam the city as you please," Cybalt said, walking to the door.

"I expect the princess and her party will be here in a week or so. Please feel welcome during your stay," said Cybalt, heading out the door.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Link had not shown. I was about to just kill Cybalt and leave.

But then, a guard had told me Cybalt summoned me.

The next thing I knew, I was looking at my reflection. My brother had short hair that looked about chin length. He wore a stranged shaped hat and a green tunic. Under the tunic were white leggings and brown boots.

He didn't believe me when I told him I was his brother. As proof, I showed him the triangular birthmark on the back of our necks. I found his blade on my throat.

It seemed that he believed me after this, so I went on. I told him that if our mother had taken me, I would be loved by all of Hyrule. I would be the Hero of Time. And just to jab at him, I continued with having the princess.

"So you want revenge?" Link asked. "Do you want my life? You can take everything."

This amused me. "_Everything?_" I asked, sending a glance to Princess Zelda.

Link stepped in front of the princess. "Everything _except_ Zelda. You can't have her."

"Well, good. I don't want your life. I have mine," I lied. "I was raised by _family. _Our _blood relatives_." I could practically see steam blowing from his ears. I went on about grandmother and how she raised me. I asked him very politely to move his blade. But he didn't.

A dark smile found its place on my face and settled there. In a minute or so, I had Link's sword in my hands, and Link was on the floor.

* * *

Not much happened after that. The next thing I know, though, I'm making plans with the princess.

This is perfect.

* * *

The look on Link's face as I kiss his woman. Wonderful.

His once light green soul turns into a beautiful dark green full of hate. Heh...

I grab hold of the princess's light blue soul and silence her before she can say anything. Normally, people can't sense it when I take hold of their souls, but the princess could. Interesting...

But I believe I have broken him. Heh... I've broken Link.

I don't understand. I should be enjoying the taste of satisfaction. But I'm not.

... _oh_.

I know...

This isn't enough.

* * *

I let the princess go back to Link.

Yes... enjoy this. Enjoy it while you can...

I watch from the shadows as Link questions the princess. She kisses him.

"Stop," Link said, pushing her off. "Stop it."

"Link, I'm sorry!" the princess cried. "I don't know what happened, but Denom did something to me."

Link's eyes go fiery and he pushed her against the wall. "_What did he do?_"

"No, nothing like that! He... I don't know how to explain it. He wasn't touching me, but I could feel something tighten in my chest, then I couldn't do what I wanted to. I was going to tell you right away, but... my voice just wouldn't work."

Link stared at her for a while. "Really?" he asked.

The princess nodded. "Yes. Really."

Link sighed and let his head hit the wall. "Please... don't ever do something like that again..."

"Alright."

"You... didn't really kiss him, did you?"

The princess stiffened.

"Zelda?"

"Well... I uh... thought he was you. It was dark, and he sounded just like you!"

Link punched the wall. "Uhg... I really _will_ kill him, y'know."

I smirked. You? Kill me? Oh, dear brother, I'm sure it will be the other way around.

* * *

I find Link in the gardens the next day. His sword is drawn and his face stony.

"Hello, Link!" I said, cheerfully.

"Denom."

"Wonderful weather today," I said.

"Yeah."

We're stuck in a silence for a few minutes. Link looked at me with fiery hate. I simply smiled.

"Y'know, Zelda told me the strangest thing last night," Link said, finally.

"Oh? What was that?"

"She said that she never asked you to kiss her. She said that she never wanted to be with you."

"Really? She told _me_ something quite different..." I said, trailing off.

"'Oh? What was that?'"

"She said she was sick of how aggressive you can be. She said that my gentle manner was refreshing."

Link's grip on his sword tightened. His soul returned to the light green shade.

"Tell me," I said. "Can you see a light in my chest?"

"What?"

"Do you see a light in my chest."

"What? No! What the hell are you asking?"

I grinned. I took hold of Link's soul and made him stab himself.

But it didn't work.

"Great," I muttered. "Why doesn't it work?"

"Will you shut up and fight me already?" Link exclaimed "I know this is the only reason you've wanted to meet me! So just hurry up and fight me!"

I smirked. "Shall we move this fight to somewhere more ideal?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I don't care where I kill you, but I'll kill you."

I bowed. "Thank you."

I moved the fight to the training ground, where Link's companions were waiting. The princess was also there.

I took a sword in hand and charged at Link. I almost decapitated him, but he dodged immediately.

Charge, parry, block. Charge, parry, block. Charge, parry, block. The cycle was repeated several times before we both stood on opposite sides of the training ground, gasping for breath.

I caught sight of the princess. Heh...

"Y'know, my dear brother, I could kill everyone in this room with a single word."

"What?"

"That's right. I have a power that was passed down through our mother. It allows me to see people's souls and grab hold of them. With a single word, I could kill anybody."

"Bastard," Link spat. "If you could do that all along, why didn't you just kill me straight away?"

"It seems my ability does not work on you. _However_..."

I raised my hand at the princess and made her levitate in the air. "It works _perfectly_ on your lover."

"L-Link!" the princess shouted.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Link shouted charging at me.

"_Die._"

The princess's body fell to the floor and stopped moving.

**Yes, I killed her again.**

**I'm not telling you weather she lives or dies here, but I'm not going to use the same excuse as last time. Last time, I was about a third of a way into the story, but now we're nearing the end.**

**Will she live? Will she die? I don't know! Don't ask me why!**

**And yes, that was a poem written by a dead guy.**

**Denom is addicted to the apparently super sweet taste of satisfaction. He only gets this satisfaction by causing harm to others, as shown with the random dude who "commited suicide."**

**Denom reminds me of Voldemort XD**

**Mina's love meter stands at 67 at the moment, and the next Ollivar Mina chapter (which should be up already) will show you why.**

**Review~!**


	24. Side Story: Nap Time

**The idea for this Mina/Ollivar chapter is from an old comic I made about a year ago. I think. Who cares! This is now!**

**HOLY CRAP IT'S IN THIRD PERSON!**

**I hate writing in third person, but I'll make an exception because I love you guys. No homo.**

**I'm sorry. This chapter will be a very short one, because I can't think of anything to add to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I own Ollivar, Mina, and their relationship. So hands off!**

_Nap Time_

"What'cha doin'?" Mina asked Ollivar.

Ollivar looked up from his book. "Oh, hi, Mina," Ollivar said, smiling brightly.

Mina grinned. "What'cha doin?" she asked again.

Ollivar shrugged. "Reading a horrible book."

Mina took a seat in front of Ollivar. "If it's so horrible, why don't you stop reading it?"

Ollivar groaned. "I hate just leaving a book. I have to finish it no matter what."

Mina giggled. "Why do you like reading so much?" she asked. "I always fall asleep when I read."

Ollivar laughed. "Well, I've been reading my entire life and I enjoy it very much. I know many who fall asleep while reading, though."

"I mean, I like to read, but it just makes me sleepy."

Ollivar took his glasses off and chewed on the end. "Uhg, this book sucks."

Mina laughed. "How far into it are you?"

"Almost to the end, thank god. I have about forty pages left."

Mina sighed. "Ollivar, I'm _bored_!"

Ollivar smiled. "Read."

Mina rolled her eyes. Nontheless, she got up and grabbed a random book from the shelf and sat back down.

The two read in silence until Mina fell asleep.

Half an hour later, Ollivar finished his book.

"Mina?" he asked. "You asleep?"

Mina mumbled in her sleep. Ollivar poked her cheek.

"Mina?"

As he stared at her sleeping face, Ollivar couldn't help but think of how beautiful she is. He found himself leaning in.

Closer.

Closer.

_Closer._

Just as he was about to press his lips against hers, Mina's eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?"

For a moment, the two were silent. Then they both jumped away from each other and faced seperate directions, their faces both a very bright red.

"S-sorry," Ollivar stuttered. "I-I um... so-sorry."

"I-it's okay," Mina whispered.

For a minute, they laughed silently laughed to themselves.

"Ollivar?" Mina said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"It's um... okay. If you want to..."

"What?"

"Y'know... a ki-ki-ki-"

Ollivar turned around and approached her. He held her chin between his fingers and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

Ever so slowly, she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Ollivar asked.

"Goddammit!" Mina exclaimed. With that, she took Ollivar's face in her hands and pulled him to her.

Ollivar was surprised, but pleased. He eagerly accepted the kiss.

When they (finally) broke apart, Ollivar pushed some strands out of Mina's face.

"You get plus fifty," he said, and kissed her forehead.

He left laughing as Mina realized what he said.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I wrote this at 2 in the morn after reading a really super sad Hetalia doujinshi TToTT it was so saaaaad! I actually cried! And I don't cry that easily. I didn't even cry when Woody and the Gang were about to be burned alive and they were all holding hands and stuff!**

**So really, I wrote this for me. Not you. I wrote this to cheer myself up. SO EAT IT!**

**Just kidding. This was partially for you...**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	25. Link: Reminicence

**I'm back! And on my old computer... sigh... Anyways, I'm back, and that's good!**

**So I went to my friend's house over the weekend and had some fun, and when I come home, I find that my laptop is soaked in juice. But I guess I'm getting a new one, and hopefully a friggen flash drive!**

**It's good to be back after a what, two week hiatus? Jeez...**

**I bring in the two Oracle games and Link's Awakening in Link's back story, but I haven't played them. All of the information I use is from research. The rest of Link's back story is mah imaaaagination!**

**I love wasting my time learning about Zelda stuff! It's one of my favorite pastimes. Hooray for geekyness.**

**Disclaimer: IT'S COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER! NOVEMBER 20 IN AMERICA! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Anyway, I don't own the Legend of Zelda!**

_Reminiscence_

"Die," Denom said, and Zelda fell to the ground and went limp.

Time froze. Nothing moved. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart.

"No..." I whispered.

"What?" Denom spat.

"No!" I yelled. "No! I just got her back! I'm not losing her again!"

Denom laughed. "She's dead. Dead! The love of your life, dead!"

Still laughing, Denom dropped his sword and clutched his stomach, doubling over in laughter. "The look on your face! Suffer, my dear brother! Suffer like I've had to, and learn real pain!"

Slowly, I walked over to Denom. I shoved my fist into his face, sending him flying across the grounds. "Pick up your sword, you bastard."

Wiping the blood off his face, he took his sword in hand, glaring at me.

"You think I don't know real pain? Ha," I laughed. "You don't know me. _Dear brother_."

Denom smirked. "Fine, and in return, I'll tell you mine."

"No need. You're simply jealous of me. You have an outsider's view of my life, and that's the cause for your envy. Once grandmother died, you believed that everyone– your mother, father, and grandmother,– had abandoned you. Am I right?"

Denom looked at me with shock. "H-how did you...?" He shook his head and smirked once more. "No matter. I believe _you_ were telling me about your life."

I thrust at him with my sword, stabbing him in the arm. "I was raised as a Kokiri, but had no fairy. Because of this, I was shunned by the tribe."

Another thrust. Another stab in his other arm. "When I was eleven, the Great Deku Tree asked me to break a curse on him. I was too late, and all my work meant nothing. He died right before my eyes."

This time a slash. It was blocked by Denom's sword.

"I was sent to Hyrule and met the princess, Zelda. There, I caught the first glimpse of Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo and the Dark Lord of Hyrule."

Another slash, but this time, vertically. I managed to leave a small gash on Denom's face.

"In a different reality, 'course," I continued. "Zelda sent me to get these Spiritual Stones so that we could access the Sacred Realm. I had to go through a Dodongo infested mine, and a giant fish's stomach to get them. Anyway, I got them."

I slashed twice, leaving a wound on his stomach. "Then I found that Ganondorf had killed the king and chased Zelda into hiding, but not before she gave me the key to the Sacred Realm."

Denom clutched at his stomach. "Could you speed this up a little?"

"I pulled the Master Sword and went to sleep for seven years," I said, ignoring his plea. "I found myself in a destroyed Hyrule."

A slash at his shoulder. He tried to block, but failed, making his shoulder bleed. "I befriended a wandering minstrel of the Shiekah tribe. He appeared where I needed him and taught me magic songs."

A stab, right in his thigh. "After I went through five temples, freeing five sages, all of them I had befriended. Anyway, after freeing the sages, Shiek revealed himself to be Princess Zelda."

Denom tried to take the offense this time. I dodged his attack easily and left a large gash on his left shoulder.

"Ganondorf took Zelda. I followed them to his castle and fought him. Once in his human form, once in the form of a great beast. When I defeated him, I expected Zelda to let me help with the rebuilding of Hyrule. I expected..."

I shook my head. This time, I kept swinging at Denom. He blocked most of them, others he didn't.

As we fought, I kept talking. "Zelda sent me back right when I was ready to live my life as an adult. The mind of a child, trapped in an adult's body, was ready to grow up."

"Sent you back?"

"Back in time. Back to when I was a child. And she closed the Door of Time, so I wasn't able to just pull the Master Sword and go seven years into the future again."

Denom slashed at my right arm, leaving a small wound. "Does my life sound better than yours yet?" I asked.

In answer, Denom slashed at me again. I rolled my eyes. "A year later, I left to find a friend. I got stuck in a different world," I said, parrying one of Denom's attacks and hitting him in the back.

"There I was turned into a Deku Scrub, a Goron, and a Zora. I had to save the world from an evil mask that only wanted destruction."

"Wha–?"

"After that, I left that world and found myself traveling. For two years, I walked around, helping people I met and making friends and enemies. On one adventure, I met a dancing girl named Din, after the goddess, in the land of Holodrum. A man called General Onox found out that she was the Oracle of Seasons, the descendant of a long line of Oracles that could change the seasons of Holodrum."

We were both bleeding very much at this point, but I couldn't feel any pain.

"Blah, blah, blah. I saved the day. About a week or two later, I had to save Nayru, the Oracle of Ages, from Veran, Sorceress of Shadow."

As Denom clutched a bleeding wound on his arm, I smirked. "Does my life sound nice yet?"

Denom glared at me and scoffed.

"I traveled peacefully to the ocean, where I was able to stay for a month or so. I made many friends, and was invited on a ship. The ship was supposed to go across the ocean to another land, but a storm hit. I was unconscious for a few days, while in my mind, I was battling The Nightmares in an amazingly realistic dream."

As Denom stood there, hunched over and breathing heavily, I thought of how I couldn't feel anything. He had hit me a bunch of times and blood was dripping down my arms, but I felt no pain.

Wrong. I felt more pain that I ever had in my life. My life has been messed up. Ever since I was born, I was destined for this life, destined for my life of battle and adventure. But I've never felt this pain.

Zelda was gone. The most important person in my life was gone. The girl I loved died right before my eyes... and I let her.

"Get up," I spat. "I'm not done."

Denom smirked. "Please continue."

"For a year, I kept traveling, without any big adventures. I was now fifteen, officially a man. I stopped in the capital town of Acirema. Acirema was at war with Quari over a coal mine. Someone in the royal court had heard of me, and begged me to fight in the war. I did, and six moths later, the war was over and I was traveling once more.

"The next country I visited was Dalngen. For some reason, I wasn't really welcome there. As it turns out, Dalngenians were promised a part of Hyrule when Ganondorf took over. I was the one who got Ganondorf executed, so I was pretty hated. A part of Hyrule would have been very good to Dalngen. They explained this to me when they had me tied up in some abandoned shoe factory."

"A shoe factory?" Denom scoffed. "_So_ sorry for that."

"They tortured me mentally for three weeks," I continued, ignoring him. "After a while the only thing that could come out of my mouth was a plea for death. I actually forget what happened during my escape, but I've been banned from Dalngen for life.

"Now we're at the fourth year of my traveling. Nothing too interesting happened that year, so I'll save you the boredom."

"Thank you," Denom said, rolling his eyes.

"Here comes the fifth year. I decided to head back to Hyrule. Along the way, I met a girl named Hazel. She looked so much like Zelda... But she was nothing like her. Hazel was very hot headed and we could never agree on things, but she was a great partner. Her abilities as a swordsman surpassed my own. She always smelled like wildflowers..." I trailed off.

"Let me guess, she was your first love?" Denom said as I blocked his attack.

I smirked. "Something like that."

I pushed Denom off and parried his next attack. "One night we were ambushed by bandits. Hazel had been injured earlier that day and couldn't fight, so I had her hide in the forest. After I had fought most of the bandits, I was blinded by my pain. I decided to just kill the leader quickly and probably die along with him.

"But then, as I was about to land the finishing blow, the scent of wildflowers washed over me and I was holding a dying Hazel in my arms."

Denom gave me a surprised look but quickly shook it off and replaced it with a grin. "Bet that made you suffer," he said, but his voice wasn't like earlier when he was mocking me. It quivered a little and was a bit quieter.

"Yeah, bet you never killed someone you had special feelings for," I said, smirking. "As soon as that happened, I held a small funeral for her, and headed straight back to Hyrule. And what happens once I come back? War. Once, Zelda almost died. Another time, she was trapped in a different world. Then out of no where, a man comes, claiming to be my brother. He hates me for living my heavenly life of hell. So he kills the person most important to me. He kills the girl I love. He thought he could get away with this, but he's wrong. He's _dead wrong_."

Denom flinched at my tone, but immediately regained his cold smirk.

"Actually," I continued. "Let's just stop at dead. Yeah, that sounds right. 'He thought he could get away with this, but he's wrong. He's _dead_."

I raised my sword, ready to slash, and charged at Denom.

**I'm so happy to be back! Little things I want to say right now.**

**I will write you a short story with the LoZ couple of your choice if you can guess where I got the country names. Y'know, the ones Link went to after the events of Link's Awakening. Acirema, Quari, and Dalngen. Actually, I'll just dedicate the next Ollivar and Mina chapter to you. Since I need to start it. Again...**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.**

**Oh, and the part with Hazel is a reference to a mange series I'm currently rereading, and if you can guess what it is, I will give you a virtual hug and cookie.**

**I pretty much rushed this chapter so I could get it out and so I could start on the next chapters. Heads up, it _might, _that's a might! It might be longer than the planned thirty chapters. Yeah, I know. I'm insane.**

**I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters since I actually planned it and oh my god, I'm loving it.**

**And... I'm glad to be back! I wrote this in three days, and I feel super refreshed. I might be able to keep up weekly updates, but probably not. I'll make sure to keep you posted!**

**Reviews will be very appreciated!**


	26. Zelda: The Dreams– Utopia

**Hello there, my fellow people of the interwebs! I come with another chapter!**

**Y'know, I shoulda done it. I really should have killed Zelda. Really. It would make the ending intense and sad, and more attractive over all, but then my fangirl mode went all haywire on me and started screaming in my ear, "NO! YOU _CAN'T_ KILL ZELDA OR I'LL KILL YOU!_"_**

**So Zelda's not dead.**

**Alright, I need to explain some things here. Remember when Denom said Zelda had a strong soul? Well... Actually, I'll explain this at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda and stuff!**

_The Dreams- Utopia_

_Welcome to your Utopia_

"...da... Zelda. Zelda, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Link shaking me awake.

"Wha–? But... but we– I was killed!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

Link sighed. "You've been sleeping all day. It's normal to have a nightmare. Either that or you drank too much."

"I don't drink," I said, glaring at him. I finally got a good look at him and was surprised at what he was wearing.

Not his tunic, but a stylish blue armor like father used to wear. On his shoulders was a cape that reached his ankles. On his feet weren't his boots, but shoes made of a shiny material. On his head was a golden crown and on his left hand, a gold ring.

Link laughed. "Zelda, you're probably the worst drinker I know."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Home, of course."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"What?" Link looked over himself. "Don't I always dress like this?"

"No," I said. "You always wear your tunic!"

Link sighed, but smiled. "A king can't wear a tunic, no matter how comfortable they are."

"King? King of what?"

Link put a hand on my forehead. "Hmm... You don't have a fever. Are you feeling okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm _fine_. Why are we home? We were in Cyrle, weren't we?"

"No... we're _going _to Cyrle. It's Rylu's engagement party today, remember?"

"Rylu? But... but he was being controlled! And Cybalt–"

"Cybalt? Love, don't bring that up. It was bad enough when he died, but please don't mention it in front of Rylu," Link said, taking my hand in his.

"Cybalt's dead? No he's not! He's– he's crazy!" I shouted.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Link asked. "Maybe I should call the doctor."

"Will you just hear me out?" I asked, gripping his arm. "Please?"

Link smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. "Anything for my queen."

"Queen?"

"Do you need me to explain somethings? You seem really out of it today."

I nodded. Link sighed. "Remember when I left for five years? When I came back, I was assigned to be your bodyguard. A year later, we married. Another year later, we were officially known as king and queen. We've been married for five years now. Four years ago, Cybalt went mad and tried to kill you, but got trampled by a horse and was killed. It was a horrible time for Cyrle to lose their king, but Rylu was crowned, and Cyrle is still prosperous. Rylu is engaged to a girl named Mina. She's half Hylian, and half Cyrillian."

"Mina! But what about Ollivar? He's her lover, isn't he?" I asked.

"Ollivar? Who's he?"

"Our friend! Impa's friend! How do you now remember him? He was your rival for a while. Your favorite names for him were 'bastard' and 'book worm.' He called you 'Skirt Boy' all the time!"

"Oh! You're talking about Ollivar! Your old tutor!" Link said. "Yeah, he and Mina were together for a while, but then Ollivar found another woman. Mina went back to Cyrle when she found out and Ollivar went back to his house in the forest."

Link pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "C'mon and get ready or we'll be late."

"I don't wanna get up," I whined. "I'm too tired."

Link rolled his eyes and laughed. He picked me up princess style (well, I _am_ a princess. Er– queen) and spun around. I squealed and had his neck in a death grip.

"Link! Stop it!" I screamed.

Link simply laughed and slowed down instead of stopping. "Why? You know you enjoy it," he said, grinning. I laughed.

"You are just such a..."

"Tsk! Talking about your king in such a manner! You could be tried for treason!"

I giggled and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," Link said. He sighed. "I wanna put you down so you can get dressed, but I also don't want to."

I laughed. "Fine, I'll get ready."

* * *

A maid had already laid down an outfit for me. It was a beautiful white and blue dress made with a fabric I can only guess is velvet. It wasn't heavy, barely any ruffles underneath, and stopped just below my ankles, so my shoes were exposed. The sleeves reached my elbows and the shoulders were decorated with light blue designs. The lower part of the dress was blue that darkened as it got lower (at my waist, the blue was pale as the sky at dawn, and the hem was as dark as the night sky).

Transparent black gloves were on my hands and a gold ring that matched Link's (only mine was studded with diamonds and sapphires) was on my left hand. My shoes were white and had small heels.

The maid pulled my hair in to a messy, but elegant bun and placed my crown on my head. On my neck was a pearl necklace and my ears also had pearls. My cheeks were brushed with a pale pink that seemed to sparkle. My lips were painted a rose pink. My eyelids were brushed with forget-me-not blue.

When I looked in the mirror, I almost thought I was looking at my mother's angel. Then I realized that I was looking at myself. I'm 22, married to Link, and should be rejoicing that Cyrle is prosperous and still our friend.

But that's it. _Should_ is the key word. I should be happy, but I'm not. How can I be happy when I know that my childhood friend (no matter how much pain he's caused) is dead? How can I be happy when two of my closest friends were separated and hurt by each other? How can I be happy?

Who am I? What is going on? Where am I? When did I get here? How did I let this happen? How _did_ this happen?

"Majesty?" the maid said, in a concerned tone. "Ye be alright?"

"Yeah," I said in a shaking voice. I urged myself not to cry and ruin the wonderful work done on my face by this woman. "Yes. Thank you, I'm fine."

I gave her a smile. "Well, I should get going now, shouldn't I?"

* * *

"Zelda! Link! Welcome, welcome!" Rylu said, Mina at his side. Mina looked nothing like the Mina I knew. This Mina smiled softly instead of a grin. Her were eyes filled with complicated emotions such as happiness, yet touched with much sorrow unlike my Mina's simple emotions. Mina's brown curls weren't up in a ponytail, but down to her shoulders and straightened. Only the tips of her hair were curled. She wasn't wearing a shirt and leggings, but a beautiful purple dress that flowed like water to her toes.

Instead of a hug as a greeting, she nodded at me. "Shall we walk together?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded and we left the boys and roamed around the ballroom.

"We should get to know each other. We will be seeing a lot of each other once Rylu and I are married," Mina said.

"But we _do_ know each other, don't we? You're Mina. You love horses. Your mother was named Ilia, and you want to name your daughter that. You treasured a small doll left to you by your mother and you used to love Link. Then a man named Ollivar came into your life and–"

Mina stopped when I mentioned Ollivar's name.

"Please never mention him. Please," said Mina in a quivering voice.

"But, you love him. Right?" I asked.

"Yes..." she said. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I love him. I love him so much..."

Tears began to run down her face. She pushed open a wall behind her and pulled me into it. She shut the wall, encasing us in darkness until the lanterns magically lit by themselves.

"Why? Why did you–? I'm going to be married! Why would you–? I– I..." she sobbed. "I love Ollivar. So damn much that it hurts! Dammit! Dammit! Why did you have to leave me...?"

Mina kept crying for a while, then wiped her tears. "Listen, you," she said in a tone that sounded like the real Mina, "I'm getting married to Rylu for a reason. I love him. I do. But my heart is telling me that my love for Ollivar is greater. Ollivar threw me aside. I hate him! But I love him... it's all so annoying and stupid, I just want the past to just fucking die!"

I smiled. "That sounds more like the Mina I know."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! How do you know all that stuff about me?"

"Because we're friends! We fought together, ate together, laughed together! Don't you remember it at all?"

Mina shook her head. "This is the very first time in years I've spoken to you. We first met at the tavern, back in Hyrule, remember? I made you so mad that day, that you turned red!" Mina laughed.

"Yeah, and that day still haunts me," I said, rolling my eyes. _Even though for me it's only been a few months since that day_

"I used to work at the stables at the castle. Yeah... that's how I met him. I thought it would never work out since he's so smart, and I'm just... me."

Mina became lost in her thoughts and was silent for a moment or two. "We should get back," she said, finally. "They must be looking for us right now."

* * *

We spent the night in Cyrle, since it would take a few hours to get back to Hyrule, and by then, it would be dawn.

When morning came, we went straight back to Hyrule.

Nothing was scheduled for the day, so I decided to visit Ollivar.

"No," Link said immediately. "I don't want you seeing that bastard. I never liked him, anyway."

"I just want to see him so I can ask about Mina!" I complained.

"Why are you so interested in Mina?"

"You wouldn't understand," I sighed.

Link rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go."

I grinned. "Really? Great!"

Link laughed at me. "Really, you've been so weird since yesterday. You haven't acted like this since we were seventeen."

"Maybe I just want to be in touch with my childish side," I said, shrugging.

Link rolled his eyes again and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"My queen is childish enough," he said, laughing.

"My king is still an idiot."

* * *

"What do you want?" Ollivar spat as he opened the door. His glare turned to shock. "Majesties! I– er..."

"Please," I said, "can we come in?"

"I– uh... ahem. Please do," he said in the gentlemanly manner I was familiar with. "To what do I owe the honor–"

"Cut the crap. What happened with Mina?" I asked.

Link sighed. Ollivar's face became pale. "Mi– Mina...? Mina..."

"What? Do you not remember her?" I asked.

"No. I remember her perfectly. She left me without a word. She left me for a king. Heh..." Ollivar laughed coldly at himself. "I'm an idiot."

"She didn't leave you, you left her, right? What about that other woman?" Link asked.

"Other woman? There was no other woman. What Mina saw was me helping a tourist find her way through town."

"So... you and Mina love each other, but she's getting married in less than a week?"

"What? Mina doesn't love me anymore," Ollivar said. "She's getting married. Why would she still love me?"

"Uhg!" I groaned, "Isn't it obvious? She _does_ love Rylu, but she loves you so much more that it's eating her inside."

"Yeah, why don't you just tell her and get back with her?" Link asked.

Ollivar shook his head and smiled sadly. "I can't deprive her of any happiness. That wouldn't be right. I want to be selfish and have her with me, but if I love her, I'll have to give her away."

"You don't understand! She told me! She told me she loved you. She said she loved Rylu, but her love for you was greater."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Ollivar said after a long pause. "Please, leave me to my thoughts."

I huffed, but left with Link. "The wedding is in four days. Make up your mind by then."

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Link and I sat in the Temple of Light and Dark with dozens of other guests. Rylu stood at the front, looking troubled.

When I asked him what was wrong, he surprised me with his answer.

"Mina told me that she loved me, but her heart still belonged to another. I don't want to feel like she's trapped into marrying me..."

I smiled. I missed this kind and shy side of Rylu that was destroyed during the war.

A few minutes later, the organ began to play their sacred song, the song of Light and Dark. This was a blessing for balance and happiness.

Mina stepped out in a black and white dress, again, a symbol of balance.

She stood next to Rylu, but their eyes were not allowed to meet until after the ceremony. There was a superstition claiming that if you look into your husband or wife's eyes during the wedding ceremony, unhappiness would befall you and your family.

"Dear friends and family. You are gathered here today in front of the great goddess Cyra and the great god Ryluan in order to witness the bond between this man and this woman," the priestess said. This priest was dressed in black, while the other, (the priest) was dressed in white. This was to represent the partnership of Cyra and Ryluan and to bring the two deities' blessing to the couple.

"Rylu Denrye Cyrle, do you, a child of light, take Mina Cera Renn, also a child of light, to be your wife under the eyes of Cyra?" the priest asked.

"I do," Cybalt said. "I take Mina, child of light, to be my wife. I will protect her from the darkness and shield her from the light. I will keep a candle near my heart and look into the world of light, dark, and love."

"Do you, Mina Cera Renn, child of light, take Rylu Denrye Cyrle, also a child of light to be your husband under the eyes of Ryluan?" the priestess asked.

Under normal circumstances, Mina would say, "I do. I take Rylu, child of light to be my husband. I will guide him through the dark and brighten him with light. I will keep a candle near my heart and look into the world of light, dark, and love."

But these weren't normal circumstances. Before Mina could even say "I," Ollivar burst into the temple on a horse.

"No she doesn't!" he shouted as I grinned. "I believe this woman's heart belongs to me."

"O–Ollivar?" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina," Ollivar said, walking up to her. "I love you. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want to watch you ride your horses. I want to spar with you. I want to be with you. That is, if you'll have me."

I never did get to see what Mina said, because the next thing I knew, I was floating in a black space. A white figure came out of the darkness and as it came closer, it looked more and more like me.

"Wh–who are you?" I asked.

"Me?" the figure said. "I thought you would know."

"Where are we?"

"Why, we have just left your utopia."

* * *

**End! Wow, this was done much earlier than I had expected.**

**Now to explain somethings.**

**Remember when Denom said that Zelda had a strong soul? Well it turns out that Zelda's soul can overpower Denom's making her able to withstand a death command from him.**

**But Denom is still pretty powerful. He didn't _kill_ her, just put her in a coma-like state. During the coma, Zelda has amazingly realistic dreams, hence the title "The Dreams."**

**In this dream, Zelda is in her utopia, her perfect world. In which, she is married to Link, she is able to help her friends fall in love once more. Rylu is once again his kind and shy self. Cybalt is gone and Hyrule and Cyrle are still friends and allies.**

**Can you guess where she's going next?**

**The wedding is how traditional Cyrillian weddings are held. Most weddings are held the Catholic (or in this case Hyrulian) way, but royal weddings need to be held traditionally.**

**I hope all the Mina/Ollivar in this chapter will make up for me not having another one for a while.**

**Reviews are welcome as always!**


	27. Link: Revival– Truth

**Kikilu is back with another chapter! Nyeh... has anyone ever heard the song Dear from Miku Hatsune? Well, I'm listening to the music box version, and I love it so much! It's so emotional and wonderful, that I can't stop listening to it. X3**

**Another song I'm listening to is Good-Bye, You Suck by Shiloh. Lovelovelove it!**

**Anyway, back to Link's chapter. Wow, I haven't had a both chapter in a while. ... am I getting off topic?**

**Disclaimer: That day will be awesome since Skyward Sword is coming out on that day! I don't own Zelda, btw**

_Revival- Truth_

"Stop!" Denom shouted as I charged at him.

Ignoring him, I slashed at him. He blocked with his own sword and jumped away.

"Stop!" he shouted again. By then he was already out of range, so I stopped.

"Why should I?" I asked.

Denom smirked. "Do you think I'd let you kill me?"

With that, he took his blade and held it against his neck. "Only someone worthy of me is able to kill me."

"Don't be an idiot," I spat. "Killing yourself won't be any different than me killing you."

"Actually," Denom said, lowering his blade. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left this world without telling you something."

"What?"

"I think you might share my power. Have you ever seen a light glow in someone's chest?" he asked.

"Sure...?" I said, unsure of where he was going with this.

"That is their soul. Each a unique color, and can change depending on their emotion. Right now, your soul is a dark green, filled with hate and sorrow."

"And... what color is yours?"

"I don't know. I can't see it. That is all, good-bye," he said, and raised his sword again to his neck.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned for him

I had whispered, "Fyre," into the sword already and it glowed orange. I slashed at Denom's sword hand and englufed his arm in fire. The fire spread across his body, but he didn't scream in pain.

He laughed.

"Good-bye, _dear brother_," he said, still laughing. He fell to his knees and laughed more. As he laughed, the fire grew bigger, brighter, and hotter. The flame soon exploded, turning Denom to ash.

"Good-bye," I whispered. I turned to Mina and Ollivar who sat next to Zelda's body, looking horrified.

"Could someone get me a container?" I asked. Mina found a large cylindrical canteen and handed it to me. They watched in silence as I scooped Denom's ashes into the canteen.

"I hate him, but he's my brother," I said. "We'll have to give him a proper send off."

I looked to Zelda. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed. It looked like she could be sleeping.

But I'm not idiotic enough to believe that.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone!" I asked a servant. "They can't be gone!"

"I am sorry, sir. The king and the lord are gone from the palace. There is nothing else I can do."

The servant scurried away. I kicked the wall. "Dammit," I muttered. "Shit... what are we gonna do now?"

* * *

"We're going home," Ollivar said once I entered the room.

"What?"

"We're going home. There's no point in staying here if our enemies have fled, and we need to give the princess a proper funeral."

I looked over to the bed where Zelda was laying. Her face was pale. I took her hand in mine and held it to my lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against it.

* * *

As Impa sat next to Zelda's body, sobbing, the only thing that struck was, this doesn't feel real.

The fact the Zelda died, just doesn't seem real. I saw it with my own eyes, I felt the warmth escape from her hands, but it doesn't feel like Zelda died.

I feel so guilty thinking this.

"My princess," Impa sobbed. "My dear princess!"

"Should we announce it?" I asked.

Impa nodded. "I shall do it."

Out on the balcony, the residents left here were already gathered.

"People of Hyrule," Impa called out in a quivering, but booming voice. "I have some of the saddest news to tell you."

The crowd started to murmur. They were silenced once Impa held her hand up. "The princess of Hyrule is... dead."

The crowd gasped and started to shout.

"Please, calm down. We will give the princess a proper funeral, and end this war. After, we will decide who the next leader is."

The angry yells and the sorrow filled tears made me feel like I was on fire.

* * *

Mina and Ollivar were sitting on the opposite side of the bed where Zelda lay. Mina's head rested on Ollivar's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry this happened," I said. "None of this should have happened. At least not to you."

"Yeah," Mina continued. "I hate all this. Why did you of all people have to die, Zelda? Why?"

"You shouldn't have had to die. Really, it should have been one of us. Not you, princess."

I took Zelda's hand. It was still warm.

Wait...

It's still warm!

I felt her cheek. Still warm.

"How long does it take for the heat to leave your body?" I asked.

"It shouldn't be more than a few hours," Ollivar answered.

"Then why is she still warm?"

I felt her neck. A small beat bumped against my fingers. I placed my ear near her mouth. Small puffs of warm air were escaping her lips.

"Zelda... is alive."

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but really, what else could be added to this? Please don't answer that or I'll feel very stupid.**

**Anyway, there we have it. Link finds out that Zelda is alive. Whoo!**

**I really didn't expect this to be done so soon, but it's a fucking short chapter, so who gives a care!**

**Uhm... I can't think of anything else right now. The next chapter will be Zelda's hell. Oops, spoiler alert. Haha**

**Review!**


	28. Zelda: The Dreams– Hell

**Hello again! Kikilu's back with Zelda's hell!**

**Doesn't that just sound wonderful?**

**Anyways, Zelda's hell. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda~**

_The Dreams– Hell_

The figure grinned at me. "Why, we have just left your utopia," it said.

"U-utopia?" I asked.

"Yes. Your utopia. Perfect world. Heaven."

"So, none of that was real?"

"Of course it was real, silly!" the figure laughed. "Why wouldn't it be real?"

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"Oh, we're almost to our destination," the figure yawned. "It might take a minute though. You might want to close your eyes."

My eyes closed involuntarily.

"Open them in one minute. Then you'll be there," the figure said. "Bye! I'll see you in a flash!"

* * *

When my eyes opened, I found myself in Hyrule field. I looked around. The grass wasn't green. Hell, there was barely any grass at all.

I stood and looked around. Smoke was rising from Castle Town and Kakariko Village. Monsters were roaming around.

I ran to Castle Town. The people all looked emaciated and angry.

"Oi!" a voice called. "What're ye doin' here?"

All heads turned to me. "Ye should be in the dungeon!"

"Wha–?"

Shouts came from every direction. The townspeople started to close in on me. I ran. And ran. And ran.

I found myself at the entrance to the Kokiri woods. Without thinking of the dangers, I went inside.

I managed to walk through most of the woods, but soon felt my throat burning with the taste of grass. My feet became heavy, like roots, and kept me from moving. I inched my way to the village, hoping to find some water.

I made it. I ran as fast as I could (which was more like walking) to the pond and drank. The burning cooled and my feet became light again. I turned around to observe my surroundings.

The same Kokiri forest as always, but where were the Kokiri?

I stepped in each of the houses, and found nothing. Finally, I went to the Great Deku Tree.

What I saw made my heart break.

The Kokiri children were all around the Deku Tree, huddled together as if sleeping. But they didn't move or make a sound. I knew they were all dead.

The Deku Tree hung his branches down in sorrow. I never knew a tree could cry.

As I came closer, the Deku Tree looked at me in surprise.

"You!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I– I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to be here?"

"You! You're the one who ruined everything? You killed them! You killed _him! _How could you?" The Deku Tree shouted as tears trickled down his face(?) like rain.

"I... what?"

"Leave... Leave now. Leave! LEAVE!" the Deku Tree shouted. I ran through the trees toward Ollivar's hut. I stopped a few times to drink from the stream. Run. Run! _Run!_

Finally, I found the small house. Vines were growing all around. The door was hanging off its hinges. Slowly, I pushed it open.

"No..." I whispered, taking in the scene.

Mina and Ollivar were both there. They were holding hands, and had small, sad smiles on their faces.

In both of their backs, was a large gash. They were dead.

"No. No! Nonononononono!" I screamed. "Link! Link!"

I ran out, tears streaming down my face. "Link!" I shrieked.

"Zel... da..." I voice behind me whispered. I turned around, eager to see him.

Oh no...

Link was clutching his bleeding stomach. He was wounded everywhere.

"Link..." I gasped. "What happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you little bitch," Link laughed. "You betrayed me."

"No... I didn't! I– I love you!" I cried.

Link smirked. He let go of his stomach and raised his hand. He struck me in the face with incredible force that sent me flying.

"Bitch, you should keep your mouth shut. You never loved me. You used me. You _used _me!"

Link drew his sword. "You know I never like to have debts. In fact, I'll give you more than you gave me. That's how generous I am," he said, his voice dark and so unlike him.

Link raised his sword, ready to strike. With the speed of Shiek, my alter ego, I stood and pressed my lips against his. In his surprise, Link dropped his sword. Reluctantly, he returned my kiss.

When we broke apart, my shirt was soaked with Link's blood. Link fell to the ground.

"Link?" I asked, helping him up.

"Ow... Stop that! Just... just let me lay here."

"Okay..." I whispered.

"Dammit. Dammit! Why'd you have to go and... why?" Link asked, his bright blue eyes becoming glassy.

Link pulled me close and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Zelda," he said in a quivering voice. He closed his eyes, making the tears slip out. He let out a sigh, then stopped moving.

"No...! No! No, Link, you can't die! You can't! No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Link!"

* * *

I walked aimlessly through the river, stopping only to sip at the water every now and then. Why? Why am I still walking? Why do I still exist when the most important people to me are gone?

Why is it that when they died, the world just didn't die along with them? Why am I still walking?

There's no one left in this world. Maybe I should just die. Maybe that will make things better. No one needs me anyway.

I fell to my knees as I came to this realization. No one needs me.

For some reason, I started to laugh. "Heh... no one needs me," I said. "No one at all! No one!"

I laughed. I cried. I laughed and cried. Or did I? Was I laughing? Was I crying? Both? None?

I've lost everything in less than a day. I've lost the love and trust from my people. I've lost the friends I love so much. I've lost the love of my life. Even the playful Deku Tree hates me!

I'll just die. I could just drown myself, here in the water. No one would care. I'd be helping them by dying.

But I'm selfish.

I don't want to die! Not yet! I'm afraid of death! I don't want to die!

I stood. I ran.

"Keep running," I told myself. "If you don't run, Death will catch up to you. He'll try to lure you into his pocket. Keep running."

I repeated this over and over. It was like my life depended on it. My life _did_ depend on it. If I didn't run, I'd die. If I ran, I'd live.

I'm going to live.

* * *

I made it out. I got out. I sighed with relief and fell to the ground. I closed my eyes and found myself unable to open them.

Am I dying?

"Nope. You're simply returning to me."

My eyes snapped open. The figure returned, only this time, the figure took on its own form.

The figure had bright blue hair that stood in short spikes and amazing gray eyes. It looked and sounded more like a boy. Its voice was cheery.

"Yo," the figure said, winking at me. "Looks like you're back!"

"Wha–?"

"Oh!" the figure exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Azure Ivory Ebony."

He bowed. "Wonderful to make your acquaintance," he said, grinning.

His face then became serious. "Have you learned anything yet?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"You really are slow. I have to show you another world now."

"What? But, I... Azure–?"

"Nyeh... don't call me that! Call me Azu!" Azure complained.

"O–okay... Azu, where are we? What's going on?"

Azu smiled. "We're in my world!"

He laughed at my confused expression. "We're in my world. My dreams. My reality."

"But, it's pitch black," I said, looking around.

Azu smirked. "Look again."

I turned around to find us in a beautiful meadow filled with forget-me-nots. I turned back to Azu, only to find bunches of forget-me-nots being shoved in my face.

"Here," Azu said, grinning. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Uh... yeah..." I said, taking the bouquet.

Azu laughed. "You don't believe a thing I'm saying, do you?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no."

"I thought so." Azu sighed and the world around us became pitch black again. The flowers in my hands melted away into the darkness. "I have to take you to another world then. What a pain..."

"What?"

"It takes a lot of energy to create a world from someone else's mind," Azu sighed. "I might not be able to bring you out."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh no! Looks like there's no time! I'll see you in a flash!"

My eyes closed on their own. When they opened again, I was in a black and white world, looking at my double.

**Am I getting these done fast or what? I hope that hasn't done anything to the quality of it.**

**So this was Zelda's Hell. A world in which her country hates her, she's killed the things most dear to her and Link hates her. Sorta.**

**The backstory is this. Zelda went crazy from something or other and started murdering people. No one knew of it for a while, but then they found out and locked her in the dungeon. Ollivar, Mina, and Link all helped her escape, but at the cost of their lives. Zelda killed Ollivar and Mina first, and they died declaring their love for one another. She stabbed Link in the stomach, but he managed to get away before she could do any more damage to him. While he sat somewhere, he came to the conclusion that Zelda hated him and used him for her own gain. He loved Zelda so much that it hurt to think of this, but he could come to no other conclusion. His hate overwhelmed his love in less than a minute and he was ready for revenge.**

**I hope the chapter explains the rest.**

**I will give you a very big virtual hug if you know who Azu will be, but I doubt it, since only I know :D**

**No, he's not another love rival, he's not... oops. Never mind. Almost spilled a secret.**

**Link's chapter is up next, and I'm not giving any spoilers, because I think I'm gonna have a change of plans... Dunno yet.**

**So, yep! I'm done for this week/few days. Now onto homework...**

**Review and I will be very happy!**


	29. Side Story: Plus A Hundred

**Probably all of you who like my little O.C's wonder what the aftermath of nap time was.**

**Well here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I _do_ own Ollivar, Mina, and their relationship, so hands off betches! ):D**

_Plus A Hundred_

_Mina_

He knew. He _knew_! And he never told me!

"Uhg!" I groaned, clutching the paper in my hands. The total was over a hundred. Lately there have been more adds than subtracts.

I wonder why.

* * *

_Ollivar_

She's freaking out. I know it. She's going crazy right now.

I can't help but grin while thinking that.

My little "Plus fifty" incident in the library must have gotten me a lot of points.

I still don't understand it though. Why does she have to keep a point system? She obviously loves me!

I laughed at my conceited statement.

"Minus ten," I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Mina_

I found him in the library again. Another horrible book, huh? He was chewing on his glasses again.

When he noticed me coming in, he smiled that breath taking smile for me. "Hey," he said.

Without a word, I sat across from him. "How long did you know?" I asked.

Ollivar's smile shrunk a bit. "Well... remember our first kiss?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I heard you say 'plus twenty.' I figured the rest on my own."

"So you knew the _entire_ time?"

He chuckled. "Yes, love. The entire time."

After a long and slightly awkward silence, he asked, "So what's the current score?"

* * *

_Ollivar_

She shrugged. "I dunno. I ripped up the paper."

I stood as still as a statue. "Wha– what?"

"I ripped it up and threw the pieces out the window."

"But–"

"I feel so refreshed now!" She stood and went over to the open window. "I had no idea how much that little scrap of paper was weighing me down!"

"Does... does this mean..."

"Yep."

My heart sank down to my feet, too sad to stay in my chest. I felt like I had just died. So this was how rejection felt like. I had never known the feeling. I was always the one rejecting. I was the one pushing away, and once I want someone, she pushes me away.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I almost didn't hear the words escape her lips.

* * *

_Mina_

"I love you," I said, looking out the window. "I really do. I don't need some stupid piece of paper to tell me that."

For a second, I'm afraid he didn't hear me. But then he comes out of no where and hugs me.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that," I laughed. "I'm just an idiot."

"No you're not," Ollivar said. "You're _my_ idiot now."

We laughed. For a second, I swear I was flying.

* * *

_Ollivar_

As I leaned down to kiss her, the library door slammed open revealing a red faced Zelda and Link.

"Excuse us," Zelda said, turning around. "We're leaving."

"Er– yeah," said Link, following Zelda. "Please continue your... business."

They closed the door, but didn't go far as we could hear their laughter from behind the door. I sighed.

Then Mina began to laugh as well.

"Why're _you_ laughing?" I asked.

"That– that– that was just– _pffft_– _priceless!_"

I smirked. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, I am," Mina caught her breath and tugged on my collar. "Now, what were we doing?" she asked innocently.

"Oh... what _were_ we doing? I believe I completely forgot," I said, averting my eyes.

"Wha–? C'mon, Ollivar!" Mina cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me!" she commanded.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm unable to refuse a lady."

I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in.

* * *

_Mina_

Just as our lips were about to meet, Ollivar planted his kiss on my forehead.

He turned around, laughing.

I felt my face become hot. I probably resembled a tomato just then.

"You... bastard!" I shouted. He turned around, poker faced. "I finally tell you I love you, and ask you to kiss me, and you just play around?"

Ollivar pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "This is your punishment for making me wait this long. A man's ego is a very fragile thing, you know."

On an angry yet light hearted impulse, I ran to him, tugged on his collar and brought his lips to mine.

He eagerly accepted the kiss, which didn't surprise me at all.

When we broke apart, I whispered, "I really hate you."

Ollivar only laughed at this. "I love you too."

* * *

_Ollivar_

The next day, I found myself watching her ride around Hyrule field. The wind was caught in her brown locks and made them look like rippling water.

She caught sight of me and waved. I waved back, knowing she would soon be joining me here. I already had a stack of books ready for her and she probably had something cool to show me.

"Hey!" she called as she burst into the room.

"Hi."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

She brought me close. "I love you," she whispered into my ear.

"Idiot."

**No, this is not the last one. I was on a romance high and need to write something to get it out of my system.**

**G'night for now and expect the next chapter on Wednesday or Saturday!**

**Again, this isn't the last Mina/Ollivar extra, just something to get all the romance jumpyness out of my system since Hyrule's War is going on an angst streak.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	30. Link: Revival– Plan

**Hello again! Kikilu is back with another chapter!**

**Quick recap: Link killed Denom, thought Zelda was dead, found out she's not dead. The end.**

**So... songs I've been listening to that you should too. Why am I saying this like it's normal? Anyways, a good song is American Pie by Don McLean, I've been listening to that song all my life. Uh... Dear, by Miku Hatsune. And... Carrots and Sticks by Belarus and Ukraine. The male version is supah smexy. Listen to them now.**

**Disclaimer: I _cannot_ wait for November! Skyward Sword is coming out then! AAAHHH! I'm so happy and excited and I don't own the Legend of Zelda in any shape, way, or form!**

_Revival__–__ Plan_

"Zelda's... alive..." I said the words, unable to believe them.

All doubt disappeared as Zelda's head lolled from one side to the other.

Mina and Ollivar shared my surprise. Mina grinned while Ollivar let out a sigh of relief.

Mina's grinned disappeared. "But isn't there gonna be a funeral soon? She'll be buried alive!"

* * *

"No."

"But, Impa–!"

"No, Link! It's already sad enough that she was killed! Please don't make us grieve more by making up a story for a useless hope!"

Impa turned and walked away. I punched a wall. "Dammit..." I muttered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was greeted by Ollivar's annoying smirk. "Told ya," he said.

"Fuck off, book worm."

Ollivar shrugged. "I'm telling you, the only to get the people to believe you is to make the princess wake up."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I spat. "We don't even know why she's sleeping, or why she's alive in the first fucking place!"

Ollivar pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Maybe it's just like those story books."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. I guess you're too much of an idiot to understand something a six year old girl would."

"I swear, I have no idea what Mina sees in you."

"And I can't see what the princess sees in you."

* * *

"Wake up..." I whispered. "Please."

Zelda didn't move. "Please?" Still, she didn't move.

I sighed. I took her hand and pressed it to my lips. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

The three of us sat around a table at the local bar. I sipped at whatever I was drinking. Really, I have no idea what it is. It tastes like rum mixed with wine.

Mina groaned and chugged her drink. "What are we gonna do 'bout Zelda?"

"Let's hide the body," said Ollivar. "Then they won't have the chance to bury her alive."

"Good idea, but what if someone finds her?" I asked.

Ollivar shrugged. "Why don't you come up with an idea for once?"

"Let's just find a way to wake her up."

"Y'know, I've had this little thought for a while," Mina said, the effects of her drink starting to show.

"What?"

"Mayb' Zelda'll wake up once she does something... y'know, in her mind. Like psy... psy–" she trailed off.

"Psychological?" Ollivar suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. Psychological problems," Mina grinned at me. "For you as a lover, I bet she has a lot of problems."

"If we weren't drinking, I probably would hit you right now," I sighed.

* * *

For the tenth time, I sat at Zelda's bedside, watching her, willing her to wake up.

I held her hand and begged her to open her eyes.

When she didn't I sighed, and got up. But her grip on my hand tightened. I sat back down.

"Zelda?"

A single tear slid down her cheek. "Zelda?" I asked.

Though it was only a murmur, barely audible, I could hear her voice. "No one... needs me..."

I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Wrong. _I _need you."

* * *

The three of us once again sat around Zelda.

"What are we gonna do?" Mina asked. "The funeral's _tomorrow_!"

"I told you, let's just hide her. They'll blame Cyrle, prepare for invasion, but by the time they do that, she'll be awake," Ollivar said, shrugging.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I found a book–"

"Of course."

"And in the book," he continued, as if I never interrupted him, "it spoke of this state of mind. It was hard to find, but I found it. When a soul is touched, tainted, or damage, the person goes into a deep sleep. During the sleep, they usually visit three worlds. Heaven, Hell, and some other world. It always varies."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I believe Zelda is in this state of mind. I'm guessing that she's in her Hell right now, based on what you told us. Soon, she'll be in the next one. But she has to learn something while in that sleep. If she doesn't, her soul will shatter, leaving her an empty husk."

I bit my lip. "You have to wake up, Zelda..."

* * *

The plan was decided. We were going to hide Zelda in a room no one would be able to find her: the library.

The huge rows and shelves would hide her perfectly. In the dead of night, I carried her to the library where Mina already had a bed made for her. We would take turns keeping watch and guiding the guards in the wrong directions.

If nothing went wrong, Zelda would be safe until she woke up.

Let's hope for the best.

**Another short one, guys. I'm sorry. Writing Link alone is actually pretty hard for me now. I don't understand it. But ah well. I'm sure you guys are gonna love the next few chapters! I already have it all planned out and it will be super awesome! KYAAAAAA**

**I is hyper.**

**Well, I should be getting some sleep now, but I wanted to finish this and post it.**

**So g'night, enjoy, wait for the next ones, see you later.**

**Reviews are welcome as always!**


	31. Zelda: The Dreams– Netherworld

**Hello again!**

**Uhg... I just read over the last chapter, and I am _so_ disappointed with it. It's not even funny how disappointed I am.**

**Sigh... but the next few chapters are gonna be awesome. No spoilers for now, but I'm really excited to get them out!**

**AAAAHHHH! It starts now!**

**Disclaimer: It. Will. Be. CANON! ZeLink will be friggen CANON! If I'm informed correctly, Link and Zelda have a romantic relationship in Skyward Sword! Look forward to November, folks! Oh, and I don't own LoZ!**

_The Dreams- Netherworld_

Now that I looked closely, this person was not my double. Another being. Her hair was a darker shade of blonde and was up in pigtails. She wore a green tunic, similar to Link's. _Very_ similar to Link's, actually.

She wore brown leggings and hiking boots. Two swords were on her back. Her green eyes were sending me a glare.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I– I'm Zelda," I said, sounding much more confident than I felt.

The girl smirked. "So the princess has died, eh? I wonder how he feels about that..."

"What? I'm not dead! I'm just... visiting."

The girl laughed. "You can't visit hell. Or wherever this place is."

"What?"

"We're in the next world. Death."

The girl smirked again. "I'm Hazel. Nice to meet you, majesty."

* * *

"Hazel?" I asked.

"What?"

"Where are we going?"

"The Lost House."

"Wha–?"

Hazel sighed. "The only people who come here, are the ones who have major regrets. We can't move on until our wish is granted."

"So what's your regret?"

"I died. I wanted to be with him longer. I want to see him again," she muttered. "In other words, I'll be here for eternity."

Her words were bitter, but sad. I didn't inquire her further about her lost love.

"So why are you here?" Hazel asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't really know. I was just in some weird place with some guy I've never seen before."

"So you're not dead?"

I shrugged. "I think I was killed. I have no idea, really. In the past few days, I visited my perfect world and my living hell."

"Wow. Real crazy, huh?" Hazel said, laughing.

"Well, what's your story?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I was born and raised in Hyrule. I was about your age when I died. I have no idea how old I am now. Got bored, so I ran away from home to travel. Met a guy. Fell in love. He killed me. I'm here."

"What?" I exclaimed. "He killed you?"

"It was an accident," Hazel said, waving it off. "He was really hurt. He couldn't see or hear. I got in the way, trying to protect him."

"Who was he?" I asked, very interested in Hazel's lost lover.

"Oh, look, we're here!"

Very bad attempt of changing the subject.

* * *

We walked into a place that looked like a bar. People were sitting at long tables, drinks in hand. A few people stood behind a counter, with bottles of all shapes, colors, and sizes stood behind them.

"Ah, Hazel! You've brought a new comer!" someone called.

"Nah, this one's just lost," Hazel said, waving.

"Aren't we all?"

"This one's alive. Can you feel any regret on her? She's alive."

"Ah... you're right! What's a live one doing here?"

Hazel shrugged. "Can you make me two Regret Messages, please?"

"On it, dearie."

Hazel led me to a table and sat down. I took a seat and looked around. For people with huge regrets, they don't seem so sad.

"It's 'cause we all have each other for support," Hazel said, reading my mind. I simply nodded and sighed.

"I wanna go home..."

Hazel smirked. "'Course ya do. But since your alive, maybe your answer isn't a regret."

I shrugged. "Maybe. I have to learn something while I'm here. I feel like something bad will happen if I don't."

Hazel sighed. "After we get our drinks, we'll go to sleep. I'll show you around tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, we spent most of the morning saying hello to others.

I met someone named Ren. He was killed in order to save his sister. His one wish is to see her smiling and laughing.

Another was Valery. She died before she was able to accomplish her dream of publishing a book.

There was Ryui. He wanted to avenge the death of his dead lover, but died doing so.

Various people, various regrets. Overall, the morning was really depressing.

Afterwards, Hazel got us lunch. The food here is strange, but rather tasty.

"So who's Link?" Hazel asked.

"What? Why do you bring him up?"

"You were muttering his name in your sleep."

"He's... well no other words describe him except my lover," I said, looking at my feet.

"Hm... must be nice. Being able to be with the one you love so much. Mine was in love with someone who looked a lot like me. I don't think he ever really loved me..."

"Don't say that," I commanded. "Of course he loved you!"

"How do you know?" Hazel spat. "Do you know him?"

"If you would just tell me his name, maybe I would!"

Hazel scoffed. "Screw this! I don't have to deal with you."

She walked away. I don't know why, but the sight of her leaving me made me realize something.

Strength. That's what I've been lacking. So unlike Hazel. She could just draw one or both of her swords and take down enemies, graceful as a warrior. Me? I cry and call for Link.

Maybe it's my feeble bravery that's keeping me here. I'm too afraid of what's happening in reality, so I'm sticking to my dreams.

"Hazel, wait!" I called. She turned back, glaring at me. Then the world around us went black and Azu appeared before us.

"Great! You've learned it!" he said, running over and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you!"

I heard the sound of a sword and turned to see Hazel, both swords in hands, looking around in a panicked fashion.

"Where the hell are we? Who are you?" she asked.

"You brought someone with you?" Azu exclaimed, exasperated.

"I didn't _try_ to! She just... came along!" I defended myself.

"You have to leave soon!" Azu said. "I can't just keep her with me! I won't be able to take her back!"

"Could you let me go back with her?" Hazel asked. "I want to live again."

"I– I don't think I could do that."

"Please? Give me a chance to wash away my regrets and move on!"

Azu sighed. "Fine. I can. I will. Once Zelda wakes up, you'll be with her in that world. But you have to stay near Zelda, or you'll disappear."

"Alright."

"Wait!" I said. "Who are you?"

Azu laughed. "I'm your–"

My eyes fluttered open. The familiar smell of old books washed over me, followed by the sent of wildflowers.

Hazel lay next to me. Soon her eyes opened as well, and she sat up.

She took a deep breath and laughed. "I'm alive again..."

I smiled at her.

"Did you hear something?" a voice said. "I'm gonna check on her, alright?"

Footsteps. The footsteps came closer, and closer.

"Zelda..."

Link appeared from behind the bookshelves.

"Link!" I said, tears filling my eyes. I stood and ran into his arms, almost knocking him off balance.

His arms encircled my waist, trapping me against him.

"You're okay..." he whispered into my ear.

"Yeah..."

"Hello, Link," Hazel's voice came from behind me.

Link's arms loosened their grip on me. "H– Hazel..."

"I've missed you."

* * *

**Well there's another one done. I started this five hours ago, and finished it at 10:05. Yeah. I love you guys that much, no homo.**

**Actually, I just have no life. *Sad face***

**Nyeh. I know I'm ripping off something, but I can't think of what at the moment. If I figure it out I'll tell you.**

**Reviews are welcome, look out for the next chapters. Jeez... what happened to my original plotline?**


	32. Both: Return

**First of all, I want to apologize for my late chapter and writer's block.**

**So, I went back and found some _really_ old notes concerning Hyrule's War. Stuff I wrote before I came to fan fiction.**

**Turns out, I had planned a lot of this before hand and forgot about it! Denom was always there, but his name was originally Andrew. Ollivar was there, though he was an old man and was nameless. Mina was always set to be in this story, but she wasn't such a major character.**

**I had always intended for Zelda to be a Seer and go into the Great Sea, but I thought it was completely random when I wrote it.**

**The ending is still the same, but no spoilers for now.**

**So if I did the math, I would say that this story is 70% planned, 20% random, 6% fan service and 4% things that just please me.**

**And meh. I don't feel like writing about how Link and the others protected Zelda's body, because that just sounds so boring. We're skipping ahead to his reaction to Hazel.**

**Disclaimer: Nyeh... I need to catch up on sleep. And I don't own LoZ**

_Return_

_Zelda_

"Hazel..." Link said as his eyes widened. "But how?"

"Wait," I said. "You two _know_ each other?"

Hazel shrugged. "I like to call him my killer, my partner, and my lover."

Link was silent. "You... you've never forgiven me," he said after a while, "have you? That's why you're back, right?"

Hazel shook her head. "I came back because I wanted to see you again. Right, Zelda?"

"Uh... yeah."

"I was trapped in the world before the afterlife. A place where people with regrets stay. My regret was not being able to see you again."

Link lifted his hand to touch her, stopped, then put his hand back down again. He looked to me. "Mina and Ollivar are waiting."

"Who're they?" Hazel asked.

"Friends," Link answered. "One is a simpler version of you, the other is an annoying as hell book worm."

Hazel chuckled. "You haven't changed in... how long has it been since I died?"

"About a year. I was going to visit your grave after this war."

"Really, now? It feels like it's been so long! And a war? How exciting!"

As I watched them from behind, I couldn't help but notice that Link looked so comfortable talking to her. Hazel was smiling so much; I had only seen her smirk.

Am I being left out?

* * *

_Link_

She looked exactly the same. Her green eyes were still sparkling. Her ponytails were still tied with blue ribbons. Her twin swords, Scarlette and Ashen, still strapped to her back. She still wore the tunic I gave her.

The only difference was that the wound that I left in her back was gone.

The girl that haunted my dreams was next to me, talking and laughing just like she did when she was alive.

I almost forgot that Zelda was right behind us.

"Did... did it hurt?" I asked, referring to the last time we saw each other; the time I had taken her life.

Hazel stopped walking. "Yeah. It hurt a lot. But what hurt more was not being able to see you again."

She turned away from me. "I love you, Link. I know that you've always loved Zelda, but... I don't care. I love you."

"I..."

"Zelda!" Mina's voice came from behind a bookshelf. She came running and hugged Hazel.

"Whoa! Hey, not me!" Hazel shouted. Mina looked up and saw that the one she had in her arms wasn't Zelda.

Mina started to laugh nervously. "I'm sorry! I... wait. Who _are_ you?"

Hazel smirked. "I'm Hazel. This one's former lover," she said, pointing to me.

A sob was heard from behind me.

* * *

_Zelda_

I couldn't believe it. It was just like back then. No one needs me. No one even _sees_ me.

Wiping my tears away, I grabbed Hazel's wrist and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm making sure that you don't disappear!" I said in a loud whisper.

Before I could leave the library, though, another hand grabbed mine. I turned to meet Link's eyes. Though I tried to shake my hand from his grasp, he refused to let go.

"Stay here," he said. "Please?"

I sighed and allowed him to lead me to the table.

* * *

_Link_

Hazel took my spot on Zelda's direct left. Ollivar and Mina took the two seats on the right. Two chairs were left open. One next to Hazel, the other farthest from Zelda.

I got the feeling that Zelda was annoyed with my relationship to Hazel, so I took the seat farthest from Zelda.

"So, princess, what happened? Why are you alive?" Ollivar asked.

"Knowing you, Ollivar, I'm sure you figured it out already," Zelda said with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Yes. I believe I've figured it out."

"Care to explain it to me? I don't really understand it."

Ollivar nodded. "I read a book–"

"Of course," Zelda laughed. I grinned, remembering I said the same thing just yesterday.

Ollivar continued, smiling. "The book mentioned a state of mind, body, and soul. If a soul is touched or damaged, the person who has that soul will go into a deep sleep.

"Back where I come from, we call it a coma. While in this sleep, someone guides you to three different worlds. Usually–"

"Heaven, Hell, and death, right?" Zelda asked.

"The third world varies," Ollivar continued. "You needed to come up with an answer in order to wake up. If you didn't find that answer by the time you had to leave the third world, your soul would have shattered."

Zelda's eyes widened, but she smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad I came up with my answer, then."

"What was it?" I asked.

* * *

_Zelda_

I felt my face become hot. "I– er– don't really want to talk about it. It's pretty embarrassing."

Link shrugged. "I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Now, who are _you_?" Ollivar asked Hazel.

Hazel sighed. "I'm Hazel. I traveled with Link about a year ago. I fell in love with him. He killed me. I'm back because I wanted to see him again."

While Hazel sat there, unblushingly, Link looked away, his face red.

"Still easily embarrassed, Link?" Hazel asked, laughing.

"Shut up..." he muttered.

What? Link's not easily embarrassed! He's the boldest person I know! Does Hazel know a side of him I don't?

"So, what happened while you were asleep, Zelda?" Mina asked.

"Again, really embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it..."

Mina shrugged. "Well, me and Ollivar should tell Impa about this."

Before anyone could protest, she took Ollivar by the hand and ran out of the room.

The silence that followed was awkward and stiff. Suddenly, Hazel stood up.

"Wow, you really have a lot of books here. I'm gonna have a look around, 'kay?" she said, disappearing among the shelves.

Link stood and walked over to me. He took my hand in his and kissed it. "You don't know how scared I was..." he whispered. "I thought... I thought..."

"Shh..." I hushed, putting a finger to his lips. "The only thing that matters is that we're back, right?"

"'We?'"

"Hazel and I. You loved her, didn't you?" I asked, looking away.

Link sighed. "Yeah. I did."

I stood and walked to the window. "I thought so."

Stinging tears welled in my eyes. This wasn't the way I wanted to see him again. I wanted his eyes on me and me alone. I know it sounds selfish, but...

Everyone deserves to be selfish. In a world where no one really cares, everyone has the right to be selfish. Selflessness comes from the strong, selfishness comes from the weak. I know that now. I know that I need to be strong. Be selfless. Be a ruler.

I heard Link get up, but didn't turn. I stared out the window, looking at the sky. It was barely dawn.

Link's arms slunk their way around my waist. He let his head rest on my shoulder. His hair brushed against my cheek. His hat had fallen off somewhere.

"Why're you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not!"

Link laughed. "Yes, you are."

As if on cue, a tear slid down my cheek, falling onto Link's.

"Told you," he said, wiping my cheek with his thumb.

"I– I cry too much, don't I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "I gotta stop that."

* * *

_Link_

"What?" I asked.

"I... I need to be stronger. I have to stop depending on other people, depending on you. _I'm_ the ruler of Hyrule. _I_ am Zelda and I need to be strong. That's the answer I came up with."

My mind was mixed with feelings of pride and annoyance. I was so proud that she was aiming to become stronger, but annoyed that she felt that she couldn't depend on me.

I let her go and stood up straight. She turned around. "Link?"

I took a step closer. She took a step back. One step forward, another back. Repeat. Repeat. We kept going until she was trapped between me and the wall.

"Link?" she said again.

"What makes you think you can't depend on me?" I asked.

"I– uh..."

"Well?"

Without waiting for her answer, I bent down to kiss her.

But before I got the chance, a stack of books fell down from behind us. I turned to find Hazel with dozens of scattered books around her.

Rushing over to help her, pangs of guilt flew through my mind. I'm running from Zelda to help another girl. Even worse, I'm leaving the girl I love to help a girl I loved.

By Din, can I be any more of an idiot?

* * *

Later, after Impa nearly suffocated Zelda, we recieved news of Cybalt and Rylu's return.

"I've planted a few spies at Cyrle Castle, and they've sent me a note," Impa said, holding up a crumpled piece of paper. "The king and lord have returned to Cyrle."

She passed the note around to the rest of us and crossed her arms. "We could knock some sense into the two of them and end this. You just have to go to Cyrle once more."

Zelda nodded. "Alright. We'll go."

"No, Zelda," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Every time we go to Cyrle, something serious happens to you. I'm not taking that risk again."

"But–!"

"_No!_"

"I agree with him, princess," Impa said.

"Yeah, me too," Mina agreed.

"It _has_ happened quite often," Ollivar nodded.

* * *

_Zelda_

I huffed. "But I _want_ to help! I want to go with you!"

"What if something happened to you again?" Link asked. "What if you _really_ die this time? What if–!"

"I get it!" I said, exasperated. "Why do you have to worry so much?"

Oops. Wrong words. Link was silent.

Link grabbed my wrist. "Excuse us for a while," he said, pulling me behind the shelves. The library was huge, you could get lost around Astronomy and find yourself near Math in no time. No one would be able to hear us from where we were.

"Why do I worry? Are you serious? What kind of a question is that?" Link asked, pacing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why wouldn't I worry? It's like you're cursed or something! You've almost _died_ how many times now?"

I looked away. I knew Link was mad, but...

"Look, I'm sorry," he said, sighing. "But you're not going to Cyrle with us."

"There's no need for her to."

We gasped and looked above to where the voice came from. A mad looking Cybalt appeared before us, his clothes torn and ragged.

"We did you the favor of coming to you," he said, gesturing to Rylu, who had appeared beside him.

In the span of ten seconds, the two jumped off of the book shelf, toppling it over Link and me.

**Bleh. Finished this simply to finish it. It's weird I haven't had any inspiration for this story lately. I swear, I'm gonna get better! The next chapter is gonna go under heavy planning, editing, and other stuff! I ish determined! _Pfft..._**

**And now for some serious business.**

**A certain anonymous reviewer has left me some flames. I've deleted them, of course. The first one they sent in got to me. For a while, I couldn't put a single word on paper and felt like puking everytime I touched the keyboard. I realized that this was very childish of me, and I'm kicking myself because of it. I know I can't please everyone, and I have to deal with whatever crap they throw at me.**

**And to you, sir or madam Shade, if it's an argument you want, I'll give it to you, but you have to log in and fight with me through PM. I'll happily give you a good and entertaining fight. It's my specialty.**

**And I would also like to thank you, Shade, for reading this entire story. You obviously are interested in it if you've all 29 chapters plus the bonuses, and you can hardly call yourself a flamer if you haven't even read the full story. And you're welcome for the attention you obviously ****wanted.**

**To everyone else, I'm gonna put up another story soon, an AU Zelda one. It takes place in modern time I'll explain everything else when I post it.**

**I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like this chapter. Siiighh... I feel like I've lost my touch. Ah well, gimme time and it will come back to me.**

**Review~**


	33. Hazel's Story

_**Shade, if you want your message, go to the bottom of the chapter.**_

**First off, I'd like to thank all of you for all of your support. I swear I would've given up on this if it wasn't for you guys. I love you all (No homo :D)!**

**Secondly, I'm sorry for being so late. My computer time has been greatly reduced lately.**

**Thirdly, this story has almost been up for a year, and to celebrate that, an Ollivar/Mina chapter will be uploaded that day!**

**Now, this chapter will be told in Hazel's point of view if you couldn't tell from the title. This is because I feel like the events of the last chapter wouldn't be continued nicely. Bleeeh... And I want you guys to learn more about Hazel, since she won't leave me alone! It's been nagging at me. So I sat down and started to develop her character and then it became a full blown chapter, so here it is.**

**Just like Denom's Story (the title is totally unoriginal) it explains Hazel's life and how she came in contact with Link and eventually fell in love with him.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hazel and any made up countries and stuff. Stuff that wasn't included in the games and such.**

_Hazel's Story_

I hated my eyes. They're green just like my parents' eyes. Green like the ugly hedges keeping me in the manor. Green like the paint in my bedroom. Green like my prison.

In fact, I simply hated green.

My name was once Emeraldine. I was named for my birthstone, and my mother's favorite jewel, the emerald. Another green name.

Mother and father were always out at parties or important meetings. They were both home about half an hour everyday. I don't remember ever feeling any love from them. They never even held me.

* * *

One day, around the time I was thirteen, while I was walking through our hedge maze, I heard music, from the other side of the wall.

I climbed the hedges to get a look over the wall. A boy was walking by, playing a lute and singing.

What struck me wasn't his sweet voice or good looks. It was his eyes. They were hazel, and seemed to shine with happiness. He caught my eyes and smiled at me.

"_Hola, senorita!_" he called. "How are you today?"

I waved to him. "Uh... good, I suppose."

He grinned. "Why don't you come and play?"

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm not allowed to leave the grounds."

The boy's smile faded. His bright eyes darkened. "That's a shame. I like you. You're very pretty."

I felt my face become hot. He laughed, his eyes becoming bright again. "Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked.

"It's... Hazel."

The boy grinned. "What a coincidence. My name is Avellano. It means 'Hazel' in my home language."

I smiled; the feeling felt foreign to me. I don't smile often. "Were you named after your eyes?"

Avellano nodded. "What about you, _senorita?_ Why weren't you named after your eyes? They're stunning!"

I must've made a face, because Avellano sighed. "I'd like to see them up close, though..."

He found the ivy growing on the wall and climbed. Within a minute or so, he was at the top of the wall. His eyes seemed brighter up close, and seemed to sparkle.

Two important things happened that day: my alias Hazel was created and I gave my first kiss to a Spaniard with beautiful Hazel eyes.

* * *

Two years later, my parents were planning my debut ball. I was to be dressed up in a beautiful green dress, and woo noble young men.  
I refused, but no matter how much I would say it, my parents would never hear me.

So I ran.

When my parents came into my room to escort me down to the ball, they found a note.

_I'm not happy here. I've never been happy here._

_I've changed my name and taken all of the money I've saved over the years. Don't worry. I haven't made a dent in your fortune._

_Don't bother looking for me. I might never come back._

_-Hazel_

At that moment, my life actually began.

* * *

My first thought was to find that boy I had met two years ago. Then I realized that he was a minstrel, and I would probably never see him again. So I decided to just follow the road.

Best decision of my life.

I loved the feeling of being free. I loved the clean air. I loved Hazel, the new me. I'm not Emeraldine anymore. I'm Hazel.

The only thing I didn't like was all the green everywhere. It made me feel like I was still in my prison.

Everything else was perfect. I slept in inns, trained with my swords, and ate what I pleased.

I especially loved my swords. I carry one in each hand. They both have names, as well. The one in my right hand is Scarlette, for the color of the handle and how red glinted off of her when I first used her. My left is Ashen, also for the color of the handle, and for how he was born in the ashes of Death Mountain.

For months, life was perfect. But perfection cannot last forever.

* * *

Nearly nine months after I left home, I was running out of money. I didn't even have enough for a bowl of oatmeal at a diner.

Sitting in the woods, surrounded by that green I so hated, I decided to sleep forever.

Until more green came my way.

A boy, clad in that horrid color, came over to me, leading a horse.

"Zelda?" he asked. I sighed. The mistake had been made many a time. I look very similar to the princess, but my hair is a shade darker than hers and my eyes are a different color.

I shook my head. The boy stepped closer and noticed my eyes, startingly green, unlike the princess's pretty blue ones.

His eyes matched the princess's, but from up close, I saw that his eyes were more like frost. A sky blue frost, if you get into specifics. His eyes seemed cracked, or layered, similar to the way ice appears on a window.

"You're Link," I said, taking note of the Kokiri like clothes. He nodded.

"And you're hungry," he said, digging into the pouch on his horse's saddle.

He took out two packages that contained bacon and mutton sandwiches. My stomach growled at the sight of them. Link grinned.

"I'll give you a sandwich in exchange for your name."

"It's Hazel."

* * *

Link stayed with me. I suspect it's because of my resemblance to Princess Zelda.

From the second we met, we fought constantly about stupid and trivial things. The only time we really seemed to get along was when we battled. Our fighting styles seemed to suit the other. We protected each other.

Friends, enemies, rivals, partners. Words like these fit us perfectly.

I liked being with him, though. He always found a way to make me laugh. There were moments where it seemed that we belonged together, but then that moment would be interrupted by another argument.

I learned a lot about Link. He had a very strong love for bacon, as we always had it for breakfast without fail.

He was easily embarrassed, especially when you mentioned the princess in front of him. It was so obvious that he loved her. Whenever I thought about this though, my chest seemed to hurt.

Link was an adept rider. Once, when we were running low on money, he entered a horse riding rodeo and won the grand prize.

He simply _loved_ the color green.

"Why?" I asked, revolted.

"Well, I grew up in the forest," Link said, shrugging. "That's one major point. My best friend's hair was green instead of the usual blonde or red. The world is green. I want to see every bit of green out there."

"I hate green," I said.

"Why?" he asked, smiling.

"Green is my prison. It keeps me bound to my family."

"I thought you had no family."

"Everyone has a family, idiot," I said, rolling my eyes. "At least at one point in their lives."

Link shrugged. "Guess you're right. As usual."

I smirked triumphantly. "Of course I am."

After that, though, I realized that I didn't hate green as much anymore.

* * *

I knew I loved Link. I always knew it, but denied it.

I finally admitted it to myself one night, while I was on guard.

The fire was dying, but was still glowing with a few embers still alive. Link lay propped up against a tree, his hat left on the grass. My eyes stayed on him. They didn't really want to move. So I moved closer to him. Suddenly, his lips looked very interesting, so I moved closer to them.

Just as I was about to kiss him, I realized what I was doing. I sighed to myself.

"I'm an idiot," I said to myself.

"...zel..." Link muttered. My heartbeat became fast. "...da..."

It felt like a thousand needles were piercing every inch of me. Of course. Why did I expect anything otherwise?

Nonetheless, I felt the tears that wanted to spill out. I wiped them away, and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I thought so. But too bad," I whispered. "I think I love you."

* * *

From then on, I loved green more than anything. It defined Link. It defined me. My name was originally Emeraldine, after all.

I knew Link loved the princess, but I felt like I needed to ask him.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

Link looked at me with surprise. "What?"

"Do. You. Like. Me?" I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"Well... uh, in what way?"

"The way you like Zelda."

Link turned a light pink shade. "I... um..."

"Answer the damn question!" I commanded.

"Do you really think that I could spend this long with you and not like you?" Link shouted. He immediately covered his mouth. I smiled.

"Great. Thanks for letting me know," I said. I stood to start packing up our things, but Link took hold of my wrist.

"Hold it just a second," he said. "You can't just ask me something like that and then not tell me how you feel!"

I rolled my eyes, snatched Link's hat off his head, and placed it on my own. "'Do you really think I could spend this long with you and not like you?'" I said, imitating him.

Link laughed, and pulled me down to him.

Two important things happened that day: Link first kissed me, then killed me.

* * *

Giddy with this new found love of mine, I didn't take the bandits we were fighting seriously. One of them managed to trip me and stomped on my leg, breaking it. The bandits ran off, taking our money pouch.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah, it's just that I have a _broken leg!_" I shrieked. Link ran to Epona, took out some bandages and wrapped my injured leg without saying a word.

"Hey," I said. "I'm sorry, 'kay?"

Link nodded and picked me up. "You're going to stay in the woods. I'm keeping guard."

"Aw, c'mon!" I whined.

But Link wouldn't listen. Obediently, I waited in the woods, when voices were heard. The bandits had returned. No. There was more of them this time.

"I'll handle them," Link said. "You wait here."

With that, he ran off. I stood and followed, slowly, though, and sticking to the trees to help me.

Without this injury, I'd be with him in under a minute, but clinging to the trees and hopping around was challenging to me. I fell often and took at least twenty minutes to catch up with Link. By the time I caught up with him, most of the bandits lay on the ground, blood oozing out of where ever Link cut them. The leader was still standing, with few wounds on him. Link on the other hand was bleeding like crazy, and looked like he could barely lift his stand.

When the leader lifted his sword, I ran, ignoring the pain in my leg. I wanted to protect the one I loved so much.

Pain cut through my back. It was a strange feeling, knowing I was going to die.

The leader fell as well, but Link caught me.

"Hazel, you idiot!" he said, pulling me close. "Why did you...?"

"Hey... I love you, so it's fine," I said. But I felt far from fine. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to be with him. Just a little longer...

I closed my eyes as Link's voice faded. A voice rang in my head. _Regrets cannot follow you to the afterlife._

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself surrounded by black and white.

"So this is death," I said to myself.

For what seemed like the longest time, I was trapped in that monotone world. No color, no life, no Link.

* * *

It was if the gods were on my side for once, for the princess, _his_ princess was standing in front of me. She was one of those Soul Visitors. Someone told me that at least one Soul Visitor comes every year. They told me I would never be able to see one, but here she is.

Gain her trust and hear about Link, or tell her about my relationship with him and be shunned by the only person able to tell me about him?

Option one wins.

I hinted at my "lost lover" and tried to befriend this idiotic girl. Every time I'd think, _she's actually really nice_, Link's face would appear in my mind and remind me that she was the one I replaced.

I guess I have to be thankful to her, though. If I didn't look like her, Link would probably never stopped to look at me.

Just when I was thinking this, Zelda brought Link up again. So annoying... Barely ten seconds after I left her behind, She and I were in a pitch black place.

A strange guy with blue hair came out of the shadows. He kept congratulating her on learning whatever she learned. He saw me and his smile faded. He started to yell at Zelda, asking her why she let me come with her.

"You have to leave soon!" the guy said. "I can't just keep her with me!"

"Could you let me go back with her?" I asked. "I want to live again.

The guy hesitated, but said yes anyway. He told me that I couldn't stray too far from Zelda or I'll disappear.

"Wait!" Zelda said, before he sent us back. "Who are you?"

The guy laughed. "I'm your soul," he said. "The very embodiment of your soul."

* * *

I watched Link and Zelda from behind the bookshelves.

"What makes you think you can't depend on me?" Link asked, leaning towards her. No... don't kiss her. Not while I'm watching.

I found a stack of books and toppled them over. A surge of relief came as Link ran over to help me, just like he always did.

* * *

I followed as Link pulled Zelda behind the bookshelves. I had no idea what they were doing, because I wasn't really listening during the "meeting."

I hesitated. What if they were kissing back there? I didn't want to see that. Actually, that was the last thing I'd ever want to see.

I was about to head back, when a man's voice rang out. "We did you the favor of coming to you," he said. The bookshelf then began to fall.

I heard a scream, but found that I couldn't move. My legs felt heavy, and I could barely breathe.

I looked over to the fallen books to see Link's fist coming from them. He loosened his fist, and I found that I could move again. I ran over, dug through the books, and pulled him out.

To my delight, he was fine, unconscious, but fine. But he was holding Zelda like his life depended on it.

He never held me like that...

"Link!" I exclaimed, trying to wake him. "C'mon, Link, wake up!"

"What's going on?" the guy with glasses exclaimed. "What happened?"

His girl appeared behind him and gasped. "Oh no!"

The white haired Shiekah ran over. She picked up Zelda and gestured to Glasses. He nodded and hauled Link over his shoulders.

I followed them to the infirmary that was occupied by several men. Many of which were bandaged, a few were bleeding. Nurses were scurrying like squirrels trying to get to each man.

Link and Zelda took up the last two vacant beds.

"Good, no injuries," the Shiekah said, examining Zelda. "How's Link?"

"Same here. No injuries," Glasses replied. "Wait... it looks like he hit his head pretty badly over here."

"What?" I asked. "Is that bad?"

Glasses shrugged. "I don't know. He might suffer some memory loss, or he might be perfectly fine. It's hard to tell."

"He's going to be fine!" I said. "He has to be!"

* * *

Less than an hour after the fall, Zelda woke up.

"Ow..." she said, putting a hand to her head. "By the gods, what happened..." she gasped. "Cybalt! Rylu! Link!" she exclaimed.

"Shh... calm down, princess," the Shiekah said. "Link is right here."

Zelda looked to him and sighed. "Thank Din... What happened to Cybalt and Rylu?"

"They got away," I answered. "I saw them."

Zelda groaned. "What's going to happen?"

"...zel..." Link murmured. Zelda looked to him and smiled. My stomach went up in knots. "Hazel..."

My heart flew while Zelda's smile disappeared. Link's eyes fluttered open. Zelda clutched his hand.

"Link!" she exclaimed.

Link looked at her, puzzled. "Zelda? Why are you holding my hand like that?"

Zelda laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We barely know each other. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. It's just..." Link paused to think. "Weird."

Zelda's smile disappeared once more. Link looked to me. His eyes widened.

"Ha- Hazel! You're alive!" he exclaimed. He stood and hugged me. He loosened his grip and stepped back so he could see my face.

"Hazel, I don't think I got to tell you this properly, but... I love you!"

* * *

**First, a message to Shade. I would've given you a good argument if you gave me a good reason to. I mean, really! Swearing is your point? Please tell that to the thosands of people who also swear! I know I was the one who suggested the fight, but I thought you were going to critizise my plot or characterization! If it were those topics, I would've given you the debate. And if someone blocks you, shouldn't you take that as a sign saying, "Hey, go away. I don't want to bother with you anymore?" So just leave me alone, find another fanfiction, another author to bother, because I'm _done_.**

**Second, hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Hazel just kept bothering me. She kept pestering me, saying things like, "What, I don't get any characterization?" So to shut her up, I made a list of qualities she has. Somehow, this chapter came to be.**

**And Link's memories of Zelda are gone. He still remembers the whole Hero of Time stuff, but forgot about loving Zelda.**

**Uhm... I took the idea of memory loss from Hana Yori Dango, or Boys over Flowers. Nearing the end, Doumyouji loses his memories of Makino and thinks that some other girl is his true love. Seem familiar? XD**

**Reviews are welcome as usual!**


	34. Side Story: Ollivar's Birthday

**Can you believe it? An _entire_ year! And I'm still not finished with this! Oh, I'm so proud of myself.**

**Just like I promised, here's my special anniversary chapter!**

**Oh, and I'm still practicing with third person view, so the chapter will be told in third person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, but I _do_ own Ollivar, Mina, their relationship, and Hyrule's War, which has been up for a year today! I'm so happy :D**

_Ollivar's Birthday_

_Another birthday,_ Ollivar thought. _Before, I felt no different... now..._

He shook his head and lit the single candle on his chocolate cupcake. He hummed a little tune to himself and blew out the candle.

"Happy birthday to me," he sighed.

* * *

A day later, he and Mina were strolling around the castle, hand in hand.

Suddenly, Mina stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ollivar asked.

"What day is it?"

"I believe it's Sunday."

"No, I mean what's the date?"

"November fourth. Why?"

Mina slapped herself, much to Ollivar's surprise. "I completely forgot! Uhg, I'm such and idiot!"

"What did you forget?" Ollivar asked slowly.

"Your birthday!"

Ollivar was taken aback. Then he sighed. "C'mere, you," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't celebrate it. Remember, I've been eighteen for a long time. A birthday is nothing special to me."

"But, it's important to me!" said Mina. "I loved celebrating my birthdays with my mom. Birthdays are full of happy memories, no matter what age you turn."

Ollivar planted a kiss on her head. "It's fine, love. I don't need another birthday."

Mina mumbled something under her breath but gave up the argument.

The truth was, he did once enjoy celebrating his birthday. Even years after his mother's death, he still remembered her homemade birthday cakes. He remembered the books and toys that were wrapped in his mother's self decorated wrapping paper. He remembered the games they played, him, his mother, and his father. The happy memories ended once his mother left the world.

Ollivar glanced at Mina. She was so lovely. He felt the warmth he thought he'd never feel again with her.

_Maybe a birthday party wouldn't be so bad,_ he thought. He shook his head. He couldn't burden her with anything.

* * *

The next day, Mina seemed busy. She was scribbling notes whenever Ollivar saw her, and if he got close, she would put the notes away. She didn't stop to chat like she usually did. She kept running around, her notes in hand.

She wouldn't let Ollivar accompany her anywhere. But he followed her anyway.

First, she stopped at the bakery. Through the window, Ollivar saw her point at a large chocolate cake. The baker nodded and cut her a slice. She took a bite and seemed satisfied. To his surprise, Mina placed a purple Rupee on the counter instead of a reasonable blue one. He made a mental note to try that cake and see if it was really worth fifty Rupees.

Next, Mina went to a florist. He smiled as she talked to the flowers. Instead of her favorite pink roses, she went to his favorite yellow-orange tulips. She bought a bouquet and placed it in the basket she was carrying.

After, she went to a book store. Mina spent quite a while there. Ollivar watched as she went through book after book. Every once in a while, she would find a book and put it in her basket. She bought about ten books. Most of them, Ollivar noticed, were ones he hadn't read and a few were ones he wanted to read again.

Until dusk, she wandered around the market, buying trinkets and paper. Afterward, she went to a diner and ate a quick dinner

It was getting late when Mina went back to the castle and dropped her basket in her room. She happily skipped to the kitchen, making Ollivar laugh.

"We could cook it for you, miss," the head chef said. "It'd be no problem.

Mina shook her head. "No, I need to cook it, or it won't be the same."

The chef shrugged. "Alright then, miss. We trust you with our kitchen. Please clean up afterward."

Mina nodded and tied her brown curls back. She found a bandana and tied it over her head, rolled up her sleeves and went to the icebox.

She found a few pieces of Cucco breast and washed the salt off of them. She put them to the side and went to the spice cupboard. She pulled out several spices and a sack of flour. She added the spices to the flower and mixed it up. She found some eggs and dipped a piece of Cucco in it, then dipped the egg soaked Cucco in the flour/spice mix. She fried it, filling the kitchen with a mouth watering aroma. When the Cucco was finished, Mina tried a piece and grinned. "Yes!" she cried. "It tastes just like mom's!"

Ollivar chuckled. He decided to leave her about her business. It had been a long, enjoyable day.

His mother visited him in his dreams for the first time in years. She was smiling, like she always had been. She kissed his forehead, then melted into Mina, who was laughing and grinning.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Ollivar asked, as Mina pulled him through the castle.

"You'll see!" Mina giggled.

She led him to the roof of the castle, to a table that was placed so that it had an amazing view of Hyrule. From Kakariko Village to the east to Lake Hylia in the north. On the table were the tulips.

Ollivar sat down as Mina rolled in a cart with two tray covers on it. He could tell from the smell escaping from the tray that it was the Cucco Mina made the night before.

"Voila!" she said, removing the tray covers. The Cucco was accompanied by seasoned mashed potatoes and a few biscuits.

Mina watched him with eagerness shining in her eyes. He took a bite.

"Well? _Well?_" she asked.

"It's delicious!" Ollivar said, thoroughly surprised. "Did you really make this?"

Mina nodded. "It's my mom's recipe."

After they finished their meal, Mina brought in the cake she tasted at the bakery. On it were nineteen candles.

"Mina..." Ollivar said, trailing off.

"I know, I know. You didn't want to celebrate it, but I figured if I couldn't do this much for you, what kind of a girl would I be?"

Ollivar stood and brought Mina close to him. "I love it. I really do."

He kissed her forehead. "Shall we eat?"

He cut a slice for himself and for Mina. "It's really yummy," Mina said, practically drooling over the cake.

Ollivar laughed and took a bite. It was indeed "really yummy." The chocolate was infused with strawberries. It was like a little surprise every time you took a bite.

Laughing and talking, they quickly polished off half off the 12 inch three layered cake.

Once they were full to bursting, Mina gave Ollivar the books she bought.

"You didn't read most of these right?" Mina asked. When Ollivar nodded, she sighed. "Good. I wasn't sure. I'm sure you knew that, the way you were watching me."

Ollivar turned red. "What?"

"You think I didn't know?" Mina asked smirking.

"I... you? I..." Ollivar stuttered. He laughed. "I love you."

Mina leaned over the table and kissed him, "I love you too, stalker."

Ollivar pulled her in for another kiss. "Happy belated birthday."

* * *

**A whole year! Whoo~**

**Thank you to all you people who support this and blah blah blah.**

**It was Ollivar's birthday on the third. Not that any of you remembered...**

**It's okay. I didn't remember either. And Mina reminds Ollivar of his mommy. Someone say mom fetish!**

**I love all of you a bunch and thank you again for supporting me! I hope you continue to read me and stuff!**

**Now I have to go and watch Once Upon a Time. _Love it~_**

**Reviews for Hyrule's War's birthday!**


	35. Zelda: Rylu

**I am very happy right now. Why? I got a new laptop! Ha, and before, I was gonna say that I wouldn't be able to keep regular updates, too. But turns out I can! Ah... I'm so happy...**

**But, I might not be able to as well. A lot is happening right now. First of all, FREAKING SKYWARD SWORD IS OUT! Second, Thanksgiving. Third, my family is going to Disneyland for a week. I don't know if I'll be able to get online and upload while I'm there, but I'll be writing a lot while we're there.**

**Anyways, final arc here. FINAL FREAKING ARC. I've planned everything. No more random shit! YEAAAHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. YEAAAHH!**

* * *

_Rylu_

Wake me up.

I'm dreaming. I know I'm dreaming.

This isn't happening.

* * *

The feelings that were jumbled up in me. They hurt more than any knife ever would.

As I watched Link hold Hazel and whisper words of love to her... How easy it would be to walk out of the room and watch her disappear!

I chuckled at myself. Have I really become such a horrible girl? I sat on the bed behind me and let the tears flow out.

I want to crawl into a hole and die. What is going on? Why doesn't Link know who I am? Why is he going to Hazel?

Hazel doesn't look guilty about anything. She goes and steals my love. Seems fit, doesn't it? I stole him from her before she ever got to have him.

* * *

"Alright, just like planned," Link said. "We'll go into Cyrle while Zelda waits here, alright?"

I sighed and nodded, not able to look Link in the eyes since the night before. Hazel hasn't said a word to me either.

Ollivar and Mina stood silent, sending glares. They both claimed that they gave me up for Link, and now it's all for naught.

I have to admit, this made me smile like a loon.

At the stables, I pretended to wave at them and go back inside. In truth, I had my Shiekah clothing under my dress. I slipped the dress off, hid my crown, and pulled up my mask. I quickly braided my hair and ran silently into the forest, following my friends.

I followed them through the shadows, and made sure only Hazel could get a glimpse of me. I could tell she was worried about what Azu said before we woke up. When she saw me, all that worry melted away.

With steps as light as a deer's, I followed them through the forest path, then went ahead to the castle, where they were bound to go.

I waited for what seemed like hours, sitting on a rock, left alone with my thoughts.

What horrors await us this time? Will Link remember me, what we have? Why _can't_ he remember? What is going on?

"Zelda?"

I looked to the voice. The sight of Link made tears well in my eyes. I wiped them away and stood. "I... yeah. I couldn't stay in the castle. No matter what you say, I'm going to follow you."

Link looked at me with surprise. Then he laughed. "Alright. But remember, if anything happens to you, and I'm sure something will, Impa's gonna have my head."

I grinned. "Small price to pay."

Suddenly, Hazel grabbed my wrist. "I need to talk with you, privately, for a second."

Hazel took me far away from the group, so that no one could hear.

"Please, for now, let me have Link," Hazel said, her green eyes locked on mine.

"What?"

"The only reason I'm here again is to be with him. Please. Let me have him. Just for now. I'll return him to you and move on afterward."

"How long is now?" I asked.

"The second his memory returns," Hazel said, never once shifting her gaze.

"What if it doesn't?"

Hazel smirked. "You weren't there, those few months when I was with him. He whispered you name in his sleep. And really, the only reason he stayed with me was because I looked like you."

Hazel's emerald gaze flew to the ground. She hugged her arms to herself. "So please... just let me have one last taste of love."

Every part of me screamed no. Link was mine. I was his. I couldn't let him go for anyone.

But how could I say no to her? The only reason I was talking to her at that moment was because of her love for Link. How could I possibly say no?

"Fine..." I sighed.

* * *

We entered the temple, the same way as we did last time. That was really the only thing that was the same from my last visit.

From the very first room, everything was different. Originally, a Stalfos guarded the entrance to the hub room, but was replaced by a Darknut.

Hazel dashed to it and killed it in the blink of an eye. She looked back to us with triumph in her eyes.

"Alright, everyone. Get your weapons out. Keep them ready at all times. You never know when we'll need to fight," Link said, pulling out his sword and shield.

I smiled, remembering he said almost the exact same thing to me the first time we went through here. I pulled an arrow out and knocked my bow, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. I also had a rapier strapped to my waist in case I needed it along with some Shiekah weapons.

Mina took out her sword, as did Ollivar. Hazel already had both swords out and stood, ready to fight.

Last time, there were five doors in the hub room. It was still the same really, only all of the doors were locked.

"Bad sign..." Mina whispered.

Screeches were heard from above us, and we looked up. Creatures that looked like smaller versions of Moblins started to rain down from the roof. They held machetes and deku sticks in their hands.

Without a word, we hacked each one off, one by one, each body bursting into a puff of smoke, like monsters seem to do.

Once the room was cleared, a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Mina opened it. In it was a brass key. Looks like we're back to this puzzle, eh?

The brass key fit into the door that led to the maze room. It was still a maze when we entered, but something was different... I couldn't tell what, but I knew something was...

Just then, black smoke filled the room, choking us. I found it increasingly difficult to stand and keep my eyes open.

I fell to the ground, coughing and everything was silent.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, we were in the jail cell. Wrong. We were in _a_ jail cell. We weren't in the same one as before.

I sat up. The only other person awake was Ollivar.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Ollivar shrugged. "Look around."

The cage we were in was about twenty feet tall and shaped like a bird cage. There was no top. Looking up, I could see a hole large enough for a very wide person to climb through if he could reach up there.

"There's a hole up there," I said. Ollivar nodded.

I turned my eyes to the rest of the surroundings. We were in a room with walls of silver and gold. Jewels of red, green, and blue were on the walls.

"Fancy."

Ollivar chuckled. "That's an understatement, princess."

I smiled. "Last time, we were put in a dingy cell near the hub of the dungeon. You know where all the locked doors are?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw it when we came in."

Mina groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ollivar?" she said, looking around. When she found him she sighed in relief. "What's going on?"

Ollivar shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

The next to wake up was Hazel. Her hands instantly reached for her swords. She came to her senses and sighed. "I take it we're stuck."

Link woke up clutching his forehead. "Ow..." he groaned. "My... my head..."

"Mornin' sunshine," Hazel said, a grin on her face. I felt my insides churn.

"Where are we?" Link asked. "Wait... Let me guess. We're trapped."

Just then, a section of the wall opened. I knocked an arrow in my bow and set it on fire.

But to my surprise, it wasn't a monster. It was Rylu.

"Hello, Zelda," he said. It was almost like the old Rylu was back.

"Rylu."

"Nice to see you again. How's your lover?"

This shocked me. Rylu, the current Rylu I should say, carrying on civil conversation?

"He..."

I didn't have to answer. Link did for me. "You love someone, Zelda? Who is he?"

He said this with his arm around Hazel.

Rylu gave me an apologetic face. "Seems like he's forgotten you. Why don't you come back to me?"

I scoffed. "No. I don't care if he can't remember. I love him and he loves me."

Rylu's face went from kind and apologetic to hateful. He snapped his fingers. The sides of the cage collapsed to the floor.

"Do you think I _want_ to do this, Zelda? Do you think I want to kill you?" Rylu asked, pulling out his sword.

"What does it matter to you whether I live or die?" I asked.

Rylu grabbed my by the collar. His eyes were gentle. He placed a kiss on my cheek. "Why wouldn't it matter? Do you think I want to kill the one I love most?"

I pushed him off. His gentle eyes faded away.

"You loved me didn't you? What happened to that? What happened to you?" Rylu asked, his eyes crazy. "What happened to the Zelda that was always by my side? What happened to the Zelda that asked me to marry her? What happened to her?"

"She's gone now!" I shouted. "She moved on! You were the one who rejected me!"

"Zelda, calm down," Mina said from behind me.

"No! This bastard rejects me _twice_ then he has the gall to come back and say he loves me?" I said, fuming. "It's too late for him!"

Rylu turned to Link. "It's all your fault!" He ran toward him and swung his sword. Link jumped out of the way, unsheathing his own sword.

"What? What did I do?" Link asked, confused.

"You took her from me!" Rylu yelled, swinging again. Link blocked and parried his attack.

"I have no idea what you're saying," Link said. "But you are seriously pissing me off!"

As I was about to shoot an arrow into Rylu's back, Link shouted, "No! I'm fighting this guy!"

I couldn't just stand there, watching! I was furious, worried, and sad all at once. I glanced toward Ollivar and Mina. Mina was clutching Ollivar's hand, pale faced. Hazel stood there, staring at me. It was her I was the most angry at. If Link still remembered me, he'd be fighting to protect me, not simply because he was angry.

I know that sounds vain... but what else can I say?

I heard a crash and turned around. Link was slumped against the wall, his head bloody. His head has made contact with one of the many jewels lining the walls.

"Link!" Hazel and I shouted at the same time. Rylu started to laugh.

"Want to know something Zelda? I was never under Mind Bending!" he shouted, still laughing.

"What? Then how come...?"

"I love you Zelda! Love can make a man do crazy things. Like let their insane brother take over his kingdom. Kill a few people. Agree to a senseless war. Pretend to be possessed! All this I did, just to get you to look at me again!"

"You're insane!" I spat.

Rylu laughed more. "This trash against the wall stole you from me. All I ever wanted was to be with you, Zel. Come back to me!"

"You bastard..." Hazel said. "You fucking bastard! Can't you tell she doesn't love you? Can't you tell she loves Link?"

"Of course I can tell, wench. I just don't accept it."

"Accept this!" she yelled, drawing her swords. "Zelda, pull out yours. We're fighting for Link!"

* * *

**Hey there, everyone. I'm sorry about this chapter. There was supposed to be an entire dungeon, but I cut it out because I couldn't come up with any good puzzles that weren't featured in the games. Damn you, Skyward Sword...**

**Just kidding.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to feature Rylu's feelings and Hazel's deal for Zelda. And if you guys know me, you know what's happening next. Sigh... I'm so predictable.**

**So yep. Final arc. Almost done with this. According to my plan, there will be five more chapters, not including the epilogue.**

**Look forward to it!**

**Reviews are welcome~**


	36. Link: Cybalt

**Hey, there! Kikilu here once more with another chappie~**

**So here's the second chapter of the final arc. Cybalt's turn. Nyeh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

_Cybalt_

It was just really pissing me off, the way he was talking to Zelda. Really pissing me off.

My stomach churned, and when I looked at Zelda, it jumped. Weird. I love Hazel don't I...?

The only reason he hit me at all was because I wasn't focused. I glanced at Zelda while I was fighting, and Rylu took this chance to hit me.

He didn't cut me, he just jabbed the hilt of his sword into my gut and kicked me into the wall.

My head smashed into one of the jewels on the wall. I wasn't unconscious, but I couldn't move or open my eyes.

I heard Zelda and Hazel scream my name, then felt Hazel's hand on my cheek. It had to be her; it smelled like wildflowers.

"You bastard..." Hazel said. "You fucking bastard! Can't you tell she doesn't love you? Can't you tell she loves Link?"

Zelda loves me?

Just then, the world disappeared from around me. I was completely alone. When I opened my eyes, I was floating in darkness. A boy who looked about my age with light green hair and strange clothing appeared in front of me. He gave me a sly grin.

"Remember," he said, then faded into the dark.

You know when they say you've seen your life flash before your eyes? That's what happened to me.

First I saw my mother. I was in my father's arms. Denom was in my mother's arms. Behind my mother, was a bright comet, sailing across the sky.

I saw my parents and grandmother. I saw Denom and I playing.

I saw a fire, and my mother crying. She grabbed me, and told my grandmother to take Denom. She ran through a dark passage and found a horse. She rode away from the castle toward the forest.

I saw her beg the Great Deku Tree to keep me safe. "Please, O Great Tree! Please take my child in, keep him safe!"

The Deku Tree was silent. "I can see thy child is destined for greatness."

My mother looked confused. "No. It is my other child you are seeing. He is the one who has my power."

"Nay. 'Tis this child. He does not have thy power, but he has a greater one. I shall take him in. What is his name?"

My mother hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Link. His name is Link."

I saw my childhood again. Mido bullying me, and Saria comforting me. I saw my entire journey across Hyrule, going through time, and falling for Zelda.

Zelda!

It was her I was forgetting! It was Zelda!

I saw myself meeting Zelda for the first time, in awe of her beauty.

I saw myself desperately seeking her during my quest.

I saw her. I saw Zelda. Every moment with Zelda is never a moment wasted. It wasn't Hazel I needed, it was Zelda.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Hazel."

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the jeweled room. My head hurt like crazy, but that didn't matter. Zelda and Hazel were fighting Rylu.

Hazel had her swords out, and Zelda had a rapier in her right hand.

They didn't notice I was awake, since my hair was covering my eyes.

Ollivar and Mina were standing against the wall. They saw me, but didn't move.

"What's going on?" I mouthed to them.

Mina shrugged, while Ollivar slowly inched his way over to me.

Rylu noticed this. "You! Peasant! Where are you going?"

Ollivar bowed. "Excuse me, sire. I was going to check up on my friend, if that's alright?"

Rylu smirked. "Go ahead. Go check on your dead comrade."

Ollivar and Mina ran to me.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Hazel and Zelda are going to fight Rylu," said Mina. "They haven't moved an inch though."

"It's a stare down," Ollivar whispered. "But I'm sure Hazel is going to make the first move."

Just as he said it, Hazel ran, jumped and did a flip over Rylu, she swung her swords at him, making a gash on both shoulders.

Zelda followed and did a spin attack, knocking off the armor Rylu was wearing.

Hazel ran again and jumped, doing a double spin attack, which Rylu dodged by stepping back.

He stepped into Zelda's range therefore allowing himself to be hit by Zelda. Rylu slashed blindly at her but missed.

Hazel jumped on to his shoulders, dislocating one by the sound of it. Rylu swung at her, but him Zelda instead. Blood started to flow from her leg.

Zelda raised her other foot and kicked Rylu in the face. Again, Rylu swung blindly, this time, cutting Hazel's arm.

The door then opened, and Cybalt walked in.

"You're not done yet?" he asked.

Rylu shook his head. "Just go back to your praying. Cyra's light will be here soon."

Cyra's light...? That sounded familiar... Oh!

Cyra's Light, the comet that arrives once every 17 years! I read it in the Book of Mudora back when...

I felt my pocket. The necklace and comb I got for Zelda were still in it.

Cybalt laughed. "You're fighting _women_ and you still can't win?"

"Don't count me short, Cybalt," said Rylu. "If I remember correctly, you were beaten by Zelda."

Cybalt's face became angry. He pulled out a sword from under his cape. He slashed at Rylu then kicked him away.

"No one talks to me like that without punishment."

Rylu lay slumped against the wall, blood dripping down his chin and chest. "Don't forget... who gave you... your power..."

Cybalt looked satisfied as Rylu slipped into unconsciousness. He looked to Zelda and Hazel.

"Now it's your turn."

They both looked exhausted and could barely stand. Blood was flowing from their wounds.

"Actually," Ollivar said, standing up. "I think it's our turn to fight."

"Yes. I think you're right, Ollivar," said Mina. "It's been awfully boring just sitting here."

Cybalt smirked. "Fine. I'll go through you first. Then I'll pick you all off, one by one."

"Princess, you and Hazel sit next to Link," Ollivar ordered. "We'll take care of this guy."

"Thanks, Ollivar," Zelda said.

"Go for it, Glasses," Hazel cheered.

Hazel sat at my right, Zelda at my left. Zelda pulled out some gauze and some herbs out. I recognized them as Dragon's Spice. She gave some to Hazel.

"Dragon's Spice?" Hazel asked. "Did Link show you this?"

Zelda nodded and treated her leg. Hazel did the same to her arm.

My attention turned to Ollivar and Mina as they were about to fight Cybalt, the crazy bastard who started this whole thing.

Cybalt looked at his opponents with amusement.

"I'm fighting a woman, and a scholar. Oh, this will be over soon," he said, chuckling.

"You or me?" Mina asked in a whisper.

"You first. Get him off, then I'll go," Ollivar replied.

Mina nodded and immediately ran to Cybalt and did a spin attack. He dodged, but was off balance and nearly fell over, allowing Ollivar to step in and vertical slice his shoulder, nearly cutting Cybalt's left arm in half.

With his working right arm, Cybalt turned and swung at Ollivar, leaving a small scratch on his cheek.

Mina then took the chance to jump on Cybalt's back and push him down. She sat on him and sighed. "That was surprisingly easy."

"It's not over yet, wench," Cybalt growled, and kicked her off. Ollivar caught her and helped her on her feet.

Ollivar muttered something under his breath, then swung his sword, only to stop midway and kick Cybalt in the jaw. Cybalt stopped for breath and spit out blood.

He let out a growl, then swung his sword. Mid-swing, he kicked his sword, giving more force. Ollivar was hit, but barely. He was lucky enough only to have some of his arm skinned. If that attack hit head on, Ollivar would probably be split in half.

Ollivar let out a yell of pain, but tried to ignore it. Blood was flowing like a waterfall from his injury.

While Cybalt was focused on Ollivar, Mina came around and tried to stab him from the back. Her attack simply bounced off; Cybalt was wearing protective armor around his chest. His arms were his weak spot, as were his head and stomach area.

Cybalt turned around and kicked Mina down. He took his sword in both hands and muttered an enchantment. He pulled his sword apart, creating another sword. Cybalt roared and starting swinging like mad.

Mina jumped in front of Ollivar and blocked Cybalt's attacks, knowing Ollivar couldn't properly protect himself with his injured arm.

When Cybalt repeated his sword-kick attack, Mina nearly lost her leg.

It was then Zelda and Hazel ran and hit Cybalt in the back at the same time.

"You guys have done enough," Zelda said. "Leave it to us from here."

"Actually," I said standing up. "It's my turn."

Zelda and Hazel gasped. "You're... okay?"

"I'm strong enough to fight this guy," I said, smiling a bit. "Treat those two."

Cybalt smirked. "I'm in no rush. In fact, I need to kill a little time."

"Yeah?" I asked, "Well, I need to kill _you_."

"Don't push your luck, boy," Cybalt growled. "If you're lucky, you might just end up like my worthless brother," he said, nodding his head toward.

But right when I was about to charge at him, the room became dark. The roof opened, revealing a comet sailing across the sky. The very same comet that sailed behind my mother in my memories...

Cybalt laughed maniacally. "Your time is up!" he shouted, still laughing. "Cyra's Light is here! My power is infinite now!"

As he laughed, he began to levitate. He took his two swords and merged them into a large spear.

The shaft of the spear was golden, shining like the sun. The blade was long and sharp. Light seemed to be radiating from the tip.

"_This_ is the power of Cyra! _This_ is the power of the Sight!" Cybalt roared, and went even higher in the air. He hovered for a second, then raised his sword. A bright ball of energy came from the tip and he threw it at me.

_Not this again..._ I thought as I hit the energy back to him. "Another round of Dead Man's Volley, huh?"

When Cybalt finally missed and his attack backfired on himself, I went and stabbed him.

But he didn't die.

He had a wound in his chest, bright red with his blood. Despite that, he began to float once more.

A deep, dark voice descended from the Heavens. **"**_**You have failed me, servant!"**_

Cybalt shook his head frantically, looking toward the sky. "No, master! I have not! Let me fight once more! I will use the power of Cyra to destroy her, just like you ordered me to!" he said, his voice raspy.

"_**You dare to use the gods' power after your failure? Insolent filth! Your punishment will not be merciful!**_**"**

Cybalt screamed as streams of black fell from the sky. The black formed into a person. Or should I say, god?

The god, Ryluan stood under Cybalt's body and took his weapon. The gold faded away and turned to black.

"Float there for now, wretch," Ryluan said, his voice now more human. "I'll deal with you. But first, I must deal with Cyra."

With the spear, Ryluan drew a circle on the ground. The circle filled with blackness, and when Ryluan stepped in it, he flew toward the heavens.

"Link, we have to help," Zelda said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I don't really know what's going on, but we have to help!"

"I agree," said Hazel, her hand on my other shoulder.

"Go. Ollivar and I will stay here," Mina said, still treating him.

I nodded. The three of us stepped in the black, and flew to the heavens.

* * *

**Wow this chapter was action packed. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, but I went to Disneyland with my family and didn't have much time to write while there, and Skyward Sword has taken up much of my time since coming back. And there's school, but who cares about that? Just kidding.**

**I really should be cleaning my room, but I don't really wanna...**

**Well, to those of you who will be reading my other Zelda story, The Hyrulean Royal Academy, the next chapter should be up tomorrow if not later tonight.**

**How did I do? I know I'm not the best with action stuff, but I tried. Did I improve?**

**More unanswered questions? They will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Reviews would be nice. They would boost my ego very much. **


	37. Both: Ryluan

_**NOTE: I made up some god rules in this chapter, and knowing the internet, someone is going to complain. I am not trying to insult anybody, and I'm sorry if anything I write offends you. Any problems? PM me. Just letting you know, if you complain in the reviews, your review will be deleted. And don't sign in to complain in a review when you can just complain to me privately. Thank you very much.**_

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. I had this _massive_ writer's block that refused to go away. So I sat myself down and forced myself to write. Bleeeehhh... I'm so tired now.**

**Disclaimer: Moo**

_Ryluan_

_A god cannot use any power other than their own._

_A god cannot abuse their powers._

_A god cannot abuse their worshipers._

_A god cannot die by the hands of a lesser or equal being._

_A god cannot love._

* * *

_Zelda_

Fear. This is all I felt as we flew to the heavens, surely where we'll have to battle. Battle the gods.

This may as well be our last.

As I closed my eyes, I felt a hand take mine.

* * *

_Link_

I don't know if I grabbed Zelda's hand to calm her down or to calm myself, but it worked.

The ascent must have been only a few seconds, but it felt much longer. When we were finally at our destination, it seemed like we were floating, but we stood firmly on our feet.

* * *

_Zelda_

The surroundings soon changed. We were now in a room with no ceiling. The shape of it reminded me a rupee. The flooring was made up of panels that were glowing a bright, yet soft yellow.

I heard the sound of swords leaving their sheathes; Link and Hazel were getting ready. In the front of the room, stood Ryluan and Cyra, just staring at each other. They started to speak in a language I didn't recognize. Ryluan seemed angry, while Cyra looked sad.

"Why?" Ryluan shouted, now in Hylian.

"You know why, Ry," Cyra said, her voice soft. "You know."

"What if I don't want to accept it?" he growled. "What if I don't want any of this?"

"And where will I be? Where will that leave me?"

"Join me then! Please, Cyra!"

It seemed that Cyra had tears in her eyes. "Enough!" she shouted. She pulled a scepter of light from the air. "Leave! I need to finish what I set out to do!"

Cyra looked past Ryluan and saw us for the first time. "M-mortals. Mortals! Why are mortals here?"

Ryluan turned around. He smirked. "Followed me, did you?"

"Yeah, that's right," Link said, holding out his sword.

Ryluan turned back to Cyra. "Tsk. Oh well. They can bear witness to your demise."

She sighed. "Now that you are here, mortals, you cannot go back until I complete my task," she said, completely ignoring Ryluan.

He growled at her and raised his spear. What seemed like black lightning surrounded the spearhead. "We are not done, Cyra. Choose."

"How can I?" Cyra asked, "I have to choose between the duties I was born with or the illegal love of my partner."

"It doesn't have to be illegal!" Ryluan yelled, sounding desperate, "With our powers combined, we can do whatever we please! We can become the rulers, not those three golden goddesses!"

"No, Ryluan!" Cyra pleaded. "It doesn't have to be like that! Why can't you just be happy with what we have now? We are blessed to have come into this world as gods! If you want to go on with your plan, fine. But you'll be no different than a human if you do."

"Blessed? _Blessed_? I am forced to live, gaining power from people who hate me, who fear me! I am forced to live, knowing I can never die, even if I want to! I am forced to live, not able to have the one thing I want!"

I glanced at Link, not expecting what I saw. Link looked at Ryluan with a pitying look in his eye. Pity for a god. You don't see that everyday.

Cyra let a tear slip. "You know I feel for you, Ry. But the laws we live by are absolute."

"Who cares about the law? I certainly don't!"

"Enough, Ryluan!" Cyra commanded, her voice firm. "We are done with this. Leave now, or I will have to hurt you."

She turned around and raised her scepter. She began to murmur prayers, blessing the world in the form of her Light.

Ryluan growled. "Hurt me? Hurt _me?_ Oh, no, my dear Cyra, you must be confused! It will be I who hurts you!"

* * *

_Link_

He raised his spear and more lightning surrounded it. He pointed it at Cyra and sent some flying toward her.

But before it could hit her, it hit Hazel.

She ran so fast, she was a blur. "Hazel!" Zelda yelled, and ran to her. I followed. Zelda felt Hazel's head and glared at Ryluan. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you a god? There are people, worshiping you! She was one of them!"

Ryluan gave a quick sigh. "She got in the way. It's her fault."

Zelda dug into her pocket and pulled out her bow. She stretched it to the right size and nocked it. The arrow started to glow the same yellow as the room we were in.

"I know the rules," Zelda said. "I know I can't kill you, and I don't want to. But I _can_ cause you so much pain, you'll writhe in it!"

"Stop it... Zelda," Hazel croaked. "It's fine. I'm dead anyway."

"No! I won't stop! You have to be here for him! You won't die again!"

I felt my pulse quicken as I watched her. The Zelda I know, though weak at times, was strong when she needed to be. She would cry and hide behind me sometimes, but then she would save me. This is why I fell for her. My strong little Zelda.

But this wasn't the same Zelda. Fiery determination shone in her eyes. Small beads of sweat were budding on her forehead. If you didn't look for it, you wouldn't see it; a small mischievous smile was playing on her lips, as if she knew something you didn't.

The same fierce beauty I saw in Hazel was shining in Zelda.

She let the arrow go and it flew into Ryluan's shoulder. His face didn't shift as he pulled the arrow out and broke it in his hand. "Mortal, I know you have power, but it's not enough to make me flinch."

Zelda's face didn't move either. She nocked another arrow and aimed. She didn't let go, though. She locked eyes with him, and didn't speak.

Hazel sat up, clutching her stomach. "Help her, Link," she whispered. "Don't worry about me. I've felt worse pain than this."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Wait here."

Hazel smirked. "What else am I supposed to do, genius?"

I smiled at her and raised my sword. I stood next to Zelda and glared at Ryluan.

"Hmm?" he said. "Another mortal decides to challenge me?"

"Damn right I do," I said. "But since you're going to start talking again, I suppose that'll have to wait."

Ryluan smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"That's what they always do."

"I'll save you the trouble then, and just kill you now," he growled and charged at me.

I jumped out of the way and slashed at him. Zelda let her arrow fly into his back. Again, he pulled the arrow out and crushed it. I looked to Cyra; she was muttering an incantation, her eyes closed. Her scepter, she held above her head. It was glowing.

Zelda's eyes locked with mine, and I knew what she was trying to tell me. _Distract him while I bless the arrows._

I nodded. Zelda took her arrows and began blessing them, while dodging Ryluan's swings. I drew his attention from her by shoving my hilt into his backside. He screamed and turned to me.

"Mistake, mortal. Big mistake."

I smirked, which only made him angrier. He roared and charged at me again. I dodged him by a paper's with.

"Zelda?" I called.

"Not done yet! Please, just keep going!"

I groaned. "Alright..." I did a jump attack, followed by a spin attack, knocking Ryluan off his feet.

Then I kept slashing, not giving him a chance to attack.

_He's a god! Why doesn't he use his power?_

Then it struck me. We're in a huge ball of light! He's powerless!

I grinned at this thought. "We're basically at the same level here, huh?" I asked.

Ryluan jumped– or should I say, _flew_– away from me, out of range.

"Feh. Don't overestimate yourself, mortal," he said. "Even without most of my power, I am greater than you could ever dream to be!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the strangled noise he made.

"Zelda?" I asked again.

"Another minute, okay?"

I sighed. I resumed my slash attacks. Just when he lunged at me, a shining arrow flew by.

I looked to Zelda. Her eyes were again filled with that fiery determination. "Light overpowers your dark, right?" She released the arrow, and it flew into his shoulder, right below his neck. Ryluan pulled it out and let out a yelp of pain.

He felt his neck and stared at the blood on his fingers. "Blood... I'm... _bleeding_." His eyes widened. "We bleed?"

* * *

_Zelda_

Ryluan looked appalled at the fact that he was bleeding.

"I don't bleed! Gods don't bleed! We're indestructible!"

"You can die by the hands of a more powerful being," I said. "And right now, that happens to be Cyra."

Ryluan chuckled. Then he laughed. His laughter became maniacal. "Cyra? _Cyra?_ Kill _me?_ You're joking! She wouldn't kill me!"

"Why not?" I asked. "She's capable of it."

"She loves me," he claimed. I glanced to Cyra. She froze, and stopped her prayers. "She won't admit it. She loves me, but it's 'against the rules.' Feh," he spit on the ground. "Why can't you just admit it, Cyra?"

"I do not love," Cyra whispered. "I _cannot_ love. I do not have those foolish emotions."

"You may think that, Cyra. They want you to think that. Spend a day with mortals and you will see the truth."

"Actually," Link said. "It _is _a pretty useless emotion."

Ryluan's icy glare flew to him. Link's face was expressionless and his eyes were hard. "My grandmother once told my brother that love was a useless emotion. She was right."

Ryluan growled. Link continued, "Mortal people are the only ones stupid enough to love. Animals don't love. Monsters don't love. Gods and deities don't love. Why do we mortals love?"

"We... we need to," Hazel said, standing. "We feel like we need to, or we'd... we'd have nothing to believe in."

"What do you have to believe in?" I asked. "Do you believe in the mortals? Do you believe in each other?"

"Do you believe in the one you love?" Hazel asked. "Do you?"

Cyra looked from Hazel to the floor and kept her eyes there. Then she made a pained expression and turned away. "This is all irrelevant," she said. She turned back to Ryluan. "Leave now. I'll deal with you later."

"Why later? Why can't you just give me a damn answer? Is it because you know you feel it? Is it because you know you're not supposed to? _Answer me, Cyra!_" Ryluan begged.

When she spoke, her voice quivered. "I don't know, Ry. I feel _something_ for you, I do. I just don't know what it is. I don't know if I want to risk everything I've ever known for one emotion."

She turned away once more and took a deep breath. "If you don't leave, Ryluan, I will force you to."

Ryluan scoffed, "I don't believe you ca–" He was cut off by the blast of light Cyra sent at him. Tears were rolling down her face. Tears of anger, or sorrow, I don't know. She raised her scepter and it glowed. She sent another blast of light toward him.

"Tonight, I am the more powerful being," she said, "and tonight, you will die."

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. IT TOOK TWO FREAKING MONTHS TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. ARRRRGGGG.**

**But in all seriousness, my laptop broke, so that put me off scheduale. I hate my dad's laptop because it's so damn slow. I promise it won't take two months to get the next chapter out. We're so close to the end...**

**So, I wanna explain some things, because knowing me, this might just seem random as hell.**

**Cybalt is insane and Ryluan took advantage of that insanity to cope with his own insanity that was caused by the feelings he has for Cyra, but he's not supposed to love Cyra, because gods aren't allowed to love (in this). So basically, everything is Cyra's fault.**

**Stupid woman ):T**

**Hazel won't really be fighting much anymore, because she's hurt, and because I am having trouble describing her dual sword action, because Zuko doesn't use his swords much in season 3!**

**Oh, and Cyra's going to kill him as punishment for breaking several god laws.**

**Eh... this wasn't as good as it could have been. I just can't think of anything to add. Any suggestions? PM me please :D**

**I'm guessing that the next chapter will be up in three weeks, maybe less depending on how much time I have to work.**

**Again, thank you _so _much for being patient with me. I didn't get one complaint, and I know a lot of people get complaints for not updating on a regular basis.**

**Reviews would be nice. They might even speed up the writing progress. Hmm...?**


	38. Link: Rebirth

**Alright, I'm going to apologize here and now. I've been neglecting Hyrule's War.**

**Not on purpose, though! I've been working on some original stuff. I've taken Hazel, developed her past and created an entire world around her, so if in ten years or so, you read a book about her, yeah that's me :D**

**Oh, and this is the last chapter, not including the epilogue and extra stuff I may or may not be posting.**

**I'm disappointed with this chapter; after all that action I've written, it feels kinda weird to be all mellow and stuff. But I hope you enjoy!**

_Rebirth_

"Tonight, I am the more powerful being," Cyra said. "And tonight, you shall die." She raised her scepter and summon a great white ball of light. When she sent it at Ryluan, it was stopped by Zelda.

"You can't kill him!" Zelda shouted, holding the light in place. "What will happen if you do?"

"How are you doing that?" Cyra asked.

"You're not the only one with power tonight," Zelda said, but I knew she was just as confused as the rest of us.

Cyra growled and sped toward Zelda. She broke the ball of light and slapped Zelda, sending her flying.

"Zelda!" I exclaimed, running to catch her. "Zelda, are you okay?"

Slowly, painfully slowly, she nodded. "I'm fine," she said, her voice quivering. "Just... shaken up."

I looked back to Cyra. She glared at Zelda and back to Ryluan. "I need to kill him. He has broken many of the laws the three Golden Ones set for us. Especially the rule about love."

"You love me, you little–" Ryluan started to say, but was interrupted by another, smaller ball of light.

"I do _not_ love, fool! I am incapable of such silly emotions!" Cyra said, a deathly air surrounding her. She raised her hand and summoned another ball of light. The ball expanded and sharpened into a spear.

Just as she was about to plunge the spear into Ryluan's heart, a golden light encased the room.

Three figures emerged from the light and spoke though their lips did not move. "Ryluan de Cyrué, Cyra de Ryleigh, you both have broken various laws that we have set for you." Their voices were deep and booming, yet calm and serene.

Din came up first, red flame surrounding her. "Ryluan de Cyrué, you have oppressed the ones who worship you. You have given power to a mortal without our permission. You have fallen in love."

Next, Nayru went up, encased in a blue crystal. "Cyra de Ryleigh, you have also broken various laws. You have not completed your blessing, leaving much of the world without your blessed light. You have tried to cast judgment on an equal being without our consent. You have fallen in love."

Finally, Farore went ahead. "You will both suffer the ultimate punishment."

The three spoke in unison. "You both will be stripped of your godhood and banished. You are to spend the rest of your mortal lives in the last corner of the Twilight Realm."

Cyra gasped in horror. She dropped her light spear and sank to her knees. Sobbing, she approached Ryluan. She took him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Since this is going to happen, I might as well say it," she cried. "I love you! I've been denying it all along, but I love you, Ryluan!"

He let a single tear slip from his eye. "At least we're together, right?" he asked, his voice shaking. "We'll take the punishment together."

They both stood, hand in hand. "We shall accept our punishment," they said together.

The three Goddesses raised their left hands. Black and orange light was sent toward the two. In a flash of white, they were gone.

In their place were two small children. A boy with golden hair, and a girl with ebony. They stood facing the Goddesses, unblinkingly. The Goddesses nodded and disappeared.

The girl then smiled and faced us. "Greetings, mortals. I am Rylie, the new goddess of dark."

The boy bowed. "Greetings, mortals. I am Cyrun, the new god of light."

"We are to take Cyra and Ryluan's place until we, too, are punished," Rylie said.

"It has happened since the beginning of time," Cyrun explained. "The two who rule over light and dark have always been paired together."

"And every time, they would fall in love, although they're not supposed to," Rylie sighed.

"They would then be sent somewhere in the world to live together as mortals, not the Twilight Realm."

Zelda sat up. "Then, they're alive? Together?" she asked.

The two children nodded. "They will be together until the end of their days."

Hazel chuckled. "The gods are merciful, if not anything else."

"The ones who rule over light and dark are used as examples. They are used to keep other gods in line. Every god in the heavens knows that eventually, the ones who rule over light and dark will be replaced," Cyrun said.

"Wait," Zelda said, "What happened to Ryluan? Why did he do what he did?"

Rylie sighed. "This isn't the first time that has happened. One of the two will realize that they love the other. They will not know what to do, and eventually, go insane. In an attempt to rid themselves of these forbidden feelings, they would try to destroy their partner or get their partner to admit their feelings."

"This is when the Golden Ones would appear and let them live together as mortals," Cyrun finished.

"How do you know all this? Can't you just avoid falling in love with each other?" Hazel asked.

"We will only have these memories for another few hours. After this, we will awake in the presence of the Golden Ones. They will explain to us our roles and the laws."

"What will happen to us?" I asked. "The people involved with this?"

Cyrun smiled for the first time. "That is up to you. The two men that were under Ryluan's control should be put under trial, in accordance with your laws."

"Now, we have to send you back to the earth," Rylie said, giggling. "It was nice meeting you!"

The children took each others hands and pressed their foreheads together. They both murmured something inaudible and encased us in a pure white light.

When the light was gone, we were back in Cyrle. Cybalt and Rylu unconscious on the floor, Mina and Ollivar sleeping against the wall.

Ollivar opened his eyes and smiled at us. "Welcome back."

* * *

Zelda, Hazel, and I stood on the balcony looking over Hyrule Courtyard. Zelda smiled and me and pulled me to the front, looking at the crowd. They cheered.

Zelda held up her hand to silence them. "People of Hyrule, I have no way to thank you," she said. "While Link and I were doing underground work, you have risked your lives again and again. There is no repayment for this. I can only thank you."

"We did it for Hyrule!" a voice shouted, followed by cheers. "We need no repayment."

Zelda smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you!" she said. "Thank you to those who have died. Thank you to those who are still living. Thank you so much. Although we were at war for a short five months, these months have been hell for everyone."

"What's goin' on with Cyrle?" a voice asked. The crowd started to murmur again.

Zelda raised her hand again. "Cyrle's officials will be working out a treaty with our own officials. I will read it aloud when we have it finished and written in our language."

"What about their leaders?"

"King Ryluan and Lord Cybalt have been arrested by the secret rebellion force in Cyrle. They will be brought to Arbiter's Grounds and will be judged by the Ancient Sages. Meanwhile, I have sent two of my most trusted friends to watch over Cyrle until everyone comes into agreement on how their government shall be run.

"Again, I cannot thank you enough. A celebratory ball shall be held a few weeks from now and every living being is invited."

The crowd cheered. "Dinner shall be served and beds for those who need them. Thank you all, so much!"

As the crowd cheered, Zelda bowed and turned. She smiled and me and took my hand. Hazel took the other.

We rode past Lake Hylia, through the forest, and a few miles down the road. We walked into a wooded area until we found a large stone in a clearing. The grave I made for Hazel.

She jumped off her horse and sighed. "I guess my time here is up," she said.

"Don't say that," Zelda said.

Hazel shook her head. "No. I'm done. I'm satisfied. Look at what happened since I came back. I was able to be loved by Link again," she sighed. "I knew it was temporary. Thanks, Zelda, for letting me take advantage of that."

Zelda shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Hazel argued. "You let me have the one you loved. Even if it was for a day, I couldn't ask for more."

"Hazel," I said, grabbing her hand. "You know I've always loved Zelda, but remember. You'll always be someone in my heart. I'll never forget you."

Hazel smiled. "Can I ask for one more thing?"

I nodded. "Could you kiss me one last time?"

I looked to Zelda. She smiled at me. "Yeah," she said as she turned away.

I held Hazel in my arms and kissed her forehead. I quickly brushed my lips against hers before backing away.

A tear rolled down Hazel's cheek. "Good bye, Link. I love you."

She turned around so her back was to me. She spread her arms out and looked to the sky. "I'm ready," she said.

She began to glow. The glow turned to a thousand little sparkles. As if a current of wind came by, the sparkles were blown away, to the sky. Zelda came over, her eyes filled with tears. She hugged my arm.

"We'll never forget you, Hazel."

* * *

At the ball, I stayed my own little corner, uncomfortable with the formal clothes chosen for me. My head felt really cold without my hat.

I smiled as I watched Zelda greet every guest. Mina and Ollivar danced around the ball room, grinning at each other.

When Zelda came over to me, she held out her hand. The previous dance had ended.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked. I smiled at her. I took her hand and pressed it to my lips.

"Sure," I said. We walked, hand in hand, to the empty courtyard.

"Link," Zelda said. "Do you think we'll see them again?"

"Who? The crazy light goddess and the insane bastard who tried to kill her and us along with her?"

Zelda sighed. "Don't say it like that. I just hope that they're happy together."

"If they're anything like you and me, I'm sure they are," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Will you leave again?" Zelda asked after a long pause.

I shrugged. "I might have a reason to. I might not."

"Will you take me with you next time?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't leave. Not for a long time."

Zelda turned to face me and ran a hand through my hair. Her fingers moved to trace my jawline. She kissed my cheek.

I pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you."

* * *

**Well that's all for this one. Dammit, I am so disappointed with this chapter, but I can't think of a way to fix it. Dammit.**

**So next will be the epilogue, and if you have any questions, ask them! After the epilogue, I will be answering every question thrown at me. Even the stupid ones like, "What rhymes with orange?"**

**I will also explain some stuff I feel needs explaining.**

**Oh, and I might not post anything for two weeks (like that's new) because of testing. I have a reason for not updating this time. Y'know besides writer's block.**

**Reviews would be nice. Questions would be better. Stupid ones are welcome, but not too appreciated. Unless they make me laugh. Then they are very appreciated.**

**Yep. (Dammit, I hate this chapter DX)**


End file.
